J'ai les crocs !
by Lonely Seira
Summary: Une nuit normale, une rencontre banale, une morsure brutale, une dépendance hormonale, une relation bancale, un tempérament animal, un merdier phénoménal, une chasse infernale et une décision ... fatale ?
1. L'inconnu

**Auteur**** : **Lonely Seira

**Titre**** : **J'ai les crocs

**Genre**** : **Humour/supernatural/Angst/drama/shonen-ai/UA/léger OOC

**Rating : **M

**Pairing**** :** Sasu/Naru entre autres

**Disclaimer**** : **Sasuke ? Naruto ? Bah ... pas à moi ! Et vu ce que je leur fais subir, ils sont définitivement plus heureux avec _Masashi Kishimoto_.

* * *

**Comme toujours, un grand merci à ma formidable bêta-lectrice _Lenne26 _pour son travail !**

**

* * *

****Chapitre 1 : L'inconnu**

- Pas question ! Murmura avec colère un jeune homme blond.

- Putain fais pas chier Uzumaki ! C'est ton tour maintenant ! Répondit avec autant d'agacement son vis-à-vis aux cheveux châtains.

- Et en quel honneur ? L'hippopotame c'est moi qui m'le suis fadé y'a deux jours.

- Sauf que moi j'ai eu droit à la vieille guenon la semaine dernière alors ça ne compte pas !

- Normal puisque j'avais dû me farcir le gros babouin la veille. Me la fais pas Inuzuka !

- Si tu l'prends comme ça ! J'te rappelle que t'as aussi eu la jolie gazelle, va pas dire que c'était désagréable de prendre soin d'elle pour le coup ! Rétorqua le dénommé Inuzuka en souriant sournoisement.

- Ah tu veux jouer sur ce terrain ? Répondit l'Uzumaki en croisant les bras d'un air satisfait. Rappelle-moi donc qui s'est penché sur le cas de la sublime panthère hier ?

- On se départage par un combat singulier ! Répliqua le jeune homme.

- D'accord ! Dit le blond en affichant une mine furieuse et déterminée.

Et tous deux se placèrent l'un face à l'autre en posture de combat, le regard profondément vissé dans celui de l'adversaire. Ils se toisaient avec férocité, tous les muscles tendus et prêts à en découdre. La tension monta d'un cran lorsqu'ils brandirent chacun leur main droite devant eux tandis que la gauche se plaçait dans leur dos.

- T'avise même pas de tricher Naruto, dit le châtain en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'suis pas une mauviette comme toi, Kiba ! Répondit Naruto avec hargne.

- On se lance à trois, ok ?

- Ok.

Ils raffermirent leur position en commençant à se tourner lentement autour tels deux fauves sur le point de bondir. L'espace exigu dans lequel ils étaient confinés sembla disparaître autour d'eux tandis que le regard azur de l'un et les yeux noisettes de l'autre s'assombrissaient d'une ténébreuse couleur, signe que leur colère avait atteint son paroxysme.

- Un, commença le châtain

- Deux, continua le blond.

- Trois ! S'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

- Merde ! Vociféra alors Naruto.

- Ma feuille gagne contre ta pierre ! T'as perdu Uzumaki ! Dit Kiba en affichant un rayonnant sourire.

Et alors que Naruto se renfrognait et que Kiba jubilait en sautant presque sur place, une tête passa par l'entrebâillement de la porte et chuchota avec colère :

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez dans la réserve tous les deux ! La cliente attend d'être servie depuis bien cinq minutes ! Au boulot et vite !

- Tout de suite Anko-san, dirent précipitamment les deux jeunes gens en remettant leur veste de travail.

Naruto remplaça derechef sa mine boudeuse par un radieux sourire tandis que Kiba – qui n'avait pas cessé de sourire depuis sa victoire – redevint sérieux comme un pape et réafficha son air charmeur spécial taf (dédié à l'obtention éventuelle d'un bonus en fin de mois pour service agréable rendu). Alors qu'ils revenaient à la lumière dans la grande salle, Naruto siffla entre ses dents serrées :

- Tu perds rien pour attendre clébard, la prochaine truie c'est toi qui la prends !

- On règlera ça le moment venu mon minet, répliqua Kiba avec un sourire satisfait en se dirigeant vers la caisse.

Le blond ne releva pas et se contenta de progresser avec rapidité, fluidité et assurance entre les rayons (ce qui se résumait à éviter les boîtes mal rangées au sol) pour rejoindre ... son bourreau. Car contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait supposer, les deux hommes ne travaillaient pas dans un zoo (ce qu'ils auraient sûrement préféré) mais pour la (très flippante) propriétaire d'un magasin de chaussures situé dans le centre ville de Konoha, magnifique cité qui s'élevait au milieu d'une myriade de champs, de bois et de collines. Naruto s'approcha avec un dégoût prodigieusement dissimulé, de la dame qui le toisa avec une moue dédaigneuse.

- Que puis-je pour votre service très chère cliente ? Demanda-t-il en offrant _the_ business-smile à la grosse femme suante qui lorgnait sur une paire d'escarpins (... que ses 70 kilos de trop ne lui permettraient jamais de porter, pensa immédiatement le blond sans rien en dire).

Alors que l'imposante cliente demandait (ou plutôt exigeait) tel ou tel modèle au pauvre vendeur qui lui assurait que tout lui convenait à merveille (c'est pas beau de mentir mais il faut parfois faire des exceptions ... surtout quand la vipère qui vous sert de patron vous scrute d'un œil peu amène) celui-ci soupira intérieurement en se disant qu'il ne travaillait ici que depuis un mois ... et qu'un autre était encore à venir. Non loin de là, et bien qu'il ne fût pas dans une situation aussi périlleuse, Kiba se fit la même réflexion en poussant un soupir mental tout identique.

Car le problème majeur que posait ce type de jobs d'été ... c'était justement qu'on les prenait pendant l'été. Autrement dit, durant l'époque des petites sandales, des pieds découverts et des grosses chaleurs, ce qui rimait bien évidemment avec ''charmantes odeurs''. Point n'est utile de vous détailler cela plus avant n'est-ce pas ? Bien entendu, faire essayer de jolis petits modèles à une plantureuse brunette dotée de jambes interminables (dévoilées par une mini-jupe inversement proportionnelle en interminabilité) et de pieds ravissants pédicurés à la perfection, ne posait pas le moindre souci à nos deux vendeurs occasionnels (et occasionnellement baveurs featuring yeux de merlan). Mais il suffisait de muer cette splendide apparition en un vieux aux pieds difformes courant après une paire de tennis pour ses appendices endoloris et bouffis par la canicule ou bien par une Mama du genre ''maxi-format'' voulant à tout prix faire entrer ses pieds potelés dans des petites ballerines ... pour que le rêve devînt rapidement un affreux cauchemar.

Ce fut donc avec une joie non feinte (mais non ouvertement exprimée par crainte de représailles) que Kiba et Naruto accueillirent la fin de la journée. Affalés sur le seul banc disponible dans le micro-vestiaire, ils se prenaient une minute d'un repos bien mérité après avoir dû supporter les clients, la patronne (Dieu les gardait bien de la contrarier un jour) et le rangement post-apocalyptique (laissé par des clients très soigneux avec ce qui ne leur appartenait pas ... le client est roi dira-t-on. Plutôt royalement con, si l'on en jugeait par les moult jurons silencieusement poussés par le tandem Uzumaki-Inuzuka au cours du nettoyage). Reprenant un peu du poil de la bête (et ils ne travaillent toujours pas dans un zoo) les deux hommes entreprirent de se changer pour quitter la boutique. Naruto risqua un œil sur sa montre, sachant déjà ce qu'il y verrait.

- Et chier ... j'suis à la bourre, marmonna-t-il avec lassitude (sans se presser plus pour autant).

- Tu bosses encore ce soir ? S'étonna Kiba. J'ai l'impression que tu ne fais que ça en ce moment.

- Ouais, soupira l'Uzumaki. Faut que j'mette des tunes de côté pour la rentrée. Comme ça j'bosserai moins et j'pourrai mieux suivre les cours. J'suis passé juste cette année et si j'remonte pas mes notes, j'vais m'faire défoncer par la vieille.

- La doyenne de la fac t'a vraiment à l'œil on dirait.

- Putain elle m'a pas lâché d'une semelle cette année. Et la grand-mère Chiyô elle est bien gentille, mais j'aimerais autant éviter ses sermons le prochain coup.

- J'arrive toujours pas à piger pourquoi la doyenne de l'université en personne s'est autant penchée sur ton cas ... t'es qu'un étudiant noyé au milieu d'un millier d'autres.

- C'est à cause d'Iruka, répondit le blond.

- Qu'est-ce que ton vieux a à voir avec cette histoire ?

- Momie (ne pas lire ''mamie'') Chiyô a été une de ses profs du temps où il était étudiant en psycho et elle en a gardé un souvenir ... assez marquant.

- Il n'est pourtant pas du genre à se faire remarquer.

- Lui non c'est clair, mais son meilleur ami était plutôt difficile à ignorer.

- Ah ouais ?

- Mmh. Iruka c'était le rat de bibliothèque classique. Toujours le nez fourré dans ses bouquins, hyper discret et premier dans toutes les matières. Me demande pas comment c'est arrivé, mais il s'est lié d'amitié avec un étudiant en littérature de troisième année quelques mois après son entrée à la fac. Ce mec-là était un peu la super-star du campus. Populaire avec les filles, militant pour tout et n'importe quoi, mais aussi intelligent et avec un esprit rebelle prononcé. D'après ce que m'en a dit Iruka, Kakashi était un vrai phénomène, expliqua Naruto.

- Kakashi ? Tu veux dire comme dans Hatake Kakashi ? Le critique ? L'interrogea Kiba avec étonnement.

- Tu l'connais ?

- Moi non, mais Kurenai l'adore. C'est un critique littéraire très réputé. Déjà pour ses analyses brillantes sur de nombreuses œuvres mais surtout pour ses paroles très ... euh ... controversées.

- Iruka m'a dit que ce gars était un pervers estampillé ''pro'', indiqua le blond.

- Tu m'étonnes ! Kurenai m'a fait lire une de ses critiques et franchement, pigeonnant le mec. Sa façon de décortiquer un roman c'est quelque chose, mais alors les remarques pimentées qu'il balance à la fin ! Dit Kiba en se retenant de rire autant que de siffler avec admiration.

- Tu cernes un peu le personnage maintenant. Donc imagine le tandem de l'étudiant modèle et du parfait révolutionnaire libertin maintenant.

- Ils n'ont pas dû passer inaperçus, conclut Kiba.

- C'est encore peu dire ! Iruka s'est fait embarquer dans toutes les manifs et autres de l'époque et tous les deux étaient plutôt connus parmi les élèves et le corps professoral. Ils se sont souvent retrouvés devant le conseil de discipline et trucs du genre. Iruka s'en sortait toujours grâce à ses résultats épatants et à Kakashi qui voulait s'attribuer le ''mérite'' de leurs coups d'éclat pour faire parler de lui. À force de se confronter à la vieille bique, ils ont appris à se connaître et elle a fini par se prendre d'une réelle affection pour eux deux. Du coup, quand elle a su que j'étais le petit protégé d'Umino Iruka, elle s'est donné comme sacro-sainte mission de prendre soin de moi, soupira Naruto d'un air blasé.

- Ceci explique cela ...

- V'là comment j'me suis retrouvé avec cette chouette décatie sur le dos en permanence, bougonna l'Uzumaki sous les pouffements moqueurs du châtain.

- Dire aussi, tu bossais tellement que tu finissais par pioncer pendant les cours, lui fit alors remarquer Kiba.

- Comme si j'avais l'choix, marmonna Naruto avec énervement.

- Bah et ton beau-père alors ? Il te file plus rien ?

- Il voulait mais j'lui ai dit que c'était plus la peine. Ça fait plus de 18 ans qu'il s'occupe de moi. Il a le droit de vivre sa vie un peu. C'est déjà un exploit de sa part qu'entre moi et son taf il ait pu se fiancer avec Shizune alors ...

- Ils sont en voyage de noces là non ? Ils sont partis direct après le mariage c'est ça ?

- Exact ... et franchement, je sais que Shizune m'adore, mais je sens qu'elle aimerait aussi avoir son intimité avec Iruka. Et pour ça, avoir un parasite de 22 piges qui hante ses placards ça n'aide pas.

- T'es obligé de trimer comme un dingue du coup ... si Iruka apprend que tu fais ça au détriment de tes études, il va te passer un de ces savons !

- Bof, je gère t'inquiète. J'veux pas l'emmerder avec ça.

- Tu lui as parlé de ton projet de déménagement ? L'interrogea ensuite Kiba.

- T'es dingue ! Tu sais très bien comment il réagirait. Encore étudiant, avec peu d'économies et avec que des jobs à temps partiel ... même pas en rêve il me laisserait faire, répondit Naruto en tremblant presque de frayeur.

- Et tu penses vraiment que le mettre devant le fait accompli à la rentrée prochaine va lui faire plaisir ?

- Pas franchement, mais au moins il ne pourra plus me faire reculer. J'ai vraiment besoin de mon indépendance maintenant ... et eux deux aussi vont avoir besoin d'espace. Je sais très bien quels sont les désirs de Shizune, et même si Iruka n'en montre rien, lui aussi partage ses envies.

- Ça va être super chaud les premiers temps, prévint le châtain en froissant légèrement les sourcils avec inquiétude.

- Plutôt oui. Mais je ne veux plus me poser de questions maintenant. Encore un mois, et ma vie prendra enfin un nouveau tournant ... pour le meilleur ou pour le pire.

- On dirait que t'es sur le point de te faire passer la corde au cou, plaisanta Kiba sans grande conviction.

- Bah c'est un sacré engagement ... pas autant que le mariage mais quand même. Et je veux vraiment le faire. Reculer l'échéance ne servirait à rien.

- C'est comme tu l'sens mon vieux. Au cas où ça coince, tu sais où me trouver, dit l'Inuzuka en finissant de boutonner sa chemise.

- Ouais merci ... et bah, t'es sapé comme un con d'pingouin ma parole (toujours pas dans un zoo j'vous assure !), s'esclaffa subitement Naruto en découvrant la belle tenue de son comparse après avoir fini de se changer.

- J'ai rencard avec Hinata, soupira le châtain. Et vaut mieux pas que j'me rate !

- C'est encore la merde entre vous ? Demanda Naruto en affichant une moue compatissante.

- Plutôt ouais ... depuis deux semaines je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, mais j'ai l'impression de tout faire de travers. Elle est grave sur les nerfs.

- Peut-être bien que ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. À ce que j'en sais, sa vie de famille c'est pas d'la tarte ... t'as essayé d'en discuter avec elle ?

- Elle a piqué une crise du Diable la dernière fois que j'ai tenté d'aborder le sujet. Vache, pour un p'tit bout d'femme comme ça, qu'est-ce qu'elle est flippante !

- Elle est pourtant super calme d'habitude, s'étonna le blond.

- Mmh ... bon j'file ! Si tu peux te permettre de faire attendre tes patrons, moi vaut mieux pas que je prenne le risque avec ma copine, dit Kiba en enfilant son élégante veste sur laquelle aucun pli n'était visible.

- Oh la merde ! S'exclama Naruto en jetant un autre coup d'œil à sa montre. On s'voit demain. Bonne chance ! Lança-t-il avant de se mettre à courir comme un dératé.

Il déboula par la porte de service à l'arrière du magasin (manquant de s'emmêler les crayons dans un carton qui traînait et d'aller embrasser la poubelle située en face de la porte) et enfourcha son vélo la seconde suivante. Pédalant comme un Armstrong au meilleur de sa forme (et dans une descente avec le vent dans l'dos), il atteignit le bar où il avait son deuxième job à mi-temps, après seulement dix minutes de contre la montre. Il se rechangea dans un vestiaire pour troquer son vieux jean et son T-shirt contre un pantalon droit et une chemise bordeau qu'il glissa dans sa ceinture. Il pénétra ensuite dans la salle du bar par une porte dérobée derrière le comptoir.

- T'es en retard Naruto, entendit-il avant même qu'il n'ait attrapé son plateau.

- Désolé Saku-chan, Anko nous a lâchés super tard (et j'ai surtout passé dix plombes à parler chiffons avec Kiba, pensa le blond en s'abstenant de le mentionner).

- T'as de la chance, Ibiki-san est absent ce soir. Sinon il t'aurait remonté les bretelles ... c'est la troisième fois en deux semaines, continua la jeune barmaid en versant divers breuvages dans un mélangeur avec des gestes agiles et élégants sans même regarder ce qu'elle faisait.

- Entre Anko et Ibiki j'suis garni niveau patrons, marmonna Naruto.

- C'est clair, répondit sa collègue et camarade de classe en esquissant un large sourire.

- Si le boss n'est pas là ce soir, tu gères le bar toute seule alors ?

- Oui, il m'a passé les rênes. Je maîtrise suffisamment tu penses. Ça fait plus d'un an qu'il me forme après tout.

- C'est juste ... mais dis donc, t'es super mignonne ! Remarqua subitement le blond en la regardant d'un œil appréciateur. C'est nouveau cette robe ?

- Tout à fait, répondit-elle en rougissant légèrement. Cadeau d'Ino pour mon anniversaire, ajouta-t-elle en faisant un tour sur elle-même pour se montrer entièrement à son ami.

Celui-ci siffla faiblement pour lui signifier qu'il aimait beaucoup les goûts de la fille Yamanaka en matière de fringues tant les courbes voluptueuses de la rosée étaient mises en valeur dans cette ensemble violet foncé. Ajoutez à cela le très élégant chignon qui relevait ses longs cheveux roses en laissant une mèche bouclée cascader le long de son visage délicat, et vous pouviez faire tourner toutes les têtes des mâles présents jusqu'au torticolis. Mais Naruto restait probablement le seul homme sur Terre à pouvoir se permettre ce genre de familiarités avec Sakura (à savoir siffler la jeune femme ... en toute discrétion cela dit) et il ne s'en privait pas. Elle avait été son amoureuse en primaire après tout, ce genre de choses crée des liens privilégiés (échanger des Malabar® et des billes à la récré, c'est sûr que c'est encore mieux qu'un pacte du sang ...).

Laissant ensuite la jeune femme à la préparation de ses cocktails (sous le regard libidineux de certains mous du bulbe qui risquaient leur vie sans le savoir) l'Uzumaki commença à serpenter entre les tables pour prendre les commandes. Au bout d'une heure à courir dans tous les sens - en évitant les mains baladeuses de certaines gazelles (pas gênantes en soit, simplement du point de vue de l'imprégnation alcoolique desdites gazelles), en esquivant avec autant de grâce les pochtrons gras du bide qui chantaient à tue-tête (on dépassait le stade de l'imprégnation là ...) et en raflant quelques pourboires au milieu de l'atmosphère suffocante de la salle - il finit par ressentir de plus en plus fortement la pression d'un lourd regard posé sur lui. Cherchant au hasard d'où pouvait provenir cette sensation quelque peu dérangeante, il échoua dans deux yeux d'un noir si profond qu'il eut l'impression de tomber dedans sans rien avoir sous la main pour se rattraper. Un frisson glacé lui remonta la colonne vertébrale.

L'inconnu était sans conteste très beau. N'importe qui doté d'une paire d'yeux était à même de faire cette constatation, même à travers la faible luminosité qu'offraient les lampes éparses de la salle. Mais ce qui désarçonna surtout le jeune homme, c'était le regard fixe qui le scrutait sans hésitation, ne feignant même pas l'accident de contact visuel, ou la gêne d'avoir été repéré. Au-delà de ses yeux perturbants, l'homme arborait un visage à la peau diaphane et aux traits fins d'une perfection telle qu'on pourrait le prendre pour un mannequin. Sa carrure athlétique mais toute en finesse était partiellement dissimulée sous une veste longue et un ensemble noirs très seyants, si ce n'était qu'ils semblaient dater d'une bonne cinquantaine d'année, non par l'usure mais surtout par la coupe bien trop formelle et huppée (ce qui ne présentait pas le moindre intérêt quand on voyait celui qui les portait). Ses cheveux d'un noir d'encre se dressaient en pics à l'arrière de son crâne tandis que deux lourdes mèches encadraient son visage, tranchant abruptement avec la pâleur de son épiderme.

Après avoir fini son observation, Naruto se reprit immédiatement, surpris de s'être ainsi laissé bloqué durant ... rien qu'une minute ? Cela lui avait semblé durer plus pourtant. Ce qui l'ennuyait cependant, était le fait qu'il se fût ainsi figé, absorbé d'abord par l'intensité de son regard puis par la splendeur de sa silhouette, qui semblait en total décalage avec les clients habituels du bar. Et puis qu'un tel homme fût seul à sa table alors que tout autour de lui, des jeunes femmes lorgnaient sans aucune retenue sur lui, était encore plus bizarre que le reste. Un peu mal à l'aise sous ce regard qui ne le lâchait toujours pas, il se détourna, pensant sûrement qu'il se trompait et que ce type devait regarder quelqu'un qui s'était tenu derrière lui ... ça ne pouvait être que ça !

Il revint vers le bar et y posa son plateau, perdant son regard un peu contrit sur la surface luisante du comptoir.

- Ça ne va pas Naruto ? T'as l'air contrarié, s'enquit subitement la jeune barmaid.

- Bah ... en fait, je crois ... qu'il y a un type là-bas qu'arrête pas de me reluquer depuis tout à l'heure, répondit-il sur un ton incertain en lançant un très bref regard par-dessus son épaule.

Suivant le mouvement, Sakura regarda furtivement dans la même direction et découvrit le bel homme aux cheveux ébène.

- En effet, il te dévore des yeux, confirma-t-elle nonchalamment en rangeant un verre sur l'étagère au-dessus du bar.

Naruto lui lança un regard piteux, limite dévasté. Voyant cela, Sakura arqua un sourcil.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ça devrait te faire plaisir.

- Où t'as vu jouer qu'un mec serait content de se faire zieuter par un autre ? Lui demanda-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

- J'en sais rien. Voir que tu plais à quelqu'un est sensé être flatteur non ? Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Tu trouverais ça flatteur toi ? Enchaîna Naruto en connaissant parfaitement la réponse.

- Bien sûr que non ! Ça me donnerait trop l'impression d'être un morceau de barbaque sur une étale, marmonna la jeune fille avec agacement.

- Et bah alors ? Conclut le blond sur un ton d'évidence en souriant d'un air narquois.

- J'disais ça pour t'aider tu sais ! Il est ... j'sais pas. Il est sexy après tout.

Naruto ouvrit grand la bouche en fixant son amie avec une hébétude proche de la stupidité, sans piper mot. Découvrant son air ahuri, Sakura s'emporta avec impatience :

- Quoi encore ? C'est pas parce qu'on chasse le même gibier que je ne peux pas donner mon avis sur ceux de votre espèce !

- ''Votre espèce'' ? Sympa ... j'ai pas du tout l'impression d'être un animal là, rétorqua l'Uzumaki en faisant la moue.

- Les hommes ne sont que des bêtes, ajouta la rosée en prenant un autre verre pour l'essuyer.

- On n'est pas les seuls apparemment, dit-il en lâchant un soupir las.

- Je te demande pardon ?! Tiqua immédiatement son interlocutrice en balançant du 100 000 Volt par son regard foudroyant.

- Eh ! Tout doux Calamity Jane ! C'est pas moi qu'ai traité ta p'tite copine de gibier y'a pas une minute, se justifia Naruto en levant les deux mains en signe d'apaisement.

- Oh ... tu faisais allusion à ça ? Dit la barmaid en reprenant de suite son calme.

- Oui ... et j'suis pas sûr que ce genre de discours plaise à Ino, poursuivit-il en se détendant à son tour.

- Dis-le lui et t'es un homme mort Uzumaki ! Le menaça Sakura en brandissant son chiffon dans un geste meurtrier (Je vous jure qu'entre ses mains, même un simple chiffon peut devenir l'instrument de l'Armageddon !).

- C'est bon te fais pas d'bile ! Je serais mort avant même que tu me touches de toute façon, tempéra le blond en se ratatinant un peu sous le _killer-eye_ (marque déposée) de sa meilleure amie.

La barmaid mua son regard assassin en une expression mi-surprise mi-interrogatrice, doutant fortement que son pouvoir fût terrifiant au point de massacrer un homme à distance.

- Le messager se fait toujours descendre, expliqua le blond. Dans tous les films ils le disent. Si j'vais lui balancer ce que tu viens de dire, elle va s'enflammer en me hurlant dessus des trucs du style ''Ah parce que maintenant je suis un putain d'caribou ou un autre machin plein de poils ?! Je m'épile j'te ferais remarquer !'', continua l'Uzumaki en faisant monter sa voix dans les aigus pour une bien piètre imitation de la belle blonde.

- Pourquoi un caribou ? S'étonna Sakura.

- Parce que ça l'faisait moins bien avec ''biche'' répondit le blond (c'est sûr ... un caribou c'est plus classe qu'une biche -_-').

La rosée lâcha un bref pouffement avant de déposer plusieurs cocktails savamment préparés sur un plateau.

- Va donc bosser au lieu de raconter des âneries, les clients attendent ! Enfin ... le client attend, finit-elle en souriant d'un air sournois.

Naruto lâcha une exclamation de dédain avant de lui offrir un rapide sourire et de prendre son plateau pour retourner virevolter entre les tables. Puis il se dirigea (non sans une certaine réticence) vers la table du bel éphèbe qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Seul son regard semblait doué de vie et le suivre millimètre par millimètre (il était fan de la Joconde à coup sûr). Naruto fit semblant de ne pas être gêné tout au long de sa progression et arriva devant le brun, arborant un masque poli et indifférent (kit de série fourni avec la tenue de travail).

- Naruto à votre service. Qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir ? Demanda le blond dans sa litanie habituelle en sortant son carnet.

Il leva de nouveau ses yeux vers le brun et afficha aussitôt une mine déconfite en découvrant le discret sourire (très légèrement carnassier lui semblait-il) qui étirait ses lèvres. Il lui fallu bien trente secondes pour remettre ses idées au clair, repasser le petit film de la dernière minute écoulée dans sa tête et faire fonctionner ses neurones embrumés à plein régime pour enfin comprendre ce qu'il avait sous-entendu dans ses propos sans même le réaliser ... Pauvre de lui, ce beau mec avait l'air d'être un pervers.

- Un whisky pur malt 24 ans d'âge, si vous avez, commanda le jeune homme d'une voix grave et douce à la fois.

- Vous avez plus de 21 ans ? Demanda Naruto (encore une fois par habitude lorsqu'il prenait les commandes des clients parmi les plus jeunes qui fréquentaient le bar).

Le brun laissa échapper une petite toux pouvant s'apparenter à un rire très bref, sans se départir de son ténébreux sourire.

- N'en ai-je pas l'air ? Interrogea-t-il le blond avec un regard noir intense (comme le café Grand-mère®).

- Euh ... si ... bien sûr, répondit Naruto dans un balbutiement un peu gêné. Je vais vous chercher ça de suite, continua-t-il avant de s'éclipser d'un pas rigide à tendance robotique (visualisez C6-PO et vous aurez une idée du rendu).

Il revint vers le bar et transmit la commande dans un marmonnement précipité, que les oreilles accoutumées de Sakura lui permirent tout de même de comprendre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il t'a fait du plat ? Demanda-t-elle immédiatement en voyant la tronche de six pieds de long que tirait son collègue.

- Pas tout à fait ... mais c'était tout comme, répondit-il en se tortillant avec nervosité. Il a quelque chose de pas clair ce gars.

- Tu dis ça parce qu'il te drague ?

- Non ! Enfin ... si, y'a peut-être un peu de ça, mais ... j'sais pas. Son regard me flanque la frousse. J'veux dire ... je crois qu'on est sensiblement du même âge, et pourtant y'a quelque chose dans ses yeux qu'on devrait pas trouver. J'sais pas quoi mais y'a un truc ... tu vois ?

- Bah ... j'imagine que ça dépend du vécu de chacun non ? Il a un super regard et alors ? Il a dû le parfaire sur tous les mecs qu'il a croisé c'est tout.

- Quelle horreur ! Cette façon de me fixer, ça me file des frissons.

- Va le servir, reste froid et pro, fais-lui comprendre que t'es pas intéressé et attend qu'il se casse. Comment je fais moi à ton avis ? Le conseilla Sakura avec calme.

- T'as raison, t'façon on ferme dans pas longtemps. Heureusement qu'on reste ouverts moins tard en semaine, soupira-t-il en retenant un bâillement.

''Rester ouvert'' ... sûrement le genre de trucs à éviter dans une conversation avec ce mec, pensa l'Uzumaki en réprimant une nouvelle sueur froide. Chassant ces idées farfelues de ses pensées, Naruto alla directement jusqu'à _sa_ table puis déposa le verre devant lui.

- Vous faudra-t-il autre chose ? Demanda-t-il pour le principe en priant tous les dieux possibles pour que ce ne fût pas le cas (Faire du chiffre, pousser à la consommation ... le credo d'Ibiki. Et quand le patron dit, l'employé fait).

- Rien de plus que ce que pourrait m'offrir cet établissement je pense, répondit le brun d'une voix suave (à moins que ce ne fût son timbre habituel ?).

Naruto arqua subrepticement un sourcil agacé.

- Très bien. Je reste ... à votre service, dit-il après un infime temps d'hésitation comme si ces mots allaient lui écorcher la bouche (et ils avaient effectivement un arrière-goût acide cela dit en passant).

L'éphèbe lui répondit par un furtif sourire avant de commencer à savourer son verre avec ... élégance ? Mais ce terme ne s'imposa pas vraiment dans l'esprit de Naruto. ''Arrogance'' était bien plus indiqué pour décrire son attitude tant ce brun semblait hautain et dédaigneux envers tout ce qui l'entourait. Son visage ne faisait montre d'aucune expression pas plus que de sentiment, mais le blond avait la nette impression qu'il jetait alentour un regard teinté d'une once de dégoût ... c'était à se demander ce qu'il était venu foutre dans ce bar tellement sa présence paraissait de plus en plus anormale à chaque minute qui passait.

Naruto savait très bien qu'en venant travailler dans un bar, il devrait s'habituer à être confronté à un impressionnant pot pourri de ce qu'on peut faire de plus lamentable dans l'espèce humaine. Bien sûr, cela n'incluait que quelques clients du bar, la plupart étant tout à fait corrects. Mais parmi ces spécimens, il y avait vraiment du choix en matière de déchets ... les risques du métier, vous dirait Sakura. Pourtant, jamais il n'avait eu à côtoyer une personne si singulière. Tout en lui semblait décalé, inadapté, étranger ... et cela alerta légèrement l'Uzumaki qui se demanda pendant un long moment pourquoi il ressentait un tel malaise en sa présence. Juste parce qu'il l'avait fixé sans vergogne ? La fierté d'un homme c'est quelque chose, mais là ça tenait au ridicule. Pourtant, ses yeux ...

Un regard ne peut pas vous en dire tant sur quelqu'un, mais _son _regard avait l'air de lui transmettre des millions de choses ... manque de bol, il devait avoir paumé le décodeur. Et puis à quoi bon s'en faire de toute façon ? Pourquoi se préoccuper d'un type de passage qui (fort heureusement) ne remettrait sûrement plus jamais les pieds sur son lieu de travail ? Rasséréné par cette pensée, Naruto se ressaisit et recommença à arpenter la salle avec entrain, ne s'attardant plus une seule fois sur ce noir regard qui continuait à le suivre par moment, puis de moins en moins à mesure que le temps passait (ou peut-être n'y prêtait-il simplement plus attention ?).

La soirée fila ensuite assez vite. Peu après 1h, les derniers clients quittèrent le bar tandis que Naruto les saluait. Une fois la porte fermée, il retourna s'affaler comme une loque sur un tabouret du comptoir.

- Bordel j'suis mort ! Grogna-t-il dans un souffle agonisant en rejetant la tête en arrière.

- C'est vrai que ç'a été animé ce soir, dit Sakura en ramassant des verres sales pour passer un coup de chiffon sur les tables.

- Merde vivement le week-end ! Au moins dimanche j'pourrai pioncer pénard.

- Ton ami a eu l'air déçu de ne plus te voir après que tu l'as servi, lâcha brusquement la jeune femme en souriant en coin.

- Gné ?

- Le beau mec à qui tu as tapé dans l'œil, précisa-t-elle suite à l'interrogation (hautement distinguée) de son vis-à-vis (en train de crever d'épuisement sur son tabouret).

- Ah ... grand bien lui fasse ! Répondit Naruto en lâchant un bâillement épouvantable. Me faire bouffer des yeux par des filles j'veux bien, mais alors là ... bouark !

- J'te comprends ! Sauf que moi je dois vivre ça au quotidien !

- Bah misère ... j'sais pas comment tu supportes.

- Je me focalise sur le fait qu'une belle plante m'attende chez moi à la fin de la journée, dit la jeune femme en lui décochant un clin d'œil.

- T'as d'la veine, marmonna le blond. Bon j'décolle moi ... tu passeras le bonjour à Ino pour moi ! Poursuivit-il avant de traîner ses guêtres jusqu'au vestiaire.

- Je n'y manquerai pas. À demain !

Cinq minutes plus tard, Naruto sortit dans la petite ruelle de derrière et ferma les yeux pour inspirer profondément plusieurs fois afin de se gorger de la fraîcheur de la nuit, vivifiante comparée à l'atmosphère dense de la salle surchauffée qu'il venait de quitter (puis les vapeurs d'alcool ça grimpe vite au cerveau !). Il se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers son vélo, maugréant contre le fait qu'il lui faille pédaler pour rentrer chez lui et retrouver son cher petit lit adoré. Il défit l'anti-vol et l'accrocha au guidon, avant de se redresser lorsqu'un bruit ténu se fit entendre derrière lui. Il scruta la pénombre et aperçut les contours incertains d'une silhouette, nonchalamment adossée contre le mur.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix assurée (et assurément agacée ... merde mais quand allait-on enfin lui foutre la paix ?).

- Bonsoir, lui répondit une voix grave qui le fit tressaillir (quand une journée est merdique, elle l'est décidément jusqu'au bout).

Puis sortant à la faible lumière que diffusait le lampadaire, le jeune homme qu'il avait vu dans le bar un peu plus tôt dans la soirée se présenta devant lui. Il se tenait droit et avec une désinvolture vraiment très classe (et très BCBG aussi, pensa le blond en se renfrognant ... il ne le connaissait pas, mais il savait qu'il haïssait ce genre de petits bourgeois trop sûrs d'eux). Naruto lâcha un discret soupir avant de choper le guidon de son vélo et de commencer à avancer. Il passa devant le brun qui le regardait d'un air stoïque.

- Auriez-vous du feu ? Demanda-t-il alors en portant avec lenteur une cigarette à ses lèvres.

Naruto stoppa et tourna la tête vers lui (au moins, ils faisaient la même taille ... qu'il le regarde de haut au sens figuré lui suffisait bien largement).

- Vous ne devriez pas fumer, c'est mauvais pour la santé, rétorqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Le brun laissa échapper un rire contenu avant de baisser la main tenant la cigarette, pour la laisser ballante le long de son corps.

- Que je fume ou pas ne changera rien, dit-il en souriant comme s'il venait de dire une chose que son interlocuteur ne pourrait jamais saisir (ce qu'il saisit en revanche c'était que ce mec avait vraiment l'air de le prendre pour une merde ... ou une pute, à voir).

- Puis c'est quoi ce plan naze de demander du feu ? Quand t'es fumeur tu prévois et t'en prends sur toi. Sinon tu fais pas chier et tu lâches cette habitude répugnante, continua Naruto avec agacement en s'affranchissant du vouvoiement.

- Tu as une bonne répartie, remarqua le brun en le fixant de plus en plus intensément. Je m'appelle Raven.

''Oui, et alors ?'' Pensa le blond en se gardant bien d'exprimer cela à voix haute ... il avait mieux à dire.

- Tes parents avaient un humour particulier ou c'est juste que ton vrai nom est encore plus tordu ? Demanda-t-il sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

La question provoqua un très furtif froissement de sourcil (mais alors supra-furtif hein ? Mieux que les avions de l'armée américaine !) chez le jeune homme dont le sourire fondit très légèrement pour donner à son visage une expression plus sérieuse et sombre.

- C'est comme tu veux.

Puis il sourit de nouveau, appuya son regard ... et tourna les talons pour s'éloigner d'une démarche presque aérienne. Une minute plus tard, il s'était évaporé dans la nuit. Naruto resta comme deux ronds d'flan pendant une minute.

- Putain mais c'était quoi ce mec ? Marmonna-t-il avant d'enfourcher son spad et de filer à son tour.

Il pédala à une allure raisonnable ... la seule que lui permettaient ses jambes ankylosées du moins. Sur le chemin du retour, il ne croisa que quelques phares de voitures et de rares piétons de-ci de-là, mais n'y prêta guère plus d'attention, se contentant de suivre sa route machinalement, se laissant plus conduire par son habitude que par sa conscience. Il entendait d'ici tempêter Iruka. Sa voix s'élevait dans sa tête, comme s'il était vraiment en face de son père adoptif. Il le connaissait si bien que même en son absence, il était capable de deviner sa façon de le sermonner. Car il doutait fortement que celui-ci fût transporté d'aise à l'idée de le savoir si flâneur à cette heure de la nuit alors qu'il laissait presque son vélo le rapatrier seul dans ses pénates. Il se permit un sourire en se repassant certaines des nombreuses scènes qu'il avait eu à subir. Il ne s'en plaignait pas le moins du monde cependant, car ça ne pouvait que lui rappeler combien cet homme tenait à lui. Et cela comptait plus que tout à ses yeux parce qu'il avait été le premier à voir qu'il existait. Avant lui ... il n'y avait que les ténèbres.

Voyant qu'il se perdait dans son spleen tant que dans sa fatigue, Naruto se remit l'esprit en place au moment où il atteignait le bas de son immeuble. La bâtisse était modeste mais fort bien située, dans un quartier où la vie était, somme toute, plutôt agréable. Il laissa son vélo en bas de la cage d'escaliers et grimpa les marches avec la légèreté et la souplesse d'un éléphanteau tout juste né ... il manqua donc de se ramasser lourdement à plusieurs reprises en s'emmêlant les pieds dans les marches (qui était le petit con qui avait eu l'idée de les faire plus hautes que d'habitude ?!).

Il déverrouilla la serrure après moult tentatives (et autant de jurons) pour réussir à viser correctement le trou ... la fatigue semblait avoir sur lui le même effet que l'alcool sur bien d'autres personnes (raison pour laquelle il n'avait jamais tenté les boissons alcoolisées plus que ça, redoutant le résultat). Pénétrant dans l'appartement silencieux, il ne prit pas la peine de se montrer discret, sachant que personne n'allait surgir, en l'enguirlandant encore mieux qu'un sapin de Noël, pour avoir réveillé tout le voisinage. Il se débarrassa avec agilité de ses chaussures (en se cognant dans la commode à l'entrée et en se rattrapant in extrémis sur le mur, évitant ainsi de pulvériser le ficus de Shizune qui rétracta ses feuilles en poussant presque un soupir de soulagement) et se dirigea sans un regard en arrière vers sa chambre. Il laissa ses godasses en plan sur le tapis de l'entrée, content de ne pas avoir à perdre son temps à les ranger à cette heure de la nuit. Pour une fois il allait donc éviter la prise de tête avec Iruka sur son bordélisme compulsif.

Et puis quoi de toute façon ? Un mec ordonné c'est pas un mec ! Lui il aimait son petit foutoir qui lui donnait vraiment le sentiment d'avoir son terrier ... ça en avait même l'odeur selon Shizune. Une fois seulement elle avait tenté de pénétrer l'antre de la bête avec pour objectif de faire un brin de ménage. Elle s'était sauvée à peine une minute plus tard après avoir découvert quelque chose de fort peu ragoûtant sous une pile de vêtements. Non, il n'y avait pas de rat dans sa chambre, juste des fringues plus ou moins mal-odorantes, des tas de feuilles et de classeurs de cours, des restes d'encas et de Ramen instantanés ... et puis d'autres trucs plus ou moins bien identifiés (plutôt moins que plus d'ailleurs). Au fond à gauche, son bureau croulait sous d'innombrables objets (magazines, photos, CD, BD et mangas), à côté la bibliothèque reconvertie ployait sous le poids d'une vieille chaîne hifi, d'une minuscule télé, d'une console et des nombreux jeux l'accompagnant (aucun livre bien sûr, c'est pas fait pour ça !). Son lit simple était le long du mur d'en face, difficilement discernable sous les couvertures jetées pelle-mêle avec des sous-vêtements, pantalons et chemises. À droite de la porte, sa grande armoire contenait le peu de vêtements encore potables qui lui restait, ainsi que de nombreux souvenirs ou jouets particuliers gardés de son passé ... le seul endroit de la pièce qui demeurait rangé alors que le reste donnait l'impression d'avoir été le théâtre de la troisième guerre mondiale.

La maître des lieux pénétra enfin dans son royaume après avoir lutté contre le sommeil, tanguant d'un mur à l'autre dans le couloir. Alors que son trajet jusqu'à son nid avait été un vrai parcours du combattant, trouvant à trébucher sur tout ce qui était possible et imaginable (plutôt imaginaire car absolument rien ne traînait dans ce petit univers carré), son instinct lui fit traverser avec une surprenante dextérité les obstacles (pourtant nombreux et bien réels) qui parsemaient le sol de sa chambre. Enfin, la terre promise fut à portée, et il s'écroula dessus dans un gémissement soulagé ressemblant au râle agonisant d'un mammouth. Il ne se changea pas, pas plus qu'il ne déblaya la place pour s'installer plus confortablement. Il se tortilla juste une minute histoire de creuser son trou, puis tâtonna un instant pour mettre la main sur un bout de couverture. Tirant dessus (et faisant dégringoler dans un bruit sourd sur la moquette la moitié du bordel qui la recouvrait), il s'emmitoufla dedans autant que faire se pouvait et partit la seconde suivante au pays merveilleux des Ramen éternels (Iruka avait su bien vite adapter les grands classiques des contes de fées afin de satisfaire le petit bout de chou blond qu'il avait pris sous son aile).

2h ... Morphée l'accueillit parmi les siens pour son plus grand bonheur.

************************

La sonnerie intempestive d'un téléphone portable le réveilla en sursaut pile au moment où il allait venir à bout du méchant chevalier Ramen poulet-curry, ce qui lui aurait permis de demander la main de la princesse Ramen légumes au roi Ramen impérial ... au Diable cet importun ! Et mieux valait-il pour lui que ce fût important.

Sa main sortit avec la vitesse d'une tortue tétraplégique de sous sa couverture, avançant au radar jusqu'à la table de nuit. Un bouteille tomba (eau minérale bien sûr ! ... un peu croupie d'ailleurs), un cadre photo enchaîna sur le saut de l'ange (Adieu monde cruel !), un sac de bonbons un peu fondus et poisseux suivi (les Tagada® et les Schtroumpfs® d'abord !) ... putain de réveil ! Il le choppa enfin et fit émerger un œil pour regarder les chiffres lumineux qui agressèrent ses pauvres mirettes encroûtées de sommeil.

- Bordel ... 8h ... j'crois que j'vais être à la bourre.

Un grommellement suivit cette découverte en même temps que la main retournait avec le début de la tête blonde sous les draps. Le réveil retomba sur la table de nuit, en équilibre précaire à son bord, alors que le téléphone sonnait toujours.

- Chier ...

Grommellement bis alors que la main amorça une deuxième sortie. Nouvelle avancée au radar ... la première avait déjà fait table rase de la plupart des indésirables. Mais aucun téléphone détecté. Cette saloperie de sonnerie allait le rendre dingue. Naruto tenta alors de se guider au son et décela la provenance de l'assassine petite chose : sa veste abandonnée quelques heures plus tôt au beau milieu du no man's land. Il se laissa tomber au sol, toujours saucissonné dans sa couette et rampa avec autant d'élégance qu'une limace vers sa cible. Et puis enfin :

- Allo ? Marmotta-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

- J'te réveille j'en étais sûr ! L'engueula une voix courroucée à l'autre bout du fil.

- Kiba ?

- Non le pape du gland ! S'énerva le châtain dont Naruto pouvait imaginer les yeux s'assombrir de fureur.

- Qu'est-ce tu veux ? Marmonna le blond.

- T'empêcher de te faire virer pauvre imbécile ! Mais putain comment j'ai fait pour rester ami avec un mec pareil ! Bouge ton cul maintenant ! J'suis sûr que t'as vu l'heure pendant que je poireautais à laisser sonner dans l'vide.

- Mais j'commence qu'à 8h30 ...

- Et il est déjà presque 8h10 ! S'énerva immédiatement son interlocuteur.

- Oh toi ... t'as pas tiré ton coup hier hein ?

- DE QUOI J'ME.... _Tut tut tut_ ...

- Tiens ... ça a coupé.

Naruto laissa mollement retomber la main tenant le mobile et roula sur le dos pour scruter le plafond. Il poussa un soupir las en réalisant qu'il allait devoir discuter avec Kiba à propos de la soirée de la veille qui (selon toute vraisemblance) ne s'était pas déroulée comme espérée.

- Galère ... c'est pas une vie ça, se plaignit-il en essayant de rassembler ses quelques miettes de courage pour se désincruster de la moquette.

Après avoir miraculeusement sorti sa tête de son cul (ça doit faire mal !), Naruto fit une première halte à la salle de bain. Il se regarda dans le miroir et manqua de lâcher un hurlement épouvanté.

- Bah mon pauvre ... c'est pas comme ça qu'tu vas chopper les meufs, se lamenta-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Il se dessapa rapidement et se détailla avec attention, essayant de voir au-delà des deux cernes gigantesques qui alourdissaient son regard bleu azur et des plis des draps qui s'étaient incrustés sur ses joues légèrement creusées et pâlichonnes, dont la barbe naissante lui donnait un air miteux. Première étape : le rasoir. Sous la surface froissée du blond (enfin ratiboisée de tous poils maintenant), on pouvait voir un beau jeune homme de 22 ans, 1m81 (et il y tenait à ce dernier centimètre !), assez carré d'épaules et fier d'arborer ses pectoraux, biceps et tablettes de chocolat, acquis au terme de nombreuses séances de musculation et d'abdominaux (y'a pas que les filles qui doivent souffrir pour être belles !). Il avait gardé ses cheveux dorés courts et ébouriffés (c'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé de les apprivoiser), tandis que son visage enjôleur tant qu'enjoué se parait d'un sourire resplendissant et de trois fines cicatrices parallèles sur chacune de ses joues. Tous les matins par habitude, il les redessinait du bout des doigts, n'ayant jamais pu se remémorer du moment où il les avait reçues. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, il les avait toujours eues ... et ce « loin » ne remontait qu'à ses trois ans. Probablement les avait-il eu pendant une mauvaise chute alors qu'il était encore bébé.

Après une toilette rapide, il se vêtit d'un jean noir et d'un T-shirt sans manche blanc sur lequel il passa une chemise orange à manches courtes. Il fit un rapide crochet par la cuisine pour se dégoter quelque chose de mangeable (donc avec une odeur acceptable) dans le frigo et une minute plus tard, il dévalait les escaliers pour récupérer son vélo. Dehors, le ciel était libre de tous nuages et la chaleur était agréable, car atténuée par un léger vent frais, ce qui fit pétiller son regard. Quel que soit son degré d'encroûtement au réveil, il ne pouvait pas résister à sa vague de bonne humeur lorsqu'il savait commencer une nouvelle journée. Naruto faisait en effet partie de ces gens qui prenaient chaque jour comme un cadeau et comme une chance de faire plus ou mieux que le jour précédent. Aller de l'avant, il ne vivait qu'avec cela en tête. Car après tout, n'appelait-on pas aujourd'hui « le présent » ? Ce n'était pas pour rien selon lui.

Dix minutes plus tard, il arriva un peu essoufflé dans le vestiaire du magasin d'Anko, y retrouvant Kiba, déjà en tenue. Il y pénétra silencieusement, voyant que l'Inuzuka paraissait d'une humeur de chien, et commença à ranger sa chemise dans son casier pour prendre une veste propre. Une mouche aurait dansé la gigue au milieu de la pièce qu'on aurait pu profiter de toute la représentation tant le silence était pesant. Sachant pertinemment que Kiba n'amorcerait pas la conversation, Naruto ne put se retenir plus longtemps :

- C'était si moche que ça ?

Le châtain frémit légèrement, et Naruto se dit qu'il aurait peut-être dû commencer en disant autre chose. Du genre « Salut Kiba ! Comment va ? T'as vu, il est 8h35. J'ai que cinq minutes de retard pour une fois ! Super non ? ». Mais évidemment, comme un abruti il avait fallu qu'il s'aventure direct dans le champ de mines. Maudite soit cette irrefrénée franchise ! Alors qu'il se fustigeait intérieurement, il entendit le bruit métallique d'une porte trop brutalement refermée, suivi d'un soupir à vous fendre l'âme, le cœur et tout ce qui va avec. Il n'ajouta rien, laissant son ami continuer cette conversation selon ses envies. Une minute s'écoula paresseusement.

- La soirée aurait pu être sympa, entendit-il soudain. Je suis passé la prendre à son appartement. Elle était absolument divine dans son kimono bleu nuit. Et ses magnifiques cheveux étaient remontés en un chignon de style chinois avec les baguettes et tout. Elle a même rougi de cette façon qui me fait totalement craquer quand je l'ai complimentée. On n'a pas parlé dans la voiture ... moi perso j'savais pas trop quoi dire et elle non plus apparemment. Les fois d'avant on n'avait pas arrêté de se bouffer le nez pour des prunes alors je crois qu'on avait peur que ça reparte comme ça.

Le jeune homme soupira une nouvelle fois, puis se retourna pour faire face à Naruto. Il s'adossa contre son casier, collant ses yeux vers la petite lampe du plafond et poursuivit :

- Au restaurant c'était tranquille ... un peu guindé, mais je sais qu'elle aime bien ce genre de choses de temps en temps. Elle a grandi dans cet univers après tout. Moi j'avais prévu l'coup et je m'étais serré la ceinture pour avoir assez d'économies et lui payer un bon repas. Mais je voyais qu'elle commandait quasi quedal alors ça m'a un peu vexé. Je voulais qu'elle se lâche et qu'elle profite, malgré tout j'avais encore l'impression qu'elle prenait sur elle pour m'épargner ... moi le pauvre petit étudiant normal avec mes moyens limités.

- Je vois v'nir le truc, marmonna le blond.

- On a commencé à arguer là-dessus, mais l'endroit n'était pas vraiment approprié. Alors elle a fini par prétexter qu'elle avait perdu l'appétit et on est partis. Dans la voiture le ton est monté assez vite. De mon côté je gueulais parce que j'avais sans cesse le sentiment qu'elle essayait de me cacher la classe de sa famille et leurs habitudes de la haute. Et elle me reprochait de ne pas comprendre que même si elle en aimait certains aspects elle préférait vivre avec moi et pour moi plutôt que j'essaie de me transformer. J'ai enchaîné en disant que de toute façon quoi que je fasse, aux yeux des siens je ne serais jamais accepté. Au final, elle a quitté la voiture en pleurs en me disant qu'elle n'avait pas choisi de naître Hyuuga et que j'étais un imbécile qui ne comprenait rien de ce que tout ça impliquait.

- ... Dans un sens, ça aurait pu être pire, dit l'Uzumaki après que son vis-à-vis se tut.

- De quoi ?

- Bah c'est pas vraiment vous deux le problème ... c'est sa famille. C'est bien ce que je t'ai dit hier non ? Expliqua immédiatement le blond face au visage alarmé de l'autre.

- Oh oui ... c'est vrai. Mais j'en ai marre de me disputer continuellement avec elle sans même savoir pourquoi. J'aimerais qu'elle m'explique ce qui se passe. Ça allait niquel avant. Et là, ça part vraiment en free-style.

- Laisse lui du temps. Si c'est une crise familiale, attends que les choses s'arrangent. Puis si elle supporte pas, crois-moi, elle viendra te voir pour t'en parler. Et à ce moment, t'auras juste à être là pour l'écouter.

- Et vivement que ça arrive ... putain je hais les vacances d'été ! Râla le châtain.

- À qui l'dis-tu ? Maugréa à son tour le blond.

Et comme toujours, l'arrivée en fanfare de la patronne mit fin à leur lente agonie pour enquiller sur ... une autre lente agonie : une matinée de travail en enfer ! Car (Halleluia !) ils étaient de congés l'après-midi pour cause d'exposition sur les reptiles du monde qu'Anko ne voulait absolument pas manquer (c'est ça qui est cool quand t'es le boss, c'est que c'est toi qui décides !).

Arriva donc le moment de la libération. Vers midi et demi, Naruto appela Sakura et Ino pour les inviter à déjeuner, sachant qu'elles n'habitaient pas loin du centre ville. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un petit établissement très sympathique (et économique), après que la suggestion de Ramen du blond avait été tuée dans l'œuf avant même qu'il n'eût eu le temps de la sortir.

- Toi, tu peux tout de suite faire une croix sur Ichiraku ! Avait dit la rosée sans qu'un quelconque ''bonjour'' n'ait été formulé.

Naruto se garda bien de se défendre en essayant de faire croire que ça ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit ... il y avait des mensonges qui étaient définitivement bien trop gros pour passer, quel que fût le talent de joueur de poker du blond. Au restaurant, les discussions se firent décontractées. Faisant temporairement s'effacer le cafard du châtain, pour le plus grand bonheur de Naruto. Car Sakura et Ino n'avaient pas leur pareil pour animer une conversation.

Ces deux jeunes femmes étaient vraiment nées pour être ensemble. Deux amies d'enfance qui avaient grandi dans le même quartier et qui étaient passées par tous les stades que peut avoir une relation : l'amitié, la haine, la vengeance, la réconciliation, la fraternité ... l'amour fusionnel. Elles avaient évolué ensemble et c'était également ensemble qu'elles s'étaient découvertes, quittant ensuite leur foyer, après que leur couple avait été dévoilé puis rejeté par leurs familles. Le chemin avait été long et douloureux, et même encore à ce jour, il n'était pas certain que tous les obstacles aient été franchis. Enfin, elles étaient toutes les deux et c'était tout ce qui comptait depuis maintenant cinq ans.

Ino travaillait comme fleuriste dans une petite boutique tenue par une vieille femme s'étant prise d'affection pour elle. Sa beauté et sa grâce, ajoutée à son talent indéniable pour l'art des plantes et à sa main verte, lui avaient valu de se voir échoir la boutique alors que la patronne avait annoncé vouloir prendre sa retraite dans un avenir proche. N'ayant aucun enfant, elle avait jugé Ino digne de lui succéder et l'avait formée dans ce sens. Outre son travail au bar d'Ibiki, Sakura prenait des cours par correspondance pendant les vacances pour obtenir son diplôme plus vite et commencer à officier en tant que médecin aussi rapidement que le lui permettrait la législation. En attendant, elle jonglait entre sa tenue de barmaid et celle d'aide soignante à l'hôpital.

Kiba quant à lui, prenait des cours à la même fac que Naruto et Sakura, où ils avaient en commun quelques cours de science. À côté, il étudiait aussi pour devenir maître-chien et avoir son propre élevage. Il avait toujours eu un feeling impressionnant avec la race canine et espérait depuis toujours faire de sa passion son gagne pain. Lui et Naruto s'étaient rencontrés à l'école maternelle, à peu près à la même période où ils firent la connaissance des deux fillettes qu'étaient Sakura et Ino à cette époque. Deux petits garçons un peu tristes et en marge de tous, auxquels la vie n'avait vraiment pas fait de cadeau. En effet, tous deux s'étaient retrouvés orphelins dès leur plus jeune âge dans des circonstances tragiques et leur seule chance avait été de quitter rapidement l'orphelinat où on les avait placés pour trouver une famille d'adoption. Alors que Naruto avait été recueilli par Iruka, Kiba vivait sous la protection d'une femme nommée Kurenai. Après que Kiba avait atteint ses 18 ans, Kurenai (qui était une artiste de grand talent) en profita pour voyager assez souvent et exposer ses peintures à travers le pays. Le jeune homme l'avait toujours encouragée en ce sens, sachant pertinemment combien il était dur de mettre sa passion entre parenthèses, et elle l'avait suffisamment fait pour prendre soin de lui pendant des années.

On pouvait donc dire que les quatre jeunes gens qui passaient tranquillement commande à cette table n'avaient pas franchement été gâtés par la vie. Pourtant, chacun d'eux la mordait à pleines dents et se contentait sans trop de mal de ce dont il disposait. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils avaient eu un début pourri qu'ils ne pouvaient pas continuer en apothéose. Et ils avaient bien l'intention de ne pas se laisser abattre. Puis si un venait à craquer, les autres seraient là pour le rattraper. L'homme le plus riche du monde n'est pas celui qui possède le plus de choses, mais celui qui peut dire avoir au moins un ami vraiment sincère. Alors avec trois, ils étaient plus fortunés que Bill Gates lui-même !

Installés confortablement près de la baie vitrée, ils virent arriver leurs plats avec soulagement (surtout pour l'un d'entre eux) et piochèrent allègrement dans leurs assiettes pour se remplir la panse.

- Mange moins vite espèce de goinfre, sinon t'auras encore la dalle dans une heure, lança Kiba à l'adresse de Naruto qui dévorait sa salade comme s'il avait jeûné pendant un mois.

- À table, c'est pas moi qui dirige tu devrais le savoir, répondit le blond en reprenant une bouchée énorme qu'il peina à enfourner entièrement.

- T'es vraiment qu'un estomac avec des jambes, se lamenta Kiba.

- Occupe-toi donc de ta gamelle clébard !

- Et arrête de te jeter comme ça sur la tienne, elle va pas se barrer en courant !

- J'fais c'que j'veux crâne de piaf !

- Venant de toi c'est un peu fort cervelle de moineau ! Même pas foutu d'arriver à l'heure où que ce soit !

Les deux hommes se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils, figés au-dessus de leur plat. Cela n'allait pas sans leur rappeler leur joute épique du matin précédent. Puis un sourire mauvais étira leur face.

- Misère, c'est reparti ! Soupira la rosée en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ino lui lança un regard curieux avant que des voix ne s'élèvent brusquement à côté d'elles, la faisant sursauter :

- Espèce de porte-manteau hypocondriaque violeur de pain de campagne ! Commença le blond.

- Ta mère le Bisounours rôti à la testostérone d'écureuil ! Renchérit le châtain.

- Va t'faire poinçonner les amygdales misérable fouine mutée à l'ADN de petits pois !

- Que la torpille du gruyère nain vienne te tamponner le pancréas avec une pelle à tarte !

Et cinq minutes plus tard ...

- Meurs dans les déjections du régiment de puces du colonel moutarde !

- Pauvre bigornos borgne en bikini bosniaque !

- Cornichon nucléaire sub-atomisé par la taupinière du voisin !

Bon, encore cinq minutes plus tard ... nous retrouvons enfin nos deux duellistes qui se toisent avec hargne en ne lâchant plus (Dieu merci !) le moindre mot. Et puis enfin, un sourire (plus jovial celui-ci) vint illuminer leur face.

- Très belle partie Uzumaki ! S'exclama Kiba en piochant dans ses frites avec entrain.

- J'te retourne le compliment Inuzuka ! Répondit le blond avec autant d'enthousiasme.

- C'est bon, vous avez enfin fini ? Demanda Sakura en tentant de contrôler son énervement qui, de toute évidence, atteignait des sommets à en juger par la taille impressionnante d'une grosse veine battant sur sa tempe (indicateur de catastrophes imminentes à surveiller en permanence).

Autour de leur table, nombreux étaient les regards interloqués qui les dévisageaient, de même qu'Ino qui en était restée muette sous le choc.

- Je peux savoir ce que c'était que ... _ça _? Demanda-t-elle alors avec répugnance en arquant les sourcils.

- Une Nawac-insulte Party, notre dernière invention, indiqua le blond en sirotant une gorgée de son soda. On fait ça avec Kiba pour se détendre par moment.

- Ouais, tu prends tous les mots qui te viennent en tête et tu les associes pour faire une insulte ... c'est poilant et c'est un bon anti-dépresseur, ajouta le châtain.

- Ah les mecs ! Soupira la blonde en échangeant un regard entendu avec sa belle assise en face.

Celle-ci haussa les épaules, signifiant par la même qu'il valait mieux s'habituer et vivre avec que d'essayer de comprendre (que l'on vienne dire après que ce sont les filles qui ont la psychologie la plus tordue !).

Le déjeuner se finit tranquillement et tous les quatre se retrouvèrent dehors sous la chaleur de cette journée d'été. Kiba fut le premier à les quitter, prétextant une course à faire.

- Il va se coller devant un jeu vidéo et renifler comme une âme en peine sur les photos d'Hinata, dit Ino sur un ton découragé en regardant le jeune homme s'éloigner.

- C'est clair, soupirèrent en chœur Naruto et Sakura.

Petit silence pendant lequel trois regards suivaient la progression du quatrième.

- Bon, on file aussi ! se reprit Sakura. On avait prévu un peu de shopping toutes les deux.

- Alors j'vous laisse en tête à tête, se déroba immédiatement Naruto. Moi j'vais sûrement faire un crochet par le magasin de mangas avant de rentrer.

- N'oublie pas pour ce soir hein ? Lui rappela Sakura.

- J'suis au taquet t'inquiète ! Lui assura le blond.

Puis il se firent la bise et se séparèrent également. Deux heures plus tard, Naruto déambulait dans les rues piétonnes pour profiter du soleil. L'après-midi aurait pu être vraiment très agréable si seulement il n'avait pas eu la constante sensation de sentir un regard peser sur lui. Mais il avait eu beau regarder à maintes reprises par-dessus son épaule ou à droite et à gauche, il n'avait jamais pu vraiment s'assurer de ce qu'il ressentait. Pourtant, ce picotement dans la nuque, ces frissons qui lui remontaient la colonne vertébrale, cet horrible pic qui s'enfonçait dans son dos ... soit celui qui le suivait était un fantôme, soit il devenait totalement paranoïaque. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de chasser cette peur irrationnelle lorsque soudain, une silhouette tout de noir vêtue attira son attention dans un recoin. Ces habits, ces cheveux, ce regard ... ils les auraient reconnus entre mille. Il soupira avec agacement et fronça les sourcils quand il vit que l'autre le scrutait avec insistance. Voulant mettre les points sur les i une bonne fois pour toutes, Naruto se dirigea vers lui sans hésitation et s'arrêta à un mètre du dénommé ''Raven'' (quel nom tordu décidément) pour le toiser avec hargne.

- Tu fais dans le harcèlement maintenant ? L'attaqua-t-il d'entrée.

- Je te demande pardon ? Sembla s'étonner Raven qui le fixait toujours avec un très discret sourire (Et à part dans sa question, nulle autre trace d'étonnement ...).

- Alors ça t'a pas suffit de venir me zieuter sur mon lieu de travail, maintenant tu viens chasser en pleine journée ?

- Chasser hein ? Reprit le brun en semblant s'amuser de l'utilisation de ce terme.

- Désolé pour toi mec mais faudra te trouver une autre cible, j'marche pas dans ce trip moi.

- J'ai l'impression que tu ne m'apprécies guère, remarqua le brun sur un ton d'indifférence pure.

- Navré, mais les nantis qui vont piocher dans la classe ouvrière pour se dégoter un coup, c'est pas ma tasse de thé.

- Il devient de plus en plus clair à mes yeux que tu t'es mépris sur mes intentions.

- Ah ouais ? Bah pour quelle autre raison un p'tit bourge comme toi serait venu se paumer seul dans un bar pour reluquer un serveur alors ?

- Comment en es-tu venu à croire que j'étais un ''petit bourge'' ? Demanda-t-il en pinçant très légèrement les lèvres sur les derniers mots (comme s'il se retenait de se moquer ouvertement de son interlocuteur).

- C'est pas bien compliqué, tout le crie en toi. Ton attitude, tes fringues, ta façon de parler ... et j'remarque que t'as pas démenti la partie du reluquage.

- C'est pourtant la plus fausse de tes subtiles déductions, contra Raven en sortant lentement un petit étui métallique à cigarettes de la poche intérieure de son manteau.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit l'étui de sa main droite pour attraper une cigarette de ses longs doigts fins, Naruto fut attiré par un éclat brillant sur son index, alors que le soleil s'était reflété dessus. Le brun portait à cet endroit une chevalière en argent finement travaillée, arborant un signe ressemblant à une sorte d'éventail rouge et blanc. L'Uzumaki ne sut pourquoi il ne l'avait pas vue avant, ni pourquoi cela retenait tant son attention à présent, mais il se reprit bien vite pour continuer à regarder ce personnage qui porta un fin tube blanc à sa bouche avec des gestes d'une précision et d'une sensualité presque hypnotiques ... ce qui ne manqua pas d'exaspérer Naruto.

- T'as pas bientôt fini ton cirque espèce de poseur ! Maugréa-t-il à l'encontre du brun.

- Comment ? Demanda son interlocuteur en soufflant une volute de fumée blanchâtre tirée de sa cigarette.

- C'est bon, c'est pas la peine de faire ce numéro, personne te regarde (mis à part tous les passants de sexe féminin marchant à moins de dix mètres devant eux), répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Cette façon que tu as de bouger et de tout faire avec des gestes calculés au millimètre ça m'énerve.

Raven esquissa un sourire faiblement moqueur avant d'aspirer une autre bouffée de tabac.

- Je ne calcule rien, dit-il enfin. C'est ma façon naturelle de bouger.

- Bah voyons ! Quel humain normal bougerait comme ça naturellement ? Lâcha Naruto sur un ton sarcastique.

- Mais je n'ai jamais dit que je l'étais.

- Quoi ? Normal ? Reprit le blond d'un air narquois (il le reconnaissait au moins, c'était toujours ça de pris).

- Non ... Humain, corrigea Raven d'une voix calme qui tomba pourtant comme un couperet, laissant un gros blanc dans la conversation (et dans notre jolie tête blonde par la même occasion).

Naruto le regarda avec une incrédulité si évidente qu'elle en devenait presque grotesque. Ses yeux étaient ronds comme des billes et ...

- BWAHAHAHAHA ! Lâcha-t-il sans crier gare en posant sa main sur son ventre alors qu'il se courbait sous l'intensité de son fou rire.

Le brun ne réagit qu'en haussant très subtilement un sourcil, continuant de fumer avec calme et retenu. Le blond mit un moment pour reprendre contenance, mais il hoquetait toujours légèrement sous les pouffements qu'il peinait à retenir.

- Dé...solé ... pas pu... m'en empêcher. T'sais que t'es un marrant dans ton genre ? Reprit-il avec difficulté.

- Il semblerait, répondit machinalement Raven sans rien perdre de sa superbe.

Il tira de nouveau sur sa cigarette cependant que Naruto séchait ses larmes. Ce dernier dit ensuite :

- Bon ok alors. Vu que j'me suis bien marré grâce à toi, j'veux bien écouter ce que t'as à m'dire. Si tu m'reluquais pas hier, qu'est-ce tu glandais alors ?

L'autre jeune homme le fixa, un peu surpris de passer de la suspicion au rire incontrôlable pour revenir au sujet principal la seconde suivante.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire, se contenta-t-il donc de répondre.

- Hé ?

Le brun soupira, passant délicatement une main dans ses cheveux ébène, qui revinrent dans leur exacte position initiale lorsqu'il retira ses doigts (''J'adorerais savoir la marque de son gel pour dompter ma tignasse comme lui'', songea alors l'Uzumaki en gardant cette réflexion bien niaise par devers lui).

- Je suis arrivé en ville il y peu en fait, commença alors le jeune homme. Je suis venu dans ce bar par pur hasard et c'est à ce moment que je t'ai vu.

- Et là tu t'es dit qu'à défaut d'un mec un peu mieux, pour un premier soir je serais suffisant pour tirer un coup, compléta Naruto.

- Il me semblait pourtant t'avoir dit que tu avais mal interprété mes intentions, lui rappela Raven. Je ne sais pour quelle raison une idée si saugrenue s'est imposée dans ton esprit fort imaginatif apparemment, mais tout ce qui m'a interpelé chez toi c'est cette ... comment dire ? Oui, disons cette vitalité qui émanait de tout ton être.

- Vitalité ? Répéta-t-il.

- Tout à fait. En réalité, je suis bien peu accoutumé à côtoyer des personnes si ... vivantes. Tu m'as paru intéressant donc, et c'est pourquoi j'ai voulu te connaître mieux pour savoir d'où te venait un tempérament à ce point enjoué que cela transparaisse d'une façon si manifeste sur toi.

- ...

- Il me semble qu'il n'y a aucun mal à vouloir se lier d'amitié avec bien des gens ayant des vies totalement différentes. C'est par les connaissances variées que l'on est susceptible de correctement évoluer soi-même ne crois-tu pas ? Demanda-t-il finalement en plantant ses onyx dans les yeux un peu perdus de son vis-à-vis.

- ... Ah bah merde alors, marmonna celui-ci après un temps d'hésitation sans que son visage ne muât son expression stupéfaite.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? S'enquit Raven.

- Rien rien ! J'me disais juste que t'avais l'air vachement sérieux en disant ça, répondit Naruto en regardant son interlocuteur d'un air curieux.

- Probablement parce que je le suis effectivement, dit Raven en gardant le même visage impassible.

- Oh ... d'accord ... bah dans ce cas ramène-toi, ça coûte rien d'essayer, dit le blond en haussant les épaules.

- Sais-tu que tu es une personne extrêmement étrange ? Demanda le brun, étonné une fois de plus par ce brusque revirement.

- C'est toi qui parles ? S'te plaît ! C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, se moqua Naruto.

Puis il se mit à marcher d'un pas léger tandis que le brun était resté figé dans le coin d'ombre. Voyant alors qu'il ne le suivait pas, Naruto stoppa et se tourna vers lui.

- Bon tu viens ou faut que j'vienne te tenir la main ? S'impatienta-t-il.

Raven écrasa son mégot et le rejoignit lentement. Ils marchèrent ensuite côte à côte, le brun ne pouvant s'empêcher de regarder d'un œil un peu étonné, le curieux personnage qui souriait à sa droite. Autour d'eux, bien des gens tournaient la tête pour observer ce duo un peu improbable. D'un côté, un très grand jeune homme blond au regard bleu profond arborant une carrure impressionnante sous une chemise colorée, parfaitement assortie à la couleur chaude de ses cheveux et avec une expression dynamique lui donnant un air un peu sauvage. De l'autre, un brun tout aussi séduisant dont le charme était pourtant en contradiction totale avec l'image de son vis-à-vis. Aussi grand mais plus fin, la tenue stricte et classe mettant en valeur toute la hauteur et le droiture de sa silhouette, les yeux d'un noir charbon aussi intense que ses cheveux alors que son visage semblait taillé dans le marbre, tant par la finesse de ses traits que par la blancheur irréelle de sa peau. Même leur démarche n'avait rien de comparable. Un pas vif et décontracté contre une démarche fluide et élégante. Vraiment ... un tandem hors du commun.

- Au fait, je ne t'ai même pas dit mon nom ! Se rappela subitement le blond. Je m'appelle Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto, ajouta-t-il en décochant un sourire encore plus lumineux (si cela était possible) à son interlocuteur.

Les yeux de Raven s'arrondirent très furtivement face à la vision étonnante qu'offrait le jeune homme. Voyant qu'il semblait être un peu ailleurs, Naruto recommença à parler :

- Un souci ? L'interrogea-t-il en radiant presque comme un mini soleil.

- Aucun si ce n'est que tu ne cesses point de me surprendre depuis le premier instant où je t'ai vu.

- Tant que ça ? De nous deux j'pense pourtant pas être le plus bizarre.

- Pourtant, il y a cinq minutes tout juste, tu avais une bien piètre opinion de ma personne, me prenant pour un pervers gay et harceleur et présentement cependant, tu m'acceptes à ton côté après que j'ai émis le souhait de mieux te connaître en tant qu'ami.

- Bah tu m'as dit que tu voulais pas me harceler ou me draguer alors moi ça m'va. Si tu veux rencontrer du monde et visiter la ville, j'vois pas pourquoi je t'enverrais bouler. Si Dieu nous a donné la parole, c'est pour qu'on communique non ? Et puis moi j'aime bien discuter avec des nouvelles personnes.

- Est-ce pour cela que tu occupes cet emploi de garçon de café ?

- Serveur, ça fait moins cloche, le corrigea le blond. Et non, pas spécialement, ça c'est juste l'occasion qu'a fait le larron.

- Je vois.

- Et toi alors ? Tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

- Je m'occupe des affaires de ma famille.

- Ah bah oui quel idiot ... j'aurais dû me douter que t'étais le genre à reprendre le business familial. Vous faites dans quel secteur ?

- Nous avons des ouvertures dans bien des domaines, répondit évasivement le brun.

- Ok. Bon, j'sais pas trop quoi te montrer, mais y'a un parc qu'est vachement sympa là-bas. L'été y'a des gens qui y jouent de la musique sur les grandes pelouses vers la fin de l'après-midi si tu veux voir, proposa le blond pour couper court à cette conversation qui indisposait manifestement son interlocuteur.

- Je ne préfère pas. Je n'apprécie guère les journées si ensoleillées et ce parc risque bien d'offrir fort peu d'endroits ombragés, bien que la luminosité décroisse avec la fin du jour.

- À ta guise, si tu préfères garder ton teint cadavérique c'est toi qui vois.

- Me trouves-tu donc si pâle ?

- Limite livide. Faut prendre le soleil mon vieux ! Les hommes c'est comme les plantes, sans soleil ça se fane.

- La nuit est plus salvatrice en ce qui me concerne, dit Raven en souriant faiblement.

- Viens dire que c'est moi le bizarre après, soupira Naruto.

Alors qu'ils marchaient toujours sans but précis, Naruto aperçut une horloge à la devanture d'un restaurant. Fronçant les sourcils, il regarda sa montre pour s'assurer que ...

- Et chier j'vais être en retard ! Lâcha-t-il soudain.

- Travailles-tu ce soir ? Demanda Raven.

- Ouais ... et plus tôt que d'habitude parce que Saku-chan voulait qu'on fasse un inventaire avant notre service.

- Saku-chan ?

- Haruno Sakura, une amie d'enfance. On bosse ensemble dans le bar d'Ibiki.

- S'agirait-il de cette jeune personne à la curieuse couleur de cheveux qui tenait le comptoir ?

- Ouaip ! Et c'est pas curieux c'est juste rose. Franchement, faut que t'arrêtes de parler comme au siècle dernier.

- Je me suis toujours exprimé ainsi.

- Bah ça devait pas te rendre super populaire dans la cours de l'école ... mais j'suis con ! Devait y'avoir que des gosses de riches avec toi alors tu devais pas faire tache.

- Il serait bon que tu exposes tes pensées avec un peu plus de tact et de délicatesse, remarqua Raven.

- Oh ça va fais pas ton coincé ! Tu ressembles à une Lady mijaurée là !

Le brun haussa un sourcil.

- Laisse tomber. On s'revoit après mon service si tu veux mais là je taille la route. Et te pointe pas ce soir sinon j'vais devoir tout raconter à Sakura et elle va se foutre de ma gueule.

- Si tu insistes.

- Bon, t'auras qu'à m'attendre à la porte de derrière vers les minuit moins vingt.

- Ne fermez-vous pas à 1h en semaine ? S'enquit le brun.

- Oui mais j'ai fait des heures supp' la semaine dernière alors je rattrape. J'bosse pas non plus demain soir d'ailleurs. Alors minuit moins vingt ! Après je te montrerai la boîte de nuit la plus sympa de la ville ! Faut qu'on aille se chercher des filles !

Sur ces paroles pleines de promesses, il s'en retourna en trottinant pour rejoindre son vélo laissé plus tôt et fila au bar après l'avoir récupéré. La soirée passa ensuite assez rapidement à cause des commandes et des clients qui se succédaient à une allure proprement hallucinante. Sakura secondait Ibiki au bar et Naruto évita toute discussion avec la jeune femme risquant de le distraire tant il craignait le regard de tueur du patron. Lui-même faisant 1m81, il rencontrait assez peu souvent des personnes le regardant de haut (physiquement parlant), mais la carrure du boss qui avoisinait les 1m97 était si écrasante que la différence entre eux ne semblait plus se réduire à 16cm mais bien à 30 ! Ajoutez à cela son crâne rasé et ses nombreuses cicatrices et tout ce que vous pouviez encore être capable de faire c'était baisser la tête et faire votre job. Pourtant, derrière ses airs de gangsters, cet homme était d'un naturel très bon ... tant qu'on ne le mettait pas en rogne.

À 23h45, Naruto quitta son poste et se changea, remettant de l'ordre dans ses cheveux en vue du ''plan drague en boîte''. Il aurait aussi bien pu inviter Kiba pour l'empêcher de broyer du noir, mais il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais accepté (il avait horreur de l'atmosphère puante de ces endroits qui ''agressait'' son subtil odorat ... un vrai clébard !), aussi se contenterait-il de cet étrange Raven qui ne cessait de l'intriguer depuis la veille.

Sortant dans la ruelle, il l'y retrouva d'ailleurs, adossé au même endroit et fumant comme à son habitude.

- T'as pas attendu trop longtemps ?

- Du tout. Et je suis quelqu'un de très patient de toute façon.

- Me dis pas ça sinon j'vais pas pouvoir empêcher l'aggravation de ma retardite aiguë, plaisanta Naruto.

- Serais-tu souffrant ? Lui demanda le brun sur un ton neutre en écrasant son mégot sous sa chaussure.

- Euh ... non, s'estomaqua le blond dont la blague venait de faire un flop tout à fait impressionnant.

- Bien. Pour ce qui est de ta proposition de boîte de nuit, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Quel rabat-joie j'le crois pas ! Faut te retirer ce manche à balais du cul mon pote ! S'emporta Naruto.

Haussement de sourcil du brun (était-ce donc la seule expression faciale qu'il était capable d'arborer ?).

- Bon ok, qu'est-ce que t'aimes faire alors ? Demanda Naruto.

- Me promener la nuit, lire, écouter de la musique...

- Et bah ! Y'a de la musique en boîte !

- Mais je doute qu'elle corresponde à mes goûts, contra l'autre immédiatement.

- Ok ... quoi d'autre ?

- J'aime le noir (non sans blague ?), et j'aime aussi ... les personnes pleines de vie dont le cœur fait pulser le sang si fort dans leurs veines qu'on pourrait presque l'entendre murmurer, continua-t-il en faisant descendre le ton de sa voix dans un timbre grave et presque chuchoté. Le rouge sombre est fascinant, ajouta-t-il encore en se perdant presque dans ses pensées tandis que son regard s'égarait.

Le silence tomba dans la ruelle alors que Naruto se tenait toujours debout devant son interlocuteur, resté adossé depuis le début de la conversation.

- En repensant à ce que tu m'as dit cette après-m', tu sais ce que j'me dis ? Dit subitement Naruto avec un air très sérieux.

- Quoi donc ?

- Plus j'en apprends sur toi et plus j'ai l'impression de tailler le bout d'gras avec un vampire ! S'exclama-t-il derechef en affichant un sourire éclatant avant de se mettre à rire.

- Et si c'était le cas ? Demanda abruptement Raven.

- Quoi ? S'interloqua le blond en essayant d'empêcher son rire de virer encore au fou rire face à l'air si sérieux du brun.

- Si tu étais réellement en train de converser avec un vampire, que ferais-tu ? Reprit l'autre en ne souriant plus du tout.

Naruto sécha rapidement une larme qui avait échappé à son contrôle et le dévisagea, découvrant dans sa sombre expression une intensité presque effrayante, ressemblant fortement à celle qui l'avait alarmé dans le bar la veille.

- Attends, t'es sérieux quand tu m'demandes ça ?

- Me crois-tu du genre à plaisanter si aisément ?

- ...

- Que réponds-tu alors ?

- Qu'est-ce que je ferais si je discutais avec un vampire ? C'est ce que tu veux savoir ?

Le brun appuya son regard, répondant à l'affirmative par son silence.

- On parle de ces mecs qui se changent en chauve-souris et sucent le sang de jeunes vierges c'est bien ça ? Voulut s'assurer l'Uzumaki.

- Si l'on s'en tient au folklore populaire, disons que oui.

- Bah si t'en étais un, j'te demanderais pourquoi tu perds ton temps avec moi alors qu'il y a plein de belles filles à croquer dans les rues ce soir.

- N'éprouverais-tu donc pas la moindre crainte face à un tel prédateur ?

- Et quoi ? C'est pas comme si t'allais me bouffer pour de vrai de toute façon, dit le blond sur un ton léger en se remettant à rire légèrement pour décrisper la situation.

Face à lui, Raven était toujours aussi sérieux et cela ne l'en rendait que plus mal à l'aise.

- Bon ça va, arrête tes conneries maintenant. Il est tard et puisque tu veux pas aller t'amuser, j'vais m'rentrer, continua Naruto en se détournant de Raven.

S'il ne l'avait pas fait, peut-être aurait-il eu le temps d'apercevoir ce sourire glaçant qui étirait les lèvres du jeune homme derrière lui. Ce sourire n'avait plus rien de la douceur et du charme qu'il exprimait plus tôt, et ne semblait imprégné que du sadisme sournois du chasseur face à une proie sans défense. À peine Naruto avait-il fait trois pas qu'il fut puissamment retenu par un bras se serrant comme un étau autour de lui, coinçant ses propres membres le long de ses flancs tandis qu'une main se plaqua sur sa bouche. Il se pétrifia sur place lorsqu'il sentit ensuite un souffle glacial dans son cou. Il voulut se libérer mais ne put esquisser le moindre geste, s'étonnant de la force incroyable de cet homme qui pourtant, avait une carrure toute identique à la sienne et même plus frêle. Son appel au secours mourut également dans sa gorge au moment où le contact à la fois givrant et brûlant d'une langue le long de son cou puis de sa mâchoire le fit se figer totalement. C'était exactement comme si d'un simple geste, il avait perdu tout contrôle sur son corps. Quoi que lui dictât sa tête, plus rien ne répondait. Enfin, une voix grave et profonde s'éleva dans un murmure :

- Que ferais-tu Naruto, si tu te trouvais face à un véritable vampire ?

Puis sa tête se fit basculer sur la droite, laissant le champ libre au brun qui plongea dans le cou offert. Au début, Naruto ne sentit qu'un baiser délicatement déposé sur sa jugulaire ... puis un souffle ... puis la caresse d'une langue légèrement râpeuse ... puis une violente douleur, comme si un couteau lui avait été plongé dans la chair. La main sur sa bouche se retira pour glisser le long de sa joue, mais il fut toujours incapable de laisser échapper un quelconque son. Il sentait cette atroce douleur se répercuter dans tout son être, obscurcissant sa raison et ses sens alors qu'un voile assombrissait son regard.

Il avait chaud et froid en même temps. Il se sentait atrocement lourd et tellement léger. Il se sentait piégé par la souffrance et libre de tout. Il était ici et ailleurs. Lui n'était plus là ... il y avait juste cet homme pressé contre lui, ses mains sur sa mâchoire et son ventre, sa bouche assassine dans son cou. Plus tôt son corps l'avait abandonné, à présent c'était son esprit qui s'enfuyait. Il se sentait faiblir lentement lorsqu'un dernier son atteignit ses oreilles. Un nouveau murmure qui résonna en lui comme un grondement sourd semblant tout détruire sur son passage :

- Tu viendras à moi j'en suis certain, car cela a été décidé il y a longtemps. Cherche-moi. Mon véritable nom ... est Sasuke.

Et puis plus rien d'autre que les profondeurs abyssales dans lesquelles il plongea à corps et âme perdus.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **On est partis pour de nouvelles aventures ! Cinq chapitres de prévus pour cette petite fiction et le deuxième "Le chasseur et la proie" sera en ligne dimanche 21 Juin ... pour fêter l'arrivée de l'été !

Je voulais aussi dédier la Nawac-insulte Party à mes deux Teu-teu adorés Fab et Dart, que je remercie de m'avoir initiée à ce sport ! XD

Bonne semaine et soyez pas radins sur les reviews !


	2. Le chasseur et la proie

**Auteur**** : **Lonely Seira

**Titre**** : **J'ai les crocs

**Genre**** : **Humour/supernatural/Angst/drama/shonen-ai/UA/léger OOC

**Rating : **M

**Pairing**** :** Sasu/Naru entre autres

**Disclaimer**** : **Sasuke ? Naruto ? Bah ... pas à moi ! Et vu ce que je leur fais subir, ils sont définitivement plus heureux avec _Masashi Kishimoto_.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Le chasseur et la proie**

Partout où ses yeux se posaient, ils ne rencontraient rien de familier. Il avançait à pas mesurés dans la nuit noire et si ses pieds semblaient savoir parfaitement où ils se dirigeaient, lui-même n'en avait pas la moindre idée ... ce qui était sûr cependant c'est qu'il y allait sans hésitation aucune. Dans l'ombre, il voyait de hautes formes se dessiner aux abords du chemin qu'il arpentait. Des arbres entièrement nus, dont les branches pointaient vers le ciel d'encre comme des doigts décharnés, se dressaient de façon désordonnée sur les côtés, assombrissant de leur silhouette spectrale le chemin déjà dissimulé par l'ambiance nocturne. Pourtant lorsqu'il se concentra un moment pour s'habituer à cette obscurité et peut-être parvenir à la percer, il eut soudain l'impression qu'un voile s'était ôté de son regard tant tout lui apparut plus clair. Il sentait toujours qu'il progressait dans le noir, mais il distinguait les formes avec une netteté inhabituelle.

C'était l'hiver. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il avait déduit de l'aspect de la nature environnante. Car bien que selon toute vraisemblance, un vent glacial balayât les arbres et buissons en produisant un bruissement angoissant, lui ne ressentait pas la morsure du froid. Il n'était pas d'un naturel frileux, mais il savait que son corps aurait quand même dû réagir, au moins en lui envoyant quelques frissons. Mais rien. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise tout en étant dans l'incapacité totale de l'exprimer en commandant ses gestes.

Derrière lui, il sentait d'autres présences et malgré son envie de se retourner pour les identifier, son corps refusait toujours d'obéir, continuant à avancer d'un pas qui, lui aussi, sembla inhabituel. Il ne reconnaissait pas sa démarche. Il avait toujours eu un pas lourd et un peu traînant, ses chaussures frottant le sol une fois sur deux. Pourtant en ce moment, il se déplaçait avec une légèreté telle qu'il n'entendait même pas le bruit de ses pieds tapant le sol. D'ailleurs, il ne savait trop comment il avait repéré ces personnes derrière lui car après réflexion, elles aussi se déplaçaient sans émettre le moindre son.

Son acuité sensorielle le déboussola également. Tant de choses et d'informations lui agressaient le cerveau qu'il aurait voulu en avoir un deuxième pour tout assimiler (il pourrait se contenter de son actuel cerveau si tant était qu'il voulût bien fonctionner un peu mieux). Ses yeux percevaient le moindre détail de ce qui l'entourait avec une précision dérangeante, même si son esprit se bornait à se focaliser droit devant lui. Ses oreilles tiquaient à d'innombrables bruits qu'il était certain de ne pas pouvoir entendre d'ordinaire. Son nez se gorgeait d'odeur par centaines, dont une plus entêtante que toutes les autres : un arôme épicé et puissant, légèrement animal qui provenait de l'endroit qu'il voulait manifestement rejoindre. Pourquoi sentait-il cela plus que le reste ? Il n'en savait rien, mais sa tête semblait s'y accrocher avec une étonnante insistance quel que fût son désir de s'en détourner. Bien que son corps ne lui obéît pas, et que son esprit fût embrumé, il avait une impression de danger persistante qui lui hurlait de ne plus faire un seul pas. Un frisson lui remonta le dos. Malaise ? Frayeur ? Non... impatience. Et cela le terrifia encore plus. Sa raison lui disait que la menace allait grandissante et pourtant son instinct le plongeait lentement dans une sorte de frénésie, une jubilation anormale qui le remplissait totalement.

Il stoppa à la lisière de la forêt qu'il venait de traverser. Un peu plus bas, il pouvait voir une lumière pâle s'échapper des nombreuses fenêtres de chaumières formant un petit village. L'odeur épicée lui prit le nez lorsqu'il inspira profondément. Sa frénésie n'en fut que plus démesurée. Il sentit son bras se lever et faire un bref signe. Les personnes derrière lui le dépassèrent en coup de vent, ne laissant paraître qu'une traînée noire et floue marquant leur avancée. Lui-même resta quelques minutes sans broncher, regardant les ombres fondre sans un bruit sur le village. Puis plusieurs cris d'effroi s'élevèrent en même temps. Il en fut pétrifié d'horreur alors qu'il voyait des silhouettes courir dans tous les sens, poursuivies par des ombres qui les engloutissaient avec une rapidité hors du commun. Il aurait voulu se mettre à courir pour les aider, mais il n'avait toujours aucune emprise sur ses actes. S'il en avait eu une, ce ne serait certainement pas un sourire satisfait qui serait en train d'étirer ses lèvres, mais une moue tétanisée et paniquée.

Une maison prit feu. Un rire résonna dans le lointain. Un cri étouffé suivi. Les pleurs d'un enfant vinrent peu après. Un hurlement bestial s'éleva ensuite au-dessus de tout ce brouhaha. C'est à ce moment qu'il fit un pas en avant, descendant à vive allure vers le village ravagé, comme si ce cri de bête venait de le sortir de sa contemplation. Il n'avait pas l'impression de marcher vite, pourtant il atteignit les premières rues du village à peine quelques secondes après avoir commencé à bouger. Ce qu'il vit lui donna envie de vomir ... mais aucun haut-le-cœur ne vint illustrer ce dégoût qui lui envahissait la tête. Son corps était-il donc à ce point insensible pour rester de marbre alors qu'à ses pieds, tout n'était plus que sang et cadavres ? Les formes allongées à terre affichaient toutes la même chose : des regards terrifiés et implorants, des postures de défense, parfois d'attaque ... et les marques de ce qui avait tout d'une mort très violente.

Une femme le regardait, les yeux exorbités ... mais elle ne pouvait plus rien voir. La vie l'avait désertée de longues minutes auparavant et déjà son sang avait cessé de couler. Quelque chose attira son regard. Alors que la tête de cette femme était tordue dans un angle inquiétant par rapport au reste de son corps (signe que sa nuque avait été brisée d'un coup sec), là dans son cou, étaient visibles deux petits trous par lesquels avait dû s'échapper une bonne partie du liquide carmin. Une vive douleur piqua sa propre chair au même endroit, mais la sensation fugace disparut dans l'instant.

Le tumulte d'un combat lui parvint aux oreilles, l'attirant comme un aimant. Il déboucha sur la place centrale du village au milieu de laquelle se dressait un homme seul, en posture d'attaque. Autour de lui, des dizaines d'ombres l'encerclaient et le scrutaient, immobiles. Il ne pouvait pas encore voir clairement cet homme aussi, pour la première fois depuis un moment, son corps sembla suivre son désir : il s'approcha. Puis le cercle jusqu'alors infranchissable se brisa automatiquement à son approche. Il s'avança encore, dépassant les ombres, et sentit le cercle se reformer derrière lui. Il eut l'impression d'avoir été piégé, mais un sentiment plus serein et plus fort relégua cela au second plan. Même ses sentiments commençaient à échapper à son contrôle. Il n'avait plus peur, il était ravi. Il n'était plus dégoûté, il était affamé ... et cet homme devant lui l'appelait par cet arôme si puissant qui émanait de tout son être.

Peut-être n'aurait-il jamais dû approcher ? C'était du moins ce qu'il aurait normalement pensé en voyant enfin clairement celui qui lui faisait face dans une attitude de défi. Il était grand et de constitution solide, penché dans une position animale, les lèvres remontées sur des dents légèrement trop acérées pour un simple humain et s'apparentant plus à des crocs. Son regard rougeoyant était fendu en son milieu par une pupille féline. Un grondement sourd s'échappait de sa gorge ... on aurait dit le feulement d'un fauve. Tout dans l'apparence de cet homme aux cheveux blonds le fascinait et l'attirait. Il lui sembla le connaître sans le reconnaître ... si familier et étranger à la fois. Son esprit s'embrouillait de plus en plus alors qu'il reprenait sa marche.

L'homme se voûta davantage, lâchant un grognement comme un avertissement. Ce qui suivit échappa totalement à sa perception. Il s'était senti bondir, mais ne distinguait plus rien à présent. Son corps bougeait avec fluidité, mais son esprit se faisait de plus en plus lointain. Puis tout se figea. Il sentait pressé contre lui le corps de l'autre homme dont la chaleur le brûlait presque. Mais il s'en délectait alors que ses bras le retenaient puissamment.

- Tu ne pourras jamais l'atteindre, dit l'homme blond avec une voix qui avait l'air trop fière et provocatrice au vu de la situation.

- L'avis d'un mort ne m'intéresse pas, répondit-il sur un ton qu'il ne reconnut pas comme étant le sien.

L'homme emprisonné lâcha un rire sans joie alors que sa tête plongeait dans son cou. Le rire s'éteignit au moment où il sentit le goût métallique du sang dans sa bouche, puis se déverser à flot dans sa gorge. Cette sensation le révulsa au point qu'il eut l'impression que son esprit se faisait rejeter violemment hors de son enveloppe de chair. Puis il sentit l'atroce douleur dans son cou. D'assaillant il était passé à victime. La force des bras autour de lui, son sang se faisant aspirer hors de son corps, sa vie l'abandonnant ... il avait déjà vécu ça. Un autre agresseur, un autre endroit ... mais les sensations étaient identiques.

Il avait mal ... mal ... et peur. Il était envahi par une peur sans nom.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brutalement alors qu'il se redressait, haletant, tremblant et suant. Par réflexe, sa main, qu'il contrôlait enfin, se plaqua contre son cou, à l'endroit où cette souffrance l'avait assailli. Sous ses doigts fébriles, sa peau lui parut brûlante et moite, mais parfaitement lisse. Il était totalement perdu. Sa main caressait toujours son cou comme pour s'assurer qu'il était intact alors que ses yeux hagards essayaient de déterminer l'endroit où il se trouvait. La surface sur laquelle il était assis était moelleuse, la pièce était claire, le sol jonché d'un bordel incroyable ... sa chambre. Il l'aurait reconnue entre mille.

Il se trouvait donc dans son lit et venait manifestement de se réveiller en sursaut après un épouvantable cauchemar. Il fronça les sourcils. Ce cauchemar lui avait paru si réel qu'il en tremblait encore.

_BIP BIP BIP BIP BI...BLANG !!_

Son cœur qui battait déjà à une allure défiant toute concurrence n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ce sursaut supplémentaire provoqué par la détestable sonnerie de son réveil-matin. Dans un mouvement instinctif, son bras l'avait projeté avec brutalité contre le mur au-dessus de son bureau, faisant lâcher à l'appareil le dernier bip de son existence dans un fracas détonnant après un somptueux vol-plané. Sa vie bien remplie se termina donc pitoyablement sur un tas de mangas qu'il fit dégringoler alors que ses morceaux de plastiques et de circuits imprimés se dispersaient un peu partout. Pauvre de lui ... un blond contrarié le matin ne faisait pas bon ménage avec son pire ennemi : l'interrompeur intempestif de sommeil.

Alors que la main droite de Naruto retombait inconsciemment sur son matelas, la gauche n'avait pas quitté son cou et le frottait toujours machinalement. Mais que Diable s'était-il passé ? Il tenta de remettre ses idées en place après que la chamade assourdissante de son cœur se fut tue. La matinée au magasin avec Kiba, le déjeuner avec Sakura et Ino, l'après-midi dans les rues ... mais la suite devint floue. Il se rappelait du soleil sur sa peau, de ce qu'il avait acheté, des endroits qu'il avait vus. Pourtant, lorsqu'il essaya d'aller un peu plus avant dans ses souvenirs, il n'y avait plus que des images illogiques et incertaines. Le bar ... oui, il avait dû travailler plus tôt pour faire l'inventaire ... le service, et puis ...

Il grogna en crispant sa main sur son cou lorsque cette douleur l'électrifia de nouveau sur tout le côté gauche en partant de cet endroit. Mais au-delà de cette douleur, il perçut également une étrange chaleur mêlée d'un autre sentiment plus fort (et d'une certaine manière bien plus dérangeant) se répandre en lui. La tête lui tourna un instant et il ferma les yeux puis respira un grand coup pour se détendre. Quelque chose l'interpela alors. Une odeur, très subtile qui avait ravivé un instant le souvenir de plus en plus imprécis de son cauchemar. Un arôme épicé très discret l'avait attiré. Il essayait d'en déterminer la provenance au moment où, passant lassement sa main dans ses cheveux, il le sentit faiblement émaner de son propre épiderme ... c'était lui. Cette odeur était la sienne. Ses yeux s'arrondirent légèrement de surprise après qu'il eut porté son avant-bras à son nez pour s'en assurer ... avait-il toujours eu cette odeur particulière ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il jamais remarquée ? Peut-être parce qu'il n'y avait rien à remarquer en fait. Sûrement ne s'agissait-il là que des réminiscences de son mauvais rêve qui trompaient son odorat.

Pendant qu'il s'interrogeait silencieusement, son téléphone sonna. Posé sur sa table de nuit, il le saisit et décrocha après deux sonneries.

- Allo ?

- ...

- Allo ?

- Bah ça alors ... t'es réveillé ! Entendit-il au bout du fil.

- Si tu pouvais éviter d'avoir l'air si surpris ce serait sympa Kiba, maugréa Naruto en s'extirpant de ses couettes avec la vivacité d'un poulpe.

- La vache ! Et tu m'as même reconnu ! ... Tu t'es enfilé quoi hier soir ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix suspicieuse.

- J'ai rien pris espèce d'abruti ! Vociféra Naruto (en se demandant malgré tout si c'était bien le cas). Ça m'arrive aussi d'être alerte des fois !

- Pas à 7h du matin en tout cas.

- Il est 7h ?

- Bah t'as pas vu ton réveil ? Quoi que ... vu que t'as laissé passer que deux sonneries, tu n'as peut-être pas pris le temps de l'étudier pendant quinze plombes pour savoir dans quel sens on lit les petits chiffres sur le cadrant, se moqua Kiba.

- Je sais encore lire l'heure pauvre naze ! S'énerva Naruto. Et puis il est mort mon réveil ... il a vu le mur d'un peu trop près, confessa-t-il ensuite d'une petite voix.

- Brute ! T'avais pas besoin d'en arriver à de telles extrémités. Bon, pas besoin de te dire de rappliquer alors ?

- Bah s'il n'est que 7h ... c'est vrai ça, pourquoi j'ai mis mon réveil à 7h d'abord ?

- Peut-être parce qu'hier soir je t'ai envoyé un texto avant que tu te couches pour te rappeler que le samedi on ouvre plus tôt.

- Bizarre ... je m'en souviens pas de ton message.

- Pourtant tu y as répondu.

- Ok ... bon, j'arrive. À tout à l'heure.

- D'acc !

Puis il raccrocha, contemplant ensuite son mobile avec étonnement. Dans le doute, il alla voir dans sa liste de SMS pour vérifier les propos de l'Inuzuka. Il trouva ledit texto en tête de liste des messages lus :

_Oubli pa kon comence a 8h le samdi mat1. Vi1 a 7h30 fo sortir lé étal de la réserve pr fèr le trotoir.é si fo encor ke jte tir du li tu ten pren 1 !_

''Faire le trottoir'' ? On aurait dit un mac donnant des instructions à sa putain. À coup sûr, c'était Anko qui le lui avait dit. Pour une femme, elle n'avait vraiment pas un langage très châtié. Naruto soupira avant d'aller jeter un œil du côté des messages envoyés. Il y trouva effectivement la réponse au précédent SMS :

_Oui maman joubli pa.é éC dc de mfoutr 1 mandal é jte la ren o centupl moviete !on sretrouv sur le trotoir ma ptite catin !_

Il s'était bien fait cette réflexion à la réception du texto apparemment ... étrange qu'il ne se souvienne pas d'avoir envoyé ça. Il regarda l'heure d'envoi, 0h30 ... heure normale où il rentrait chez lui après la fin de son service du vendredi. Il avait obtenu de finir plus tôt ce soir-là justement parce qu'il commençait plus tôt le lendemain matin chez Anko. Décidément, il manquait pas mal de moments à sa soirée de la veille. S'en serait-il balancé quelques-uns derrière la cravate ? C'était encore la plus plausible de ses hypothèses. Ça expliquait non seulement ce connard de pivert qui improvisait une petite fiesta dans sa boîte de nuit crânienne, mais aussi cet élancement qui lui torpillait le cou. Il avait dû faire une mauvaise chute sous le coup de l'alcool ... plus besoin de se demander pourquoi il avait toujours évité de se torcher jusqu'à finir rond comme une boule carrée.

Cependant, alors qu'il réfléchissait encore aux précédents évènements, son instinct lui hurla qu'il oubliait quelque chose d'essentiel. Il focalisa ses pensées pour essayer de déterminer de quoi il pouvait s'agir, mais plus il se concentrait, plus tout lui paraissait flou. Même ce cauchemar qui l'avait réveillé en sursaut ... de quoi parlait-il déjà ? Il faisait noir ... c'était la nuit et ...

- Oh et puis merde à la fin ! J'vais finir par être en retard alors que pour une fois j'suis debout à l'heure. Ce serait bien l'comble ! S'énerva-t-il en se dirigeant d'un pas agacé et chancelant vers la salle de bain.

Il plongea sous une douche tiède qui le délassa agréablement, mais pas encore assez. Appuyant de tout son poids ses mains contre le mur recouvert de carrelage blanc dans la cabine, il baissa la tête pour laisser l'eau glisser sur lui. Il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cet engourdissement dans son cou. Pire, il avait maintenant l'impression que ça le prenait jusqu'à la nuque puis tout le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il y passa une main lasse en ronchonnant dans sa barbe. Il respirait bruyamment alors que de nouveau, une étrange chaleur plus intense et qui n'avait rien à voir avec la douche, se répandait dans tout son corps, le faisant trembler de façon incontrôlable. Il appuya la tête contre le mur et gémit faiblement en sentant cette chaleur descendre jusque dans son bas-ventre, y installant une lourdeur bien incongrue dans un moment pareil. Il n'avait pourtant pensé à rien, s'étant employé à se vider la tête. Mais les ténèbres qui avaient investi son crâne lui laissaient une impression dérangeante, comme s'il ressentait un manque, comme si ç'avait dû lui rappeler cette chose fondamentale qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir.

Alors que sa virilité se gorgeait de plus en plus de cette brûlure qui devenait peu à peu une vague d'excitation (le tsunami n'était pas loin), Naruto s'écroula à genoux dans le bac de douche, l'eau coulant toujours sur lui. Sa tête s'était embarquée pour une folle virée sur des montagnes russes cependant que le reste de son corps cuisait bien gentiment à l'étouffée dans une cocotte-minute. Le froid du carrelage sur lequel il était appuyé ne pouvait même plus apaiser cette incandescence et ses mains refusaient de quitter le mur. Inconsciemment, il se sentait le devoir de lutter contre cette montée bouillonnante et pour cela, son dernier recours était de rester passif et d'attendre que ça s'arrête. Cela allait-il seulement cesser ? Car sa température corporelle continuait de grimper d'une façon alarmante et cela ne pouvait décemment pas n'être dû qu'à une quelconque excitation (sans aucun stimulus en plus ... ok c'était un mec mais la puberté datait un peu là !). Euh ... excitation ? À bien y réfléchir, même pas. Car de toute façon il devait bien admettre qu'il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas goûté qu'il en avait oublié jusqu'à la saveur. Frustration serait plus approprié ... et putain elle avait l'air de se cramponner dans sa chair cette garce pour se pointer alors qu'il ne pensait à rien.

Mais il ne pouvait pas n'y avoir que ça. Il tremblait de plus en plus, tiraillé entre cette chaleur presque douloureuse et son cerveau qui faisait la toupie ... était-il fiévreux ? Il se lessiva la cervelle de toutes ses interrogations, essayant d'arrêter de réfléchir sur le pourquoi du comment car ça ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Il n'entendait plus que le son rauque et haletant de sa respiration résonner entre les murs de la salle de bain. Puis l'eau devint froide, le ballon d'eau chaude ayant sûrement été vidé depuis le temps qu'il était sous la douche. Cela seul suffit à faire descendre la température de son corps. S'il avait été malin (s'il n'avait pas été Naruto quoi), il aurait pensé direct à la douche froide mais fallait pas trop lui en demander non plus ... surtout avec un encroûtement post-réveil doublé d'une gueule de bois carabinée et additionné d'un soupçon d'une maladie quelconque (tout n'était pas que de sa faute non plus !). En résumé, il haïssait les matins et celui-là tout particulièrement.

Lâchant un soupir un brin soulagé en constatant un petit retour à la normale, il resta encore deux minutes sous le jet qui finit même par le glacer. Sortant de la cabine, il se drapa dans une serviette et se posta devant le miroir, tombant dans son regard azur un peu troublé. Il paraissait encore plus pâle que la veille, la lumière électrique du plafonnier lui donnait presque l'air malade ... sûrement qu'il en avait aussi la chanson avec sa chance. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, il avait transité par plusieurs états : moite de sueur et tremblant sous la panique, étonné, chancelant, nauséeux, fébrile ... et tout ça en plus de l'accident de parcours dans la douche cela allait sans dire. Malgré tout il ne se sentait pas réellement fatigué. Plutôt perdu et engourdi. Il s'habilla donc rapidement et fila au travail sans même s'arrêter dans la cuisine ... plus que souffrant, il se tenait carrément aux portes de la mort (un pied dans la tombe et l'autre qui y glissait dangereusement) pour ne pas se tordre sous les grognements affamés de son estomac. Et bien, il n'aurait qu'à se rattraper au déjeuner, il serait sûrement remis d'aplomb d'ici là.

Le trajet jusqu'au magasin fut assez laborieux. Il évita de justesse un ou deux poteaux et manqua même de finir aussi lamentablement qu'un insecte, pulvérisé sur le par-brise d'un bus. Aussi, se sentit-il soulagé d'atteindre enfin son but. Il pénétra par la porte de service, trouvant un vestiaire vide à son arrivée. Kiba devait déjà être en train de sortir le matériel de la réserve. Il se changea aussi rapidement que possible mais dut se reprendre à trois fois pour boutonner correctement sa chemise ... les boutons n'avaient pas envie d'être coopératifs apparemment, et s'évertuaient à se clipser dans les mauvais trous. Il sortit du vestiaire et se dirigea vers le local où s'affairait déjà son collègue.

- Et merde ! Maugréa-t-il en percutant une pile de boîtes à chaussures qui s'éparpilla à terre.

Lâchant un soupir exaspéré, il entreprit de remettre de l'ordre avant que la patronne ne découvrît sa maladresse et la lui fît payer pour les dix ans à venir. Il se baissa et s'effondra à moitié à cause d'un vertige. Il s'était baissé trop vite apparemment. Il resta à genoux et se passa une main lasse sur les yeux puis une voix retentit à son oreille.

- Et bah mon vieux ... t'as une sale gueule.

- Bonjour Kiba. Moi aussi j'suis content de te voir, marmonna le blond.

- Bonjour ... t'as une sale gueule, répéta Kiba lorsque Naruto releva la tête.

- L'amabilité c'est pas ça le matin hein ? Bougonna Naruto en reprenant le rangement des boîtes.

Le châtain s'accroupit à son tour pour lui venir en aide.

- Nan mais sérieux, si t'étais malade t'aurais dû m'le dire au téléphone. J'aurais prévenu Anko.

- Peu pas. Besoin de sous. Et j'suis même pas sûr d'être malade.

- C'est que tu ne t'es pas regardé dans un miroir alors. Parce que t'as vraiment...

- ... une sale gueule. C'est bon je crois que j'ai compris. Ça va passer. J'ai probablement eu une soirée difficile.

- Probablement ?

- Mmh... m'en souviens plus.

- T'as dû te taper la cuite du siècle oui ! Je croyais que tu ne buvais jamais ?

- J'croyais aussi. Mais j'ai peut-être fait une exception hier soir. J'ai un mal de tête effroyable et une douleur dans le cou qui me donne l'impression de m'être pris un marteau piqueur.

Les deux jeunes gens se relevaient au même moment où Anko pénétrait dans la pièce.

- Salut les jeunes ! On se bouge un peu. Je ne vois toujours pas mes étales devant la vitrine, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix énergique.

Elle s'approcha ensuite des compères et les regarda avec un grand sourire.

- Haut les cœurs gamins ! Le soleil brille aujourd'hui. Les sandales vont se vendre comme des p'tits pains et ... bah punaise Naruto. T'as une sale gueule !

- J'te l'avais bien dit, renchérit Kiba.

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel avant de reporter son attention vers la jeune femme.

- Vous auriez au moins pu dire que j'avais juste mauvaise mine au lieu de me sortir ça comme ça patronne.

- Non mais ça va pas être possible. Avec une tête pareille tu vas faire fuir les clients. On dirait un zombie, ajouta Anko en le fixant avec intensité, paupières plissées.

- C'est à ce point ? Demanda le blond en commençant à s'inquiéter sérieusement.

Sans attendre la réponse, il se dirigea vers un des miroirs de la salle et s'examina de plus près.

- Yeurk ! C'est encore pire que tout à l'heure.

Son visage était en effet si pâle et émacié que les cernes sous ses yeux injectés de sang n'en paraissaient que plus énormes. Même ses cheveux d'habitude si brillants semblaient ternes à en pleurer.

- Pas le choix. Je ne vais pas te garder alors que tu es dans un tel état, lui dit Anko en apparaissant derrière lui. Rentre chez toi te faufiler sous ta couette et dors un peu. On se revoit lundi ! Finit-elle en lui assénant une claque dans le dos qui manqua de lui faire perdre son équilibre déjà précaire.

L'Uzumaki grogna brièvement pour signifier son approbation et prit congé des deux autres avant de retourner dans les vestiaires.

- Lâcheur, murmura Kiba lorsque son ami passa à côté de lui.

Le blond ne répliqua même pas. Il était trop perdu dans ses pensées pour réagir à cela. Il y avait décidément quelque chose qui clochait et il était de moins en moins sûr que ce ne fût qu'une simple maladie. Il ressentait un profond malaise et une sensation de manque tout à fait inhabituelle. Chaque fois qu'il se creusait les méninges pour essayer de se rappeler la soirée de la veille la douleur de son cou lui envoyait une charmante décharge. Par moment, il avait même la sensation de sentir un contact étranger contre sa peau alors qu'il n'y avait absolument rien quand il vérifiait.

Par mesure de précaution, il décida de ne pas remonter sur son vélo et de se contenter de le pousser. Rentrer en marchant allait lui prendre deux fois plus de temps, mais ça lui donnait aussi deux fois plus de chance d'arriver vivant ... détail qui n'était pas à négliger. À une heure si matinale un samedi, il y avait encore bien peu de gens dehors. Le centre ville était donc assez calme, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. D'ici une heure cependant, ça allait fourmiller de monde dans tous les coins.

Alors qu'il avançait sur le trottoir le long du parc, il entendit une voix douce l'interpeler :

- Naruto-kun !

Il se retourna pour faire face à la jeune femme qui l'avait appelé et sourit faiblement.

- Salut Hinata. Comment tu vas ?

- Mieux que toi apparemment, répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Mauvaise nuit, expliqua-t-il simplement.

- Bonjour, dit subitement une voix beaucoup plus grave.

Naruto détourna son attention de la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs pour constater qu'elle était accompagnée.

- Euh ... bonjour, répondit-il à un homme visiblement plus âgé qu'elle.

- C'est ... mon cousin. Il s'appelle Neji, indiqua Hinata.

- Enchanté de te connaître. J'me disais aussi qu'il y avait un sacré air de famille entre vous deux.

Il sourit chaleureusement au dénommé Neji qui, quant à lui, restait totalement impassible. Ce mec avait l'air d'une vraie banquise, pensa immédiatement le blond. Très vite convaincu qu'il ne pourrait engager de conversation avec un gars comme ça, il décida d'abandonner avant toute tentative pour se reporter vers Hinata.

- Vous avez l'air souffrant, remarqua Neji sans laisser à Naruto le temps d'engager la causette avec la jeune femme.

- J'ai eu une nuit difficile. Cuite et cauchemar, ça ne fait pas bon ménage, plaisanta le blond en essayant de sourire un peu plus largement.

- Tu ne bois jamais Naruto. Tu fêtais quelque chose ? S'enquit Hinata.

- Non ... enfin j'pense pas. Comment dire ? J'me souviens carrément plus de ce qui s'est passé à partir de la fin d'après-midi, répondit-il sur un ton détaché en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

- Aucun souvenir ? S'étonna Hinata.

- Que dalle ! Et depuis, y'a plus que ce mal de tête horrible et cette douleur dans le cou.

Les deux autres froncèrent légèrement les sourcils. Hinata se mordilla même la lèvre du bas avec inquiétude mais personne n'ajouta quoi que ce soit. Naruto, qui n'avait rien perçu de ce soudain malaise, reprit la conversation :

- Et vous alors ? Vous profitez du beau temps ?

- Euh ... oui. Neji est arrivé ce matin, je lui fais visiter la ville, dit Hinata alors que son cousin (qui avait l'air de réfléchir intensément) fixait Naruto.

- C'est gentil de ta part. Tu devrais aller saluer Kiba. Il sera content de te voir, continua Naruto, légèrement indisposé par le regard couleur nacre de cet homme aux longs cheveux bruns.

- Inuzuka Kiba ? Demanda abruptement Neji en fronçant un peu plus les sourcils.

- Ouaip ! C'est mon meilleur ami. Il bosse dans un magasin de chaussures à trois rues d'ici. J'devais bosser aussi mais comme j'suis patraque la patronne m'a renvoyé chez moi.

Neji le regarda ensuite froidement. Bien que Naruto fût plus grand que lui d'une dizaine de centimètres, il se sentait écrasé par la présence de cet homme. Il se souvint alors de ce que lui avait raconté Kiba la veille et manqua de se foutre une baffe quand il réalisa que la famille de sa belle ne semblait guère l'apprécier.

- Je préfère le laisser travailler tranquille tu sais, dit alors Hinata. Et puis j'ai déjà prévu de le voir demain.

- Hinata-sama, mon oncle a requis votre présence à la réunion de demain, s'empressa de contrer Neji en braquant son regard vers sa cousine.

Qu'est-ce que le ''sama'' venait faire dans la conversation ? Naruto haussa simplement un sourcil mais se garda bien de faire la moindre remarque. Il avait suffisamment mis les pieds dans le plat comme ça.

- Et je serai présente, répondit froidement la jeune femme. J'ai promis à père que je ne me déroberai pas et je tiendrai parole. Mais j'ai aussi une vie en dehors de cette famille.

- Hinata-sama, vous savez bien que...

Neji s'interrompit en lançant un regard courroucé à Naruto dont la simple présence semblait l'importuner. Ce dernier n'en fit pas grand cas et continua de le regarder avec un désintérêt qui tendait vers l'agacement. Le blond n'appréciait pas beaucoup la façon qu'avait ce gars de se comporter face à la petite amie de son meilleur pote ... et il avait encore moins avalé le ton désobligeant sur lequel ce Neji avait prononcé le nom de Kiba.

- Dis voir Hinata, un café ça te tente ? Demanda joyeusement le blond en ignorant magnifiquement Neji.

- Nous avons à faire, répliqua rigidement le jeune homme.

- Ce n'est pas à toi que j'ai posé la question, dit Naruto en serrant la mâchoire.

- Et ce sera avec plaisir Naruto. Ça fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas pu parler.

- Hinata-sama !

- Tu peux rentrer au domaine Neji. Père s'impatiente sûrement, le coupa Hinata sur un ton qui ne souffrait aucune protestation.

Naruto fut totalement estomaqué de voir ce petit bout de femme s'exprimer avec tant d'autorité. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Kiba semblait effrayé par certains aspects de sa personnalité. Elle avait beau avoir une frêle carrure avec ses 1m60, il émanait d'elle une aura fière et puissante qu'on ne lui devinerait jamais. Aussi ne s'étonna-t-il pas plus que ça de voir Neji se courber devant elle puis prendre congé la seconde suivante. Il s'éloigna ensuite rapidement.

- Excuse-le je te prie. Neji est quelqu'un de gentil mais il n'est pas très diplomate, dit Hinata après le départ de son cousin.

- Il n'a pas l'air en effet, constata Naruto.

Tous deux se mirent ensuite à marcher lentement. Naruto avait pu faire semblant de rien devant Neji, mais le tournis le gagnait à nouveau et il se cramponna au guidon de son vélo pour essayer de ne pas trop le montrer. Il recommençait également à sentir une présence étrangère contre lui. Il se tenait à une distance raisonnable d'Hinata et pourtant, il avait l'impression que quelqu'un lui effleurait la peau ou lui saisissait furtivement les épaules ou la taille. Comme si des mains glissaient sur son corps ... des mains qu'il connaissait et attendait. Car le plus déroutant en réalité, c'était que ce contact imaginaire lui faisait du bien et qu'il espérait presque le sentir plus fréquemment. Chaque effleurement lui donnait un frisson étrange dans tout le corps. Cela ne pouvait que lui rappeler les sensations qui l'avaient submergé pendant sa douche la matin même ... et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout, quoi qu'en pensait son corps.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces idées totalement farfelues de son crâne. Soit il était la cible d'un fantôme pervers, soit il devenait cinglé (la deuxième option étant bien plus envisageable que la première). Ils marchaient très lentement et parlaient de banalités. Hinata sembla se rendre compte du malaise de Naruto mais n'en dit rien. Ce dernier lui en fut reconnaissant. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était oublier cette mauvaise nuit comme il avait oublié la soirée de la veille. Lorsqu'il y repensa cependant, il sentit un léger souffle brûlant dans le creux de son cou ... comme s'il s'agissait de l'haleine de quelqu'un. Il y plaça sa main et se retourna, pour vérifier ce qu'il savait déjà : il n'y avait personne derrière lui.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Naruto-kun ?

- Non ... c'est rien. Juste un coup de vent, répondit le blond en reprenant sa marche.

Abandonnant finalement l'idée du café (le nœud dans son estomac ne lui aurait pas permis de l'avaler) il proposa à Hinata de se poser quelques minutes dans le parc qu'ils longeaient depuis deux minutes (vu l'allure à laquelle ils avançaient, ils seraient sûrement morts de vieillesse depuis un bail avant d'atteindre un café de toute façon). Celle-ci accepta et ils se retrouvèrent ensuite assis sur un banc, à l'ombre d'un arbre.

- Est-ce que ... Kiba t'a parlé hier ? Demanda Hinata en se tortillant nerveusement les doigts, après qu'ils s'étaient assis.

- Oui... brièvement. Il m'a dit que... que vous vous étiez encore disputés, répondit Naruto avec beaucoup d'hésitation.

- T'a-t-il dit pourquoi ? Reprit le jeune femme en fixant ses pieds.

- À cause de ta famille, répondit simplement Naruto.

Hinata soupira.

- Tu dois me détester, lâcha-t-elle en baissant presque honteusement la tête.

- Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi tu penses ça ? S'alarma le blond en voyant la souffrance de son amie.

- C'est ton meilleur ami et je lui fais du mal, dit-elle d'une voix presque brisée alors qu'une profonde tristesse se peignait sur son doux visage.

- Et il s'en veut de te faire du mal, continua Naruto. Écoute, je sais que c'est facile à dire, mais ne peux-tu vraiment rien pour faire comprendre aux tiens que tu aimerais avoir de l'espace et ton intimité ?

Hinata émit un petit rire sans joie avant de tourner son regard résigné vers le blond.

- Si seulement je pouvais carrément tous les laisser derrière moi et ne vivre que pour Kiba, crois bien que je le ferais sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

- Qu'est-ce qui te retient ?

- C'est ... compliqué. Ma famille est un peu particulière. Porter le nom de Hyuuga n'est pas une mince affaire.

- Nnh !

- Naruto qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!

L'Uzumaki venait de crisper sa main sur son cou, serrant les dents pour réprimer un gémissement de douleur. Il ne savait pour quelle raison un pic s'était de nouveau enfoncé dans son cou, lui envoyant des décharges encore plus fortes qu'au réveil.

- C'est rien, dit-il en crispant encore plus la mâchoire. Foutue gueule de bois ! Dit-il sur un ton qui se voulait amusé pour détendre la situation.

- Tu ... tu devrais vraiment rentrer maintenant. Tu es si pâle que ça me fait peur.

- T'as raison. Désolé de te planter comme ça.

- Non ça va, ces quelques minutes ont été agréables. Il faut que je rentre aussi de toute façon. Mon père n'aime pas attendre.

Hinata aida ensuite Naruto à se relever. La douleur dans son cou s'était de nouveau calmée. Il attrapa son vélo et reprit sa route vers son domicile tandis que la Hyuuga partait dans l'autre direction après lui avoir fait un dernier signe de la main.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il parvint enfin à rentrer chez lui. Il s'écroula sur son lit et à peine une seconde après, il ronflait déjà comme un bien-heureux ... enfin presque.

Il marchait le long d'un chemin. Il faisait nuit et le froid semblait mordant ... mais il n'en sentait rien. Il avançait, un pas après l'autre et chaque mètre parcouru faisait monter en lui une terreur telle qu'il n'en avait jamais connue auparavant. C'était familier ... tout était familier. Une impression de déjà vu totalement angoissante l'assaillit de toute part. Il ne voulait plus faire un pas tant il craignait ce qui l'attendait au terme de cette route sinueuse. Son corps n'obéissait pas, mais son esprit hurlait ... il ne fallait plus avancer ...

Il se réveilla en sursaut, dans l'exacte position où il s'était couché : allongé en vrac sur le ventre. Il essaya de se rappeler pourquoi son rêve lui avait laissé une telle impression d'insécurité, mais il ne s'en souvenait déjà plus.

- Putain, ça commence à devenir lassant, maugréa le jeune homme blond en se remettant sur pieds.

Il se dirigea lassement vers sa salle de bain et s'appuya au lavabo pour se passer la tête sous l'eau. Il se redressa en s'ébrouant et se regarda dans le miroir lui faisant face.

- Et bah, j'ai moins l'air d'un cadavre ambulant déjà.

Malgré un reste d'engourdissement, il fut soulagé de voir que cette petite sieste lui avait redonné des couleurs et avait atténué ses cernes. Il finit de se sécher à l'aide d'une serviette et regagna sa chambre pour se changer. Il remarqua alors que le soleil commençait déjà à décliner et que l'appartement s'assombrissait. Retrouvant son téléphone portable dans la poche de son pantalon, il vit alors qu'il était près de 21h.

- Une petite sieste ... Nom d'un bouc à trois têtes, j'ai dormi pendant plus de 12h, marmonna-t-il en fixant son portable d'un air éberlué.

Après autant de temps sans bouger, il eut envie de faire un tour pour profiter de la fraîcheur du début de soirée. En descendant les escaliers, il écouta les quelques messages laissés sur sa boîte vocale. Un de Kiba, un conjoint de Sakura et Ino (sûrement prévenues par Kiba de son état de santé) et un d'Hinata qui voulait savoir s'il était bien rentré. Il s'empressa d'envoyer un SMS à chacun pour les rassurer, leur disant simplement qu'une bonne cure de sommeil l'avait remis en forme. Peut-être pourraient-ils profiter que le lendemain fût un dimanche pour se faire une sortie en groupe ? Il laissait la question à l'appréciation de ses amis. Il n'avait pas la tête à jouer les organisateurs mais restait ouvert à toutes les suggestions.

Il parcourut les rues sans but précis, juste pour le plaisir de flâner. Il repensait à sa conversation du matin avec Hinata et se dit qu'il serait bon d'en discuter avec Kiba. Ce dernier avait tort de paniquer sur leur histoire tant le blond était sûr que la jeune femme l'aimait. Cependant, si tous les membres de sa famille étaient aussi coincés et revêches que son cousin, ça ne leur promettait pas un avenir des plus joyeux. Lui n'avait jamais eu de famille autre que son beau-père aussi ne comprit-il pas vraiment comment ça pouvait être un fardeau à ce point. Hinata avait presque l'air enchaînée. Quelque part, c'était assez flippant.

Et puis alors qu'il réfléchissait à tout et rien, il se rendit subitement compte qu'il avait atterri dans une ruelle qu'il connaissait très bien : celle menant à la porte de service du bar où devait être en train de travailler Sakura. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était venu là, mais son inconscient semblait l'y avoir conduit d'une traite.

- Bonsoir.

Il se retourna vivement pour découvrir un grand jeune homme brun adossé contre le mur à quelques mètres de lui. Il fumait une cigarette et tout en lui paraissait d'une classe incroyable.

- Euh ... bonsoir, répondit Naruto.

L'éphèbe le regardait fixement tout en tirant lentement des bouffées de tabac. Le blond se figea un instant. Cet inconnu lui disait vaguement quelque chose, mais malgré tous ses efforts, il ne parvenait pas à faire le lien entre son visage et un de ses souvenirs. Pourtant, il ne devrait pas être difficile de se rappeler une personne aussi singulière que lui.

- J'ai ... je crois que j'te connais non ?

- Tu crois ?

- J'suis pas sûr. Et maintenant que j'y pense, j'sais même pas pourquoi j'suis venu ici en fait. Je ne travaille pas ce soir, ajouta-t-il en regardant autour de lui d'un air un peu perdu.

- Tu en as simplement ressenti le besoin.

- Tu parles comme si tu savais quelque chose, remarqua le blond en fronçant les sourcils d'un air suspicieux.

- Peut-être bien, répondit le brun en souriant en coin.

- La soirée d'hier ... tu ... c'était toi ?

Pour toute réponse, son interlocuteur accentua son sourire d'un air mystérieux. Le blond se raidit.

- Tu m'as fait un truc hein ? C'est pour ça que j'me souviens de rien ! C'était quoi ? T'as mis de la drogue dans mon verre ? Se braqua immédiatement le blond.

- Non. Ce style de bassesse manque définitivement de classe, répondit nonchalamment le jeune homme en écrasant son mégot.

- Et puis qu'est-ce que tu m'veux d'abord ! Vas-y ça m'emmerde là. J'sais même pas pourquoi j'te parle !

- Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de partir ? Demanda le brun en appuyant son regard.

- Je ... euh ... j'sais pas, bégaya Naruto en se rendant soudainement compte qu'il n'arrivait même plus à faire un geste.

- Il semblerait bien que tu ne saches pas grand chose ce soir, dit son vis-à-vis sur un ton sarcastique.

- Va t'faire foutre !

Le brun lâcha un bref ricanement. Aussi énervé fût-il, Naruto ne parvenait cependant toujours pas à faire le moindre pas pour s'éloigner de lui. Son corps refusait de lui obéir ... et il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas la première fois. Son cœur battait à tout rompre alors qu'en face de lui, ce curieux jeune homme se tenait toujours droit comme un i, vissant dans ses azurs perdus un regard noir qui semblait l'engloutir. L'éphèbe fit un pas en avant, puis un autre. Sa lenteur et sa démarche étaient hypnotiques ... encore une sensation familière. Le blond sentait un danger grandissant mais était incapable de le fuir. Enfin, le brun se retrouva à quelques centimètres de lui. Il posa sa main gauche sur son épaule et approcha sa bouche tout près de son oreille droite. Naruto, figé les bras ballants le long du corps, entendit ensuite sa voix grave s'élever dans un souffle :

- Sais-tu ce qui fait l'excellence d'un chasseur ? Il n'est ici nullement question de sa capacité à traquer puis attraper sa proie, mais bien de son talent à faire que la proie viendra d'elle-même à lui sans éprouver la nécessité de fuir sous son emprise.

La voix de cet inconnu était basse mais elle lui procura la très familière impression d'un grondement qui vibrait dans tout son être. Naruto tressaillit alors qu'en face de lui, le jeune homme se reculait de plusieurs pas pour le fixer intensément. Puis son regard changea. La profonde couleur charbon de ses pupilles se teinta peu à peu d'un écarlate sombre. Aussitôt qu'il plongea dans ces yeux couleur sang, son esprit fut submergé par un flot d'images semblable à une déferlante ... comme si on avait subitement ouvert un robinet dans son crâne et que tout se déversait d'un coup. Ses discussions avec celui qui avait dit s'appeler Raven, la morsure pire qu'une déchirure, son cauchemar qui avait agité sa nuit ... et son véritable prénom.

- Sasuke, murmura-t-il les yeux exorbités avant de s'effondrer à genoux, les mains crispées sur les tempes. Sasuke ... j'me souviens de tout maintenant.

Naruto lâcha un gémissement étouffé alors que des tremblements secouaient son corps. La sensation de la morsure dans son cou le renvoya directement dans son mauvais rêve lorsqu'il était passé du côté de la victime. Mais avant ça ... il y avait le goût du sang dans sa bouche, le flot épais qui coulait dans sa gorge ... cet homme blond qu'il avait vidé à grandes gorgées jusqu'à ce qu'il en mourût. Le son que produisait le liquide quand il l'avalait lui résonnait dans le crâne. La chamade du cœur de sa victime également. Il la connaissait. Sa victime, cet homme ... il le connaissait. Il avait déjà eu cette impression pendant son cauchemar et elle persistait alors qu'il se le remémorait. Mais il n'arrivait pas à focaliser ses pensées sur son visage. Il n'y avait que le goût métallique du sang ...

Il eut soudain un haut-le-cœur et s'avachit à quatre pattes, vomissant tout ce qu'il avait pu avaler depuis le matin... c'est-à-dire absolument rien. Son estomac était vide mais cette odeur et ce goût le révulsaient tant qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le faire se retourner comme un gant de toilette. Les larmes lui montèrent rapidement aux yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il sentît une main se poser sur son épaule. Il releva tant bien que mal la tête et plongea à nouveau dans les yeux rubis de Raven. Non... dans ceux de Sasuke. Et puis les ténèbres s'abattirent sur son regard et il perdit connaissance.

Il avait froid et chaud. Il se sentait brûler mais il frissonnait. Et il tombait... loin dans les profondeurs du néant. Dans ces ténèbres qui l'entouraient, il n'y avait qu'un bruit qui retenait son attention. Les battements si caractéristiques d'un cœur. Et pendant qu'il se laissait bercer par ce son, tout commença à s'éclaircir autour de lui. Les sensations lui revenaient lentement. Un picotement au bout des doigts, un engourdissement dans ses jambes et ... et une atroce douleur dans son cou.

- AAAAAHHHHH !

Poussant un hurlement, Naruto se réveilla en sueur et plaqua sa main sur son cou. Moite et lisse ... exactement comme quand il s'était réveillé le matin même. Il regarda autour de lui. Quatre murs, un lit, un bordel monstrueux. Il était dans sa chambre.

- Mais qu'est-ce que...

- Tu te réveilles enfin, dit une voix douce et grave.

Naruto tourna vivement la tête et découvrit un grand jeune homme brun nonchalamment appuyé contre son bureau. Instinctivement, il se recula d'un bond, se pulvérisant l'arrière du crâne par son absence d'anticipation à la collision avec le mur. Trop déboussolé pour s'attarder sur la douleur qui avait fendu son crâne comme on ouvrait un Kinder surprise®, il releva la couverture jusqu'à son menton en arrondissant les yeux comme des billes.

- Qu'est-ce tu fous chez moi ? Demanda-t-il vivement sans même que sa voix ne tremblât.

- Tu t'es évanoui en pleine rue.

- Ça n'explique pas ce que tu fiches chez moi. Comment t'as su où j'habitais ?

- Je suis déjà venu hier soir pour te ramener.

- Hier soir ? Mais que ... PUTAIN MAIS ARRÊTE D'ESQUIVER MA QUESTION ! Hurla subitement Naruto en muant derechef sa peur en agacement.

Il toisait maintenant son interlocuteur d'un œil furibond tandis que l'autre restait parfaitement de marbre, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

- Tu es quelqu'un de colérique, remarqua Sasuke.

- Et toi t'es un harceleur pervers. Chacun son truc, répliqua le blond au tac-au-tac.

Un petit silence s'instaura. Puis Sasuke soupira et se dirigea avec lenteur vers la porte.

- Tu dois avoir faim. Je t'attends dans la cuisine.

- J'ai pas faim ! Lâcha Naruto en fronçant les sourcils.

_GROUAAAOURM_.

L'Uzumaki se plaqua une main sur l'estomac d'où provenait cette protestation sonore cependant que Sasuke s'était arrêté pour le regarder d'un œil légèrement moqueur. Il esquissa un faible sourire avant de répéter :

- Je t'attends dans la cuisine.

- Et si j'ai pas envie de te voir pendant que je mange ? Non d'ailleurs ... et si j'ai pas envie de te voir tout court ? Dégage de chez moi !

Seul un petit sourire lui répondit. Puis le brun s'éclipsa dans un souffle, laissant le blond en plan dans ses couettes. La situation commençait à dépasser le stade du bizarroïde là. Il le rencontre, l'autre le harcèle, puis veut devenir son ami, puis le mord (qui mordrait un des ses amis j'vous l'demande ? ... enfin sauf si c'est ce que l'autre veut mais ça c'est un autre problème), puis le cauchemar, puis la maladie et puis encore une rencontre qui se termine par son étalage lamentable sur le bitume. Non seulement il ne comprenait rien, mais en plus ça commençait à le faire royalement chier ! Restait aussi à élucider le problème majeur. Il se souvenait clairement avoir entendu ce mec dire qu'il était un vampire. En temps normal ça l'aurait bien fait rire, mais là il y avait trop de choses qui merdaient pour qu'il se contentât d'occulter cette éventualité. V'là qu'un vampire l'attendait pour discuter dans sa cuisine maintenant ... à quand Tom Cruise et Brad Pitt ? Décidément, il était pas dans la mouise.

Se résignant à rejoindre l'autre après un soupir las (comme s'il avait le choix de toute façon), il s'extirpa de son lit sans qu'une quelconque hésitation ou faiblesse ne trahît sa récente maladie qui n'était manifestement plus d'actualité. Une minute plus tard, il pénétra dans la pièce où l'attendaient un bol de céréales et une brique de lait sur la table.

- Les humains ne se nourrissent guère de ce genre de chose à 3h du matin mais tes placards sont étonnamment vides. Je me demande comment tu as pu survivre jusqu'à aujourd'hui étant donné ta façon de t'entretenir.

- Garde tes réflexions suceur de sang. J'ai pas assez d'argent pour me payer à bouffer tous les jours ça te dérange ? Lâcha le blond sur un ton énervé avant de se diriger avec méfiance vers la table sans quitter son vis-à-vis des yeux.

- ''Suceur de sang''. Cette dénomination manque vraiment d'élégance, sembla se lamenter Sasuke.

- Ta simple vue me fout en boule alors arrête de parler comme un putain d'aristo. Tiens ! Ça s'trouve t'es vraiment qu'un gosse de riches qui joue au vampire pour passer le temps. Qu'est-ce tu m'as fait hier ? Et tout à l'heure ?

Le brun le fixa intensément, ce qui eut pour effet de déstabiliser momentanément Naruto. Il se figea juste devant sa chaise.

- Oserais-tu prétendre que tout ce qui s'est passé hier n'a été que la conséquence d'une drogue quelconque utilisée par pur amusement ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? Y'a des tas de gens bizarres dans le monde qui font des trucs encore plus bizarres et toi dans l'genre pas commun tu t'poses là.

- Navré de briser tes illusions de conformiste, mais je suis bien ce que je prétends être, déclara l'autre d'une voix glacée alors qu'un éclair rouge passait dans ses yeux charbons.

Gros blanc... faire changer comme ça la couleur de ses yeux c'était pas un truc normal que pouvait faire un humain normal. Et cette fois-ci, Naruto n'avait pas la gueule dans le sac au point de croire à une hallucination. La possibilité que ce mec fût ... _autre chose_ devenait de plus en plus probable.

- Je ... j'ai besoin de m'asseoir, dit le blond en tirant sa chaise maladroitement pour s'affaler dessus.

- Tu devrais manger.

- Ta gueule, gémit Naruto en se prenant la tête dans les mains. J'ai encore l'espoir de te faire passer pour une hallucination alors dis rien ça me facilitera la tâche.

- Te voiler la face n'y changera rien.

- Jésus, Bouddha, Allah ... mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour me retrouver avec un taré pareil dans ma cuisine ? marmonna le blond.

- Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte que ''taré'' est encore plus insultant que ''suceur de sang''.

- Et moi j'sais pas si tu te rends compte que je suis dans mon appart' en train de parler avec un mec qui m'a agressé.

- J'en ai conscience. Et je suis sidéré que tu le prennes si bien d'ailleurs.

Naruto releva la tête pour regarder l'autre d'un air dépité.

- Parce que tu trouves que j'le prends bien ? Putain mais j'comprends absolument que couic à tout ce borzal moi !

- Étant donné le vocabulaire plus qu'étrange que tu emploies, je ne saisis pas pourquoi tu me fais tant de reproches sur ma façon de m'exprimer. Elle est pourtant bien plus intelligible que la tienne.

- Quoi tu veux qu'on parle règles de français maintenant ? Tu crois pas que c'est pas vraiment le moment ? J'suis encore en train d'essayer de me faire à l'idée que t'es un ... un ...

- Vampire.

Pour toute réponse, le blond se laissa tomber si piteusement que son front s'écrasa conte le bois de la table et que ses bras retombèrent ballants le long de son corps. Il poussa un petit gémissement atterré.

- J'dois être en plein cauchemar.

- Je crains bien que non.

- La ferme ! J'suis dans un cauchemar j'te dis ! Après tout, mon dernier mauvais rêve avait l'air aussi réel que cette situation ... mais il était plus flippant aussi.

- C'était la nuit dernière ? Demanda Sasuke avec une pointe d'intérêt dans la voix que le blond ne perçut pas.

- Mouais ... après que tu m'as ...

Naruto releva vivement la tête et claqua ses deux mains sur la table en exorbitant les yeux.

- Mais c'est vrai ça ! Tu m'as mordu espèce d'empafeur de mouches !

- Je te demande pardon ? Qu'est-ce que je fais aux mouches ? S'interloqua Sasuke.

- C'est qu'une expression crétin. Change pas de sujet. Tu m'as mordu oui ou non ?

- Oui. Mais sans intention de te tuer. Je voulais juste faire ta connaissance et pour ça, le sang est le moyen le plus direct.

- Comment ça ?

- C'est comme une carte de visite. Il y a bien plus de choses que tu ne le crois qui coulent dans tes veines.

- Non mais sans blague ... t'es un vampire ? Un vrai de vrai ? Demanda Naruto en dévisageant son interlocuteur avec beaucoup d'insistance.

- Ne te l'ai-je pas déjà dit au moins trois fois ? Répondit Sasuke sur un ton froid et agacé.

Nouveau silence pendant lequel le blond sembla en proie à une furieuse réflexion. Il essayait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et la première conclusion qui lui vint fut : ce mec était un vampire (l'évidence même mais pas facile à gober pour autant). La deuxième vint directement après : s'il avait voulu le bouffer, il ne l'aurait pas laisser en vie, ni pris la peine de le ramener dans son lit ... deux fois. En bon Uzumaki, une fois sa peur passée, la curiosité prit le dessus. Il releva encore la tête, regardant Sasuke droit dans les yeux avec le regard aussi pétillant que celui d'un môme. Le brun ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait que ce regard n'annonçait rien de bon pour la suite de la conversation.

- Tu sais te transformer en chauve-souris ? Demanda brusquement l'Uzumaki avec un grand sourire.

Appréhension confirmée, soupçons fondés également : cet humain était un benêt.

- Pourquoi voudrais-je me muer en une créature aussi hideuse ? Rétorqua Sasuke en réprimant une moue dégoûtée.

- Bah j'sais pas ... c'est ce que font les vampires, répondit le blond en haussant les épaules.

- Dans les romans certes, mais apprends à dissocier la réalité de la fiction à l'avenir.

- Non mais sans rire, si t'es vraiment un vampire, pourquoi t'as pas flambé au soleil quand on se promenait hier ?

- Il est de notoriété publique que les jeunes passent trop de temps devant la télé et je pense en avoir la preuve avec toi, soupira le brun en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel.

- T'avais un super écran total ou un truc du genre ? Continua Naruto sans se soucier de la remarque de son interlocuteur.

- Absolument pas. Le soleil est effectivement néfaste pour moi mais il me faudrait trois ou quatre heures d'exposition prolongée pour en souffrir au point de trépasser.

- Et ça marche comment alors ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Bah toi ... tu vis comment ? Tu fonctionnes comment ? Et le soleil ? Et le sang ? L'interrogea Naruto avec une curiosité qui allait grandissante.

- Désires-tu que je te fasse un exposé analytique sur ma personne ? L'interrogea à son tour le brun en haussant un sourcil.

- J'te demande pas une conférence. Juste quelques infos. Tu peux quand même comprendre que j'me sente un peu largué par tout ça non ?

- Nh. Pour faire simple, disons que tout ce qui est en moi est à l'arrêt. Si on m'observait dans le détail pendant une heure et que je restais immobile, on pourrait même me croire mort.

- Tu ne respires pas ? Et ton cœur ? Il ne bat pas ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'oxygène. Et mon cœur n'émet qu'un battement après chaque repas.

- Par repas tu veux dire ...

- Chaque fois que je me sustente d'un être humain. Le sang est la seule chose vivante qui peut entrer en nous sans être désintégrée. Toutes les autres matières, quelles qu'elles soient, se dégradent à très grande vitesse. Le sang nous apporte ce dont nous avons besoin pour ''vivre''. Après l'avoir aspiré, notre cœur bat une fois pour l'envoyer partout dans notre corps. Nous vivons avec cela comme réserve jusqu'au repas suivant.

- Je vois ... et le soleil ?

- C'est assez complexe. Notre corps évolue extrêmement lentement. Tout fonctionne au ralenti en nous, sauf pour ce qui est des sens, de la réflexion ou des choses telles que la force physique. Sinon, au stade cellulaire nous sommes presque en pause. Comme aucune entité vivante ne peux survivre en nous, le fait que notre système immunitaire soit non fonctionnel car trop lent ne pose aucun problème. Pour les blessures physiques, nous avons une capacité de régénération très efficace qui efface toute marque ... mais le soleil c'est autre chose.

- Vous vous régénérez et vous n'êtes jamais malade ? Comment le soleil pourrait bien vous faire quoi que ce soit dans ces conditions ?

- À cause de la lenteur d'adaptation de notre corps. Nos cellules sont capables de revenir très vite à ce qu'elles étaient après une atteinte physique, mais elles ne peuvent évoluer pour se protéger avant que ça n'arrive. Les rayons UV du soleil nous agressent en permanence. Chez les humains, de la mélanine est produite par l'épiderme pour éviter les dégénérescences, mutations et brûlures. Nous en revanche, ne pouvons pas en produire ou du moins, trop lentement. C'est pour ça que notre peau est si blanche. Nous sommes brûlés lentement avant que notre mélanine nous protège. Et nos cellules ne se régénèrent qu'après l'agression finie, lorsqu'elles sont au repos. En cours de dégradation, elles ne peuvent rien. Au bout de deux heures en plein soleil, nous pourrions ressembler à des grands brûlés. À terme, ça peut nous tuer.

- C'est trop bizarre ... on dirait presque que tu parles de choses douées d'intelligence quand tu évoques la manière dont fonctionnent tes cellules. Comme si elles comprenaient qu'elles devaient se mettre en œuvre pour se reformer après avoir reçu le coup.

- C'est en effet comme ça que je le conçois.

- Dis ... un pieu dans le cœur ça te tuerait ?

Sasuke se retint de soupirer. C'était lui-même qui avait créé cette rencontre puis cette confrontation alors il devait se faire à l'idée que cet humain allait mettre du temps à oublier toutes les conneries racontées dans les œuvres de sciences-fictions. Tout ça était la faute de cet imbécile de Vlad Ţepeş ... Vlad III surnommé ''l'empaleur'', prince de Valachie au XVème siècle. Du jour où il avait découvert l'existence des vampires, il avait trouvé malin de se prendre pour l'un d'eux en oubliant toute discrétion et en versant dans une démesurée folie meurtrière. Ça aurait pu rester sans conséquence si seulement cet écrivain Rosbeef Bram Stoker ne s'était pas inspiré de lui pour créer Dracula ... pourquoi Diable donner de l'eau au moulin de son délire créatif ? Voilà où il en était maintenant. Des chauve-souris, le remake de la torche humaine au soleil et le pieu. Ce blond n'allait-il donc rien lui épargner ?

Face à son regard enfantin (non mais pour l'amour du ciel ! Qui serait assez tordu pour sourire de cette façon devant un vampire ayant le pouvoir de l'envoyer dans l'au-delà en un clin d'œil ?), le brun se résolut à répondre, non sans une certaine lassitude, à sa question :

- Nous pouvons mourir par les mêmes moyens agressifs que les humains. Mais grâce à notre force et à notre vitesse, nous en somme bien moins victimes. Il n'y a aucun prédateur qui surpasse un vampire.

- J'suis sûr que les loup-garous peuvent vous foutre une branlée ! Ça c'est du sacré morceau question prédateur. Comme dans Van Helsing ou Underworld !

''N'allait-il rien lui épargner ?''. La réponse était non de toute évidence ...

- Ne sois pas ridicule. Les loup-garous n'existent pas. Ce n'est qu'un mythe, ne put s'empêcher de lâcher le brun sur un ton de somptueux dédain.

Naruto se renfrogna immédiatement.

- Me dis pas ça comme si c'était une foutue évidence bordel ! À ce que je sache, toi aussi t'es sensé être un mythe et pourtant tu te tiens devant moi !

Il marquait un point. Comme quoi même les choses les plus improbables étaient à même de se produire.

- Très juste, admit Sasuke. Mais depuis le temps je suis habitué à la particularité de ma situation, alors je ne m'inquiète plus de savoir si cela peut choquer.

- Tu devrais ! Parce que causer avec un mec immortel suceur de sang qui m'a justement pompé quelques litres du mien c'est vraiment pas une sinécure.

- Quelques litres ! N'exagère pas tout de même. Je n'ai dû t'en prendre guère plus que deux. Juste assez pour que tu perdes connaissance. Et il faudrait _vraiment_ que tu abandonnes tes idées reçues à mon propos.

- Sur quoi j'me fais des idées encore ?

- L'immortalité. Les vampires ne la possèdent pas.

- Bah ... pourtant vu ta façon de te fringuer et de causer, t'es sûrement né en ... en quelle année au fait ?

- 1754 selon le calendrier grégorien.

- Euh ... ça change quelque chose à la date que le calendrier soit grégorien ?

- Pour toi non. C'est simplement pour indiquer que je me réfère au calendrier que les humains utilisent en général. Il en existe de nombreux et ils ne sont pas tous les mêmes selon les parties du monde ou les époques. Les miens ne sont pas accoutumés à en faire usage, ou très peu, étant donné que vous l'avez déjà souvent changé. Mon père par exemple, se servait toujours du calendrier julien. Le grégorien n'a été mis au point qu'au XVIème siècle et se base sur les évènements du christianisme, ce qui signifie encore moins pour nous que la notion du temps.

- D'accord. Merci pour le cours d'histoire. Mais donc ... ton 1754 veut dire ... _mon_ 1754 .

- Exactement.

- Putain c'est encore pire que ce que je croyais ! Plus de 250 ans et t'as encore l'air d'avoir mon âge. Tu vas pas me reprocher de te croire immortel après !

- De ton point de vue, peut-être le suis-je réellement en effet. Car ce qui est certain c'est que je ne mourrai pas de ton vivant et que je serai sûrement encore là bien longtemps après ta mort. Mais nous vieillissons comme tout le monde. Simplement, le processus est nettement plus lent chez nous.

- Les vampires meurent de vieillesse alors ?

- D'après ce que je sais, jamais aucun d'entre nous n'a succombé à ''sa belle mort'' comme vous autres humains l'appelez.

- Vous crevez de quoi alors ?

- Tact et délicatesse ... je pensais t'avoir déjà entretenu de cela lors de notre deuxième rencontre.

- T'es vraiment coincé !

- Peut-être bien. Garde en mémoire cependant que je suis né à une toute autre époque que la tienne.

- Oui mais on est au XXIème siècle maintenant. Adapte-toi un peu ! Et puis t'as pas répondu.

- Cette question est inconvenante.

- Fillette !

- Veux-tu que je te morde encore ?

- Fais gaffe quand tu sors des trucs comme ça. Hors contexte ça pourrait être vachement mal interprété.

- Et c'est moi le pervers après ça ?

- Pfff.

- ... Nous mourons de guerre, de folie ou d'ennui en général, répondit-il finalement à contre-cœur.

- Comment ça ?

Si tous les humains étaient aussi curieux que celui-ci, il ne fallait pas s'étonner qu'ils se fassent dévorer par les vampires.

- Notre longévité peut devenir un effroyable fardeau à mesure que les siècles passent, expliqua à nouveau le brun. Et nos instincts de prédateurs peuvent aussi parfois prendre l'ascendant sur notre civilité. Les dissensions entre les familles sont assez fréquentes et les affrontements plutôt conséquents.

- Vous vous entre-tuez ?

- Oui. Une fois tous les deux siècles environ.

- Et bah ... ça fait froid dans l'dos.

- Pourquoi ? C'est une fréquence tout à fait honorable. La régularité est proportionnellement identique à celle des guerres humaines étant donné votre durée de vie.

- C'est la façon dont tu exposes ça qui fout la trouille.

- Vraiment ? Désolé dans ce cas.

- T'as pas la tête de quelqu'un de désolé. Si tu l'penses pas, le dis pas. J'aime pas les hypocrites.

- Mais je le pensais pourtant.

- T'es super naze pour exprimer tes sentiments alors.

- Je suis bien moins réceptif aux émotions que les humains de base c'est tout.

- Hey doucement ! J'en suis précisément un ''humain de base'' alors un peu de respect quand même. Viens pas me faire la morale sur la délicatesse si tu sors des choses comme ça d'un ton aussi neutre.

- Je ne pensais pas cela insultant.

- Handicapé social c'est encore loin de la vérité en ce qui te concerne.

- Nh.

- Et à part les guerres alors ? Ça encore j'peux le comprendre. Mais le passage ''ennui et folie'' ça me titille un peu plus.

- Les plus faibles d'entre nous ne supportent plus l'immortalité au bout de six ou sept siècles. Ceux qui ont les penchants les plus ... humains. Ceux qui essaient le plus de se fondre dans la masse finissent par ne plus accepter de voir mourir les gens autour d'eux. Les Hommes sont des créatures si éphémères.

- Alors ils deviennent fous à cause de la compassion qu'ils éprouvent envers ... nous ?

- Tout à fait. Au fil du temps, ils développent une sorte d'empathie assez forte pour ton espèce et se font ronger par la peine. Ça prend un temps relativement long – enfin seulement si on se place à votre échelle – et arrive un moment où ils décident de mettre fin à leur jour.

- C'est chaud ... Et l'ennui alors ?

- Cette fascination pour la mort des gens de ma race est assez troublante. Serais-tu atteint de désir morbide ou d'un autre désordre psychologique de ce genre ?

- J'suis pas un taré ! ... J'suis curieux c'est tout.

- Un trait de caractère fort répandu chez les Hommes ... enfin bref. Pour ce qui est de l'ennui, il s'agit seulement de l'exact contraire de la folie. La folie est générée par des liens trop puissants et l'ennui est le détachement de tout et le désintérêt total. Les vampires qui sont touchés décident simplement de partir avant d'être trop blasés par leur existence. En général ce sont les personnes d'âge mûr qui n'ont pas envie de voir plus que ce qu'elles ont déjà vécu, ou bien les couples dont les enfants sont grands et qui veulent quitter ce monde ensemble.

- Des enfants ? Vous pouvez avoir des enfants ? Demanda le blond avec un air abasourdi.

- Et comment crois-tu que je sois venu au monde ? Répliqua Sasuke avec froideur.

- Bah ... en te faisant mordre, répondit l'autre avec nonchalance.

- J'ai soudainement envie d'aller me repaître de quelques auteurs de romans et réalisateurs de cinéma ... les idées reçues commencent sérieusement à me porter sur les nerfs, dit le brun en serrant la mâchoire et en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

- Vous transformez pas les humains en vampires alors ?

- Les humains ne sont que notre moyen de subsistance. Où Diable serait l'intérêt de les transformer en vampires ? Nous les mangeons et ça s'arrête là. Trouverais-tu un avantage quelconque à transformer ton hamburger en homme toi ?

- T'es en train de me comparer à un hamburger là, j'rêve pas ?

- Tu es différent de ma nourriture habituelle. Je ne te considère pas comme tel.

- Tu m'as croqué pourtant.

- Afin d'éveiller ton instinct et de t'amener à moi pour que nous puissions avoir cette discussion.

- Pourquoi moi ? J'ai rien de spécial.

- Si ... simplement tu n'en as pas encore conscience.

- Comment ça ?

- Chaque chose en son temps. Apprends de moi déjà. Tu dois savoir qui je suis et ce que je suis pour ne pas me craindre et avoir l'esprit clair. C'est important pour ce qui va venir.

- Putain mais de quoi tu m'parles encore ?

- Tu comprendras bien assez tôt. Te souviens-tu de ce que tu me disais tout à l'heure ?

- À quel propos ?

- À propos de ce cauchemar qui semblait atrocement réel.

- Oh ! Oui ... j'me souviens, répondit Naruto en se tortillant avec malaise en se remémorant les détails.

- S'il avait l'air si réel, c'est parce qu'il l'était.

- ... De quoi ?

- Ce n'était pas qu'un simple rêve ... c'était un souvenir. Des images de notre passé.

Naruto dévisagea Sasuke avec la sensation que son cœur allait s'arrêter alors que sa respiration l'était déjà. Comment le massacre de tout un village pouvait-il faire partie de son passé ? Et comment cet homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu pouvait le savoir ?

* * *

**Info : **Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, la référence à laquelle je pensais en citant Tom Cruise et Brad Pitt était cinématographique et ne s'attachait à rien d'autre qu'au magnifique "Entretien avec un vampire", faisant aussi intervenir Kirsten Dunst, Antonio Banderas et Christian Slater.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Certains avaient espéré un réveil du blond dans un lit inconnu et dans les bras d'un ex-inconnu mais c'est pas au programme ! XD J'ose croire que ça vous aura quand même plu et j'attends des confirmations (ou infirmations) par reviews !

Prochain chapitre "Défiance et dépendance" en ligne Dimanche 28 Juin. Bonne semaine à tous !


	3. Défiance et dépendance

**Auteur** **: **Lonely Seira

**Titre** **: **J'ai les crocs

**Genre** **: **Humour/supernatural/Angst/drama/shonen-ai/UA/léger OOC

**Rating**** : **M

**Pairing** **:** Sasu/Naru entre autres

**Disclaimer** **: **Sasuke ? Naruto ? Bah ... pas à moi ! Et vu ce que je leur fais subir, ils sont définitivement plus heureux avec _Masashi Kishimoto_.

* * *

**Avant-propos**** : **Un grand merci à ceux qui ont trouvé les deux chapitres précédents suffisamment dignes d'intérêt et bien écrits pour outrepasser leurs préjugés ou leur lassitude vis-à-vis des histoires de vampires. J'espère que vous trouverez la suite toute aussi originale.

Merci également aux reviewers anonymes. J'apprécie que mes lecteurs me laissent une marque de leur passage, et je regrette de ne pouvoir répondre personnellement à chacun (rien ne vous empêche de me laisser une adresse mail pour palier à ce problème).

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Défiance et dépendance**

Contrairement à tous ceux de sa race, Empty n'aimait pas la nuit. Une expression humaine disait « La nuit tous les chats sont gris » mais c'était vrai pour tout ce qui existait en fait. Des teintes de noir et de gris, voilà tout ce qu'il y avait à contempler sous la lumière de la lune. Le soleil était certes dangereux, mais son pouvoir n'en était pas moins stupéfiant. Le matin surtout. Car dès son réveil, il illuminait tout avec des milliers de couleurs totalement surréalistes. Il avait fait de ces couleurs sa raison de vivre. Il voulait les capturer et les faire siennes une à une. Ainsi, même après la mort de l'astre du jour, il pourrait garder vivantes ses créations en les immortalisant sur toile. S'il avait pu passer la totalité de sa longue existence à ne faire que ça, peut-être aurait-il pu effleurer les prémices de ce que l'on nomme le bonheur ... mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Ou pour être plus juste, disons que dès sa naissance, on lui avait arraché tout droit de vivre selon ses désirs en le bridant dans les normes de cette société de l'ombre.

Était-ce parce que tous les siens étaient à peine vivants que lui-même devait se laisser mourir ainsi ? D'après la propagande qu'on avait voulu lui faire avaler pendant tout ce temps, les vampires étaient des créatures supérieures à toute autre sur de nombreux plans et en particulier parce qu'ils étaient bénis de ce qui s'approche le plus de l'immortalité ... que du vent ! Cette longévité n'était rien d'autre qu'une belle foutaise. Une putain de malédiction. Rien que la pire des punitions. La seule question à laquelle il voulait trouver une réponse était donc : qu'avait-il fait pour mériter de vivre de la sorte ?

Étant enfant il se l'était demandé un nombre incalculable de fois, mais après plus de deux siècles de vie, ses actes avaient justifié ce châtiment. Coincé au purgatoire. Ni paradis, ni enfer ... l'éternelle indécision. L'éternelle expiation de ses pêchés. Ce monde n'était rien de plus que ça. Alors quand son aïeul lui avait ordonné de venir dans la ville de Konoha pour une mission spéciale, il ne s'était plus posé aucune question. Il s'était simplement exécuté, acceptant d'accomplir cette tâche, quelle qu'elle ait pu être, avec ce sourire si doux dont il se parait en permanence. Il était à l'aube d'une nouvelle déchirure. Il le savait mais n'avait plus l'envie de se battre contre ça. Tout se passerait donc ici ...

Il leva le regard vers le ciel d'encre piqueté d'étoiles puis poussa un très discret soupir. Il huma l'air un instant. Les délicieuses odeurs humaines s'y mêlaient dans un ballet enivrant. Mais au-dessus de ces fragrances assez communes, il y en avait d'autres plus discrètes car noyées dans la masse, mais bien plus délectables malgré tout. Il décida donc de suivre l'un de ces délicieux fumets et de voir ce qu'il trouverait au bout. Pour une fois, il se laisserait porter par le hasard. Il avait encore un peu de temps devant lui après tout ...

_oOo_

Naruto était toujours assis sur une chaise dans la cuisine et dévisageait son interlocuteur avec insistance. « Ce sont des images de notre passé ». Cette phrase ne cessait de tourner et de retourner dans sa tête, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à lui donner un sens. Comment aurait-il pu avoir quoi que ce soit en commun avec un vampire de 250 balais ? Il était dix fois moins vieux que lui ... inutile de dire que si lui était assimilable à un bébé, l'autre était carrément un vieux croulant (en plus sexy cependant). Et son rêve mettait en scène deux hommes d'âge mûr dans un village paumé il ne savait trop où. Sans compter qu'un massacre, ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de choses banales qu'on pouvait oublier comme ça.

De l'autre côté, Sasuke regardait l'humain avec indifférence alors que ce dernier semblait réfléchir à s'en faire exploser les neurones (déjà qu'il ne devait pas lui en rester des masses ...). Il savait qu'il en avait trop dit à l'instant même où ses mots avaient franchi le seuil de sa bouche. Curieux comme il était, l'autre n'allait sûrement pas tarder à le bombarder de questions auxquelles il ne voulait pas répondre dans l'immédiat. Il avait déjà eu une veine incroyable que Naruto n'ait pas flippé en découvrant ce qu'il était, mais il ne serait définitivement pas recommandé de forcer sa chance à ce point. Il avait encore un peu de temps devant lui après tout ...

- Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce charabia ? Parce que j'ai beau regarder ça sous tous les angles, j'pige pas, lâcha alors Naruto d'un air perplexe.

- N'y pense plus. Ce n'est pas d'une importance capitale.

- Euh ... d'accord. Si tu l'dis.

C'était trop facile. Il avait renoncé un peu vite et cela ne put que renforcer l'appréhension du brun.

- T'façon j'ai encore des tas de questions à te poser ! Continua Naruto en affichant un radieux sourire.

Le regard de Sasuke se fit légèrement dubitatif tandis que ses épaules s'affaissèrent très discrètement. L'imagination de ce blond avait vraiment quelque chose de proprement terrifiant et il redoutait de voir où cela les conduirait.

- Que pourrais-tu bien vouloir me demander encore ? L'interrogea lassement le vampire.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tes yeux changent de couleur ?

Question plus pertinente que les précédentes il fallait bien l'avouer.

- C'est la pupille du chasseur, répondit le brun.

- La pupille du chasseur ?

- Oui. Notre œil de vampire. Un don naturel que nous acquérons à maturité. Lorsque nous sommes en âge d'aller chasser par nous-mêmes.

- Et ça sert à quoi ?

- Basiquement, à optimiser nos aptitudes de traqueur. Grâce à elle nous sommes nyctalopes, ce qui est indispensable puisque nous chassons à la faveur de la nuit. Elle nous permet aussi de modifier la mémoire de nos victimes, de les hypnotiser et ... de faire bien d'autres choses.

- C'est avec ça que tu as effacé ma mémoire ? Pourquoi t'as eu besoin de me faire oublier et de tout me rebalancer dans le cerveau après ?

- Pour te faire venir à moi en te guidant par ton instinct. Je te l'ai déjà dit. À bien des égards, l'inconscient est doté d'un ascendant bien plus puissant sur le corps que le conscient. C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu l'atteindre.

- J'comprends toujours pas ce que tu me trouves ...

- Tu es plus intéressant qu'on ne pourrait le croire au premier abord.

- Dis carrément qu'à première vue j'ai l'air banal et con !

- Je ne me le permettrais pas voyons.

- Faux derche !

Le brun pouffa légèrement. Faire sortir cet humain de ses gonds était une activité fort distrayante.

- Bordel t'es vraiment trop bizarre comme mec ! Ma première vue de toi est exactement comme celle que j'ai maintenant. Quand tu m'as dit que tu t'appelais Raven, j'ai pensé qu'un nom aussi barré ça te correspondait niquel. Où t'as été pêcher ça d'ailleurs ? Tu pouvais pas me dire d'entrée ton vrai prénom ?

- Il est sensé être tabou pour les humains.

- Quoi ?

- Selon nos lois, il est formellement interdit de communiquer notre nom à un humain. C'est pourquoi lorsque nous obtenons la pupille du chasseur et que nous avons ainsi la possibilité de partir en chasse, notre première sortie est conçue comme une cérémonie au cours de laquelle nous recevons notre nom de chasseur. Raven est le mien.

- Pourquoi tu me l'as dit ? T'as enfreint les règles en faisant ça.

- Je me moque de ces règles. Le mensonge a teinté mon existence. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais faire preuve d'intégrité alors que personne n'est blanc comme neige parmi les miens.

- À quoi sert ce secret alors ?

- Il sert à respecter la règle fondamentale qui régit notre monde « Ne jamais laisser aucune trace ». Aux yeux des humains, nous ne sommes qu'un mythe et aspirons à le rester. C'est pourquoi nous nous conduisons ainsi. Tout dans nos actes doit paraître insensé et irréel à vos yeux. Comme ça, tout risque est évité si une proie venait à survivre.

- Bah des trous dans le cou c'est pourtant pas discret, ironisa Naruto.

- En as-tu ?

- Hein ?

- Des marques de canines. Je t'ai mordu alors tu devrais en avoir non ?

- Bah ... euh ...

Naruto porta sa main à son cou et laissa glisser ses doigts là où la sensation de la morsure prodiguée par son vis-à-vis se ravivait par moment. Il n'y découvrit effectivement rien.

- Comment ...

- Une évolution de mon espèce pour permettre le maintien du secret. Notre pouvoir régénérant demeure dans notre salive. Il s'infiltre dans la chair de la proie dès que nous commençons à nous abreuver et referme la blessure à la fin du repas. Au bout de vingt minutes, il ne reste plus aucune trace.

- ...

- En as-tu fini avec tes questions ?

- Euh ... pour le moment je crois que c'est tout oui, répondit le blond d'un air absent en continuant de se caresser machinalement le cou.

- Bien, je vais m'en aller alors, dit abruptement Sasuke en se dirigeant vers le vestibule.

- Hein ? De ... Hey attends ! Qu'est-ce tu fous ?

Naruto se précipita à sa suite, l'air un peu perdu. Il rejoignit Sasuke qui s'était arrêté devant la porte d'entrée.

- Y a-t-il autre chose ?

- Bah non mais ... pourquoi tu t'barres comme ça ? Ça tourne en eau d'boudin cette rencontre.

- Il fallait que tu puisses avoir le loisir de me poser des questions. C'est chose faite. Ma présence est requise ailleurs maintenant.

Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent légèrement face au ton dur qu'avait employé Sasuke. D'ordinaire il avait déjà l'air d'un vrai piquet, mais là, il semblait plus tendu que jamais. Son étonnement fit place à une faible inquiétude.

- T'as un problème ? Demanda-t-il donc en fronçant les sourcils.

- Aucun qui te concerne. Tu devrais retourner te coucher.

Sur cette réponse un peu sèche, Sasuke s'esquiva à une vitesse telle que Naruto ne put rien faire pour le retenir.

- Vraiment bizarre ce mec ... même pour un vampire, marmonna Naruto en regardant fixement la cage d'escalier plongée dans le noir.

Il repoussa ensuite mollement le battant de la porte puis retourna dans la cuisine pour se remplir un peu la panse avant de réintégrer son lit. Il n'avait rien fait de la journée à part dormir mais il sentait encore en lui une grande fatigue.

4h, dimanche. Sa seule grasse matinée de la semaine. Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire satisfait alors qu'il se pelotonnait sous ses couettes tout habillé.

_oOo_

Son rêve était merveilleux. Adieu massacre dans le village du trou du cul du monde. Il était de retour au Pays du Ramen éternel et marchait sur ses terres verdoyantes où son nez pouvait se gorger de la subtile odeur du plus délicieux mets conçu par l'Homme ... non, il avait été conçu par Dieu lui-même ! Tout n'était que volupté et légèreté autour de lui. Et le rêve aurait été absolument parfait si seulement il n'y avait pas eu ce martellement assez sourd provenant du lointain qui gâchait un peu son plaisir. Mais il n'en avait cure ... ou du moins essayait-il de s'en convaincre. Car plus il tentait de s'en éloigner et plus ce martellement se faisait puissant. Et ...

Il se réveilla, non en sursaut pour une fois, mais de fort mauvaise humeur malgré tout. Car ce tambourinement était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus réel et provenait de la porte d'entrée. Il risqua un œil vers son réveil, quand il se souvint qu'il avait péri dans l'exercice de ses fonctions la veille. Naruto grogna comme un vieil ours bourru qu'on venait d'arracher à son hibernation (ce qui était le cas à peu de choses près) et se reporta vers son téléphone mobile pour déterminer si l'intrus devait mourir dans les souffrances les plus abominables ou simplement se faire hurler dessus ...

- Putain ... j'vais l'tuer ce con.

La sentence de mort fut décrétée alors que le tambourinement persistait. Et en plus l'intrus était têtu ! Le blond se démêla de ses couettes et se dirigea vers le vestibule. Il ouvrit ensuite la porte dans un mouvement brusque, découvrant sur le palier un jeune homme qui souriait comme un débile, le regard pétillant et la main encore levée, comme s'il venait de se figer, pris en flagrant délit de martelage de porte (ce qui n'avait pas l'air de le troubler outre mesure).

- Salut Naruto ! Dit Kiba avec empressement en ayant l'air de reprendre son souffle. Et bah ! T'as...

- Si tu m'dis encore que j'ai une sale gueule je t'étrangle, maugréa le blond.

- Non j'voulais juste dire que t'as meilleure mine qu'hier même si t'as toujours l'air crevé. Tu t'sens encore patraque c'est pour ça ?

- Non ... c'est parce qu'un crétin congénital n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de foutre en l'air ma seule grasse mat' de la semaine en venant tambouriner comme un malade à ma porte !

- Ah ... désolé ! Lâcha Kiba en souriant encore plus largement.

- Sans rire ... t'as une idée de l'heure qu'il est ?

- 8h pourquoi ?

- Et quelle personne normalement constituée rendrait visite à son pote à 8h un dimanche matin ?

- C'est parce que je viens de finir mon heure de jogging. J'préfère courir à la fraîche, répondit l'Inuzuka en haussant les épaules. Puis de toute façon on s'en branle ! J'ai un truc carrément dingue à te raconter !

Sur quoi le jeune homme entra comme une tornade dans l'appartement (sans y avoir été invité), bousculant l'ours empâté au passage. Ce dernier grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible (une insulte probablement) avant de refermer (ou plutôt claquer brutalement) la porte et de rejoindre Kiba au salon. L'Inuzuka s'agitait en tout sens dans la pièce, commençant à sérieusement agacer le blond.

- Bon, c'est quoi ce truc dingue ? S'impatienta Naruto en s'affalant dans un fauteuil.

- C'est tellement fou que tu m'croiras même pas ! C'est ... totalement surréaliste alors promets-moi de pas rire ! Dit le châtain d'une voix excitée en rivant ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

- Côté surréalisme, j'ai eu ma dose moi aussi alors vas-y, répondit lassement Naruto.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

- Toi d'abord, j'te raconterai après, éluda le blond.

- Ok ! Alors voilà, ...

_Flash Back_

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'Inuzuka Kiba ne pouvait absolument pas supporter, c'était bien l'inaction. Dormir pendant des heures ? Très peu pour lui. En plus, il se destinait à un métier très physique, aussi ce devait-il de s'entretenir correctement. Chaque matin avant d'aller travailler chez Anko, il courait pendant une heure. Et même le dimanche, il ne dérogeait pas à ce petit plaisir. Car aussi bizarre que cela pouvait paraître, le jogging dès le lever du jour (ou presque) était un des moments privilégiés du jeune homme. Rien que lui, ses baskets et le chemin qu'il parcourait dans les bois qui se trouvaient à même pas dix minutes de chez lui (les joies de la vie dans la banlieue résidentielle en périphérie de la cité). Ça maintenait non seulement son corps en forme, mais ça l'aidait aussi à se vider la tête de tous ses soucis ... et il en avait pas mal ces derniers temps.

Ce midi, il avait justement rendez-vous avec la cause (ou victime) principale de ses problèmes : sa petite amie Hinata. Il se leva donc à 6h comme à l'accoutumée pour bien se défouler et se détendre. Cela lui permettrait peut-être de ne pas ajouter une ligne à son ardoise déjà bien chargée. Une fois paré de son short et de ses vieilles tennis, il mit ses écouteurs et balança sa playlist préférée puis sortit pour son jogging.

Il courait depuis une demi-heure et se délectait de la fraîcheur du sous-bois alors que le soleil pointait déjà bien le bout de son nez. Il commençait à ressentir cette agréable raideur dans les muscles inférieurs et redoubla d'ardeur pour suer un peu plus (et pour ceux qui se poseraient la question : non, il n'est pas masochiste). Puis soudain, il vit un éclair blanc traverser le chemin à une vingtaine de mètres devant lui, ce qui le figea net. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir de quoi il s'agissait, aussi penchait-il simplement pour un animal ... mais aussi blanc ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Il se rapprocha lentement du buisson où avait disparu l'animal, se penchant ensuite avec prudence. Le buisson tressaillit, provoquant un mouvement de recul chez le jeune homme. Mais une seconde plus tard, il se retrouva étalé au sol avec le poids d'un âne mort sur la poitrine. Il n'eut même pas le temps de crier ou de repousser son assaillant doté d'une épaisse fourrure, qu'une langue râpeuse vint lui arroser le visage d'une impressionnante quantité de bave. Et bien malgré lui, il se mit à rire, sentant instinctivement qu'il ne courait aucun danger.

Détaillant son ''agresseur'' d'un poil plus près, il vit qu'il s'agissait d'un énorme chien blanc avec des oreilles tombantes bordées de marron qui le léchait avec application en remuant férocement la queue.

- Eh ! Doucement mon vieux, j'peux plus respirer ! Plaisanta Kiba en essayant de repousser un peu le canidé pour se remettre en position assise.

Le chien recula et s'assit à son tour, la langue pendante et la queue remuant toujours frénétiquement. Kiba fondit instantanément pour cette grosse peluche et entreprit de lui caresser la tête tout en taillant la discut' avec ce compagnon imprévu.

- T'es magnifique comme chien. Tu t'balades avec tes maîtres ?

Un aboiement joyeux lui répondit, ce qui le fit glousser de rire.

- Tu as l'air bien propre et choyé mais tu n'as pas de collier ...

Kiba regarda ensuite un peu partout autour de lui, recherchant la présence éventuelle des propriétaires. Une minute passa, mais il ne vit ni n'entendit personne. Le chien le regardait toujours en haletant.

- Bon, puisque c'est comme ça, j'vais rester un peu avec toi, dit-il en haussant les épaules puis en se remettant sur pieds.

Le chien se leva à son tour et aboya joyeusement tout en piaffant devant le châtain.

- Quoi ? Tu veux jouer ? Demanda celui-ci.

Le chien parut alors se renfrogner (sa queue remuait donc avec moins d'entrain) et il se campa sur ses pattes en aboyant un peu plus fort.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux mon beau ? Demanda à nouveau Kiba en voyant le changement d'attitude de la boule de poils.

Le chien aboya encore plusieurs fois et l'Inuzuka eut l'impression de le sentir agacé et impatient ... mais comment un chien pouvait-il lui transmettre autant de sentiments ? Il n'en savait trop rien mais pouvait apparemment déceler bien des choses dans le comportement de cet animal. Bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu en temps normal.

- Bon, je suis sûr que tes maîtres doivent te chercher, dit-il finalement en fronçant un peu les sourcils. On va les retrouver et puis je leur dirai qu'il vaut mieux te laisser un collier avant de te lâcher comme ça. Ça m'aurait au moins permis de savoir ton nom.

Nouvel aboiement énervé. Kiba le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

- T'essaierais pas de me dire ton nom quand même ? Eh, je parle pas le chien moi ... même si j'adorerais ça, plaisanta-t-il avant de lui tapoter la tête et de commencer à marcher.

Il commençait à se demander de quel côté débuter ses recherches lorsque le chien émit un aboiement plus sourd.

« Akamaru »

Kiba se figea et se retourna brusquement vers le chien qui s'était remis à secouer la queue. Avait-il rêvé où une petite voix dans sa tête avait murmuré au moment où ce chien avait aboyé ?

- Je crois que j'perds la boule ...

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et reprit son chemin. Le chien aboya.

« Akamaru »

Le jeune homme fit à nouveau volte-face et scruta le chien avec des yeux écarquillés à l'excès.

- C'est ... c'est toi qui viens de faire ça ? Demanda-t-il en pensant devenir réellement dingue (sans rire, il parlait à un chien comme s'il attendait une réponse formulée ...).

Le chien s'assit et le regarda d'un air ... joyeux ?

- Akamaru ?

Il avait dit ça sans trop de conviction, mais à sa plus grande surprise, le canidé secoua la tête de haut en bas, comme s'il exprimait son approbation. Kiba voulut être sûr qu'il n'était pas en plein délire et répéta avec insistance :

- Ton nom c'est Akamaru ?

Le chien hocha la tête, plus heureux que jamais, puis émit un autre petit aboiement.

« Content ... »

- Hein ? S'interloqua un peu le châtain après que seul ce mot s'était formulé clairement tandis que le reste devenait un balbutiement haché.

L'animal aboya plus fort.

« Content que tu m'entendes enfin »

- Euh ... t'es ... en train de parler dans ma tête ?

« Oui »

Kiba était totalement éberlué. Chaque fois que ce chien ... Akamaru ... chaque fois donc qu'Akamaru aboyait, il avait l'impression que le son résonnait dans ses oreilles pour former des mots au cœur même de son esprit. Il avait toujours rêvé de pouvoir parler aux chiens, aussi s'assura-t-il par de nombreux pincements et autant de claques qu'il était bien conscient et au milieu des bois. Le rendu fut assez comique : un jeune homme debout en plein chemin, regardant un chien d'un œil hagard et se collant une dizaine de baffes. Akamaru lui-même sembla s'en amuser et baissa la tête en tressautant et pignant faiblement, comme s'il pouffait de rire.

- Pas la peine de te moquer, grogna Kiba. Ça coûtait rien de vérifier non ?

« Je peux comprendre que ça soit déroutant »

- Comment ça se fait que je puisse t'entendre ?

« C'est parce que tu perçois mes pensées »

- Tes pensées ?

« Mes paroles sont dans mes aboiements. Elles sont décodées par ton cerveau grâce aux ondes sonores. Chaque fréquence correspond à une syllabe »

- Et tu ... tu savais que je te comprendrais ?

« Oui. Je t'ai attendu pendant longtemps. Et ça m'a énervé que tu ne me comprennes pas au début. Il fallait juste que ton instinct s'éveille »

- Je suis spécial alors ? S'émerveilla Kiba en oubliant le caractère plus qu'inhabituel de cette conversation.

« Très. Et je suis là pour être avec toi et pour t'accompagner dans les évènements à venir »

- Quels évènements ?

« Peu importe. Je resterai à tes côtés. Nous avons été séparés pendant trop longtemps ... »

- J'comprends pas.

« Tu comprendras »

_Fin Flash back_

- Et on a discuté comme ça pendant bien une demi-heure de plus. Et puis après il est reparti dans les bois en me disant qu'on se rejoindrait plus tard chez moi, finit Kiba sur le même ton surexcité.

En face de lui, Naruto le fixait d'un œil curieux et quelque peu dubitatif. Remarquant cela, le sourire de Kiba s'effaça légèrement.

- Tu m'crois pas hein ?

- ... Attends que je remette tout ça dans l'ordre. Tu pars en jogging ce matin, tu rencontres un chien et tu te rends alors compte que tu peux lui parler ?

- Bah oui ... enfin moi je lui parlais et lui me transmettait ses pensées.

- D'accord ... pourquoi pas après tout, répondit le blond avec hésitation.

Pourquoi ne pas le croire ? Ce que lui-même avait vécu (à savoir se faire harceler, boulotter puis parler avec un vampire) était tout aussi dingue. Son ami comprenait les chiens ? Vu son passé avec les animaux de cette race, ce n'était pas si improbable que ça. Et c'est à ce moment que Naruto se dit qu'il commençait à voir un peu trop de choses bizarres coup sur coup et qu'il s'y adaptait avec un peu trop d'aisance. Comme si tout cela était absolument normal et que c'était sa vie bien ordinaire qui ne l'était pas. Perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne vit pas l'air soucieux de Kiba qui, de son côté, se demandait si son meilleur pote n'allait pas l'expédier en maison de fous.

- Euh ... et toi alors ? Qu'est-ce que t'avais à me raconter ? L'interrogea-t-il pour briser ce silence pesant.

- Mmh ? Oh euh ... bah dans l'genre c'est pas banal non plus. En fait... Nnnh ! Bordel !

- Qu'est-ce t'as ? Demanda précipitamment l'Inuzuka alors que Naruto venait de se plaquer une main sur le cou en serrant les dents pour ne pas hurler de douleur.

Naruto ne comprenait pas pourquoi la douleur de la morsure remontait ainsi sans crier gare et surtout, aussi violemment. Ça l'avait carrément figé en plein milieu de sa phrase alors qu'il ... alors qu'il s'apprêtait à raconter ses mésaventures à Kiba. Etait-ce une intimation au silence ? Il était toujours courbé en avant sur son fauteuil, la main crispée sur la nuque. Devant lui, Kiba l'appelait et essayait de croiser son regard mais le blond ne pouvait même pas relever la tête. Repenser plus précisément à ces diverses rencontres avec Sasuke avaient fait remonter en lui un étrange sentiment. Sans qu'il ne le réalisât, sa respiration se fit plus forte et difficile tandis que son corps se mettait à bouillir comme un volcan. Le rouge se répandait sur son visage et des tremblements incontrôlables l'assaillirent de toutes parts.

- Eh qu'est-ce qui t'arrive vieux ? Tu t'sens pas bien ? Tu veux un verre d'eau ?

Le châtain perdait un peu son sang froid en voyant ce si brusque changement chez son ami. Il posait toutes les questions qui lui passaient par la tête mais n'obtenait qu'une respiration saccadée pour toute réponse.

De son côté, Naruto avait chaud ... beaucoup trop chaud. Il recommençait aussi à sentir ces furtifs effleurements partout sur son corps, ainsi que ce souffle glacé sur sa nuque. Il gémit en se mordant la lèvre du bas et en repliant les bras autour de lui. Il finit par tellement se pencher qu'il atterrit à genoux au sol, haletant et geignant.

- Nom de Dieu Uzumaki ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang ? S'énerva Kiba.

Mais ce ton énervé n'était là que pour dissimuler sa panique grandissante. Naruto était recroquevillé en boule et suait comme si les feux de l'enfer brûlaient dans son corps. Pourtant ce qui dérangeait plus que tout l'Inuzuka, était sans conteste l'expression de son visage. Ses yeux étaient étroitement clos, sa bouche s'ouvrait par moment avant que sa lèvre inférieure ne se fasse malmener par ses incisives et il se tortillait presque lascivement en lâchant de longs gémissements, presque des ronronnements ... il avait l'air si sensuel. Pas malade juste ... victime d'un plaisir si ardent qu'il ne pouvait le contrôler. Sans rire ! Son meilleur pote était en train de se taper un putain d'orgasme en direct à ses pieds. À côté, son histoire de chien qui parle c'était pas si original que ça.

Son bras gauche était serré autour de lui tandis que sa main droite se plaquait brutalement au sol. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le tapis alors qu'il y enfouissait la tête. Cette chaleur était si intense qu'encore une fois, elle lui fit mal. Mais au-delà, ce qu'il ressentait était vraiment indescriptible.

- Merde ! C'est ... quoi ... ce cirque ? Marmonna-t-il entre deux gémissements.

Son souffle était toujours saccadé et il essayait de forcer toute sa volonté pour retourner au calme. Une minute passa, puis deux. Enfin, il sentit la brûlure décroître et sa respiration s'apaiser. Les battements démentiels de son cœur revinrent eux aussi à un rythme acceptable. Lorsque les tremblements se furent totalement arrêtés, il soupira de soulagement et essaya de se remettre assis. Deux bras fermes vinrent l'aider et l'asseoir le dos contre le fauteuil. Il respira profondément plusieurs fois puis ouvrit les yeux, découvrant le visage perplexe de Kiba à quelques centimètres de lui.

- ... Tu m'expliques ? Demanda alors celui-ci.

Expliquer quoi ? Lui-même ne comprenait rien de ce qui se passait. Et il se promit intérieurement d'avoir une sérieuse discussion avec cet enfoiré de Sasuke la prochaine fois qu'il le chopperait. Vampire ou pas, il allait se ramasser son pied dans ses jolies petites fesses.

Jolies petites fesses ? NON ! Il ne pouvait pas avoir pensé ça. C'était définitivement impossible qu'il ait qualifié le derrière d'un autre mâle en ces termes. Déjà que son corps faisait n'importe quoi et v'là que son cerveau s'y mettait aussi.

- Fait chier, maugréa-t-il d'une voix faible en fermant à nouveau les yeux.

- Naruto ?

- Quoi ?

- Me dis pas ''quoi'' d'un ton aussi las andouille ! Tu m'expliques oui ou merde ?

- ... Merde.

- T'es vraiment trop con.

- Bah ! Ça change pas beaucoup de d'habitude.

- Sans blague ... tu viens limite de jouir affalé sur ton tapis. Comment ça se fait ?

- Je viens de ... QUOI ? Cria alors Naruto en réalisant les paroles de son ami.

La violence du dernier mot fit tant sursauter Kiba qu'il se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air (c'est ça quand on se tient accroupi en équilibre à deux centimètres du mec le plus imprévisible qui puisse exister).

- Vas-y crie pas comme ça !

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire au juste ? Demanda le blond avec des yeux exorbités et la bouche ouverte par l'hébétude.

- Je t'ai dit de pas crier nounouille !

- Mais non, avant ça ! S'énerva le blond.

- Quoi ? J'ai juste dit que tu venais de me faire la plus belle simulation d'orgasme que j'avais jamais vue ... sauf que t'avais pas l'air de simuler.

L'Uzumaki resta bloqué pendant une minute.

- La terre appelle Naruto ! Oh crétin ! Tu m'écoutes ?

- Mais ... c'était pas un orgasme, marmonna le blond d'un air perdu en essayant plus de s'en convaincre que de contrer Kiba.

- Je crois que tout l'monde n'est pas d'accord avec toi vieux...

- Hein ?

En voyant le sourire narquois du châtain, Naruto ne put que suivre la direction prise par son regard moqueur pour tomber sur ... une auréole humide au niveau de son entre-jambes.

- J'le crois pas, lâcha-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

Alors que Kiba pouffait de rire, lui se demandait comment il avait pu manquer une telle chose. En fait, il s'était tellement focalisé sur cette brûlure qui dévorait son corps et sur le moyen de la calmer qu'il n'avait prêté aucune attention aux autres manifestations physiques de ce curieux phénomène.

- Bon avoue maintenant. C'est quoi ce truc que t'as pris pour te retrouver dans un tel état ? Ça a l'air plutôt puissant.

- Mais j'ai rien pris ! Se défendit immédiatement Naruto en piquant un fard du diable.

- À d'autres ! On est tous les deux des jeunes gens au meilleur de nos plus belles années mais j'me suis jamais tortillé de jouissance sur un tapis en face d'un mec ... putain ! C'est moi qui t'fais de l'effet à ce point ? S'éberlua Kiba.

- Pov' con ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi ! C'est juste ...

- Juste quoi ?

Mais Naruto ne dit rien de plus. Si chaque fois qu'il pensait un peu trop fort à ... on-savait-qui ou qu'il tentait de raconter leur rencontre à une tierce personne, il se retrouvait dans cet état, mieux valait ne pas trop forcer la chose ... ça commencerait à devenir sacrément gênant.

- Bon ... on va mettre ça sur le compte de ta crève démente d'hier alors. Je vais pas trop en demander à un convalescent hein ? Capitula l'Inuzuka en souriant d'un air réconfortant à l'écrevisse qui n'osait plus croiser son regard.

- Merci, balbutia le blond qui ne savait plus trop où se mettre.

Après cet incident, Kiba eut assez de délicatesse pour laisser Naruto un peu seul histoire qu'il se remette ... et aussi qu'il prenne une douche et se change. Il repartit donc chez lui, espérant au retour retrouver son nouvel ami à quatre pattes. Peut-être que s'il le présentait à Hinata, cela détendrait l'atmosphère pour que, pour une fois, leur rendez-vous ne dérive pas vers l'engueulade.

Naruto quant à lui, n'avait pas l'intention de rester cloîtré entre ces murs. Ces derniers temps, il n'avait fait que dormir et discuter avec ... on-savait-qui, aussi commençait-il à tourner un peu en rond. Cela contribuait probablement aux déraillages de ses petits neurones. Ça l'avait peut-être plus stressé qu'il ne l'avait cru sur le moment. Ce mec était un vampire quand même ! Et un bien tordu par-dessus le marché... quoi que, il pensait cela sans critères de comparaison vu qu'il était le seul représentant de son espèce qu'il avait rencontré. La pensée soudaine que d'autres (peut-être plus hostiles) pouvaient traîner aux alentours lui provoqua un frisson glacé dans le dos. Et instinctivement, il sentait aussi qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche derrière tout ça. Et Kiba qui se mettait à causer aux clébards ! Non vraiment, rien n'allait droit en ce moment.

_oOo_

Empty l'avait échappé belle. On l'avait bien prévenu que Raven serait déjà sur le terrain, mais ça l'avait quand même un peu étonné de le sentir dès sa première nuit à Konoha. Il s'était laissé porter par les fragrances délicieuses qu'il avait repérées et avait alors atterri dans un quartier où s'affrontaient beaucoup d'odeurs toutes aussi singulières et alléchantes. Deux fortement épicées, deux plus humaines (femelles a en juger par leur douceur) et deux autres quasi impossibles à sentir. Mais surtout, il avait repéré la discrète présence de Raven, vaguement attachée à l'une de ces fragrances animales. Seulement il n'avait pas su distinguer laquelle car les deux semblaient étroitement liées. Il avait ainsi préféré faire du repérage dans cette cité à la faveur de la nuit, tout en se repaissant de quelques humains qui traînaient histoire de bien se préparer à la confrontation à venir.

Ce fut durant les premières heures de la journée qu'il sentit soudain l'aura menaçante de Raven. L'avait-il repéré lui aussi ? Pour ne pas risquer la rencontre, il s'était éloigné, sachant que l'autre resterait sûrement proche de sa cible ... il connaissait bien trop son mode de fonctionnement pour risquer de se faire avoir comme ça. Le problème étant bien sûr que l'autre le connaissait tout autant. Ils n'étaient pas frères d'arme pour rien. Lorsque le soleil se leva, il sentit à nouveau ces odeurs appétissantes et entreprit d'en suivre une. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que l'humain qu'il pistait se dirigeait vers le domicile d'où émanait très fortement la seconde effluve. Ils se connaissaient donc ... voilà pourquoi leurs odeurs paraissaient si mêlées.

Quelques temps plus tard, il vit le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains quitter l'immeuble, puis un jeune homme blond sortir à son tour trente minutes plus tard. Qui était celui choisi par Raven ? Si seulement ces deux humains ne traînaient pas ensemble, il aurait pu savoir lequel portait plus fortement son odeur. Seulement Raven était un chasseur doué d'une habileté absolument hors du commun. Suivre sa piste n'était donc pas une mince affaire. Empty le savait bien et au fond, il était content d'avoir été associé à un tel talent. Son aïeul et mentor Fake, l'avait fustigé pendant des décennies pour qu'il surpasse les héritiers de son rival de toujours, mais Empty n'en avait eut que faire. Il était meilleur que lui ... et alors ? Ce n'était pas comme si ça avait un quelconque intérêt à ses yeux. Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait embringué dans cette histoire de fous dont l'issue ne pouvait être que funeste. Ça il en avait bien conscience, mais ça lui était aussi égal. Au contraire, si ça pouvait même mettre un terme à son existence vide de sens il en serait bien heureux.

Puisque maintenant il lui fallait faire un choix et qu'il n'avait pas envie de suivre le plus dynamique des deux, il décida finalement de porter son attention vers le jeune homme blond qui marchait lentement sur le trottoir. L'autre était parti en courant depuis trop longtemps de toute façon ...

_oOo_

Il avait eu un orgasme sur le sol de son salon. Cette pensée totalement loufoque essayait de s'ancrer dans son cerveau depuis bien une heure mais rien à faire, il ne l'intégrait pas. La chose en soit n'avait rien de franchement extraordinaire, mais les circonstances ? Dire que sa vie partait en sucette était encore un euphémisme. Une chance que Shizune et Iruka n'aient pas été là pour assister à ça. Cet incident ne put que lui rappeler douloureusement la première conversation père-fils qu'il avait eu sur le sujet de la sexualité avec Iruka. Il avait 13 ans à cette époque ... sûrement le passage le plus gênant de sa courte vie (du moins jusqu'à présent). Et même s'il était maintenant un grand gaillard de 22 ans, protecteur comme il était, il n'aurait pas été étonné de voir Iruka le psychanalyser sur les raisons de ce dérapage. Quelle idée aussi d'avoir un prof de psychologie comportementale pour tuteur ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il marchait sans but précis pour se vider la tête ... ça devenait vraiment une habitude. À croire que sa vie ne s'était résumé qu'à ça ces derniers temps : vivre une situation incongrue, tenter de l'oublier et attendre que la tuile suivante lui tombe dessus. Comme s'il n'avait pas assez de problèmes comme ça en temps normal. À se demander si ce mot avait encore un sens pour lui.

Il finit par atteindre le parc où il s'était arrêté avec Hinata la veille. En y entrant, il se demanda si la jeune femme parviendrait enfin à s'extirper de l'inextricable conflit familial dans lequel elle semblait engoncée pour enfin aplanir les choses avec Kiba. Il aimait beaucoup ses deux amis et se sentait très peiné de les voir autant en difficulté. C'était définitif, Dieu les détestait. Quoi que ... depuis quelques semaines, Sakura et Ino avaient eu l'air relativement épargnées par les soucis, c'était toujours ça de pris. Mais lui était devenu le dindon de la farce : deux boulots à assurer (avec chaque fois un patron pas commode à la clé), son déménagement à organiser tout en maintenant le secret avec Iruka (il redoutait leur future dispute à ce propos), son meilleur pote qui enchaînait les merdes, Hinata qui n'avait pas l'air mieux et là BAM ! Un vampire, une morsure, des cauchemars bizarres et son corps qui se tapait des petits trips tout seul. Qu'est-ce que ce serait la prochaine fois ?

- Bonjour, entendit-il soudain.

Naruto stoppa net et se retourna pour voir à qui appartenait cette voix douce et chantante bien qu'elle fût apparemment masculine. Il tomba alors sur un jeune homme plus petit et plus frêle que lui dont le corps élancé lui donnait un air assez féminin, souligné par des vêtements sombres prêts du corps. Si ce type n'avait pas eu un buste si plat et des épaules un peu carrées, il aurait pu le prendre pour une femme. L'inconnu souriait, avait la peau pâle comme celle d'un mort et les cheveux noirs très plats et courts. Un frisson remonta sournoisement l'échine de Naruto et les muscles de ses jambes se raidirent.

- Euh ... Bonjour, répondit-il d'un ton incertain.

L'autre le scrutait d'une façon vraiment dérangeante, comme s'il l'étudiait en le passant aux rayons X. Son sourire restait figé et avait quelque chose de totalement factice, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter brutalement la petite montée de stress que le blond avait eue en le découvrant. Le jeune homme ne parlait pas, continuant de le dévisager, mais Naruto ne parvenait pas à faire un mouvement, bien que sa tête fût en train de lui hurler de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

- Dommage. Mauvaise pioche ! Lâcha l'inconnu sur un petit ton amusé qui sonna encore plus vide et faux que son sourire.

- Qui ... êtes-vous ? Parvint à demander le blond.

- Je suis Empty, répondit l'autre.

Empty ? Drôle de nom ... enfin pour un humain. Mais son petit doigt lui disait que cet individu était tout sauf un humain.

- Joli nom, mentit alors Naruto.

- Comme je le pensais, il ne t'étonne pas. Raven a déjà dû faire son mouvement, dit nonchalamment Empty.

- Vous ... tu connais Raven ? Demanda ensuite Naruto sur un ton qu'il espérait détaché alors que tout son être lui criait de fuir aussi vite que possible.

Pourquoi fuir de toute façon ? Si ce mec était bien un ... vampire, il ne pourrait même pas faire un pas avant de se faire coincer. Il avait déjà donné avec Sasuke et n'avait pas envie de retenter l'expérience.

- En effet, dit le jeune homme en le tirant de ses pensées. Nous sommes frères. En quelque sorte...

- Euh ... il ... ne doit pas être bien loin, mentit alors Naruto en priant pour que cela le dissuadât de lui sauter dessus.

- Si ça avait été le cas, je n'aurais pas pris le risque de t'approcher, contra son vis-à-vis en souriant toujours d'une façon qui le tétanisait complètement.

- Ah ...

Naruto sentait la panique l'envahir. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il avait maintenant l'impression d'entendre une voix rauque gronder en lui. « Cours et ne te retourne pas ! ». Son instinct s'était peut-être lassé d'avoir tiré toutes les sonnettes d'alarme possibles et imaginables, essayant à présent de formuler ses avertissements par des mots. « Fuis gamin ! En plein jour il ne prendra pas le risque de se dévoiler ! ». La réalisation se fit alors : la loi du secret qui planait sur leurs existences. Un dimanche matin ensoleillé à presque 9h30, les rues commençaient à grouiller de monde. Jamais ce gars ne prendrait le risque de se mettre à découvert en utilisant ses aptitudes vampiriques. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que cette conclusion s'impose dans la jolie tête blonde.

- Euh ... à plus ! Lâcha-t-il énergiquement.

Et sans crier gare, Naruto tourna les talons et fila aussi vite que le vent ... qui ne soufflait pas. Enfin ça, c'était du point de vue d'Empty qui avait bien remarqué toutes les phases de réflexion par lesquelles était passé ce blond avant de faire son choix et de se carapater.

- Bien, ne reste plus qu'à rejoindre le mien alors ! Dit-il sur un ton absent avant de partir à son tour.

À l'instant même où son regard avait croisé celui de cet humain, il avait compris qu'il avait fait le mauvais choix. Il n'avait pas ressenti cette chose si particulière qu'il aurait dû. Pour lui, ce n'était qu'un gamin comme les autres. Mais à voir comme il s'était tenu sur ses gardes dès qu'il l'avait vu, il était certain que ce jeune homme en savait déjà beaucoup sur lui. Enfin beaucoup ... plus que les humains ordinaires en tout cas. Parce qu'il était finalement encore loin du compte. Il pensait avoir le temps, mais ce n'était peut-être plus vraiment le cas. Les choses n'allaient pas tarder à se précipiter.

Naruto courait comme un dératé et sans regarder où il se dirigeait. Tout ce qui importait au final c'était de mettre la plus de distance possible entre lui et le vampire. Empty ... il ne savait trop pourquoi mais ce nom paraissait lui coller à merveille. Ses yeux étaient si vides, son sourire n'était qu'un simulacre et tout en lui était empreint d'une neurasthénie carrément flippante. Réflexion faite, Sasuke n'était peut-être pas si bizarre que ça.

Au bout d'un temps indéfinissable, Naruto s'arrêta, soufflant comme un bœuf et suant à grosses gouttes. Il essaya de retrouver son souffle alors que ses poumons s'embrasaient dans sa cage thoracique. Comme s'ils se rappelaient à lui pour lui signifier qu'un peu d'oxygène ne serait pas du luxe. Il prit plusieurs inspirations profondes avant de se retourner et de s'adosser lassement contre un mur, les yeux clos et le nez levé au ciel.

- Journée de merde, marmonna-t-il en serrant les dents.

- On dirait bien en effet.

Naruto sursauta et ouvrit les yeux après avoir entendu cette voix. Il se trouva nez à nez avec ... Neji. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à lui tomber sur le poil aujourd'hui ?

- Salut, dit le blond d'un air blasé.

- Bonjour, répondit poliment Neji. Puis-je te demander ce que tu fais ici avec l'air d'avoir couru comme si tu avais le Diable aux trousses ?

- Envie de faire un jogging, répondit automatiquement le blond (inutile de confirmer le fait qu'il était un bien piètre menteur).

- Je vois, répondit l'autre homme sur un ton neutre mais le regard affichant une discrète lueur inquisitrice.

- Euh ... et toi ? Qu'est-ce tu fais là ?

- La demeure de mon oncle se trouve à quelques rues d'ici.

- Bien ...

Le malaise s'insinua à nouveau lentement en lui tandis que son interlocuteur le scrutait de ses yeux gris perle. Qu'avait-il donc de si spécial pour que tous les mecs qu'il croisait le reluquent sans vergogne ? Cette pensée alluma une lueur de défi dans son regard et il fronça légèrement les sourcils tout en maintenant le contact visuel avec Neji. Ce changement d'expression n'échappa pas au brun qui appuya encore plus son propre regard, comme s'il avait silencieusement accepté ce duel passif.

- Hinata-sama est présente au domaine si tu souhaites la voir, invita alors Neji.

- Je ne veux pas la déranger. Elle m'a dit qu'elle verrait Kiba pour le déjeuner.

- Ah oui ... Inuzuka Kiba, répéta le brun avec une sorte de moue ironique.

- Lui-même, affirma Naruto avec une hargne faiblement dissimulée.

- Mon oncle aimerait sûrement beaucoup vous rencontrer, reprit alors Neji.

- De quoi ? S'interloqua Naruto en oubliant par le fait toute animosité sous le coup de la surprise.

- Après qu'Hinata-sama lui a parlé de vous deux il y a quelques mois de cela, il a pensé qu'il serait bon de vous rencontrer en personne, expliqua Neji dont le regard se glaçait de plus en plus.

Et encore une fois, le corps de Naruto se raidit au moment où la voix rauque s'élevait en lui. « Tu n'es pas en sécurité ici ! ». Sans blague ? Il n'avait pas eu besoin de cet avertissement pour le comprendre. L'attitude de ce Neji démontrait clairement qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête et Naruto était presque sûr qu'il ne l'aimerait guère. La journée était vraiment plus que merdique ! C'était pas possible d'en arriver à ce point. Il en venait même à prier pour que Sasuke vienne le sortir de là.

Sasuke ... lorsque son nom s'imposa clairement dans son esprit et qu'il visualisa le visage de marbre et les yeux charbons du jeune homme, le feu qui couvait en lui s'embrasa de nouveau. Putain ! C'était pas l'moment ! Pourtant il n'y put rien. Ses nerfs avaient été mis à bien rude épreuve depuis son réveil et il se sentait dangereusement flancher. Mais pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit en face de ce mec hautain qui ne lui inspirait pas confiance ? Un vertige le prit et il tangua avant de se rattraper au mur, se passant une main lasse sur les yeux alors que son visage s'empourprait.

- Si tu ne te sens pas bien, je peux te mener au domaine Hyuuga, l'invita de nouveau Neji sur un ton trop doux pour être honnête.

Et c'est là que la douleur de sa morsure se réveilla. Mais pas comme ce matin où ça n'avait semblé être que l'allumette ayant déclenché le feu de jouissance en lui (il avait fini par l'admettre), mais plutôt comme cette pique violente et colérique qui l'avait transpercé la veille quand il discutait avec Hinata. La voix rauque s'éleva encore. « Fuis pour l'amour du ciel ! Ce quartier n'est pas sûr ! ». Belle ironie quand on voyait que ledit quartier comptait parmi les plus huppés de Konoha. Mais il ne put que donner raison à cette voix, lorsque, perdant à nouveau l'équilibre, il vit d'un mauvais œil Neji s'approcher pour le rattraper. La voix hurla en lui ... puis se tut aussitôt, de même que le brasier qui menaçait de le consumer et que la douleur qui était à deux doigts de lui trancher la nuque. Tout stoppa. Et il put reprendre ses esprits.

Deux bras puissants venaient de le réceptionner, le maintenant dans une prise protectrice contre un torse musclé. Naruto ouvrit les yeux et releva faiblement la tête, étouffant une petite exclamation de surprise en constatant que Sasuke venait d'apparaître à son côté. Le temps semblait arrêté.

- Raven, appela-t-il instinctivement, comme s'il sentait plus qu'il ne savait que son vrai nom ne devait pas être énoncé à voix haute.

Le brun lui lança un furtif regard rassurant. Son œil si dur fondit une seconde dans une expression plus tendre avant de se glacer à nouveau lorsqu'il reporta son attention vers Neji. Ce dernier s'était éloigné d'un bond en le sentant approcher et le scrutait avec une haine et une méfiance plus que manifestes.

- Que fais-tu là ? Demanda Naruto d'une petite voix en se redressant.

- Tu m'as appelé alors je suis venu, répondit-il d'une voix faible mais claire.

- Raven, répéta Neji sur un ton empreint d'une colère noire.

- Hyuuga Neji je suppose ? Demanda Raven avec neutralité en ne prêtant pas attention à Naruto qui venait de s'avachir un peu sur lui, victime d'une nouvelle pointe de douleur.

- Tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici, gronda Neji en serrant les poings tandis qu'il se mettait presque en posture de combat.

Raven esquissa un petit sourire moqueur avant de faire rougeoyer furtivement son regard, mettant Neji encore plus en alerte.

- Te crois-tu à la hauteur ? Tu n'es qu'un bébé à mes yeux, le provoqua alors le vampire.

- Je ne suis pas un amateur, rétorqua Neji avec froideur.

- Pour les tiens peut-être pas. Pour moi, tu ne diffères que très peu de ceux que j'ai déjà eus.

- Monstre !

Et avant que Naruto ne réalise ce qui se passait (il ne réalisait d'ailleurs plus rien depuis que la joute verbale s'était engagée entre les deux bruns), il se sentit presque décoller de terre et ferma les yeux pour lutter contre l'évanouissement alors que tout défilait devant lui à une allure vertigineuse. Deux minutes plus tard, il se retrouva à nouveau victime de la pesanteur et manqua de s'étaler lamentablement (il commençait à devenir un expert en la matière). Mais Raven le rattrapa.

- Merci, marmonna-t-il vaguement en s'agrippant aux manches de sa veste noire.

- Ne me remercie pas. Tout ceci est de ma faute.

Naruto releva la tête pour l'interroger du regard. Puis il sentit son cœur bondir si violemment dans sa poitrine qu'il eut subitement besoin de déglutir bruyamment, comme pour le ravaler et le remettre à la bonne place. Si cette fois-ci le feu menaçait à nouveau de le cramer comme le soleil aurait fait flamber les vampires des films de science-fiction, il aurait bien compris pourquoi au moins.

Sasuke le regardait tristement avec une expression coupable craquante à en damner un saint ... Putain non ! Craquante à en damner Dieu lui-même ! Juste retour des choses ... il avait décidé de bouder Naruto et ses amis, il était normal qu'il fût damné par le vampire le plus foutrement sexy de toute la création !

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de pouffer légèrement face au regard hébété du blond. Il avait l'air d'avoir vu la vierge en personne ! Quoi que ... cette chère Marie ne semblait plus avoir les attributs qui convenaient à ses goûts à en juger par la bave qui coulait lentement au coin de sa bouche alors qu'il dévorait Sasuke des yeux. Comme quoi, un humain était aussi à même de boulotter un suceur de sang ! Ça aussi ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses.

Réalisant enfin son blocage, Naruto se reprit en balbutiant une vague excuse, rouge de honte. Il s'écarta un peu de Sasuke et vit enfin où ce dernier les avait conduits.

- Ah ... retour à la case départ, constata Naruto en reconnaissant sa résidence. Comment on a fait pour revenir là si vite ?

- J'ai pris un raccourci, répondit Sasuke en montant les marches du perron.

- Un raccourci ... pfff !

Naruto monta les quelques marches à son tour et passa devant Sasuke pour gravir les escaliers. Derrière lui, il n'entendit pas le moindre son mais savait pourtant que le brun le suivait comme son ombre. Devant la porte de son appartement, il entreprit de déverrouiller la serrure sous l'œil dévastateur du vampire qui ne fit que le rendre fébrile et maladroit. Il essayait de garder son sang froid mais pour une raison inconnue la promiscuité avec lui le rendait tout chose (la mauvaise foi j'vous jure !). Au bout de plusieurs tentatives, toutes effectuées sous le regard amusé de Sasuke, il ouvrit enfin la porte et pénétra en vitesse dans l'appartement, s'éloignant autant qu'il le pouvait de son invité qui le mettait bien trop mal à l'aise pour son propre bien.

- Bon, commença-t-il hésitant sans le regarder, je pensais en avoir fini avec mes questions ce matin, mais tu te doutes bien que là, y'a trop de choses qui se sont produites pour que je ferme les yeux.

Il s'assit dans le fauteuil ... puis se releva en vitesse et se cala dans le canapé (trop de souvenirs inhérents à ce bon vieux fauteuil et au tapis devant lui). Sasuke suivit le mouvement et prit la place que Naruto venait de quitter, s'y assoyant avec classe.

- Il n'est pas arrivé tant de choses que ça.

- Tu trouves ? Bah pas moi ! Déjà ce matin Kiba qui débarque et me raconte une histoire de dingues comme quoi maintenant il parle aux chiens...

- Ton ami parle aux chiens ? L'interrompit immédiatement Sasuke en se raidissant très discrètement.

- Euh ... bah c'est ce qu'il m'a raconté. Mais c'est pas si hors du commun que ça. Enfin j'veux dire ... pas dans le monde d'où tu viens, précisa le blond.

- Nh, acquiesça Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils d'un air songeur.

- Enfin bref ! Je disais donc qu'après Kiba, y'a eu ... le ... enfin ...

- Quoi ? Demanda le brun, subitement intrigué devant la gêne de Naruto.

- Euh ... c'est juste ... non rien ! Des élancements là où tu m'as mordu qui reviennent de temps en temps, esquiva le blond en se fustigeant intérieurement d'être un tel trouillard.

Elle était belle sa promesse de lui coller son pied au cul pour ce qu'il vivait par sa faute ! Mais maintenant qu'il se retrouvait vraiment en face de l'individu incriminé ... plus personne ! Et ça l'énervait superbement de ne pas être capable de lui donner son point de vue à ce fichu apollon qui se prélassait dans son fauteuil ! Mais dire aussi ... comment était-il possible de rester fâché contre cet homme magnifique ? Ok ... son cerveau partait encore dans un délire. Et il se colla une baffe mentale, maugréant de nouveau (très silencieusement) contre sa couardise. « Dégonflé » dit la voix rauque en lui ... et il ne put même pas la contredire.

De l'autre côté, Sasuke se retenait bien d'éclater de rire (de mémoire de vampire, jamais l'un des siens ne s'était laissé aller à de telles démonstrations dégradantes en publique et il s'abstiendrait bien d'être le premier à faillir) alors que Naruto était en plein débat intérieur et que chacune de ses pensées se lisait sur son visage si expressif. Plus qu'un livre ouvert, c'était un écran géant retransmettant le DVD de ses émois. Plus facile à décrypter tu meurs ... pour peu que cela fût possible évidemment.

- Enfin quoi qu'il en soit ! Après je suis sorti me promener et là, surprise ! Rencontre du troisième ... euh nan ça c'est les aliens ... donc, rencontre du quatrième type avec un de tes semblables.

- Pardon ? Dit Sasuke d'une voix si forte que cela fit sursauter Naruto.

- Bah euh ... un vampire quoi. Un mec qui m'a dit s'appeler Empty et qu'il était comme ton frère, répondit Naruto d'une petite voix en voyant le regard de son vis-à-vis s'assombrir dangereusement.

Ce dernier se leva ensuite et se mit à arpenter la pièce d'un air songeur à une vitesse telle que Naruto en eut rapidement le tournis.

- Ainsi que je le soupçonnais, l'entendit-il marmonner.

Une seconde plus tard, il s'était rassis à sa place et scrutait le blond d'un air très sérieux. Abasourdi, Naruto mit bien vingt secondes à comprendre qu'il fallait regarder en direction du fauteuil et non plus ... partout dans la pièce.

- Dis Sasuke ... qui c'était ce mec au juste ? Risqua Naruto en voyant bien que l'autre était toujours un peu perdu dans ses réflexions.

- Comme il te l'a dit. Empty a été, non pas mon frère à proprement parler, mais mon frère d'arme il y a environ 70 ans. Nous avons grandi ensemble mais des dissensions entre nos deux familles nous ont séparés.

- Vos familles sont ennemies ?

- Pas ouvertement, mais ça ne saurait tarder si Empty est dans les parages ... quoi que je doute qu'il y soit venu de son plein gré. Fake est sûrement l'instigateur de tout cela, dit Sasuke peut-être plus pour lui-même que pour Naruto qui ne comprenait pas grand chose.

- Et Fake ? C'est qui ?

- Son aïeul. Son arrière-arrière grand-père. Il a été son mentor aussi. C'est un être très secret et aussi vil que manipulateur. Mon père ne l'a jamais aimé et Hawk encore moins.

- Hawk c'est qui ? Questionna ensuite Naruto en se demandant s'il en verrait le bout de tous ces nouveaux noms.

- Mon arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière grand-père. Le plus ancien d'entre nous à l'heure actuelle. Fake a été son bras droit pendant longtemps.

- Il a l'air de quelqu'un d'important.

- C'est parce qu'il est le chef de ma famille, répondit Sasuke.

Il répondait aux questions sans trop faire attention, pensant plus à la tournure que prenaient les événements qu'à la curiosité de Naruto. Mais devant son air de plus en plus perdu, il ne put que poursuivre son récit ... au moins les grandes lignes.

- Pour dire les choses simplement. Les Uchiha – ma famille donc – font partie de la classe dirigeante de notre société ... pour ne pas dire qu'ils en sont le sommet. Hawk est comme un grand seigneur, ou un roi et Fake, qui est à la tête d'une autre famille noble mais à un degré légèrement inférieur, l'a secondé pendant quelques siècles. Cependant, sa soif de pouvoir était bien trop importante et quand Hawk s'en est rendu compte, il l'a évincé. Fake a juré de se venger ... et il semblerait bien que la configuration des évènements aille dans ce sens.

- Tu fais partie de ... la royauté ? Simplifia Naruto en sifflant presque d'un air impressionné.

- Tu peux le voir ainsi. Mais c'est bien plus complexe en réalité. Notre société est régie par un conseil formé des plus vieux et sages vampires issus des familles aristocrates, mais il est vrai que les Uchiha ont un poids bien plus important que les autres à cette table.

- Uchiha ... c'est pour ça la chevalière ? Demanda Naruto en faisant glisser un œil vers l'index du brun.

- Oui. Je ne pensais pas que tu remarquerais. Tu es plus observateur que je ne le croyais.

- C'est juste que ça m'a interpelé. Mais donc, l'histoire avec cet Empty c'est quoi ? Parce que quand je l'ai vu il a eu l'air intrigué par moi avant de se détourner complètement ... et il m'a fait flipper j'te raconte pas.

- Flipper comment ?

- Quoi tu sais pas c'que c'est ? C'est pourtant pas compliqué. Quand je l'ai vu mon corps s'est raidi d'un coup, j'ai eu un frisson et une voix dans ma tête n'arrêtait pas de me dire de filer en vitesse.

- Une voix, vraiment ? Demanda Sasuke en ayant subitement l'air très intéressé.

- Oui ... bah ! Mécanisme naturel de défense ! J'étais pas rassuré devant ce mec alors mon instinct me disait de me casser. Insiste pas là-dessus comme si c'était si incroyable ou invraisemblable.

- Ce n'est ni l'un ni l'autre en vérité. Pas pour toi en tout cas.

- Et ça y est tu remets ça, soupira le blond. On dirait vraiment que tu sais quelque chose d'important sur moi et ça me gonfle alors accouche !

- C'est une histoire trop longue et trop compliquée pour être racontée par de simples mots. Il faut la vivre pour en saisir toute l'ampleur.

- Et où t'as garé ta machine à voyager dans le temps ? Se moqua Naruto.

- Nous n'en aurons pas besoin. Tu détiens déjà toutes les révélations.

- Gué ? S'étonna très intelligemment le blond (très blond pour le coup).

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas oublier ton rêve ...

Et là, un petit déclic se fit. Naruto se remémora leur précédente conversation et une phrase en particulier...

- ''Ce sont des images de notre passé'', répéta-t-il bouche bée. C'est vrai que tu m'as dit ça sur le coup ... mais ça avait l'air de dater sérieusement cette histoire ! Comment je peux avoir ça dans la tête ?

- C'est un souvenir que je t'ai donné. Un parmi bien d'autres que j'ai caché dans ton esprit.

- Comment t'as fait ça ?

- Lors de notre toute première rencontre au bar. Lorsque nos yeux se sont croisés, j'ai immédiatement senti que tu étais celui que je cherchais et je t'ai tout donné. Ça s'est bloqué quelque part dans ta mémoire. Mais tu n'as rien vu parce que tu n'avais pas conscience encore de tout cet univers qui évoluait parallèlement au tien.

- Pourquoi j'ai fait ce rêve alors ? Vu comme tu l'dis, j'aurais pas dû le voir.

- Ceci est dû à notre rencontre dans la ruelle la deuxième fois. Lorsque j'ai goûté ton sang pour t'éveiller. Ç'a été un choc pour toi et ton esprit a essayé de chasser ce qu'il jugeait dangereux. Les barrières se sont affaissées pendant ton sommeil et tu as revécu l'un des souvenirs.

- Ce souvenir ... c'était un massacre ! Est-ce que c'était toi qui...

Sasuke secoua négativement la tête, rassurant légèrement Naruto.

- C'était mon père. Et il s'agissait d'une chose qu'il ne s'est jamais pardonné. Une mission accomplie pour Hawk. Le poids de la culpabilité a eu raison de lui deux décennies plus tard et il est parti avec ma mère.

- Tes parents sont...

Sasuke acquiesça. Naruto se sentit soudain très mal, car ça ne pouvait que lui rappeler ce qu'il avait lui-même perdu et il s'en voulait d'avoir forcé le brun à revivre ça. Ce dernier s'en rendit compte et le rassura tout de suite.

- Je ne suis pas triste tu sais. Les vampires sont moins réceptifs aux émotions comme je te l'ai déjà dit.

- Oui mais ... c'était quand même tes parents, dit Naruto d'une petite voix penaude.

- Et ils étaient des gens très bien. Si Père avait pu vivre tout ce temps avec un tel fardeau sur les épaules, c'est qu'il n'aurait pas été cet être droit et fort que j'admirais. Et si Mère n'avait pas décidé de partir avec lui, c'est que la force de leur amour aurait été fanée par le temps. Mais ils sont partis amoureux et en paix. C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Et si suite à cela, un quelconque sentiment devait m'habiter, ça ne pourrait être que la colère. Mon père a été précipité dans quelque chose de bien trop gros qui encore maintenant, risque bien de tous nous faucher.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ça me concerne ?

- Oui. Ça te concerne et pour le comprendre, tu dois le vivre.

- Avec les souvenirs ? Fais les remonter alors ! Je veux savoir ! J'ai toujours senti qu'il y avait un élément fondamental que j'ignorais à propos de moi, et même si cette ombre s'est dissipée au cours des années, je n'ai jamais pu l'oublier. Maintenant encore moins. Je veux savoir ! S'emporta presque Naruto.

- Je ne peux pas faire remonter ça si facilement tu sais.

- Mords-moi ! Ça avait marché la première fois.

- Non, la morsure est un acte violent qui a donc ravivé le souvenir le plus violent que j'avais placé en toi. Le reste ne suivra pas comme ça. Mais une forte émotion suffira à faire lâcher les scellés de ta mémoire.

- Tu ne peux pas tout débloquer avec tes yeux ?

- Le sharingan – c'est ainsi que nous nommons notre pupille dans ma famille – permet de transmettre bien des choses à une personne et même de les lui faire vivre sous forme d'illusion. Pour un humain normal ça marcherait bien mais toi ...

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

- Tu as quelque chose de puissant enfoui en toi et qui te protège en permanence, même si tu n'en as pas conscience. C'est elle qui filtre tout. Mon sharingan est très puissant et j'ai pu te donner les images, mais c'est à toi de les débloquer volontairement.

- Et comment je fais ça ?

- Une forte émotion. Je te l'ai dit. Ça affaiblira tes défenses psychiques.

- Côté émotions fortes j'ai eu mon lot et pourtant ... nada.

- Chacun a un type d'émotion qui le bouleverse plus que tout. Ça peut être le stress, la colère, la peur ... mais toi ce n'est rien de tout ça.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Que ressentais-tu quand tu pensais à moi et que je n'étais pas à tes côtés ?

Le blond rougit violemment à cette question, détournant les yeux.

- Je vois que tu as la réponse, dit Sasuke en esquissant un sourire satisfait.

- Quelle réponse ? Quand je pensais à toi mon corps faisait n'importe quoi à cause des conneries que t'as greffées dans mon cerveau. Y'a rien de normal là-dedans !

- Bien sûr que si. Je t'ai aussi déjà dit que ton instinct s'était éveillé à mon contact. Le tien est si fort que tu ne le domines pas complètement. Si bien que les émotions plus puissantes que tu ressens sont exacerbées de façon totalement démesurée.

- Bah tiens ! T'es en train de me dire qu'avant je me mentais à moi-même et que maintenant j'suis gay et dingue de toi par-dessus le marché ?

- ...

- Euh attends ! C'est pas ce que j'voulais dire ! J'suis pas ... euh ...

- Tu as dit ça sous le coup d'une impulsion.

- Oui c'est ça !

- Et ça n'a fait que te révéler ce qui n'était pas évident pour toi il y a encore une minute.

- Eh ! Interprète pas ça comme ça te chante !

Devant l'entêtement du blond, Sasuke perdit patience et décida de prendre les choses en mains. Il se leva d'un bon et en un millième de seconde, il se retrouva contre Naruto, une main au creux de ses reins, l'autre sur sa joue et le visage à quelques millimètres du sien.

- Que ... qu'est-ce tu fous ? Demanda Naruto en se mettant à trembloter nerveusement.

- Les mots ne te convaincront pas. Alors je vais te montrer à la place.

- Montrer qu...

La fin de sa phrase se perdit sous les lèvres purpurines de Sasuke. Ce simple contact suffit à tout chambouler en lui et il devint instantanément aussi flagada qu'une gelée anglaise. Sasuke approfondit le baiser en taquinant de sa langue les lèvres de Naruto qui ne se fit pas prier et lui autorisa l'accès sans même se poser de question. Le brasier de son corps était plus déchaîné que jamais mais cette fois-ci, il n'était absolument pas douloureux. Il comprit alors que la douleur n'était due qu'à l'absence de ce bras autour de sa taille, de cette main sur sa joue, de ce corps contre le sien. Il était drogué ... dépendant de cet homme comme il l'aurait été de l'héroïne. Mais étrangement, il n'en fut pas surpris. Le blond se laissa alors totalement submerger par l'érotisme titanesque de la situation, s'abandonnant à la langue experte de Sasuke qui n'en finissait plus de ravager sa bouche. Son haleine était fraîche et chaque souffle l'envoyait bien au-delà de la simple notion de plaisir. Le monde autour de lui n'existait plus ... et cela permit au monde en lui de se réveiller.

Pris dans le baiser, un tremblement puissant secoua tout son corps et la surprise le fit écarquiller les yeux, mais Sasuke ne lâcha pas prise. Au contraire même, le gémissement étouffé de Naruto provoqua un regain d'ardeur chez lui et il emporta le corps pressé contre lui vers le mur pour l'y plaquer avec force. Naruto gémit à nouveau, plus transcendé encore par un plaisir qui devenait si incontrôlable que ça le terrifiait presque. Un autre tremblement le secoua et cette fois-ci, il plongea totalement dans une myriade d'images qui défilaient sous ses yeux.

Elles se déroulaient à une allure incroyable. Vite, plus vite, plus fort. Et plus ça allait, plus il avait le sentiment de ne plus les voir mais de les sentir et de les toucher. Mais pas encore ... un grognement s'éleva. Était-ce lui qui avait produit ce son ? On aurait dit un animal sauvage. En l'entendant, Sasuke s'enhardit encore, agrippant les poignets de son captif pour les coincer au-dessus de sa tête d'une main tandis que l'autre se faufilait sous son T-shirt et glissait sur son torse. Il introduit une jambe entre les cuisses du jeune homme et la remonta pour venir presser son entre-jambes victime d'une poussée hormonale sans précédent dans la vie de l'Uzumaki, puis ondula des hanches avec volupté contre le corps du blond. Le plaisir rendait ce dernier sauvage et débridait ses instincts les plus primaux.

C'est là qu'il le vit. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés mais son regard était vitreux. Il ne voyait plus rien de ce qui existait. Il était dans le noir le plus complet et face à lui, se tenait un gigantesque renard dont les flamboyantes couleurs rouge et orange lui donnaient l'impression de se tenir face à un amas de lave en fusion et de feu. L'énorme tête de la bête descendit aussi majestueusement que dangereusement vers lui et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer avec déférence et respect les deux yeux rubis qui ne le lâchaient pas. Beaucoup seraient morts d'une crise cardiaque à la vue d'un animal aussi démesuré. Mais lui n'avait pas peur. Il sentait que cet être ne lui ferait aucun mal. Il sentait qu'il le connaissait. Il sentait qu'ils étaient liés ... et surtout il sentait qu'il avait toujours été proche de lui.

La gueule parée de deux impressionnantes rangées de crocs se fendit en un sourire avant que la voix rauque qu'il avait déjà entendue plus tôt dans la journée s'élève à nouveau.

- Nous nous rencontrons enfin petit.

Naruto frissonna sous le grondement qu'avait émis cette voix, résonnant à l'infini dans le vide qui l'entourait. Mais il ne vacilla pas, et cela sembla plaire au renard.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Est-il besoin de le préciser ? Au fond de toi, tu le sais déjà.

- ... Kyuubi, dit-il sans le réaliser pleinement.

Le renard acquiesça, faisant onduler ses queues autour de lui. C'est à ce moment que Naruto remarqua qu'il en avait plusieurs. Neuf compta-t-il.

- Kyuubi, répéta Naruto. Tu es ... en moi ?

- Depuis toujours.

- Pourquoi ?

- Te sens-tu prêt à connaître ton histoire ? Je détiens la clé de ton passé. Il ne tient qu'à toi de me la demander.

- Je suis prêt, déclara Naruto d'une voix forte et assurée.

- Bien. Car le voyage ne sera pas facile.

Kyuubi se redressa, scrutant toujours Naruto. Puis l'espace autour d'eux sembla se remplir d'eau. Le niveau montait et montait. Naruto sentait le liquide à ses chevilles, puis à ses genoux, puis à son bassin. Il paniqua un peu quand l'eau atteignit son cou, mais en face de lui, Kyuubi le regardait sans broncher. Alors il comprit et se laissa sombrer.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**** : **Le troisième chapitre est donc dans la boîte. Alors ? Toujours aussi bien ? Moins bien ? Mieux ? Envoyez-moi ma dose de reviews j'ai besoin de savoir ! XD

Chapitre 4 "Le choix d'une vie" en ligne Dimanche 5 Juillet. Passez une bonne semaine !^^


	4. Le choix d'une vie

**Auteur**** : **Lonely Seira

**Titre**** : **J'ai les crocs

**Genre**** : **Humour/supernatural/Angst/drama/shonen-ai/UA/léger OOC

**Rating**** : **M

**Pairing**** :** Sasu/Naru entre autres

**Disclaimer**** : **Sasuke ? Naruto ? Bah ... pas à moi ! Et vu ce que je leur fais subir, ils sont définitivement plus heureux avec _Masashi Kishimoto_.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Le choix d'une vie**

Naruto avait toujours aimé la nuit. Univers de mystère souvent propice à la fête et aux délires entre amis autant qu'aux moments de calme et au repos. Mais là, il la redoutait. L'atmosphère était par trop différente de celle qu'il affectionnait pour ne pas y prêter attention. Cette nuit qui lui était si agréable était devenue dangereuse. La première fois, durant ce cauchemar qui l'avait frappé sans crier gare, il n'avait fait que subir. Cependant en cet instant, il était pleinement conscient de ce qu'il vivait et s'en trouvait donc d'autant plus libre. Au moins libre de penser et de contrôler ses sentiments, mais ses actes échappaient toujours un peu à son emprise. Il devait voir, alors il suivait le flot des images ... ou plutôt le flot des situations. Car les images si éloignées étaient devenues réelles. Atrocement réelles. Pourtant, rien ne s'était encore produit.

Il se sentait comme une ombre, progressant vers un manoir absolument gigantesque qui s'élevait au sommet d'une colline. Des torches éclairaient le chemin qu'il arpentait et révélèrent des grilles dotées de lances meurtrières qui auraient dissuadé n'importe qui de faire un pas de plus. Mais Naruto n'y fit pas attention et poursuivit son chemin vers cet endroit qui l'appelait. Il pénétra dans le hall d'entrée dont la porte d'accès, bien qu'ouverte, était fortement gardée par plusieurs hommes ... ou plutôt vampires. Il traversa ensuite le hall, entra par une porte au fond avant de descendre un escalier en colimaçon qui donnait sur un tunnel. Il le parcourut en quelques enjambées et atterrit dans une vaste pièce dont les innombrables colonnes et les voûtes donnaient l'impression d'appartenir à une cathédrale. Mais aucune fenêtre ne venait percer l'uniformité si glaciale des hauts murs qui l'entouraient. Il se trouvait vraisemblablement dans une salle souterraine ... pas dur à deviner quand on partait du rez-de-chaussée pour descendre.

Tout au long du chemin, il avait bien remarqué que les sensations étaient étrangement plus faibles que lors de son rêve, comme s'il ne possédait pas de corps. Cette fois-ci, il était là en tant que simple spectateur alors peut-être que le fait de le savoir l'empêcherait de plonger à nouveau dans le corps d'un autre et de subir ses actions. Et puis ça n'avait pas été n'importe quel autre en plus, car il avait compris que celui dont il avait occupé momentanément l'enveloppe avait été le père de Sasuke. Logique puisque d'après ses dires, il revivait les souvenirs de cet homme. Cette pensée ne put que le faire frémir car il ne se souvenait que trop bien des actes proférés cette nuit-là. Quand bien même il les avait regrettés par la suite, ça n'atténuait en rien leur atrocité.

Essayant tant bien que mal de se défaire d'une part de son appréhension qui allait grandissante, il se concentra sur le souvenir dans lequel il évoluait. Dans l'immensité dénuée de vie de cette salle, il aurait été facile d'entendre les pas résonnants d'un éventuel intrus, pourtant Naruto dut attendre de voir effectivement quelqu'un pour se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas seul ... et ce probablement depuis qu'il avait commencé son incursion dans le souvenir. Il y avait fort à parier qu'il n'avait fait que suivre cette personne depuis le début sans même le réaliser. Ces maudits vampires avec leur fichue discrétion ... ne pouvaient-ils pas faire le moindre effort pour se montrer un peu moins flippants, au moins en signalant leur présence ? Vraiment, quel manque de considération !

Le blond se secoua en constatant qu'il se perdait à nouveau dans des pensées futiles alors que sa présence en ce lieu était primordiale. Sa soif de savoir prit alors l'ascendant sur lui et lui fit forcer l'allure pour rejoindre cet inconnu qui – inconscient qu'on le suivait à la trace – se dirigeait avec fluidité et rapidité vers une double porte massive au fond de la grande salle. Stoppant devant les lourdes portes de chêne ornées de gravures montrant la noblesse des lieux (comme si la taille du manoir ne suffisait pas), il frappa deux coups secs sans hésitation. Dans l'attente d'une réponse de l'autre côté, Naruto en profita un instant pour détailler cet homme. Il était de haute stature, de la même taille que Sasuke et lui-même, et sa carrure était légèrement plus carrée que la sienne. Bien que puissamment musclé d'après ce qu'il pouvait deviner sous la longue cape noire qu'il portait, son maintien était aussi porteur d'une grâce et d'une élégance qui dénotaient du rang de ce grand brun. Il portait ses cheveux assez courts, qui retombaient en de courtes mèches sur son front. Son regard était d'un noir profond et restait sévère et froid. Sa bouche aux lèvres fines, qui n'allaient pas sans lui rappeler celles de Sasuke, semblait perpétuellement figée en une moue agacée et stricte.

Enfin, une voix forte invita l'homme à entrer, ce qu'il fit d'un geste vif. Naruto le suivit dans l'autre salle, remarquant au passage que sa démarche était en tout point similaire à celle qu'il avait eue lors de son cauchemar. Il s'agissait donc bien du père de Sasuke. Naruto détourna son attention de cet homme pour regarder l'endroit où il venait d'entrer. C'était une autre salle, circulaire celle-ci avec un plafond un peu plus bas, mais toujours les mêmes voûtes et colonnes. Au fond de la salle, une volée de marche menait à un imposant fauteuil de bois sombre et recouvert d'une draperie rouge sang. Sur ce fauteuil, se tenait assis un autre homme brun dont les traits étaient assez proches de ceux de l'homme qu'il avait suivi. Sur les côtés de ce fauteuil, d'autres personnes se tenaient sur des sièges plus petits, mais tout dans leur apparence criait néanmoins leur âge et leur importance.

- Nous t'attendions Fugaku. As-tu des nouvelles à apporter au conseil ? Demanda l'homme qui présidait l'assemblée avec une voix grave qui provoqua un désagréable frisson chez Naruto.

Le dénommé Fugaku s'inclina (non sans une certaine réticence à en juger par son très bref moment d'hésitation) puis répondit d'une voix un peu trop sèche pour que l'on n'y décèle pas un ennui prononcé (c'était du moins ce que pensait Naruto) :

- Effectivement Hawk, je suis porteur d'une nouvelle de la plus haute importance.

- Allons Fugaku, aucun de ces chiens d'humain n'est là pour polluer notre espace. En conséquence, point n'est utile de faire usage de nos noms de chasseur en ces circonstances ne crois-tu pas ? Répondit le dénommé Hawk sur un petit ton amusé qui sonna pourtant comme une menace dissimulée.

Fugaku se redressa fièrement, ne manquant pas de jeter un œil noir à son vis-à-vis qui souriait discrètement.

- J'agirai selon votre convenance Madara, dit-il en inclinant légèrement la tête. Pour ce qui est des informations que je détiens, le conseil m'autorise-t-il à les lui remettre dès maintenant ?

Madara fit un signe de main nonchalant pour l'inviter à poursuivre.

- Tous les signes s'accordent à dire que la prophétie est des plus fiables, dit-il simplement en provoquant un élan de murmures et de sursauts dans l'assemblée.

C'est à ce moment que Naruto réalisa qu'en plus des personnes siégeant aux côtés de Madara, des dizaines d'autres se tenaient debout dans les ombres des colonnes, ne trahissant leur présence que par de subtils mouvements ou des messes-basses qui s'estompèrent dès que Madara leva la main pour ramener la salle au calme.

- En es-tu bien sûr ? Il ne s'agissait pourtant que des dires d'une quelconque prêtresse humaine sur le point de s'éteindre, rétorqua vivement Madara dont le petit sourire s'était vu muer en un rictus mauvais et suspicieux.

- C'est pourquoi lorsque nous avons été avertis, je me suis proposé pour enquêter moi-même afin qu'il n'y ait aucune ambiguïté sur la teneur de ces révélations. Je me suis rendu sur les terres appartenant à la congrégation du temple d'où était originaire la prêtresse, et c'est là que j'ai appris l'existence des Sannins.

- Que sont-ils ? Demanda abruptement Madara.

- Trois prêtres du Temple du feu, comptant parmi les plus puissants jamais connu chez les humains à ce jour. La jeune prêtresse avait, semble-t-il, été envoyée sur les lieux de chasse par ce trio en toute connaissance de cause afin que la prophétie nous soit transmise.

- Ce que tu dis est insensé ! Pourquoi nous auraient-ils prévenus, en sacrifiant l'une des leur qui plus est ?

- La décision a été mise au vote après que la prophétie s'était révélée à eux. Et ils ont choisi de la transmettre à tous les acteurs de cette guerre à venir pour donner une plus grande chance à leur race. C'est une chose que je conçois totalement, car il y a tout de même une forte probabilité pour que cela se déroule à notre avantage.

- Pourrais-tu nous en dire plus sur ces Sannins ? Sont-ils dignes de confiance ? Demanda subitement l'homme assis à la droite de Madara.

- ... Je le crois oui, répondit Fugaku après un furtif froncement de sourcil.

Naruto sentit dans cette brève réponse une puissante animosité qu'il était pourtant impossible de voir dans l'attitude mesurée et calme de Fugaku. Le blond se demanda alors si, de même que la première fois, il était en mesure de percevoir les sentiments de celui qu'il suivait, même s'il n'habitait plus son corps. Cette haine qui couvait ne put que l'intriguer quant à l'identité de cet homme qui scrutait Fugaku avec un air calculateur ne lui plaisant guère. Il semblait vieux (même pour un vampire) et son visage, partiellement masqué par des bandages, était creusé de rides profondes qui le figeaient dans une expression ... bah de grand vilain, y'avait pas d'autre moyen de le qualifier. Naruto eut l'impression que la seule chose qui manquait au tableau était une pancarte lumineuse pointée vers lui et indiquant « Super méchant de l'histoire ». Se remémorant ensuite les quelques mots qu'avait lâchés Sasuke, il se demanda si cet homme n'était pas Fake, le bras droit un peu trop ambitieux du leader Uchiha.

- Et donc ? Ces Sannins ? Insista le vilain.

- Danzô, nous devrions nous concentrer sur l'ampleur que pourrait atteindre cette prophétie et non sur ceux qui l'ont faite. Si Fugaku les juge dignes de foi, ne cherchons pas plus loin, coupa Madara avant que Fugaku n'ait pu répondre.

- Il me paraît au contraire nécessaire que nous sachions qui va, en un sens, bouleverser notre existence ne pensez-vous pas ? contra ledit Danzô d'une voix ... presque onctueuse.

Il ne lui faudrait plus qu'une brosse pour lui lustrer le poil dans le bon sens, pensa Naruto en grimaçant. Dieu qu'il haïssait les hypocrites.

- Mmh, certes, concéda Madara en se rendant compte que d'autres dans l'assemblée partageaient son point de vue. Poursuis donc Fugaku.

Ce dernier acquiesça brièvement et commença à parler :

- Ces trois prêtres du Temple du feu sont appelés Jiraiya l'ermite, Orochimaru le serpent et Tsunade la Godaime. Leur surnom vient de leurs origines. Jiraiya a appris l'art de la divination auprès des ermites du sanctuaire des grenouilles, Orochimaru a perfectionné son habileté avec les moines vénérateurs du grand serpent et Tsunade, seule à être véritablement issue du Temple du feu, en est la cinquième grande prêtresse, d'où son titre de Godaime. Ils se sont réunis pour accroître leurs pouvoirs et mieux servir les humains pour lesquels ils se sont dévoués. C'est à la demande d'Orochimaru que la prophétie a été révélée. Tsunade et Jiraiya semblaient contre, mais la force de persuasion de ce serpent paraît presque aussi efficace que notre sharingan.

- Nous devrions lui en être reconnaissant, remarqua Madara. Au moins nous savons à quoi nous en tenir. Même si, comme toutes les prophéties, les données que nous possédons sont pour le moins vagues. As-tu pu obtenir des précisions ?

- Aucune. Notre propre prophétesse n'a rien pu nous préciser, si ce n'est que cette prophétie se réalisera. Nous ne savons pas quand ou par qui. Mais elle arrivera.

- Alors il nous faut agir, dit Danzô. Si ce que tu dis est vrai et que tous les concernés ont été prévenus, il est certain que les Gardiens prendront part à cela.

Un nouvel élan de murmures secoua la salle tandis que Madara, qui semblait en proie à une intense réflexion, et Fugaku, qui attendait le verdict, se fixaient du regard sans ciller une seule seconde. Enfin Madara se leva, faisant taire net tous les vampires présents.

- Et nous agirons ! Déclara-t-il d'une voix forte sous les murmures approbateurs de la foule.

Suite à cette décision, Naruto qui ne comprenait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam de quoi il était question, sentit brusquement une profonde colère et une vive déception l'envahir, avant que tout cela ne soit chassé par une appréhension démesurée. Cela venait-il de lui ... ou de Fugaku ? Il ne put se poser la question bien longtemps car une ombre tomba autour de lui et les images changèrent.

Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, il vit que la pièce où il se trouvait était bien plus petite mais toujours d'aspect froid et vieillot avec des petites colonnes, une grande table de bois massif en son centre, des chandeliers un peu partout, mais avec des fenêtres ce coup-ci, cachées par de très épais rideaux de velours vert foncé. Il était toujours dans un manoir apparemment. Que Sasuke lui reproche encore d'avoir des préjugés tiens ! Des vampires vivant dans un grand manoir lugubre y'a pas plus cliché. Manquait plus qu'à savoir où ils planquaient leurs cercueils ... ils devaient bien avoir une crypte avec une baraque de cette taille ! ... Si tant était qu'il se trouvait toujours dans l'espèce de château à la Comte Dracula qu'il avait vu plus tôt. S'en était peut-être un autre. S'affranchissant des doutes quant à sa localisation précise qui n'avait pas grand intérêt, il fit le tour de la pièce pour voir dans quel souvenir il avait été dirigé cette fois.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'attacher aux détails que des éclats de voix lui parvinrent aux oreilles. Il se tourna vers la porte d'où ils provenaient au moment où le battant s'ouvrait à la volée, laissant entrer deux hommes qui se querellaient.

- Voyons Madara ! Vous n'y songez pas ! S'exclama Fugaku qui emboîtait le pas du premier.

- La décision a été unanimement entérinée par le conseil. Je n'ai pas à revenir dessus avec toi, répondit sèchement Madara.

- Folie ! Il s'agit d'un génocide enfin ! S'indigna Fugaku.

- Quelle importance ? Ce n'est rien de plus qu'une poignée d'humains. Il y en a des millions d'autres. La perte pour notre peuple ne sera pas dramatique.

- Mais de quelle perte parlez-vous ? Je n'ai fait nulle mention de notre survie à ce que je sache. Ce n'est pas parce que les humains sont notre moyen de subsistance que nous pouvons arbitrairement décider d'un tel massacre sous couvert d'une prophétie ! S'emporta Fugaku.

Madara qui, jusqu'alors, tournait résolument le dos à son interlocuteur, fit volte-face pour toiser Fugaku avec froideur. Celui-ci resta pourtant campé sur ses positions en affrontant l'autre du regard, montrant là toute l'ampleur de sa désapprobation.

- Par les cornes de Belzébuth ! Je ne peux pas croire qu'un tel discours sorte de la bouche d'un Uchiha ! Vociféra le plus âgé.

- En quoi cela est-il une honte ? Je dis simplement qu'il est insensé de s'abaisser à de telles extrémités.

- Pour la pérennité et la prospérité de notre race c'est pourtant ce que nous allons faire. Et tu devras toi aussi prendre part à cette tâche ! Déclara Madara d'une voix tonitruante qui gronda dans les murs au point que même sans corps, Naruto en trembla de trouille en se ratatinant presque sur place.

Face à cette montée de colère et d'autorité, Fugaku n'osa pas répliquer et se contenta de dévisager son vis-à-vis avec neutralité, bien qu'un sentiment d'horreur fût en train de le glacer jusqu'aux os. Devant son absence de réaction, l'expression de Madara s'adoucit quelque peu et il poursuivit d'une voix plus mesurée :

- La répartition a déjà été décidée. Rien ne sera laissé au hasard. Les différentes divisions auront un an pour enquêter afin d'être sûres que tous auront été trouvés. L'an prochain à la même date, l'éradication débutera.

Naruto sentit une vague de résignation monter peu à peu en lui. Mais comme il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui se passait, il réalisa bien vite qu'une fois de plus, cela venait du père de Sasuke. Ce dernier se redressa fièrement et demanda avec une voix dénuée d'hésitation :

- Comment cela va-t-il s'organiser alors ?

- Les plus grands clans ont été identifiés. Devant l'avancée de la modernité, les anciennes croyances ont commencé à s'épuiser et il n'en reste plus beaucoup aujourd'hui. Il est même probable qu'ils finissent pas s'éteindre sans avoir besoin de notre intervention.

Fugaku eut vraisemblablement envie de répliquer à cela mais s'abstint immédiatement en laissant son interlocuteur finir son explication. Celui-ci se détourna et commença à arpenter la pièce en faisant le tour de la table, tout en parlant :

- Les Sarutobi, clan des esprits singes, seront sous la responsabilité de Nagato. Les Nara, clan des esprits cerfs, seront pris en charge par Obito. Les Inuzuka, clans des esprits chiens, reviendront à Shisui. Et tu te chargeras des esprits renards, finit Madara en fixant à nouveau Fugaku pour voir sa réaction.

- Même les esprits renards ? Avez-vous donc perdu l'esprit ? S'emporta le père de Sasuke en écarquillant les yeux. Ils sont d'une redoutable puissance et sous la protection directe des Gardiens enfin !

À sa grande surprise, Madara se mit à sourire d'un air mauvais alors que son regard se teintait dangereusement de rouge. Puis il dit sur un ton glacial et amusé :

- Non, ils ne le sont plus.

- Co... comment ça ? S'interloqua Fugaku.

- C'est une information qui nous est parvenue il y a de cela quelques jours. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui nous a amenés à prendre la décision de cette éradication.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Les esprits renards et les esprits chiens ont toujours eu un pacte avec les Gardiens pour que les leurs soient maintenus loin de la portée de nos crocs !

- Sauf que quand les Gardiens ont été informés de la prophétie par une prêtresse des Sannins, ils ont dû réagir aussi vite que nous et choisir leur politique, expliqua Madara en ne dissimulant pas sa joie morbide. Et ils ont finalement jugé que la protection des clans aux esprits animaux était un engagement trop risqué pour le reste de l'humanité. Ils ont informé les familles que les Gardiens seraient uniquement là pour protéger le commun des mortels.

- Impossible, souffla Fugaku, visiblement atterré.

- Mais véridique ! Tous les clans animaux sont maintenant livrés à eux-mêmes face à nous et ne pourront compter sur aucune alliance. J'ai même entendu dire que certains extrémistes parmi les Gardiens avaient soumis l'idée de les faire tous disparaître afin que la prophétie ne puisse jamais s'accomplir. Ils n'iront pas jusque là bien sûr, mais ils nous laisseront faire notre travail.

Ce fut sur ces dernières paroles que la discussion prit fin. Madara quitta la pièce tandis que Fugaku restait en arrière. Si les vampires n'avaient pas eu un don infaillible pour dissimuler leurs émotions, Naruto aurait été certain de voir cet homme si fier s'effondrer. Lui-même commençait à sérieusement redouter la finalité de cette histoire. Il ne savait toujours pas de quoi parlait cette prophétie mais ce qu'il venait d'entendre ne lui plaisait guère. Ce d'autant plus que le nom de famille de son meilleur ami avait été cité. Inuzuka ... le clan des esprits chiens. Son cerveau embrumé avait cherché à repousser l'évidence, mais il paraissait logique que Kiba en soit un descendant. Ne lui avait-il pas expliqué le matin même qu'il pouvait à présent converser avec la race canine ? Pourtant tout cela était on ne peut plus improbable. Des humains liés à des esprits animaux ? Les Nara, les Sarutobi, les Inuzuka ... et les esprits renards. Le nom de cette famille n'avait pas été énoncé, mais Naruto craignait de déjà le connaître.

La scène changea à nouveau. Les ténèbres du manoir furent remplacées par une grande salle aux couleurs rouge et or baignée de lumière. Le blond plissa les yeux un moment pour s'habituer à tant de clarté. Quand il y fut accoutumé, il se mit à jeter un œil partout autour de lui pour voir si cette fois-ci, il serait à même de déterminer le lieu où il se trouvait. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. La salle était immense, les piliers s'alignaient sur les côtés et étaient peints d'un rouge très vif. Les draperies étaient toutes de la couleur du feu. Au fond de la salle, il y avait un vaste espace aménagé et surplombé par une tenture gigantesque brodée de fils d'or qui traçaient le Kanji du feu. Trois personnes étaient agenouillées dans une posture stricte sur des coussins orange et regardaient avec insistance une quatrième personne toute de noir vêtue et partiellement cachée sous une cape. Naruto s'avança.

- Pourquoi es-tu revenu nous voir ? Demanda avec douceur la femme située au milieu du trio.

Naruto avait beau être intéressé par la suite des évènements, son tempérament de jeune homme ne put que crier au réveil de ses hormones devant la somptueuse poitrine de cette blonde cintrée dans un Kimono gris et vert foncé (ce qui ne tranchait pas du tout avec les couleurs de la pièce ...). Il se mit une bonne claque pour se ressaisir et revint à la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.

- Je voulais que vous m'en disiez plus sur cette prophétie, répondit la voix de l'homme en noir que Naruto reconnut comme étant celle de Fugaku.

- Nous t'avions déjà tout dit la dernière fois, rétorqua un homme très carré et à l'épaisse chevelure blanche à la droite de la blonde.

- Oui mais la tournure des évènements devient alarmante. Il me faut en découvrir davantage pour mieux m'y préparer.

- Tout ceci n'est pas en ton pouvoir, contra le deuxième homme, assis à la gauche des gros seins... enfin de la blonde.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher d'hausser un sourcil face à cet homme efféminé vêtu seulement d'un fin Kimono blanc et dont les longs cheveux noirs qui ruisselaient devant son visage laissaient néanmoins apercevoir un maquillage violet d'un mauvais goût absolument révoltant.

- Mais vous pouvez faire quelque chose !

- Ce n'est plus de notre ressort. Nous avons fait ce que nous devions, répondit la blonde.

- Grande prêtresse Tsunade ! Comment pouvez-vous déclarer une telle chose ! S'exclama Fugaku d'une voix forte qui alarma quelques prêtres sur les côtés. Vous vous êtes quand même dévoués à l'espèce humaine ! Et c'est votre décision de dévoiler la prophétie à mon peuple qui va conduire à ce génocide ! Même les Gardiens ont abandonné ces gens.

- Il s'agit d'un conflit entre les humains et les vampires. Ce sont les choix de tous les acteurs de cette guerre qui décideront de l'avenir de ce monde. Nous n'avons fait que leur ouvrir la voie, répliqua le vieillard aux cheveux blancs.

- Grand prêtre Jiraiya ! Vous...

- Et tu fais toi-même partie de cette espèce ennemie de l'humanité, coupa le troisième grand prêtre. Il serait plus normal que tu t'attaches au bien de ton peuple. Pourquoi te soucier à ce point de quelques vies humaines ?

- Je suis peut-être un vampire qui doit tuer pour vivre, mais je ne suis pas un monstre pour autant. Je sais que mon peuple ne pourra que souffrir de cette guerre et je ne souhaite pas qu'il hâte sa chute en agissant de façon inconsidérée. Les décisions n'ont pas été prises avec des intentions louables je le sais ! Notre leader a simplement peur de ce que ça pourrait provoquer alors il combat le feu par le feu. Ce n'est pas une solution.

- Ce n'est pas à nous de juger si les tiens agissent comme il convient. Je te le répète, vos décisions contribueront à accomplir la prophétie. Vous serez vous-mêmes les responsables de votre chute ou de votre suprématie. Ce sont là les mots annoncés, répliqua Tsunade.

- Mais...

- Il suffit, coupa le travesti... enfin l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs. Nous n'avons plus rien à t'apprendre. Va maintenant.

Fugaku retint un feulement mauvais et s'éclipsa à vitesse vampirique pour quitter ce qui était finalement une sorte de grand temple. La scène se teinta de noir et Naruto lâcha un soupir las. Si ces crétins pouvaient arrêter de parler comme si tout le monde savait déjà tout et se décider à lui révéler le contenu de cette foutue prophétie, il pourrait enfin comprendre où tout cela allait le mener. Sasuke lui avait bien dit qu'il devait revivre ces souvenirs pour enfin savoir qui il était et le rôle qu'il aurait à jouer dans cette histoire, mais pour le moment on aurait simplement dit un vieux film avec le scénario le plus bordélique qui n'ait jamais été écrit.

La scène suivante commença sur un chemin de terre serpentant dans les bois au milieu d'une nuit glaciale. Un souvenir qu'il connaissait déjà et qu'il refusait de revivre. Il voyait avec ses propres yeux cette fois-ci et il put donc suivre la progression de Fugaku vers ce village qui allait devenir le théâtre d'un bain de sang. Si dans les précédents souvenirs, Fugaku avait paru irrité, décontenancé, énervé ou encore désespéré, là il ne pouvait voir que sa hâte et sa faim. Son impatience se reflétait aisément dans la profonde couleur rubis de ses yeux. La pupille du chasseur ou ... sharingan. Dans les yeux de Sasuke, cette lueur incarnate lui faisait l'effet d'un feu d'artifice lâché dans son bas-ventre et qui ravivait un monstrueux appétit sexuel. Mais là ... ça le pétrifiait totalement.

Il savait qu'il fallait suivre Fugaku puisqu'il revivait ce souvenir, mais il mit toute sa volonté dans son refus d'obtempérer. Il ne voulait pas revoir ces cadavres joncher les rues du village. Il ne voulait pas voir la mise à mort de ce grand homme blond ... porteur d'un esprit renard. Un esprit renard comme le sien. Sa tête hurlait ce qu'il savait déjà mais il refusait de voir cette pensée s'imposer dans son esprit. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Ils avaient tous été tués dans cette lointaine époque, mais lui était bien vivant au moment présent. Il paraissait invraisemblable qu'il ait entretenu un lien quelconque avec eux ... invraisemblable.

Et comme si ses pensées avaient été entendues, la scène changea avant qu'il n'ait atteint ce moment qu'il redoutait tant. Il se retrouva dans une petite pièce chaleureuse et sombre. Un tapis épais recouvrait le sol tandis qu'un feu crépitait dans l'âtre d'une immense cheminée. Devant celle-ci, un homme était assis dans un gros fauteuil et avait l'air froissé d'une personne en pleine réflexion. Fugaku semblait fatigué et soucieux. Une ombre se dessina alors derrière lui et deux mains délicates vinrent se saisir de ses épaules avant qu'une femme absolument sublime ne vînt s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, passant un bras derrière la nuque de Fugaku.

Ce dernier releva la tête et croisa le regard charbon de la femme qui souriait avec mélancolie. Les flammes dansant dans la cheminée faisaient glisser des ondulations orangées sur la peau pâle de la femme, accentuant encore plus son irréelle beauté. Sa voix s'éleva ensuite, douce et mélodieuse.

- Tu as l'air soucieux chéri.

Cette voix si chaleureuse fit monter une vive émotion en Naruto et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi. De son côté, Fugaku se mit à caresser avec tendresse le bras de son épouse, puis appuya la tête contre son flanc.

- Je le suis Mikoto. La nuit a été difficile, répondit-il lassement.

- Etait-ce encore plus dur que ce à quoi tu t'étais préparé ?

- C'était bien pire ... parce que j'ai aimé, répondit-il à nouveau avec beaucoup de culpabilité dans la voix.

- Cela n'a rien de bien surprenant. Madara savait qu'il pouvait compter sur ton instinct de chasseur pour mener à bien cette mission.

- Mon instinct seul ne justifie pas ce que j'ai fait.

- Nous sommes des prédateurs, reprit Mikoto en ancrant son regard nuit dans celui de Fugaku. Que nous le voulions ou non, c'est notre nature. Tuer les humains est notre quotidien pour vivre ... pour survivre. Il est normal que l'appel de la chasse se fasse plus fort que toute logique. C'est ainsi que nous sommes alors ne te fustige pas d'être tel que tu es. Tu es un vampire d'une grande bonté. Et c'est pour cela que je t'aime.

- Bonté vampirique c'est sûr. Mais rien ne saurait justifier ce que j'ai fait cette nuit, et surtout pas les raisons qu'on a tenté de me faire avaler, lâcha Fugaku avec amertume.

- Les raisons de cette action ... cette prophétie. Tout le monde ne cesse d'en faire mention mais je ne l'ai moi-même jamais entendue.

Bénie soit cette vampiresse ! Songea immédiatement Naruto. Peut-être allait-il pouvoir enfin savoir de quoi il retournait.

- Très peu l'ont entendue. C'est bien ça le problème. Le conseil décide de mener ses actions, soi-disant pour le bien de tous et les autres suivent sans même savoir. Cette façon de faire est archaïque et indigne de notre société.

- De quoi est-il question alors ?

- Je ne me souviens pas de la formulation exacte mais selon elle, le temps viendra où deux esprits animaux très puissants se lieront par les seules choses capables de surpasser le sang et la raison à deux frères vampires qui viendront à se déchirer. Cela entraînera alors la société des vampires à sombrer dans le chaos, soit pour en ressortir plus forte que jamais, soit pour disparaître dans les ténèbres. Cette alliance annoncera la plus grande révolution que nous n'ayons jamais connue et aura donc des conséquences qui pourront être désastreuses autant pour nous que pour les humains.

- Je vois. Je comprends alors que les Gardiens se soient montrés si prompts à tout faire pour qu'elle ne se réalise pas, dit Mikoto d'un air songeur. Car dans ce contexte, il est certain que l'humanité en pâtira quoi qu'il se passe. Mais nous ? Si cela pouvait faire grandir notre race, nous aurions dû tenter de la faire tourner à notre avantage au lieu de la contrecarrer aussi vivement.

- Une personne aussi logique et réfléchie que toi pense cela immédiatement. Mais les sages du conseil ne l'entendent pas de cette oreille. Ils ont assis leur emprise sur nous des siècles durant. Le changement les effraie. Surtout Madara. Même si notre peuple pouvait bénéficier de ces changements, cela ne ferait que signifier la fin d'une époque et Madara se refuse à abandonner ses acquis. Alors il ne fait ressortir que la partie ténébreuse de cette prophétie pour justifier ses actions en faisant fi de ce que ça pourrait nous apporter.

- La famille Senjû a toujours dit qu'un traité avec les clans esprits pourrait nous être salutaire. On en revient à cela maintenant.

- Mais jamais ça ne se produira. C'est pourquoi les Senjû ont été écrasés lors de la dernière guerre. À cause de leur esprit trop ... ouvert. Madara disait que seul le secret et l'indépendance de notre espèce pourraient en garantir la souveraineté sur ce monde. Les Senjû ne voyaient pas les humains comme du simple bétail et pensaient qu'on pouvait beaucoup apprendre d'eux.

- Je le pense aussi. Mais faire changer les esprits est...

- Impossible. Et tous ceux qui se dressent contre cet idéal finiront de la même façon que les Senjû et les clans animaux.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que les Gardiens aient pu cautionner une telle chose.

- C'est pourtant vrai. Ils n'aiment pas plus le changement que nous. Ils se disent différents des monstres que nous sommes mais prennent les mêmes décisions. Les leurs sont même plus cruelles car elles condamnent leur propre race.

- Mais tout est fini maintenant. Puisqu'aucun humain spirituellement attaché aux animaux n'a pu sortir vivant d'un tel massacre, la prophétie ne se réalisera pas, dit Mikoto avec presque autant de dépit que d'espoir dans la voix.

- Une prophétie trouve toujours le moyen de se réaliser, contra son époux avec gravité. Mais nous sommes si imbus de notre pouvoir que cela échappe à notre compréhension. Et voilà à quoi nous en sommes réduits. Tuer va me sembler encore plus difficile maintenant.

- Tuer a toujours été difficile pour toi. C'est pour cela que tu ne t'en prends qu'aux hommes alors que pour un vampire, le sang des humaines est bien meilleur, dit Mikoto en souriant avec douceur à son époux qui répondit par un sourire triste.

- Et toi ? Pourquoi ne choisis-tu que les femmes ? S'enquit son mari.

- Pour la deuxième raison qui fait que toi tu ne choisis que les hommes. Jamais je n'accepterais que mes lèvres en touchent un autre que toi.

- Et aucune autre femme ne vaut ta saveur.

Mikoto sourit plus largement face à la réplique de son mari et se blottit un peu plus contre lui. Un moment de silence passa pendant lequel Fugaku resserra la prise de ses bras autour de sa femme. Puis Mikoto brisa ce moment de calme :

- Si ça devient vraiment trop dur à supporter, tu sais que je te suivrai n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Je ne désire pas y penser pour le moment. Nos fils sont jeunes et ont besoin de nous pour ne pas emprunter le mauvais chemin. J'ai vu que Madara s'intéressait beaucoup à eux, répondit durement Fugaku.

- Je le sais. C'est parce qu'ils sont tous les deux très talentueux. Mais ils sont encore trop jeunes pour attiser vraiment sa convoitise.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Et puis notre aîné vient tout de même de fêter ses 156 ans.

- Déjà ? Comme le temps passe, soupira Mikoto. Mais Sasuke est encore si fragile ...

- Il faudra qu'ils s'endurcissent tous les deux.

- N'en parlons pas ce soir veux-tu bien ? Je n'ai pas envie de plonger dans la mélancolie et d'aggraver la tienne.

- Si tu le désires.

Puis le silence retomba sur la pièce, seulement rompu de temps à autre par les brefs craquements du bois consumé par les flammes. Il sembla ensuite à Naruto que le feu perdait de sa force, mais c'était en fait l'obscurité qui tombait à nouveau devant ses yeux. Le décor changea pour la cinquième fois ... ou pas en fait. De nouveau il se tenait dans ce petit salon éclairé cette fois-ci par des chandelles alors qu'aucun feu ne brûlait dans la cheminée. L'atmosphère était très différente de celle qu'il avait vue jusqu'à présent. Elle paraissait plus sereine, plus sécurisante. Naruto comprit assez vite d'où venait le changement : il n'était plus dans un souvenir appartenant au père de Sasuke, il était dans un souvenir de Sasuke lui-même.

Sur le tapis se tenait assis un petit garçon qui devait avoir 8 ou 9 ans ... selon ses critères physiques humains du moins. Il était adossé au pied du gros fauteuil qu'avait occupé son père et lisait un livre monstrueusement énorme. Naruto se pencha pour lire la couverture. Il s'agissait de Faust. Connaissant le genre de gars ultra coincé et sérieux qu'était le brun, il ne s'étonna pas outre mesure de le voir avec ce type de lecture. Durant une seconde, il se demanda même s'il existait des écrivains chez les vampires. Ce serait une question à lui poser.

Et pendant que ce petit garçon était sérieux comme un pape, le front très légèrement plissé sous la concentration, un autre jeune homme plus âgé entra dans la pièce. Sasuke leva le nez de son bouquin pour regarder ce nouveau venu. Il était assez grand et devait avoir 14 ou 15 ans (toujours selon ses critères humains). Il portait ses cheveux d'un noir de jais assez longs et les avait noués en un catogan. Et tandis que Sasuke arborait définitivement les traits délicats de sa mère, comme avait pu le constater Naruto après l'avoir vue, le visage de ce jeune vampire était plus masculin et dur, comme celui de son père.

- Nii-san, tu as l'air énervé, remarqua Sasuke de sa petite voix d'enfant.

- J'ai des raisons de l'être, répondit l'aîné en entrant dans la pièce pour se diriger puis s'installer dans le fauteuil.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et se releva pour le regarder.

- C'est le fauteuil de Père nii-san, lui dit-il sur un ton réprobateur.

- Père ne l'utilisera plus Sasuke, répondit sèchement le jeune (?) homme.

- ... Est-ce la décision de Père et Mère qui te chagrine ? Demanda innocemment le cadet.

- Je ne suis pas triste Sasuke. Je suis furieux contre Père pour sa couardise et pour avoir entraîné Mère avec lui, rétorqua le plus âgé.

- Comment oses-tu qualifier Père de lâche ? Il nous a expliqué les raisons de son choix tu le sais bien. Et Mère était d'accord.

- Mère n'a jamais su lui dire non.

- C'est plutôt Père qui était incapable de lui résister. Tu connais Mère, elle n'aurait jamais voulu cela si elle savait qu'il y avait une autre solution, répliqua Sasuke sur un ton boudeur (qui décidément le rendait très craquant, pensa Naruto avant de se gifler).

- Fuir n'a jamais été une solution. Il a agi pour notre bien à tous. Il aurait dû en retirer de la fierté, Madara le lui a toujours dit. Mais il n'a pas voulu comprendre. Moi j'aurais été honoré de pouvoir ainsi défendre mon peuple contre ces ombres qui menaçaient de nous engloutir. Pour la survie de ma famille, j'aurais été jusqu'à me sacrifier moi-même, dit le grand brun sur un ton parfaitement calme mais qui trahissait très légèrement son agacement pour qui le connaissait suffisamment.

Il se leva ensuite et commença à marcher nonchalamment dans la pièce du point de vue d'un humain, mais faisant les cent pas du point de vue d'un vampire. Cela ne leur arrivait-il donc jamais d'agir conformément à leurs sentiments ?

- Ne dis pas ça nii-san, dit alors Sasuke sur un ton accusateur. Père a toujours fait ce qui lui semblait juste. Et ce massacre ne l'était pas. Madara aurait dû choisir une autre solution ! Déclara-t-il finalement en levant fièrement le nez pour regarder son grand frère dans les yeux.

Celui-ci le fixa une minute puis esquissa un petit sourire condescendant qui énerva un peu le cadet (ce que Naruto comprenait pour avoir lui-même essuyé une fois cette expression de la part de Sasuke ... un tic familial sûrement).

- N'en parlons plus petit frère. De toute façon tu es trop jeune pour comprendre ce qui se passe.

- J'aurais 67 ans à la nouvelle lune Itachi ! Je ne suis plus un vampiron !

- Nous discuterons à nouveau lorsque tu auras passé ton premier siècle. D'ici là, mieux vaudrait que tu ne te mêles plus de cette histoire.

- Ne me traite pas comme un bébé nii-san ! Je chasse sans l'appui de quiconque depuis dix ans déjà !

- Et chaque fois tu t'en mets partout, le taquina l'aîné en lui toquant le front avec deux doigts.

- Itachi ! S'indigna le plus jeune en se plaquant une main sur le front.

Son grand frère se contenta de sourire en coin et de s'éloigner lentement, laissant Sasuke le regarder partir d'un œil furibond. Naruto se permit de sourire. Après toutes les choses troublantes qu'il venait d'apprendre, cette discussion entre les deux frangins le dérida un peu ... même s'il avait vite compris qu'ils s'étaient querellés à propos de la mort de leurs parents. Et le décor se mit à changer encore. Le blond se laissa porter plus aisément tant il s'habituait à cela. Il ferma donc les yeux et attendit que la sensation des fourmis dans son ventre cesse. Ce serait le signe qu'il était arrivé à bon port.

Il entendait le murmure du vent dans les feuilles. Il était debout au milieu d'une petite plaine. Le temps était nuageux, mais cela n'avait pas empêché cette famille de s'installer sur l'herbe verte pour pique-niquer. Naruto trembla et il eut la sensation que sa respiration se bloquait. Ils étaient trois, assis sur une couverture, souriants. Une femme rousse magnifique riait inlassablement en regardant son époux jouer avec leur enfant. L'homme ressemblait à Naruto d'une façon vraiment frappante. Ses yeux en amandes étaient pétillants de joie alors que le bambin qu'il tenait à bout de bras au-dessus de sa tête laissait échapper un rire aussi fou que celui de sa mère.

C'était sa famille... ses parents qu'il n'avait pu voir que sur de rares photographies, aujourd'hui soigneusement rangées au fond de son armoire. C'était lui... ce petit garçon insouciant et blond comme les blés, à l'époque où il jouissait encore d'une agréable vie de famille avant que tout bascule. Le cœur de Naruto se serra et dans le même temps, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire tant la joie de la belle rouquine était communicative. Le dynamisme de sa mère n'allait pas sans lui rappeler le sien. Son regard espiègle, bien que de couleur noisette, portait aussi la même force que ses prunelles azur qu'il avait héritées de son père.

Puis le vent se leva et la pluie se mit à tomber. Quelques gouttes d'abord, puis de plus en plus. Les Uzumaki se dépêchèrent de rassembler leurs affaires et remontèrent en voiture. Ils s'engagèrent ensuite sur une petite route de campagne pour rejoindre leur village. Un éclair fendit le ciel. Aveuglé une seconde, Naruto se rendit alors compte qu'il n'était plus au milieu du pré, mais au sommet d'une des collines bordant la route sinueuse qu'avait empruntée la voiture de ses parents. Et il su pourquoi il revivait ce souvenir...

Une minute plus tard, ses larmes coulaient à n'en plus finir alors qu'il poussait des hurlements déchirants en voyant la voiture quitter la route et dévaler une pente en faisant des tonneaux. La foudre fendit à nouveau le ciel. Il était à présent devant la carcasse du véhicule. Il se précipita pour voir en sachant pertinemment qu'il était impuissant et ne pourrait rien changer, mais il ne pouvait qu'essayer, même en vain. Côté conducteur, son père ne respirait déjà plus. Ses cheveux blonds étaient souillés par le sang et une énorme plaie s'était ouverte sur son front. Naruto crut qu'il allait vomir mais il parvint à se relever, chancelant, pour aller voir côté passager.

Sa mère était encore en vie. Elle rampait difficilement hors de l'habitacle, les bras entourant un petit être fragile pour le protéger. La belle rousse respirait très difficilement et semblait souffrir le martyre à chaque mouvement. Malgré cela, son visage se fendit en le plus merveilleux des sourires lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur son enfant et qu'elle le vit endormi dans ses bras. Il avait été griffé sur les joues par des débris de verre, mais il allait bien. Dans les bras de sa mère, il se sentait en sécurité et s'était endormi dès que celle-ci avait quitté la voiture. La jeune femme laissa échapper une larme en embrassant le front de son bébé et le maintint contre elle pour le protéger de la pluie sans l'étouffer.

Les minutes passèrent et Naruto assistait à l'agonie de sa propre mère. Elle sombrait peu à peu dans l'inconscience, mais continuait à lutter pour veiller encore un peu sur son fils. C'est là que Naruto vit cette étrange petite brume rougeâtre se faufiler hors de la voiture. Sa mère n'en vit rien, mais lui put suivre la progression de ce brouillard... jusqu'à lui. Alors qu'il dormait, la brume l'entoura un moment avant de s'évanouir, comme absorbée par son corps. Qu'était-ce donc ? Il eut à peine le temps de se poser la question que des sirènes se firent entendre : les secours arrivaient enfin.

Il vit sa mère sourire et soupirer de soulagement. Elle caressa la joue de son garçon puis murmura :

- Sois heureux ... mon fils.

L'instant d'après, ses yeux se fermèrent à tout jamais. Au milieu des souvenirs que Sasuke lui avait donnés, s'était glissé un de ses propres souvenirs. Mais pouvait-on vraiment se souvenir de tout cela à deux ans à peine ? Encore une question qu'il ne put soumettre à un débat. Il ne voulait pas partir et laisser ses parents comme ça, mais il ne put pas non plus lutter contre la force d'attraction du souvenir suivant. Alors une fois de plus, il ferma les yeux. En les rouvrant, il se retrouva en plein jour, à l'ombre d'un arbre trônant au sommet d'une petite colline qui donnait une vue panoramique sur un lieu qui lui était enfin familier : la ville de Konoha.

Il était en compagnie de Sasuke, qui avait l'aspect de ce jeune homme mûr qu'il avait appris à connaître. Ce souvenir ne devait pas dater de très longtemps. Quelques jours tout au plus. Le brun était appuyé contre le tronc et fixait les immeubles sans ciller. Il tira un étui métallique de la poche intérieure de sa veste, comme il en avait l'habitude, puis se livra à sa répugnante activité que le blond détestait : il fuma. Entre deux bouffées de fumée blanchâtre, sa voix grave s'éleva en un murmure :

- Plus de 150 ans de recherches et enfin, je te trouve.

Puis il écrasa son mégot et s'avança en direction de Konoha, disparaissant à la vitesse de l'éclair. Le reste de ce que vit Naruto se perdit en un flot d'images assez confuses mais ayant toutes un point commun : lui-même. Il revivait en flashs ses rencontres avec Sasuke, mais comme les avait vécues ce dernier. Il sentit cet empressement presque fébrile alors que le brun se dirigeait d'un pas vif et instinctif vers le bar où il travaillait. Il sentit son cœur émettre un battement unique et si étrange lorsqu'il croisa ses azurs pour la première fois. Il sentit son étonnement et les prémices de la joie, si inhabituelle pour le brun, lorsqu'ils se promenaient tous deux dans les rues. Il sentit son odeur si épicée sur son propre cou juste avant que Sasuke n'y plongeât ses crocs. Il sentit sa retenue lors de cet acte violent qui pourtant, se teinta de douceur lorsque les yeux rubis de Sasuke se posèrent sur le corps inerte qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Puis il vit le brun le soulever délicatement et le ramener chez lui en suivant la trace laissée par sa si délicieuse odeur qui faisait s'emballer les sens du vampire. Il le vit pénétrer dans l'appartement puis le déposer dans son lit ... après avoir haussé un sourcil devant le désastre apocalyptique que représentait sa chambre. Mais comme on pouvait s'y attendre de la part d'un vampire, il ne se prit les pieds dans aucun des obstacles traîtres qui jonchaient le sol.

Il vit ensuite le brun le placer sous ses couettes, jetant sur lui un indéfinissable regard avant de détourner les yeux pour chercher son portable qui venait de vibrer ... le message de Kiba qu'il n'avait jamais lu ce soir-là. Sasuke prit son téléphone pour regarder ... et si c'était pas un petit vicieux voyeur après ça ! Quel droit avait-il de fouiller ainsi dans ses messages et de violer son intimité ? Vraiment, il ne l'aurait pas volé son coup de pied aux fesses ! Sasuke tapa ensuite le message que Kiba avait reçu. Bizarre qu'un mec aussi guindé sache si bien imiter sa manière de taper un texto. Jamais le blond ne l'aurait cru capable d'écrire de tels mots alors qu'il s'offusquait pour un rien lorsqu'ils parlaient.

Et puis le lendemain, alors que lui-même souffrait de l'absence du brun et de sa morsure, il pouvait voir Sasuke s'impatienter. Il avait maintenu une certaine distance durant toute la matinée pour que l'impact de son absence se renforce chez le blond. Mais il n'avait pas pu tenir plus longtemps, retournant observer furtivement le blond alors qu'il était rentré chez lui pour se reposer. Il ne le lâcha pas du regard, épiant à travers les rideaux de sa fenêtre pendant ses 13h de sommeil (voyeur harceleur !). Puis il s'arracha à sa contemplation pour aller l'attendre dans la ruelle, là où il savait que Naruto viendrait le retrouver. Ce qu'il fit effectivement. Les discussions ensuite ... puis tout redevint flou.

Naruto n'avait plus de sensation. Il se retrouva de nouveau dans le noir complet et devant lui, se tenait Kyuubi.

- Est-ce que ... c'est fini ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton un peu perdu à l'énorme bête.

- Oui, le voyage s'arrête là pour qu'en commence un autre, répondit la voix grondante du renard.

- Tout ce que j'ai vu... c'était sur ma famille ? C'est toi l'esprit renard, pas vrai ?

- Je suis le Seigneur Kyuubi. Le maître spirituel de mon espèce. Je m'incarne dans le chef du clan Uzumaki à chaque génération. Comme tu es le dernier de ta famille, je suis en toi maintenant.

- Mais... le clan des esprits renards n'a-t-il pas disparu lors du massacre de cette nuit-là ?

- Non, pas tous. Le chef du clan de l'époque avait réussi à dissimuler le dernier de ses enfants. C'est en lui que je me suis réincarné après sa mort.

- « Tu ne pourras jamais l'atteindre », se rappela alors Naruto. Fugaku parlait-il de toi ?

- Oui. Il paraissait en effet vraisemblable que le but de tout cela était d'anéantir non pas les porteurs, mais les esprits. Moi en particulier. Parce qu'il semblait évident que la prophétie concernait les plus puissants esprits animaux.

- Qui est le deuxième ?

- Ai-je donc besoin de te répondre ?

- ... Je ne veux pas l'entendre... je ne me sens pas prêt à l'entendre. Même si je le sais déjà. Mais ... et ma famille, qu'en reste-t-il ?

- Les Uzumaki se sont éteints, comme les derniers rescapés Inuzuka. Vos parents à tous les deux ont été victimes d'un autre mal que les vampires... comme tu as pu le voir tout à l'heure. Même là cependant, les apparences restent trompeuses.

- Ce ... n'était pas un accident ? Demanda Naruto en blêmissant.

- Non.

- Qui ?

- Pour cela aussi tu détiens déjà la réponse.

Et avant que Naruto n'ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit, le renard disparut. Les sensations revinrent peu à peu lui envahir le corps. Il sentait de nouveau ses mains... agrippées à quelque chose. Il sentait de nouveau ses jambes ... serrées autour de quelque chose d'autre. Et il sentait sa bouche ... avec une langue étrangère dedans !

- Pouah ! Bordel mais t'es dingue ! S'exclama-t-il en repoussant vivement Sasuke qui se tenait jusque là pressé contre son corps.

- Ainsi, tu es revenu, remarqua nonchalamment le brun en remettant en ordre sa veste que le blond avait légèrement débraillée en l'attrapant.

- Me touche pas comme ça, j'suis pas une gonzesse ! S'énerva le blond en se passant le revers de la main sur la bouche tout en toisant son vis-à-vis d'un air furieux.

- Tu as pourtant eu l'air d'apprécier.

- Même pas en rêve ! Et puis j'étais perdu dans les souvenirs j'te rappelle.

- Soit. Disons alors que, ton corps a semblé apprécier ... et a même répondu, rétorqua le brun en faisant furtivement glisser son regard vers l'entre-jambes de Naruto.

Celui-ci vira rouge pivoine et tenta de se détourner.

- T'es vraiment qu'un sale bâtard de vampire ! Pervers, gay, harceleur, voyeur et vicieux !

- As-tu fini ton énumération de mes nombreuses qualités ?

Tout ce que put répliquer le blond à cela fut un regard foudroyant ... qui glissa sur Sasuke comme l'eau sur les plumes d'un canard.

- Si c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire après l'expérience que tu viens de vivre, vraiment je suis surpris.

Sasuke avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix parfaitement sereine et détachée, mais c'était comme s'ils s'étaient abattus tels une masse sur la tête de Naruto qui se figea en se remémorant tout ce à quoi il venait d'assister. Sa main qui essuyait toujours ses lèvres retomba mollement alors qu'il s'avachit contre le mur en ne quittant pas le brun des yeux. Ses azurs se troublèrent et il se dit qu'effectivement, l'heure n'était pas à l'expression d'un dégoût quelconque envers cet éphèbe... envers ce vampire.

- Pardon, dit-il d'une voix piteuse, probablement plus pour lui-même que pour témoigner des regrets pour son inattention.

Et ce fut là le seul mot qu'il parvint à prononcer avant de s'avancer vers le canapé et de s'y laisser tomber, la tête entre les mains. Maintenant que tout était devenu clair dans son esprit et que tout s'était plus ou moins connecté, l'ampleur de la situation lui pesait sur les épaules comme s'il n'avait été qu'un insecte face à un géant. Il respira profondément plusieurs fois alors que Sasuke reprenait place dans le fauteuil qu'il avait quitté quelques minutes plus tôt, même s'il avait semblé à Naruto que ça avait duré des heures.

- Penses-tu pouvoir assimiler tout cela et t'en remettre ? Demanda Sasuke après encore deux minutes de silence.

- Tu veux que j'sois honnête ? J'en sais foutrement rien, répondit abruptement Naruto en ne relevant pas la tête.

- Peut-être désires-tu que nous en parlions afin que j'apporte la lumière sur les zones d'ombre qui pourraient persister, proposa ensuite le brun.

- Je ne saurais même pas par quoi commencer. En un peu plus de deux jours, je rencontre un vampire, plonge dans un monde dont j'ignorais tout, découvre que ma vie a été bâtie sur un immense mensonge et comble de tout ! Mon destin ne m'appartient pas et quoi que je fasse, mon existence toute entière repose sur une prophétie faite il y a plus de 200 ans. Putain ça peut pas être pire ! Gémit presque Naruto.

- Il n'a pas été simple pour moi non plus de te faire subir cela et d'être celui par lequel te viendrait la vérité, si cela peut te réconforter.

- À t'entendre on jurerait que tu en souffres, marmonna Naruto en se retenant de lâcher un ricanement sarcastique.

- C'est le cas.

L'Uzumaki releva la tête pour plonger ses yeux océan dans le regard charbon de son interlocuteur. Il n'y décela qu'une indifférence et une neutralité tout à fait ... chiantes.

- Et encore une fois ça ne se voit pas, soupira-t-il découragé. Mais après tout ce que j'ai vu je ne devrais pas en être étonné. Le seul vampire vraiment ''expressif'' que j'ai, en quelque sorte, rencontré, c'était ton père ... et aussi ta mère, un peu. Absolument sublime cela dit en passant.

- Mère était une femme très belle en effet, approuva Sasuke en sentant monter en lui une bouffée de fierté (qui passa inaperçue aux yeux du blond cela allait sans dire). Et Père était très bon... pour un vampire du moins.

- Mmh. Tu as hérité les traits de ta mère, mais je trouve que tu ressembles un peu à ton père dans ta manière d'être.

- Je suis honoré qu'ils aient été mes parents.

- Ton frère par contre, il n'avait pas l'air d'être bien content de partager leur sang. Plutôt glacial cet It...Houmph ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ! Grogna Naruto en chassant la main que Sasuke venait de plaquer sur sa bouche après avoir bondi de son fauteuil.

- Ne prononce pas son nom, lui dit simplement le brun.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Naruto devant le ton dur employé par Sasuke.

- Tu n'en as pas le droit, c'est la règle.

- Je croyais que tu te foutais de cette règle ?

- Pour moi oui. Mon prénom est ma propriété et j'en use selon ma convenance. Il n'en va pas de même pour les autres et je ne te permets pas d'employer leurs noms, expliqua Sasuke en regagnant sa place en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire ... bah y'a même pas de mot assez court de toute façon.

- Comment dois-je les nommer alors ? Par leur nom de chasseur ? Demanda Naruto.

Sasuke acquiesça d'un rigide mouvement de tête avant de dire :

- Mon frère se nomme Crow. Père était appelé Eagle, et Mère Wind, énuméra-t-il.

- C'est marrant. Les hommes ont tous des noms de piafs mais ta mère non.

- Père aimait dire que Mère était celle qui nous faisait voler. Elle était autant la force que la douceur du vent. C'est grâce à elle que nous avons tous déployé nos ailes.

- Le romantisme existe aussi chez les vampires, c'est encourageant, remarqua Naruto avec ironie.

- Tu es toujours à portée de crocs, Naruto, lui rappela subtilement Sasuke (subtilité vampirique bien sûr !).

- Ce que tu peux être susceptible, bougonna Naruto (en s'éloignant aussi discrètement que sûrement de son interlocuteur par une translation sur le canapé ... qui ne passa pas du tout inaperçue aux yeux de lynx du vampire qui sourit en coin devant cette vision).

- N'as-tu donc aucune remarque vaguement constructive à faire sur ces souvenirs ?

- Si ... une ou deux, répondit Naruto avec hésitation. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as donné les souvenirs de ton père ? ... Non attends, c'est pas ça que j'voulais dire. Plutôt, _comment _as-tu pu les avoir ?

- Mon père me les a donnés avant de mourir, par sharingan interposés bien sûr. Il voulait que je comprenne pleinement les raisons de ses actes passés et à venir. Il nous avait déjà conté l'histoire à mon frère et à moi-même mais les faits étaient plus parlants par images.

- Pourquoi ton frère avait-il l'air si en colère alors ? Même moi je comprends pourquoi ton père à fait ce qu'il a fait ... pourtant, c'est ma famille qu'il a massacrée, ajouta Naruto alors qu'un voile de tristesse tombait sur son regard.

- Crow a refusé de recevoir les souvenirs de notre père. Il n'a jamais voulu entendre raison.

- Sacrément têtu ton ''nii-san'', constata Naruto en envoyant une petite moquerie au passage.

- J'étais jeune, se justifia Sasuke pour l'emploi de ce petit nom affectif.

- Mouais ... un jeune de 67 balais quand même. Mais c'est vrai que tu n'étais plus un vampiron.

- Sont-ce tes désirs suicidaires qui te reprennent ou essaies-tu simplement de dédramatiser la situation par l'humour ? Demanda Sasuke en haussant un sourcil.

- ... Peut-être un peu des deux, répondit Naruto en souriant tristement.

- Ce n'est pas en refusant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet qu'il te fera moins mal une fois que nous y viendrons.

- Tu te prends pour mon psy maintenant ? Rétorqua Naruto avec dureté.

- Je souhaite juste te venir en aide.

- Si tu veux m'aider, remonte le temps et rends-moi ma vie et ma liberté, lâcha abruptement le blond alors que son regard avait perdu toute cette joie de vivre qu'il avait réussi à maintenir jusque là.

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent silencieusement du regard pendant une minute. Sasuke ne l'aurait certainement pas avoué, mais voir tant de souffrance dans ce regard azur qui brillait tellement en temps normal, lui laissait un désagréable pincement au cœur ... bien que ce dernier ne battait pas. Il se demanda pendant un instant ce qu'il pourrait bien faire pour réconforter le blond, dont les yeux s'étaient détournés pour se perdre dans la contemplation du tapis (vraiment très laid remarqua-t-il d'ailleurs). Le brun était mal à l'aise (un exploit pour lui tant tout en ce monde le laissait de marbre). Jamais il ne s'était retrouvé dans une telle situation et il ne savait donc pas ce qu'il convenait de faire. Aussi fit-il simplement ce que son instinct lui dictait. Il se leva et se dirigea sans un bruit vers le blond, puis s'assit à ses côtés et le serra dans ses bras puissants. L'Uzumaki sursauta, surpris par un tel geste, et eut un moment l'envie de se défaire de son emprise en lui hurlant qu'il ne convenait pas de consoler un homme comme une femme (idées reçues typiquement masculines). Mais il se ravisa bien vite et sans qu'il ne sût réellement pourquoi, il se laissa bercer doucement contre ce torse viril ... en essayant de rayer cette pensée de son cerveau.

« Ce vampire te plaît », remarqua avec amusement la voix rauque en lui qu'il savait maintenant appartenir à Kyuubi. Naruto préféra ne rien répliquer. Il voulait arrêter de penser ... mais ne put néanmoins réprimer un léger pouffement en sentant le brun tapoter gauchement son dos, comme s'il tentait tout les moyens humainement classiques pour lui remonter le moral.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? Demanda Sasuke à voix basse en s'arrêtant de tapoter (avouer qu'il se sentait ridicule était absolument hors de question ... et si ce blond lui disait ça, il ne vivrait pas assez longtemps pour se moquer ouvertement de sa noble personne !).

- Je pensais avoir fait le tour des situations les plus improbables ces derniers jours, mais me faire réconforter par un vampire c'est quand même pas banal.

- Même pour moi c'est totalement inhabituel. Les humains je les mange en général et le reste du temps je les évite, dit Sasuke avec nonchalance en s'écartant du blond.

- Et moi ... non seulement tu ne me manges pas – tu m'as tout au plus goûté – mais en plus tu me suis comme mon ombre. Dois-je en être honoré ou effrayé ?

- C'est à toi de voir. Veux-tu qu'on reprenne là où on s'était arrêtés ?

- Le câlin ? Demanda Naruto avec innocence.

- La conversation, répondit Sasuke en fronçant élégamment les sourcils pour se donner un air sévère.

Sasuke se décala encore un peu pour laisser une distance convenable entre eux deux. Mais c'était surtout pour dissimuler le fait que lui n'aurait peut-être pas été contre le câlin ... il n'avait jamais tenté avec un humain et était donc curieux (mettons ça sur le compte de la curiosité c'est plus facile pour lui). L'expression de Naruto s'assombrit immédiatement à l'entente des mots prononcés par le brun (à cause du sujet de la conversation et non du fait de la non-poursuite de leur étreinte ... virile !), mais il acquiesça tout de même. Sasuke avait raison après tout, repousser l'inévitable ne l'aiderait en rien.

- Je pense ... que j'ai à peu près tout compris, commença-t-il sur un ton incertain. Je sais pourquoi ma famille a été détruite, la prophétie, la position des tiens à ce propos ainsi que celle de ces ... Gardiens.

- Et ton ami ?

- Kiba ? ... J'ai l'impression qu'on est dans la même galère. On a toujours été dans les mêmes galères de toute façon. Et ce depuis qu'on était mômes à la maternelle. Ça ne m'aurait pas étonné qu'on ait échoué aussi dans le même orphelinat. Mais nous ne venions pas du même village. On s'est retrouvés à Konoha par hasard et on ne s'est plus lâchés depuis. Quoi que ... je dis ça mais il est fort possible que le hasard n'ait rien à voir là-dedans.

- C'est possible en effet.

- Il y a aussi ... une chose que m'a dite Kyuubi à propos de mes parents, continua Naruto en froissant les sourcils.

- Qu'a-t-il dit ?

- Que mes parents n'étaient pas morts dans un accident ... et qu'ils n'ont pas succombés non plus de l'attaque de vampires.

- En effet. C'est d'ailleurs ce prétendu accident qui m'a remis sur tes traces. Avant cela, les survivants Uzumaki et Inuzuka faisaient preuve d'une grande prudence et d'une surprenante habileté à la dissimulation. Mais ils ont été retrouvés par les Gardiens. Comme ces derniers sont humains, ils connaissent mieux que nous les rouages de vos institutions et disposaient de moyens que nous n'avions pas pour vous retrouver. Même si nous les avions eus de toute façon, il était peu plausible que nous en usions puisque nous vous pensions tous disparus. Le mouvement des Gardiens a attiré notre attention.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Kiba et moi sommes toujours en vie dans ce cas.

- Un coup de pouce du destin, répondit Sasuke en haussant les épaules. À l'époque actuelle, il est plus difficile de tuer sans laisser de traces qu'il y a 200 ans. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont fait passer ces morts pour des accidents. Et ils avaient espéré vous faire disparaître avec vos parents, derniers représentants de vos familles, pour écarter de façon certaine le danger pesant sur l'humanité. Mais vous avez été épargnés et pris en charge par l'administration. Ça vous a protégés.

- Mais ... ils sont toujours après nous pas vrai ? Surtout maintenant que toi et ... et Empty vous avez fait votre entrée ? Demanda Naruto en déglutissant avec peine.

- Maintenant plus que jamais, les dangers qui vous menacent sont énormes.

Naruto se leva avec hâte en écarquillant les yeux :

- Il faut prévenir Kiba, tout de suite ! Il n'est au courant de rien ! Il est donc encore plus en danger que moi, s'exclama-t-il pris de panique.

- Ce ne serait pas prudent, l'arrêta de suite son vis-à-vis avec calme. Empty doit déjà être près de lui. Tout à l'heure, tu m'as dit qu'il avait vu que tu n'étais pas celui qui lui était destiné, il a dû suivre la trace de Kiba depuis. Il ne vaut mieux pas s'interposer entre lui et sa proie. Empty est un chasseur qui ne possède pas l'once d'un sentiment. Il tue aussi facilement que tu respires car il n'a aucune notion de ce que vaut une vie. Il pourrait tuer son propre père tant il est incapable de comprendre les liens entre les gens.

- Mais ... ce n'est ... je, bégaya Naruto en tentant de convaincre le brun. Ok ! Si tu refuses de bouger ton cul, moi j'irai ! Déclara-t-il d'une voix forte alors que son regard se faisait furieux.

Puis il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, Sasuke sur ses talons et ... la sonnette tinta, bloquant les deux hommes dans leur mouvement.

- Attends-tu quelqu'un ? Demanda Sasuke.

- Euh ... non.

- Une odeur de femme, indiqua le brun en humant l'air.

Naruto s'avança, intrigué, et ouvrit la porte pour découvrir deux personnes qu'il connaissait très bien sur le palier :

- Sakura, Ino ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda-t-il éberlué aux deux jeunes femmes qui lui souriaient.

- On vient aux nouvelles bien sûr ! Kiba nous a dit que t'étais malade comme un chat hier et on s'inquiétait, répondit Sakura d'une voix énergique.

- Mais tu as l'air d'aller mieux, constata Ino en souriant.

- Euh ... oui ... en fait, bafouilla Naruto en essayant de repousser doucement le battant de la porte pour que ses deux amies ne voient pas l'intérieur de l'appartement (et surtout _qui _il y avait à l'intérieur).

- Tu nous avais dit par SMS que tu étais à peu près rétabli mais on a quand même voulu s'en assurer, poursuivit Sakura.

- Et comme tu nous as aussi dit que tu voudrais faire quelque chose en groupe aujourd'hui, nous voilà ! Renchérit Ino.

- C'est... euh ... gentil à vous, bafouilla de nouveau le blond.

Naruto sourit avec gêne et se gratta la tête, mais resta planté dans l'embrasure de la porte. En face de lui, Ino croisa les bras sur la poitrine en appuyant son regard comme sil elle attendait quelque chose de lui et Sakura fronça les sourcils.

- Naruto, qu'as-tu fait de tes manières ? Demanda abruptement la rosée d'une voix autoritaire en se mettant les poings sur les hanches. Vas-tu nous laisser pourrir sur ton paillasson ou nous faire entrer ?

- Bah ... je ... bon d'accord, entrez, capitula Naruto qui ne pouvait supporter davantage le noir regard de la rosée.

Celle-ci abandonna immédiatement sa sombre expression pour se parer du plus beau sourire qui soit, puis prit Ino par le bras qui la suivit en souriant de même et en remerciant Naruto pour l'invitation (passant sur le fait que sa douce lui avait quelque peu forcé la main). Naruto referma lassement la porte en réprimant le plus monumental des soupirs, puis emboîta le pas aux jeunes femmes en traînant les pieds. En pénétrant dans le salon, elles se figèrent net en découvrant que leur petit Naruto (à entendre au sens figuré) n'était pas seul en cette belle matinée dominicale.

- Bonjour, dit poliment Sakura en détaillant d'un œil évaluateur le beau brun qui se tenait rigidement devant la baie vitrée du salon (les hommes le faisaient toujours à l'encontre des femmes, alors pourquoi n'en aurait-elle pas le droit ?).

- Bonjour, dit Ino à son tour.

- Bonjour, répondit Sasuke avec affabilité.

- Excuse-nous Naruto, nous ne savions pas que tu avais de la compagnie, enchaîna Ino à l'adresse de Naruto qui lui signifia d'un geste de la main que ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Sakura quant à elle, ne disait rien. Elle avait la vague impression d'avoir déjà vu cet éphèbe mais se retrouvait mystérieusement dans l'incapacité de savoir où et quand. Un client du bar probablement. Elle voyait tellement de visages défiler devant elle jour après jour.

- Vous êtes un ami de Naruto ? Demanda-t-elle en s'avançant un peu vers Sasuke.

- On peut me qualifier de tel en effet. Je me nomme Raven, se présenta-t-il ensuite.

Il s'inclina légèrement tandis qu'Ino, ayant rejoint Sakura, lui sourit discrètement puis s'approcha en lui tendant la main.

- Ravie de rencontrer un ami de notre Naruto, dit-elle joyeusement. Je m'appelle Ino et voici ma petite amie Sakura.

Sasuke tiqua légèrement à l'emploi du terme ''petite amie'' (vieux jeu le monsieur, on le savait déjà) mais ne fit pas la moindre remarque (n'était-il pas lui-même sur le point de succomber aux charmes ... un peu bruts d'un grand blond candide ? ... Pour ne pas dire que c'était déjà fait). Ino se tenait toujours devant lui, la main tendue, et son sourire se fana légèrement quand elle vit que ce brun ne tenait manifestement pas à la lui serrer.

Malgré son élégance et son ton des plus polis, il lui avait tout l'air d'être un vrai rustre. Elle baissa donc sa main et retourna aux côtés de Sakura cependant que cette dernière et Naruto se chargeaient de fusiller le quatrième larron du regard. Voyant les yeux hostiles braqués contre sa personne, Sasuke préféra se détourner et retourner prendre place dans le fauteuil, dans l'attente que les intruses se décident à déguerpir.

- Je vois qu'on vous dérange, remarqua froidement Sakura.

- Pas du tout je t'assure ! Contra de suite Naruto. Raven n'est ... juste pas habitué aux contacts physiques (si on oubliait sa tendance à plaquer les gens au mur pour leur rouler le patin du millénaire, pensa le blond en essayant de ne pas rougir à ce souvenir).

- À en juger par l'attitude de ton comparse, permets-nous d'en douter, ajouta Ino en lançant une petite moue dédaigneuse vers le brun (qui s'en moquait pas mal).

- Faites pas attention à lui les filles ! J'suis content que vous veniez prendre de mes nouvelles. C'est vrai que je n'étais pas super en forme hier.

- C'est ce que Kiba m'a dit au téléphone après que tu as quitté le magasin, lui dit Sakura en ignorant superbement la présence de l'autre importun.

- Moi j'ai vu Hinata au magasin de fleurs, poursuivit Ino. Elle m'a aussi dit qu'elle t'avait vu sur le chemin du retour. Et elle n'avait pas l'air très en forme non plus maintenant que j'y pense.

- Sa famille lui cause encore des difficultés à propos de sa relation avec Kiba, expliqua Naruto d'un air résigné. J'ai rencontré son cousin et franchement, je comprends mieux pourquoi ça prend de telles proportions si le reste de sa famille est comme ce mec, continua-t-il sur un ton un peu plus hargneux.

- Oui elle m'a dit qu'elle s'occupait de l'accueil de son cousin depuis hier, ajouta Ino. Il s'appelle euh ... Keiji je crois.

- Neji, corrigea Naruto. Et... EH ! Mais t'es malade !

Sans prévenir, Sasuke l'avait attrapé fermement par le bras et le tirait déjà vers le vestibule, laissant pantoises les deux jeunes femmes derrière eux. Naruto émit plusieurs protestations, entrecoupées d'excuses envers ses amies et de quelques insultes proférées à l'encontre de Sasuke avant de se taire devant le visage totalement terrifiant qu'arborait le brun. Il avait tout juste eu le temps d'attraper ses clés sur la commode de l'entrée et de demander aux filles de refermer en partant que déjà il dévalait les marches à la suite de Sasuke en manquant de s'emmêler les pieds à cause de la vélocité de celui qui le tirait toujours.

- Mais arrête putain ! Tu m'fais mal ducon. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ! S'exclama Naruto.

- Je n'avais pas fait le lien ... quel imbécile ! Se fustigea l'autre pour une raison inconnue.

- Quel lien ? De quoi tu parles encore ?

- Cette Hinata, la petite amie de Kiba, c'est la cousine de Neji.

Ce n'était pas une question mais le blond se sentit obligé d'affirmer ses dires :

- Bah oui, et alors ?

- Et alors ? S'emporta presque Sasuke. Ne comprends-tu pas ? À ton avis, pour quelle raison ton instinct criait-il au danger lorsque tu étais face à Neji tout à l'heure ?

- Euh ... j'sais pas, avoua bêtement Naruto.

- Neji fait partie de la famille Hyuuga bon sang ! Cria Sasuke avec un air si furieux que Naruto se ratatina sur place en plus de ressentir une violente douleur dans le cou.

- Pourquoi ... pourquoi la morsure me fait mal dès que j'entends ce nom ? Interrogea-t-il Sasuke en serrant les dents.

- Un avertissement que je t'ai laissé en plus de ton esprit animal qui le sait déjà, répondit l'autre.

- Il sait déjà quoi ?

- Les Hyuuga ... ce sont eux les Gardiens. Et ton ami est probablement seul en compagnie de l'un d'entre eux au moment où nous parlons, avec Empty qui lui tourne autour. Ça sent mauvais, finit-il en carrant si fort la mâchoire de rage que ses dents grincèrent.

Naruto lâcha un hoquet de stupeur et de frayeur mêlées. La force qu'il mettait pour résister à la prise de Sasuke sur son bras s'évanouit dans la seconde et il se fit soudain pantelant et incapable de réfléchir. Hinata, la douce et frêle Hinata, appartenait à la famille des assassins de ses parents ... qui tentait toujours de les faire disparaître lui ainsi que l'homme qu'elle avait clamé aimer plus que tout. Un cauchemar. Ces deux derniers jours ne pouvaient pas être autre chose qu'un affreux cauchemar. Ce genre de choses ne pouvait ... ne devait pas se produire dans la réalité. Dans _sa_ petite réalité si paisible. Dans son monde, dans sa vie qu'il avait eu tant de mal à se construire.

Il pensa alors à Iruka et Shizune ... que feraient-ils s'ils apprenaient le danger qui pesait sur ses épaules ? Se détourneraient-ils de lui ? Fuiraient-ils aussi loin que leurs jambes pourraient les emporter ? Peut-être pas. Sûrement pas d'ailleurs. En son for intérieur il savait qu'Iruka prendrait toujours position pour le protéger et il remerciait le ciel que son si gentil beau-père, qui lui avait offert une chance de vivre une vie si normale et sécurisante, ne fût pas là pour voir cette dégringolade. Cet homme si bon n'appartenait pas à son monde après tout ... et Naruto se mit à rire de dépit sous le regard étonné de Sasuke. Mais qui Diable pouvait bien appartenir à ce monde ? Où voyait-on des histoires de prophéties, de vampires et de guerre entre humains et démons si ce n'était dans des films ? Il avait ri tant de fois face aux histoires rocambolesques et invraisemblables qui arrivaient à tout un tas de héros arrachés à leur existence banale du jour au lendemain. Et il venait de passer de l'autre côté de la barrière ... sauf qu'il n'avait rien d'un héros. Pouvait-on transformer en héros un pauvre étudiant martyrisé par une vieille enseignante de 80 balais (et sa fierté en prenait un coup chaque fois qu'il y pensait), vivant toujours dans le petit cocon de son beau-père jeune marié et jonglant entre des boîtes à chaussures et un tablier ? Non, cette vision était par trop grotesque et les images qui en découlaient ne purent qu'accentuer le rire nerveux et incontrôlable du blond alors que le brun lui lançait toujours des regards inquiets par moments.

Ce dernier s'abstint bien de lui demander quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs. Il savait que les nerfs du blond étaient en train de le lâcher et il valait mieux le laisser craquer maintenant pour qu'il soit serein lorsque la situation le nécessiterait. Parviendrait-il seulement à retrouver sa raison ? Sasuke lui-même se demandait s'il serait capable de supporter tant de choses débitées les unes à la suite des autres et admira donc la force de caractère du jeune homme qui avait tenu bon jusque là. L'avantage d'avoir passé sa vie à faire face à des situations difficiles sûrement. Ça n'avait pas dû devenir plus simple malgré sa sortie de l'orphelinat. Les doutes, la peine, les regards ... car oui, les gens avaient une fâcheuse tendance à regarder les orphelins comme s'ils étaient des enfants anormaux. Marginalisés, étiquetés, critiqués. Indifférence, soupçons ou pire ... pitié. Naruto aussi avait sûrement eu à subir tout cela. Et l'amour providentiel d'un père n'avait probablement pas pu tout effacer. Il savait que l'Uzumaki n'avait de blondeur que la couleur de cheveux. Il était vif, intelligent et réfléchi malgré les apparences. D'ailleurs, ce masque naïf et espiègle avait peut-être été sa seule défense aux yeux du monde. Un masque solide qui avait pu rejeter tous les mauvais côtés de ces révélations et refuser les évidences. Un masque qui était pourtant inexistant face à des amis comme les deux jeunes femmes de tout à l'heure (dont le regard affichait aussi la marque d'une profonde blessure, immédiatement décelée par Sasuke bien qu'elles n'en aient rien dit), ou face à Kiba et à sa petite amie ... supporterait-il la trahison d'une personne si proche de lui ? C'était cela plus que tout le reste qui inquiétait Sasuke.

Au sommet de la colline du haut de laquelle Sasuke avait contemplé Konoha, se tenaient trois ombres, au même endroit sous le grand chêne qui avait accueilli la pause cigarette du jeune vampire (et oui, à 250 ans et des bananes on est encore jeune chez eux).

Celui qui était apparemment à la tête du trio fronça les sourcils lorsque son regard perçant se porta jusqu'aux abords de Konoha et que ses oreilles entendirent les sons animés d'une ville un dimanche après-midi ensoleillé. Il était grand et carré d'épaules mais d'apparence délicate. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient noués en un catogan lâche et ses iris d'un noir profond donnaient l'impression de pouvoir tout transpercer. Son expression faciale était stricte et froide, presque ennuyée.

À son côté, un jeune homme plus petit d'une tête s'était nonchalamment appuyé contre le tronc, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Ses cheveux étaient d'un auburn éclatant et son regard turquoise irréel mettait mal à l'aise quiconque aurait eu le malheur de s'y noyer. Alors que le grand brun était vêtu d'un costume intégralement noir et de haute couture, lui avait préféré un ensemble marron foncé qui épousait à la perfection sa fine silhouette.

Le troisième enfin, était presque aussi grand que le brun. Ses cheveux châtains foncés étaient ébouriffés comme la tignasse flashante du plus petit et ses yeux chocolat intense étaient soulignés d'un trait violet qui agrandissait son regard. Son air était plus décontracté et moins indifférent que les deux autres. Il portait une combinaison noire serrée à la taille par une ceinture de cuir à laquelle pendait un pantin de bois, ballotté au gré de ses pas.

- Ne fronce pas tant les sourcils Crow, tu vas être ridé avant l'âge, lança le châtain à l'intention du grand brun qui se renfrogna encore un peu plus tout en le gratifiant d'un regard hautain.

- L'expression de mon visage ne regarde que moi Dolls, répondit Crow d'une voix plus givrée que l'Antarctique.

- Ce n'est que mon avis, ajouta le châtain.

- Et il ne m'intéresse pas, coupa l'autre sur un ton qui ne souffrait aucune protestation possible.

- En avez-vous fini de votre joute puérile ? Demanda le petit roux d'une voix traînante.

- Toujours aussi impatient Sand, remarqua Crow en esquissant les prémices de l'ombre d'un discret sourire (absolument indétectable par des yeux humains).

- L'odeur de cet endroit me révulse, continua Sand. _Leurs _odeurs sont si fortes qu'elles me prennent à la gorge.

- Je ne trouve pas ça particulièrement déplaisant, dit Dolls en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

- Pour toi rien n'est désagréable tant que tu peux jouer avec avant de le manger, lâcha Crow sur un ton acerbe.

- Je croque la vie à pleines canines les mecs ! Vous devriez en faire autant, se contenta de répondre Dolls avec un petit sourire en coin.

Les deux autres lui lancèrent le regard le plus froid, las, agacé et désespéré qu'on n'eût jamais vu chez un vampire (ce qui n'était pas peu dire il fallait le signaler !).

- Ne perdons pas de temps. J'aimerais en avoir fini avant que le soleil se couche, déclara abruptement le brun.

- La situation n'a pas l'air de te chiffonner plus que ça, constata le châtain. C'est quand même ton frangin.

- Entre devoir et famille, le choix ne se pose même pas, rétorqua le rouquin à la place du brun qui n'avait (de toute façon) pas plus envie que ça de répondre.

- Z'êtes coincés ça fait peur.

- Garde pour toi ce style de remarques Dolls, ton langage contaminé par ces expressions humaines lamentables me brûle les oreilles, dit Crow en fronçant à nouveau les sourcils (et effectivement, les rides n'étaient pas loin).

Dolls haussa les épaules, indifférent, puis sans qu'un mot de plus ne fût prononcé, les trois vampires filèrent aussi silencieusement que rapidement vers la ville. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'une mission parmi d'autres.

Inconscient que des intrus venaient de débarquer, Sasuke s'affairait toujours à traîner un Naruto inerte vers le lieu où résidait Kiba. Il n'avait pas prévu d'entrer ainsi sur le terrain de chasse d'Empty avec lequel il préférait rester en bons termes aussi longtemps que possible, mais le fait que des Gardiens fussent si fortement impliqués dans la partie ne lui plaisait guère. Il préférait consolider leur position à tous deux avant de devoir batailler contre les Hyuuga. Empty était peut-être (selon la prophétie en tout cas) destiné à devenir son ennemi mais le brun ne voulait pas qu'il risquât ainsi sa vie, seul contre toute la famille Gardienne. Surtout que Neji semblait au courant de toute l'histoire et était déjà sur le pied de guerre. Comment expliquer sa présence si récente en ce lieu sinon ?

Sasuke avait déjà eu maille à partir avec des Gardiens, mais ceux-ci ne restaient que du petit poisson dont il n'y avait pas de raison de se méfier. Neji cependant, était sans conteste le meilleur de sa génération. Ce jeune homme avait beau n'avoir que 26 ans, il traquait depuis ses 10 ans et avait fait montre d'un talent tout à fait hors norme. Surtout dans le maniement de _cet _œil. Car si les vampires avaient été dotés par la nature de la pupille du chasseur qui recélait bien des pouvoirs, la pupille des Gardiens était à même de rivaliser avec la plupart des vampires. Les Uchiha faisaient encore exception. Eux qui avaient fait de leur pupille une arme parfaite en la forme du sharingan, pouvaient encore assez aisément tenir tête au byakugan. Mais ce Neji était décidément un adversaire plus que dangereux.

Plus Sasuke se rapprochait du lieu de résidence de l'Inuzuka, plus l'appréhension le prenait aux tripes. Il ne craignait pas l'intervention des Hyuuga pour le moment, il les savait posés et raisonnables, ne s'engageant pas dans un conflit à l'aveuglette. Mais il redoutait les actes d'Empty. Il sentait au fond de lui qu'il avait fait quelque chose. Il avait toujours été un vampire dénué de sentiments et d'expression, malgré son envie de les acquérir, et ce manque l'amenait bien souvent à mal évaluer une situation ainsi que les risques qui pouvaient en découler. Il était doué, extrêmement doué, et cela seul lui avait permis de se sortir avec brio de tous les problèmes, mais il s'en était souvent fallu de peu du temps où lui et Sasuke parcouraient leur terrain de chasse ensemble. Ils avaient réellement été frères d'armes, plus liés par leur amitié et ce que l'on pouvait qualifier d'affection (version vampirique comme toujours), que Sasuke ne l'avait jamais été avec son frère de sang qui était devenu pour lui comme un étranger depuis la perte de leurs parents. Il n'avait pu aimer personne depuis la disparition de Mikoto et Fugaku, se refermant dans sa petite bulle de solitude en choyant les souvenirs qu'il avait conservés de son enfance. Seul Empty avait pu le tirer de sa réclusion. Parce qu'il avait besoin de lui.

Plus jeune, Sasuke était ouvert, curieux et bavard. À la mort de ses parents, et bien qu'il eût compris la raison de leur choix, inconsciemment il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se sentir trahi et abandonné, quoi qu'il ait pu affirmer à son frère pour le réfuter. Mais Empty savait qu'avant de devenir aussi fermé, Sasuke avait été un grand rêveur qui en connaissait plus long que n'importe qui sur la force des sentiments. Ces petites choses qu'on lui avait refusées parce que trop humaines. Fake l'avait coupé de tout pour qu'il devienne une machine à tuer parfaite. Le vampire ultime selon lui, et c'était naturellement qu'Empty était venu à Sasuke pour retrouver un semblant d'identité. Mais rien n'y avait changé, au plus grand damne des deux vampires. Et aujourd'hui encore, Sasuke avait le désir d'aider son frère d'arme. Mais il savait que rien n'y ferait. Fake avait sûrement détruit tout ce qu'ils avaient construit depuis. À son départ forcé du conseil, chassé par Madara, Fake avait arraché Empty à cette vie qui s'offrait à lui. Et Sasuke n'avait rien fait pour l'en empêcher. Qui était-il maintenant pour espérer que son ancien ami se détourne de celui qui avait été pour lui comme un père pendant plus de 200 ans alors que lui l'avait abandonné à la première difficulté ? L'Empty qu'il connaissait n'était plus, et celui qui restait était dangereux.

La maison de Kiba fut à portée de vue (humaine) au moment où Sasuke sortait de ses pensées, interpelé par une odeur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il se figea net, tous les sens en alerte et ne réalisa même pas que Naruto (toujours dans le gaz) venait de le percuter.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le blond d'une voix absente, totalement déconnecté de ce qui se passait.

- Le sang, marmonna Sasuke. Il y a une forte odeur de sang, répéta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Naruto releva la tête et la tourna dans la direction qu'avait prise le regard de Sasuke. Son estomac fit un triple saut périlleux arrière avant de dégringoler quelque part au niveau de ses pieds ... et bien en-dessous même. Il n'avait pas vu qu'il faisait face à la maison de son meilleur ami. Tout le long du chemin, il s'était laissé traîner, perdu dans une sorte de léthargie qui avait placé un épais brouillard devant son regard, mais il voyait clair maintenant.

- Non, souffla-t-il atterré. NOOOON ! Hurla-t-il ensuite en se ruant comme un fou vers la demeure de Kiba sans que Sasuke n'ait eu le temps (ou plutôt l'envie) de le retenir.

Naruto chercha la clé planquée au-dessus de la corniche de l'entrée d'une main fébrile (super original pour cacher une clé ... à croire que les gens prient pour qu'on les cambriole) et déverrouilla la porte au moment où Sasuke le rejoignit. Il pénétra dans la maison et sentit à son tour une forte odeur qui manqua de lui faire gerber tout ce qu'il avait dans le ventre et ses boyaux avec. Il respirait à une allure terrifiante, son souffle était heurté et paniqué, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et la moindre cellule de son corps était pétrifiée d'une trouille record. Puis il entra dans le salon et se glaça. Il tomba à genoux, les jambes coupées par le spectacle horrifiant qui s'étalait devant ses yeux. Il l'avait vue dans son rêve et avait prié pour que jamais une telle scène ne se reproduise ... mais ses prières n'avaient pas été entendues.

Une pièce totalement retournée par une bataille apparemment violente, le canapé éventré, les chaises renversées, la table basse en morceau, les bibelots brisés au sol, un tableau souillé d'une giclure carmine et au milieu de la pièce, écroulé sur le tapis dans une petite marre de sang à peine coagulé ... il y avait un corps, les yeux exorbités d'effroi, les vêtements en lambeaux et la nuque brisée.

Naruto s'enfouit la tête dans les mains, incapable de retenir plus longtemps ses sanglots déchirants et ses cris d'agonie. Derrière lui, Sasuke resta de marbre face à une scène qui lui était si familière. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond dont le corps était secoué par l'intensité de ses pleurs, et il attendit. Comme toujours son appréhension était fondée. Empty venait d'enclencher les hostilités et plus rien ne pourrait arrêter la marche du destin maintenant.

* * *

**Info**** : **Le livre que notre Sasu-vampiron de 67 ans lit pendant le souvenir est Faust I, œuvre de notre très estimé Goethe publiée en 1808. Pour faire simple, ce livre traite d'un homme ayant vendu son âme au diable pour obtenir gloire et puissance ... ça me paraissait assez adapté au contexte de ma fiction.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**** :** Voilà pour ce dimanche. J'espère que j'ai suffisamment répondu aux questions que vous vous posiez sur tout ce bazar ! Il y a eu beaucoup de révélations et de choses compliquées en un seul chapitre. Comme déjà en temps normal, la plupart d'entre vous ne me laisse absolument aucune review et se contente de lire sans même un petit merci pour l'auteur (encore une fois mes très chers et merveilleux habitués, ceci ne vous vise en rien), je me suis dit qu'au lieu de vous laisser une semaine pour commenter, j'allais vous en laisser deux. Histoire que "le manque de temps" ne soit pas l'excuse pour votre silence (et je précise que ceux qui commentent en retard par manque de temps ne sont pas concernés puisque justement, non seulement ils commentent mais en plus, ils s'excusent de le faire en retard ... ce qui n'est pas utile car toute review arrive à point nommé pour être appréciée par l'auteur !^^).

Le chapitre final de cette fiction "Perdre et retrouver" sera donc en ligne le Dimanche 19 Juillet.

Passez deux bonnes semaines !


	5. Perdre et retrouver 1ère partie

**Auteur**** : **Lonely Seira

**Titre**** : **J'ai les crocs

**Genre**** : **Humour/supernatural/Angst/drama/shonen-ai/UA/léger OOC

**Rating**** : **M

**Pairing**** :** Sasu/Naru entre autres

**Disclaimer**** : **Sasuke ? Naruto ? Bah ... pas à moi ! Et vu ce que je leur fais subir, ils sont définitivement plus heureux avec _Masashi Kishimoto_.

* * *

**Avant-propos**** : **Bon, petit changement de programme. Ma bêta-lectrice m'a fait remarquer que ce dernier chapitre était vraiment trop long pour être publié en bloc alors du coup je l'ai coupé en deux... Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Perdre et retrouver (1ère partie)**

Naruto était prostré à genoux depuis deux minutes sous le regard inquiet de Sasuke. Ses sanglots s'étaient rapidement taris, mais son corps tremblait toujours comme une feuille. Le jeune homme avait enfoui sa tête dans ses mains et son regard était vide. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, il ne réalisait rien ... seulement qu'il avait froid. Il grelottait littéralement et Sasuke le sentait bien. Le contrecoup du choc. C'était sûrement le premier cadavre que Naruto voyait ... et le brun craignait que ce ne fût pas le dernier. Les secondes passaient et le blond ne bronchait toujours pas. Sasuke commençait à sentir une impression de danger et s'approcha de l'autre homme pour tenter de le secouer un peu.

- Naruto ? Appela-t-il doucement en resserrant la prise de sa main sur son épaule.

Naruto lâcha un petit gémissement et se déroba, s'affalant un peu plus au sol alors que ses larmes silencieuses se remettaient à couler.

- Naruto, nous ne devons pas rester là, essaya à nouveau Sasuke en s'accroupissant à hauteur du blond pour croiser son regard.

Les yeux azur émergèrent lentement au travers de ses doigts et il releva la tête tout doucement, comme si cette voix lui était parvenue du lointain et qu'il ne savait pas si elle était réelle ou juste créée par son imagination. Il finit par croiser les prunelles charbons de son vis-à-vis. Sasuke eut un nouveau pincement au cœur. Le regard de Naruto était totalement absent, déconnecté. Son teint était livide et sa bouche légèrement ouverte. Ses yeux étaient rougis et bouffis par les larmes alors que les gouttes salées avaient semblé creuser de profonds sillons sur les joues pâles, suivant les cicatrices plus marquées que jamais.

- Naruto ... est-ce que tu m'entends ? Demanda Sasuke avec douceur. C'est dangereux de rester là. Nous devons partir.

Le blond cligna des paupières, tremblant toujours. Il fixait Sasuke. Ses lèvres remuèrent un moment mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Sa tête retourna alors lentement vers le corps, allongé à quelques mètres de lui. Il pointa un doigt hésitant dans cette direction, puis lança un regard implorant à Sasuke, s'agrippant à sa veste de son autre main.

- Je sais, dit le brun en attrapant la main de l'Uzumaki. Mais tu ne peux plus rien faire. Elle est morte Naruto.

Cette simple déclaration tomba comme une enclume sur la tête de Naruto. Un bloc de glace lui alourdit subitement l'estomac et il eut la sensation de s'enfoncer plus bas que Terre.

- Mais ..., lâcha-t-il d'une petite voix fragile. C'est... pas... po...ssible, ajouta-t-il d'une voix saccadée.

- Viens Naruto, dit Sasuke avec plus de fermeté en se relevant et en tirant sur la main du blond qu'il n'avait pas lâchée. Nous ne devons pas rester là, répéta-t-il sur un ton maintenant sévère pour que ses mots s'imprègnent dans l'esprit perdu de l'autre.

- On ... peut pas ... la laisser, couina Naruto en lançant un nouveau regard suppliant à Sasuke tout en résistant à l'emprise de sa main.

- On ne peut rien faire. Les siens viendront la chercher et il ne faut pas qu'ils tombent sur nous. Viens maintenant ! Ordonna le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

Pour rien au monde il ne voulait brusquer Naruto mais l'endroit était trop dangereux et le blond trop vulnérable pour qu'il se permette d'attendre ainsi. Il tira avec plus de brusquerie sur le bras de Naruto, qui se remit sur pieds en chancelant. Il se rattrapa sur Sasuke avant de s'écrouler à nouveau. Son regard était désespérément fixé sur la fine silhouette de la jeune femme allongée sur le tapis et cette vision, si cruelle, lui était insupportable. Pourtant, il ressentait le besoin de la couver du regard, de la protéger, d'attendre, de ne pas la laisser seule ... de ne pas l'abandonner dans cette position indécente. Sasuke ne lui laissa pas le choix cependant.

Il le tira vers la sortie, mais Naruto résista en se débattant, puis gémit en voyant que l'autre essayait de l'éloigner d'Hinata. Il n'avait pas la force de lutter correctement et avait la volonté d'un chimpanzé lobotomisé, aussi Sasuke n'eut-il aucun mal à lui coincer les bras puis à le prendre sur son épaule comme un sac à patates alors que l'autre retrouvait assez de raison pour protester :

- LÂCHE-MOI ! Lâche-moi espèce de monstre ! T'as pas l'droit d'la laisser ! Lâche-moi ! Hurlait-il à pleins poumons.

Sasuke, qui ne voulait pas que les hurlements de porc égorgé de son chargement rameutent tout le quartier, sortit en trombe de la maison et en deux secondes, ils avaient atteint la profondeur des bois où Kiba faisait son jogging chaque matin. Inconscient de ce qui venait d'arriver, Naruto secouait les jambes dans le vide et martelait le dos du brun d'une série de violents coups de poings ... qui laissèrent son porteur de marbre.

Ce dernier perdit d'ailleurs patience devant les cris de l'autre et le jeta à terre sans ménagement. Naruto se retrouva affalé contre un arbre et vissa son regard furieux et dévasté dans les yeux intransigeants du vampire. Les lèvres de Naruto tremblèrent un moment, puis il tenta de se remettre sur pieds dans le but de courir vers la demeure de son ami, mais il fut stoppé avant même d'avoir pu se redresser. Il se retrouva à nouveau projeté au sol puis deux mains puissantes le chopèrent par le collet et le remirent debout. Il fut plaqué violemment contre un arbre et sa tête en heurta le tronc tandis que son souffle se coupait sous le choc. Ses pieds effleuraient à peine le sol. Il retrouva peu à peu ses esprits et plongea dans le regard furibond de son vis-à-vis.

- Je ne te laisserai pas y retourner, gronda Sasuke d'une voix basse et dangereuse.

Naruto déglutit et se sentit frémir, mais il parvint à soutenir le regard charbon qui le fusillait littéralement.

- T'as pas le droit de m'en empêcher, contra-t-il sur un ton bien peu rassuré.

- J'en prends le droit. C'est dangereux là-bas, répondit le brun sur le même ton dur.

- Mais ... pourquoi ... pourquoi c'est arrivé ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda le blond d'une voix étouffée alors que ses larmes menaçaient de couler à nouveau.

Sasuke soupira et le lâcha avant de s'éloigner d'un pas. Naruto s'affala contre le tronc sans quitter le vampire des yeux. Il continuait à répéter cette question par ce simple contact visuel.

- Après avoir compris qui était Hinata, j'ai voulu aller immédiatement chez Kiba afin d'avertir Empty, parce que je savais que j'allais l'y trouver. Je suivais l'odeur de ton ami. Elle était assez présente à ton domicile alors cela n'a été qu'un jeu de piste enfantin. C'est en arrivant chez lui que j'ai senti cette autre odeur. Je ne m'attendais pas à découvrir un tel spectacle, expliqua Sasuke d'une traite.

- ... C'est Empty hein ? C'est lui qui a fait ça ? Demanda Naruto d'une voix de plus en plus hargneuse en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, répondit simplement Sasuke. Cette mort portait sa marque.

- C'était ... sa marque ?

Sasuke acquiesça.

- Tel a toujours été son modus operandi ... arracher le cœur de ses victimes est devenu une tradition pour lui.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Naruto d'une voix étranglée. Il est totalement cinglé ! La tuer ne suffisait pas, il fallait aussi qu'il la mutile ?

- Pour lui ce n'est pas ça. On dit que les sentiments émanent du cœur. Empty pensait que si lui n'en avait pas, c'était du fait que notre cœur ne bat que très rarement. Il voulait s'approprier les sentiments de ses victimes pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il ne détenait pas. Leur arracher le cœur a été sa solution.

- N'ESSAIE PAS DE JUSTIFIER SON ACTE PUTAIN ! Hurla subitement Naruto.

- Je ne justifie rien, je t'explique sa façon de fonctionner.

- Ce mec est un dingue ! Et ... bon Dieu ! Et Kiba ? Il est avec lui hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va lui faire ? S'il a été capable de faire une telle chose à une jeune femme sans défense comme Hinata...

- Sans défense ? L'interrompit Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils. As-tu oublié qui elle était ? C'était une Gardienne ! Notre ennemie ! Si Empty ne l'avait pas tuée, c'est Kiba que tu aurais retrouvé barbotant dans son sang sur ce tapis !

- TA GUEULE ! TU MENS ! S'égosilla le blond en secouant la tête dans un virulent mouvement de déni.

- C'est la vérité et tu ferais bien de l'accepter ! Répondit Sasuke en haussant le ton.

- NON ! Tu mens ! Elle ne lui aurait jamais fait ça. Elle ne nous aurait jamais fait ça ! Hinata l'aimait ! Elle l'aimait vraiment j'en suis persuadé ! S'exclama Naruto en défiant le vampire du regard.

Sasuke le toisa avec sévérité et répondit sur un ton glacial :

- On est convaincu par sa raison, mais persuadé par ses sentiments. Tu affirmes cela en ne te basant que sur tes espoirs et tes illusions. Mais la réalité est ce qu'elle est. C'était une Hyuuga et lui un esprit animal. Sans Empty, il serait mort.

- Je m'en branle de ta putain de logique à la con ! Je le sens ... JE LE SAIS ! C'est ça qui me le dit ! Déclara-t-il en se plaquant une main sur le cœur. C'est ça qui me le dit ! Au fond de moi j'en suis absolument certain. Elle l'aimait et lui l'aimait aussi. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne s'entendait pas avec les siens. C'est pour ça qu'elle était en conflit avec son père. C'est pour ça qu'elle n'a jamais voulu présenter officiellement Kiba à ses parents. Il lui en a voulu mais en vérité, elle le protégeait ... et moi aussi elle me protégeait ! Sans elle on se serait faits coincer ... elle ... elle s'est dressée contre les siens pour nous et ... et Neji est venu pour faire le travail qu'elle refusait d'accomplir ! C'est ça ! Ça ne peut être que ça !

Naruto était essoufflé après une tirade si longue et pleine de passion. Il se surprenait lui-même d'avoir trouvé tant de chose à dire pour la défense de la jeune femme alors qu'une demi-heure plus tôt, il se sentait trahi par elle. Mais il le savait maintenant. Jamais elle n'aurait fait ça ... pas à ses amis ... pas à Kiba. Naruto tremblait, sa main se crispait sur le tissu de sa veste au-dessus de son cœur. Mais son regard ne vacillait pas et défiait toujours Sasuke. Ce dernier l'avait laissé parler parce qu'il savait que ça lui ferait du bien. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais Naruto ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Où est Kiba ? Demanda-t-il abruptement.

- Avec Empty, répondit Sasuke sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Un nouveau tremblement secoua Naruto.

- Empty ... l'a enlevé ? L'interrogea-t-il en écarquillant les yeux de frayeur.

- Il serait plus plausible de croire que Kiba est parti avec lui.

- Quoi ? Tu t'fous d'ma gueule ou quoi ? Après ce que ce taré a fait à Hinata, jamais Kiba ne l'aurait suivi de son plein gré ! Contra Naruto avec hargne.

- C'est pourtant le cas. Leurs odeurs repartaient conjointement de la demeure. La piste était encore fraîche et elle ne sentait ni la lutte ni la peur, expliqua Sasuke.

- Comme si ça avait une odeur ces trucs ! Répliqua Naruto en ne cachant rien du sarcasme que portaient ses mots.

- Effectivement, les sentiments ont des odeurs, répondit le brun avec calme. La sueur, l'adrénaline, les phéromones, le sang, et bien d'autres choses encore, sont des manifestations physiques qui trahissent de façon plus ou moins subtile chaque sentiment. Kiba a sciemment suivi Empty, finit Sasuke d'une voix sans appel.

- Non tu te trompes ! Dit Naruto en se sentant suffoquer. C'est pas vrai ...

Sasuke lui lança un vague regard d'excuse et s'approcha du blond qui avait encore l'air perdu. Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule et l'autre releva la tête pour le dévisager.

- Je suis désolé, dit alors le brun. Mais ce n'est plus ton ami maintenant. Il est avec Empty.

Naruto se renfrogna et chassa la main de son vis-à-vis.

- J'te crois pas sale monstre ! Cracha-t-il sur un ton mauvais. Tout ça c'est de ta faute d'abord ! Si t'étais pas venu me pourrir la vie, ce taré ne serait pas venu, Hinata serait vivante et je serais en train de blaguer avec mon meilleur pote et nos amies, l'accusa Naruto. JE TE HAIS !

Et il se mit à se débattre comme un dément pour repousser l'autre, sans effet. Sasuke ne bronchait pas d'un pouce et regardait ce blond au regard fou l'attaquer et lui balancer au visage toutes sortes d'ignominies, martelant son torse de coups de poing.

- Calme-toi, l'intima Sasuke d'une voix ferme.

- BOUCLE-LA ! ME DIS PAS CE QUE JE DOIS FAIRE ! JE TE HAIS !

Sasuke repoussait toujours ses coups alors que l'autre tentait de s'éloigner de l'arbre et de fuir, même s'il savait que contre un vampire il n'avait aucune chance ... en vérité, il ne _voulait_ aucune chance. Il espérait que tout cela s'arrête, que ce cauchemar prenne fin, que sa vie revienne à la normale ... mais comme il savait cela impossible, il voulait juste en finir. Il se souvenait encore avec trop de clarté des souvenirs qu'il avait revécus, de ce que cela impliquait, de ce que ça faisait de Kiba pour lui ... un ennemi. NON ! Jamais il n'accepterait ça. Même si son déni était infondé, puéril, inutile, il s'y accrocherait avec toute la force de sa volonté, détruisant l'image de celui qui avait apporté ces horreurs dans sa vie à défaut de le détruire lui. Il voulait juste mourir...

- SI TU VEUX T'EMPARER DE MA VIE FAIS-LE TOUT DE SUITE ! Cria-t-il contre un Sasuke de plus en plus dépassé par la folie du blond. PRENDS-MOI TOUT SI C'EST CE QUE TU VEUX ! PRENDS MA VIE ! QU'ON EN FINISSE !

La voix de Naruto se brisa à cause de la force qu'il avait mise dans ses cris. Sasuke était interloqué. L'autre venait de lui demander de but en blanc de le mettre à mort. Naruto n'avait trouvé que ça comme alternative à sa souffrance, mais Sasuke ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas...

- Calme-toi, lui dit-il à nouveau en ignorant ses supplications.

- Je te hais ! Sanglota Naruto alors que la force de ses coups sur le torse de Sasuke faiblissait. Je te... hais, répéta-t-il sur un ton tremblant.

- Calme-toi.

À cette troisième demande, Naruto releva la tête pour ficher son regard larmoyant et désespéré dans le regard de l'autre, le découvrant avec une lueur de souffrance dans les yeux. Cela ne fit que donner à sa colère un regain d'ardeur. Comment osait-il ? Comment osait-il afficher une telle souffrance alors que c'était une de _ses _amies qu'on venait de tuer ? Alors que c'était son meilleur pote qu'on avait emmené Dieu savait où ? Son regard s'assombrit à nouveau et cela n'échappa pas à Sasuke. Il se rapprocha de Naruto lentement, collant presque son corps contre le sien alors que le blond se retrouvait acculé à l'arbre. Leurs yeux ne se lâchaient pas. Naruto était furieux et défiait l'autre. Mais ce dernier ne répondait pas à ce défi et avait juste une expression de douleur et d'inquiétude.

- Je t'interdis de me toucher sale monstre ! Cracha Naruto.

Puis il sursauta lorsque Sasuke claqua brutalement ses deux mains de part et d'autre de sa tête, contre le tronc qui émit un craquement sous le coup. Naruto se plaqua plus fortement contre l'arbre pour tenter d'échapper à ce corps qui se collait à lui et à ses yeux qui le plantaient sur place. Haine ? Désespoir ? Tristesse ? Il n'arrivait plus à choisir, à savoir, perdu qu'il était dans les orbes ténébreuses qui le dévoraient. Et Sasuke s'approchait toujours. Son visage progressait millimètre par millimètre, jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent, que le souffle chaud et saccadé du blond se perde dans la bouche glacée du brun. Sa poitrine se soulevait par à-coups, son cœur battait la chamade et son regard ne parvenait pas à se fixer ailleurs. La distance entre eux paraissait ne même pas exister. Leurs lèvres étaient si proches ... et elles s'appelaient.

- Calme-toi, murmura Sasuke d'une voix douce, juste avant que ses lèvres n'effleurent tout doucement celles de Naruto.

Le blond se raidit, se mettant à respirer encore plus vite et à trembler encore plus fort. Mais Sasuke ne faisait rien de plus. Il effleurait juste les lèvres de son vis-à-vis en le bouffant des yeux. Et Naruto flancha. Toute la tension qui s'était accumulée dans son corps s'évapora. Il ferma les yeux et avança lentement la tête pour approfondir ce baiser que l'autre avait initié. Le contact le bouleversa, détruisant tout ces sentiments violents qui l'avaient ravagé depuis son départ de chez lui.

Sasuke garda ses mains sur le tronc, le corps droit, et ce fut Naruto qui se cambra contre lui pour frotter son bas-ventre à lui, enrouler une jambe autour de la sienne, fourrager ses mains dans ses cheveux ébène. Désinhibé, le blond se laissait totalement submerger par son instinct. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait et encore moins pourquoi, mais il en avait envie au point que ça lui faisait mal. Sa langue bataillait contre sa jumelle et il laissait échapper de petits gémissements. Ces derniers n'étaient pas porteurs que de plaisir, mais aussi d'une peine qui recherchait une échappatoire par n'importe quel moyen. S'abandonner dans ces bras forts, se livrer à ce corps désirable ... c'en était une. Sasuke en avait conscience et ne prenait aucune initiative, pas plus qu'il n'amorçait le moindre geste montrant ce qu'il désirait vraiment, car il savait que Naruto avait besoin de faire comme bon lui semblait et qu'il s'arrêterait sûrement sous peu en réalisant ce qu'il faisait réellement : il embrassait un mec.

Un fait que Naruto avait effectivement oublié. Avec les yeux fermés, il ne sentait que des lèvres douces et délicieuses, des cheveux soyeux auxquels il était bon de s'accrocher, un corps chaud ... aussi grand que lui. Et quelque chose de dur qui frottait contre sa propre érection de plus en plus prononcée. Il écarquilla les yeux en se figeant sur place. Sasuke s'arrêta également en voyant ce revirement du blond. Celui-ci s'éloigna d'ailleurs de cette bouche qu'il avait dévorée pour fixer avec hébétude le vampire. Son regard était exorbité par la surprise et cela chagrina un peu Sasuke. De même que quelques heures plus tôt, Naruto allait sûrement le repousser en affichant une moue dégoûtée. Mais comment pourrait-il être rebuté par quelque chose de si merveilleusement bon ? Alors Sasuke attendait, s'avouant un peu stressé de voir ce que l'autre allait lui dire. Pervers, gay, harceleur, voyeur, vicieux, monstre ... la liste commençait à être longue.

- Je..., commença Naruto d'une petite voix.

Sasuke se raidit, appréhendant la claque (verbale) qu'il allait se manger alors qu'ils étaient, pour le moment, toujours serrés l'un contre l'autre.

- Je ... ne suis pas le seul à apprécier ce coup-ci, lâcha subitement Naruto en esquissant un sourire narquois alors qu'il ondulait des hanches contre le brun, ressentant encore plus fortement l'érection de ce dernier.

La mâchoire de Sasuke dégringola. Il s'était attendu à absolument tout sauf à...

- Mmh, gémit-il faiblement en refermant les yeux sous une plus forte ondulation de Naruto.

- Ça confirme mes pensées, dit Naruto en lâchant un petit rire moqueur mais un peu nerveux quand même.

Dédramatiser la situation ... oui, encore ce grand classique. Mécanisme psychologique de défense pour détourner ses pensées de ce qui pourrait les détruire. Si ça n'avait pas été ça, peut-être que Sasuke se serait énervé contre Naruto, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire en réalité, c'était garder closes ses paupières et se mordiller la lèvre inférieure pendant que le blond frottait sa jambe contre la sienne avec un peu plus d'empressement et d'envie.

- Si tu n'arrêtes pas ... je ne réponds plus de rien, le prévint Sasuke en rouvrant les yeux pour dévoiler un regard fiévreux et noyé de désir.

Comprenant l'implication de ces mots, le blond stoppa, l'air interdit et tout doucement, se détacha du brun en retournant s'adosser à l'arbre. Son regard redevint un peu lointain et triste. Après le déni, la colère, le marchandage par lequel il avait tenté de troquer son angoisse contre une délivrance physique et sexuelle, il passait maintenant à la dépression, dernière étape avant l'acceptation. Le blond était assez rapide dans son travail de deuil mais ça restait très fidèle à son tempérament habituel qui consistait à toujours aller de l'avant. C'était malheureux à dire, mais les coups du sort, il y était accoutumé.

- Pa...pardon, marmonna le blond d'une voix piteuse en baissant les yeux.

À présent qu'il avait recouvré sa raison, il se sentait honteux d'avoir cédé aussi lamentablement à un simple effleurement de lèvres ... avec un homme – et vampire – en plus ! Mais où avait-il la tête ? Pourtant cette pensée fut bien rapidement chassée pour que sa préoccupation première accapare à nouveau toute son attention : sa situation merdique. Merdique et périlleuse d'ailleurs. Cette réalisation remit aussi en place le fardeau incommensurable qui pesait sur ses épaules. Il se voûta sous la menace de cette épée de Damoclès alors que face à lui, Sasuke n'avait pas bougé et le fixait.

- Qu'est-ce que j'vais faire maintenant ? Se lamenta Naruto d'une voix assourdie par le chagrin en se laissant glisser jusqu'au sol où il se prit la tête entre les mains.

- Ce que tu fais toujours ... avancer, répondit Sasuke avec douceur et conviction en faisant doucement redescendre l'excitation en lui (il s'y efforçait d'ailleurs depuis au moins une minute !).

- Comment ? Demanda l'Uzumaki avec accablement. Je suis en train de perdre tous les points de repère qui construisent ma vie.

- Alors bats-toi pour ceux qui te restent, proposa Sasuke.

- Mais la prophétie...

- Elle dit ce qui va arriver, mais pas comment, l'interrompit le brun. Elle te laisse une liberté que Kiba n'a pas eue ... et c'est peut-être ce qui sera déterminant pour la suite.

- Comment ça ? S'étonna Naruto.

Sasuke s'approcha et se mit à genoux devant Naruto pour que leurs yeux soient à même hauteur, puis il commença :

- Quand je t'ai dit que tu avais tort sur le fait que Kiba avait été enlevé, en réalité ce n'était pas totalement faux.

Les yeux de Naruto s'agrandirent et Sasuke savait qu'il était sur le point de s'énerver encore et d'exprimer son ardent désir de voler au secours de son meilleur ami. Aussi Sasuke l'arrêta-t-il de suite :

- Il ne reviendra pas, Naruto. C'est trop tard.

- Pourquoi ?

- « Le temps viendra où deux esprits animaux très puissants se lieront par les seules choses capables de surpasser le sang et la raison à deux frères vampires qui viendront à se déchirer », énonça Sasuke. C'est bien ce que dit la prophétie.

- C'est quoi ces choses ?

- Pour Kiba, c'est la destruction de sa volonté. Connaissant Empty et sachant qu'il ne pourrait l'avoir autrement, il a dû hypnotiser Kiba avec sa pupille pour le forcer à croire qu'il avait besoin de lui. Il l'a dépossédé de son libre-arbitre sans qu'il n'en ait conscience. Aussi, même si tu venais à lui mettre la vérité à nue devant les yeux, il ne te croirait pas. Il appartient purement et simplement à Empty maintenant.

- ... Et moi alors ? Comptes-tu faire la même chose pour m'avoir ? Demanda Naruto avec autant d'inquiétude que de colère.

- Je n'en aurais pas besoin, répondit Sasuke en souriant faiblement.

- Pourquoi resterais-je avec toi dans ce cas ? Dit Naruto en réprimant un ricanement mauvais et fatigué.

- Par choix.

Un ange passa. Naruto ne savait trop quoi répliquer suite à la réponse si sincère et assurée de son interlocuteur qui n'avait même pas réfléchi un centième de seconde avant de déclarer cela. La conviction de ses mots et la force de son regard le déstabilisa. Puis son cerveau se remit (plus ou moins) en marche et il commença à voir ces deux mots d'une autre perspective. Effectivement, suivre Sasuke paraissait la moins désastreuse des options dont il disposait. Si on résumait bien, il y avait un vampire psychopathe lâché dans la nature qui venait de faire subir un lavage de neurones à Kiba dans le but de l'envoyer faire coucou à ses ancêtres ... tous zigouillés de façon sanglante. Ça en plus de cette prophétie de merde qui le plaçait au beau milieu d'une gentille petite guerre dans le monde des pompeurs d'hémoglobine (rien qu'ça !). Alors s'allier avec le seul cacheton d'aspirine du secteur qui ne désirait pas le transformer en casse-croûte devenait de plus en plus l'idée lumineuse du millénaire ... même si elle n'en demeurait pas moins désespérante.

Pendant que le blond réfléchissait, regardant le brun sans le voir vraiment, ce dernier assistait (une fois encore) à toutes les phases du raisonnement de Naruto. Un froncement de sourcils par ci, un petit soupir ensuite, un mordillement de lèvres par là... chose qu'il devrait vraiment éviter de faire s'il ne voulait pas se faire encore sauvagement attaquer (enfin dans un certain sens) par un vampire en manque (pas de sang vous l'aurez bien compris). 250 ans et des broquilles perdu dans une douce solitude n'avaient évidemment pas aidé le jeune vampire à expérimenter les ... euh ... choses de la vie. En théorie, il était loin d'être un crétin fraîchement sorti des affres de l'adolescence, mais techniquement, il avait toujours un mal de chien à maîtriser la débandade hormonale dont il était victime. Moins réceptif aux sentiments humains ? Il venait manifestement de trouver l'exception confirmant la règle... et il s'en serait bien passé.

- Je ne suis pas tellement sûr d'avoir vraiment le choix, dit alors une voix qui le tira de son auto-analyse déprimante, mais je crois ... que je vais quand même te suivre.

Sasuke retint un soupir de soulagement, refusant de montrer que le caractère plutôt imprévisible de l'humain l'avait quand même fait douter pendant un moment (de quoi aurait-il l'air vraiment !). Il sourit juste discrètement à l'Uzumaki qui le regardait avec incertitude, puis lui tendit la main. Le blond la saisit après encore une très brève hésitation et se remit debout.

- Bien, nous avons beaucoup à faire alors, lui dit Sasuke.

- Euh ... j'dirais pas non à quelques hypothèses ou pronostics pour voir où je fous le pieds, marmonna le blond en lâchant la main du vampire avec un peu trop de hâte après avoir senti son cœur s'emballer sous la sensation de la peau sans défaut de l'autre.

- Il est préférable que tu ne me demandes que des hypothèses en effet, car je ne pourrai te donner aucune certitude. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je dois empêcher Empty de se lier avec Kiba, sans quoi il obtiendra un pouvoir si grand que nous aurons peine à les vaincre. Il nous faut donc agir au plus vite, commença à expliquer Sasuke.

- Mais ils ne sont pas déjà liés ? Demanda Naruto.

- Pas vraiment. Empty s'est emparé de l'esprit de Kiba mais il n'a pas fait main basse sur son esprit animal. Ça demande un genre de... cérémonie un peu plus profonde.

- De quel genre exactement ? Commença à s'inquiéter Naruto, bien conscient qu'il lui faudrait y passer aussi.

Sasuke resta silencieux une seconde, réfléchissant à toute allure pour savoir s'il devait tout lui révéler, au risque de le faire flipper puis fuir. De ce côté, Empty avait quand même de la chance que Kiba n'ait plus aucune volonté. Car lui avec Naruto, il allait bien se galérer pour lui faire accepter les choses. En conclusion, il ne lui dirait rien et le mettrait devant le fait accompli ... ou une seconde avant histoire qu'il n'ait pas le temps de répliquer.

- Ce n'est pas important pour le moment, répondit-il finalement.

- J'ai déjà entendu ça et ça ne me plaît pas des masses, bougonna Naruto en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il reste aussi le problème des Gardiens, poursuivit le brun en ignorant superbement la moue suspicieuse de son vis-à-vis.

Cette simple phrase suffit d'ailleurs à muer cette bouderie en une expression alarmée.

- Ils vont sûrement découvrir d'ici peu ce qui est arrivé à Hinata – si ce n'est pas déjà fait – et je peux déjà dire qu'ils ne vont pas le prendre très bien, reprit Sasuke. À partir de là, ils vont probablement s'engager plus franchement dans le conflit en commençant par éradiquer tous les vampires présents dans le secteur, ainsi que ceux qui les accompagnent.

Et l'expression alarmée fit place à un pâlissement instantané accompagné d'yeux pétrifiés de terreur.

- J'commence à comprendre ce que peux ressentir un lapin au milieu d'une partie de chasse, lâcha Naruto d'une voix crispée.

« Sauf qu'en toi résident la force et le courage des renards, non la couardise et l'impuissance d'un misérable hors d'œuvre à grandes oreilles », gronda la voix rauque en lui, le faisant sursauter au passage.

- Que t'arrive-t-il ? Demanda alors Sasuke.

- Euh ... rien ... c'est juste que j'suis pas encore habitué à avoir une bestiole dans ma tête, expliqua-t-il un peu perdu.

- Oh, Kyuubi, réalisa distraitement le brun. Il te faudra aussi nouer des liens plus forts avec lui pour jouir de son pouvoir.

- Pour t'en faire bénéficier ? Interrogea Naruto sur un ton un peu acide.

- Non, pour te protéger bougre d'andouille, s'énerva Sasuke. Jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai pu te garder sauf et te guider, mais tu ne pourras pas éternellement compter sur moi. Je vais avoir besoin d'être libre de mes mouvements tout en étant sûr que tu ne risques pas ta peau à chaque coin de rue en te jetant stupidement dans la gueule du loup.

- Hé ! Tu crois que je l'ai fait exprès peut-être ? S'indigna le blond.

- Non, c'est justement ça qui m'inquiète.

Naruto grogna quelque chose d'inintelligible mais n'ajouta rien d'autre.

- Bref, ainsi que je le disais, en plus de notre problème principal – à savoir Empty et Kiba – il nous faudra gérer le souci des Gardiens ... et probablement celui de mes propres pairs.

- D'autres vampires ? S'alarma à nouveau Naruto.

- Oui. Les miens ne sont pas du genre à rester sur la touche quand une situation – et en particulier celle-ci – prend pareilles proportions, ainsi que tu as déjà pu le constater. Et si les Hyuuga sont des êtres réfléchis, les vampires en revanche agissent plus à l'instinct, donc plus brutalement.

- Attends là ! On dirait presque que Konoha est sur le point de devenir une zone de guerre !

- Je ne le voyais pas autrement. Et si cela t'étonne à ce point, c'est que tu es encore plus naïf que je ne le pensais.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le naïf ? S'emporta Naruto.

- Oui, et tu devrais surveiller ton langage, le réprimanda Sasuke avec calme, faisant quand même passer un bref avertissement dans le rougeoiement de ses pupilles.

- ... J'ai encore rien dit, marmonna le blond.

- Le penser suffit. Ne perdons plus de temps maintenant. Il faut retrouver Empty.

Sur ces derniers mots, Sasuke tourna les talons et s'engagea sur le sentier de forêt pour retourner vers la ville. Naruto bredouilla vaguement un acquiescement puis lui emboîta le pas.

_oOo_

Dans un appartement bien loin de là, deux jeunes femmes proprement sidérées venaient d'assister au départ précipité et... un peu forcé de leur ami. Le silence était retombé brusquement juste après que la porte avait claqué, laissant encore entendre une seconde les exclamations outrées d'un blond qui avait décidément d'impressionnantes cordes vocales.

- Que vient-il de se passer au juste ? Demanda Ino, sortant la première de sa torpeur.

- C'est ce que j'aimerais bien savoir aussi. Il faudrait qu'on discute avec Naru de ses nouvelles fréquentations je crois, répondit Sakura en soupirant.

- En effet. Ce grand brun avait l'air ... bizarre. Sans compter que je l'ai trouvé très impoli.

- Les mecs sont des bêtes, lâcha la rosée avec agacement.

- Tout à fait d'accord, acquiesça Ino sur le même ton.

Puis suivant les dernières instructions que Naruto avait eu le temps de leur laisser, elles sortirent de chez lui en refermant la porte derrière elles, puis se dirigèrent vers leur propre résidence. Elles habitaient dans le petit appartement surplombant le magasin de fleurs. La propriétaire leur avait loué pour un loyer assez avantageux, connaissant les difficultés financières du couple depuis qu'elles avaient quitté leurs parents. En ce dimanche où la boutique était fermée, leur rue semblait bien plus calme que d'habitude. Ce petit quartier était essentiellement commerçant et lorsqu'arrivait la fin de semaine, elles pouvaient alors jouir d'une tranquillité très reposante avant d'enchaîner sur un lundi à 100 à l'heure.

Elles pénétrèrent leur petit nid, douillettement aménagé par les soins d'Ino, aussi douée avec des fleurs qu'en tant que décoratrice d'intérieur.

- Il est plus de 11h30, tu veux que je commence à préparer le déjeuner ? Demanda Sakura en furetant dans le frigo pour voir ce qui leur restait.

- Bonne idée, on pourra aller se promener en début d'après-m' comme ça, répondit Ino en la rejoignant.

Sakura sortit quelques aliments du frigo pour les déposer sur le plan de travail, puis commença à les préparer. Ino était restée appuyée à l'encadrement de la porte, ne se lassant jamais de regarder Sakura s'affairer dans la cuisine comme une abeille ouvrière. C'était toujours un spectacle très amusant à regarder. Comme à son habitude, la rosée alluma le poste de radio, laissant s'élever dans la pièce une musique énergique sur laquelle elle se déhancha tout en maniant ses couteaux et ses casseroles. Faire de la préparation des repas un jeu avait été son truc depuis le début de leur vie à deux. Ino sourit quand Sakura, perdue dans sa musique, commença à fredonner l'air qui passait sur les ondes. Puis elle n'y tint plus.

Elle fit quelques pas vers sa dulcinée et posa ses mains sur ses hanches avant de les faire glisser sur son ventre, se collant à son dos pour déposer un léger baiser dans le creux de son cou. La rosée étant chatouilleuse, elle se tortilla en pouffant puis délaissa ses légumes pour poser ses mains sur celles de la jolie blonde. Elle bascula un peu la tête en arrière pour la faire retomber sur son épaule, puis la tourna afin de déposer à son tour un baiser sur la joue d'Ino. Cette dernière soupira d'aise et resserra sa prise, appuyant ensuite son menton sur l'épaule de Sakura.

- Tu es bien câline aujourd'hui, fit remarquer la rosée.

- Est-ce que ça te dérange ? Demanda innocemment la blonde en connaissant déjà parfaitement la réponse.

- Certainement pas ! Mais dans ces conditions, je vois mal comment j'arriverai à me concentrer sur la préparation du déjeuner.

Elle se pencha encore un peu en arrière pour faire papillonner sa bouche dans le cou d'Ino, se contorsionnant pour aller jusqu'à ses cheveux.

- Mmh, orchidée ? Demanda-t-elle dans un chuchotement.

- L'arrivage d'hier, indiqua Ino, fière de voir que le nez de sa belle ne cessait de s'améliorer pour distinguer toutes les senteurs florales.

- Magnifique fleur ... très révélatrice aussi, ajouta Sakura avec un sourire taquin.

- Dis-moi tout, l'invita Ino.

- Offrir une orchidée c'est exprimer la séduction et la sensualité. Elle signifie à l'autre qu'elle est l'objet de tes désirs, répondit Sakura dans un ronronnement alors que l'une et l'autre se mettaient à très doucement danser sans se desserrer une seule seconde.

- Bonne réponse, murmura Ino en saisissant le menton de sa petite amie pour tourner ses lèvres vers elle et s'en saisir.

Sakura passa les mains par-dessus sa tête pour les faire glisser dans les cheveux blonds et approfondir encore le baiser. La température commençait à monter en flèche dans la petite cuisine. Sakura finit par se retourner vers Ino pour plaquer son corps contre elle, faisant se rencontrer leurs poitrines. Elle fit ensuite onduler son bassin et remonta sa jambe le long de celle de la blonde. Plus haut, elles étouffaient leurs gémissements dans un baiser devenu fougueux.

Et quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Merde, grogna Sakura en interrompant le baiser, fronçant ensuite les sourcils.

- Arrête ça, lui dit Ino en passant un doigt sur les rides qui s'étaient formées sur son front. Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas te voir froncer les sourcils.

- Désolée, mais c'est agaçant d'être interrompues au milieu d'un si bon moment, marmonna-t-elle en caressant la joue de la blonde.

- Je sais. Je vais vite voir qui c'est puis on reprendra là où on s'est arrêtées juste après d'accord ?

- Fais vite, soupira la rosée en déposant un rapide bécot sur les lèvres d'Ino avant qu'elle ne quittât la cuisine.

Alors qu'Ino sortait de la pièce, le mouvement de ses hanches et de ses fesses hypnotisant la rosée pendant une seconde, celle-ci s'en retourna bon gré mal gré vers ses légumes, laissés en plan quelques minutes plus tôt. Une autre minute passa ensuite.

- Alors ? Qui c'est Ino ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix forte en direction de l'entrée.

Aucune réponse. Intriguée, elle laissa son couteau et se saisit d'un torchon pour s'essuyer les mains. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le salon afin de rejoindre l'entrée.

- Ino ? Appela-t-elle encore.

Toujours rien. Son cœur commençait à battre la chamade tandis qu'un mauvais pressentiment lui glaçait les entrailles. Arrivée dans l'entrée, elle se figea tandis que son cœur tambourinant ratait cette fois-ci un battement. Puis elle hurla.

_oOo_

Le taxi arriva au pied de l'immeuble et stoppa. Une seconde plus tard, un grand homme aux cheveux châtains remontés en une queue de cheval, dont la bouche se fendait en un radieux sourire, descendit de la voiture.

- Nous sommes arrivés mon amour, dit-il à l'intention de la jolie brune qui était toujours assise sur la banquette arrière.

- Heureusement, je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu tenir une minute de plus, répondit celle-ci en souriant faiblement.

L'homme l'aida à descendre avec précaution, la jeune femme étant visiblement un peu malade à en juger par la blancheur un peu trop prononcée de son visage et les cernes discrètes qui ternissaient son regard. Une fois dehors, elle prit un grand bol d'air et s'étira en soupirant.

- Tu iras mieux quand on sera tranquillement posés à la maison, lui dit son époux.

- Je suis désolée qu'à cause de moi, nous ayons dû écourter notre voyage, dit-elle en s'assombrissant un peu.

- Arrête Shizune, ça n'a aucune importance ! La maison ou les plages de Floride, peu m'importe tant que c'est avec toi.

- C'est pour ça que je vous aimerai toujours Iruka Umino, ronronna Shizune en enlaçant son mari pour l'embrasser.

Iruka sourit de plus belle puis se détourna pour sortir les bagages du coffre, payant ensuite le chauffeur alors que Shizune remontait déjà les marches du perron.

- Tu veux de l'aide pour porter les sacs chéri ? Demanda-t-elle en voyant Iruka se galérer un peu pour tout prendre en une fois.

- Non amour, pas la peine, répondit-il. Dégage-moi juste le passage pour que je n'aie pas à m'arrêter en route, lui dit-il.

- Ok chef ! Répondit-elle en mimant un salut militaire.

Iruka pouffa et la suivit dans les escaliers. Arrivés chez eux, il lâcha tout son barda dans l'entrée en soupirant de soulagement.

- Un ascenseur ne serait vraiment pas du luxe, fit-il remarquer en massant son épaule endolorie par son chargement de mule.

- Qu'entends-je ! S'offusqua faussement la toute récente Mme Umino. Toi Iruka, anti-feignasse et contre les facilités technologiques qui rendent les hommes comme des larves, militant pour la marche à pieds et les déplacements sans moteur au point que tu obliges ton propre fils à ne se déplacer qu'en vélo, tu oses demander un ascenseur ! Mon Dieu ! Le mariage t'a-t-il déjà ramolli ? S'enquit-elle en dévisageant le châtain avec inquiétude.

Iruka ne put s'empêcher de rire devant la moue de sa femme. Il la prit ensuite dans ses bras pour la bercer contre lui avant de répondre :

- Non tu as raison, pas d'ascenseur c'est mieux. Dieu nous a donné des jambes, ce n'est pas pour se laisser porter par une boîte de conserve qui monte et qui descend.

- Je préfère ça ! Plaisanta Shizune. Et maintenant, je ne dirais pas non à un petit encas parce que ce voyage m'a tuée ! Tu as prévenu Naruto au fait ?

- Oh non ! Attends je vais ... euh ... dans quel sac ai-je mis mon portable déjà ? Dit-il en commençant à fouiner dans tout le bazar toujours répandu sur le parquet du vestibule.

- Naruto se moquerait bien de toi s'il te voyait comme ça, fit remarquer Shizune. Lui qui se fait engueuler chaque fois qu'il range mal ses chaussures.

- Plains-toi ! Si je ne l'avais pas tant sermonné, cet appartement ne serait plus qu'un champ de bataille ! Rétorqua Iruka sur un ton de plaisanterie.

- Oui ... rien que le souvenir de sa chambre me tétanise.

- Ah ! J'le tiens ! Lâcha triomphalement le châtain en brandissant son mobile.

Puis il chercha rapidement le numéro de son fils dans le répertoire et l'appela alors qu'il se dirigeait avec Shizune vers le salon.

- Zut, le répondeur.

- Laisse un message.

- Mmh... _Après votre message, vous pourrez le modifier en tapant sur *... bip. _Salut Naruto c'est Iruka ! Shizune et moi sommes rentrés de Floride plus tôt que prévu. On est déjà à la maison et comme tu dois avoir des projets pour la journée, on se voit ce soir au dîner ! À tout à l'heure !

Iruka raccrocha. Pendant qu'il parlait, il n'avait pas remarqué que Shizune s'était arrêtée, les yeux fixés droit devant elle. Il mit bien une seconde à réaliser son état puis à suivre la direction de son regard. Il se figea à son tour.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il en serrant son bras autour des hanches de sa femme.

_oOo_

Neji fulminait de rage à un point tel qu'il se sentait sur le point d'exploser. Dix minutes plus tôt, il se trouvait encore dans le salon de ce sale chien, contemplant avec horreur le corps encore chaud de sa cousine. Cette petite idiote ! Combien de fois lui avait-on répété que fréquenter l'Inuzuka était dangereux ? Combien de fois l'avait-on mise en garde contre cette relation malsaine ? Combien de fois lui avait-on dit de s'ôter du chemin pour que les Gardiens puissent faire leur travail et protéger l'humanité contre cette menace qui pesait sur elle depuis plus de deux siècles ? Pour cela, il ne fallait pas seulement maudire Hinata pour son grand cœur imbécile et ses convictions aveugles, mais aussi son propre père qui n'avait pas eu la force de faire taire sa fille. Hiyashi faiblissait en vieillissant et le résultat était là.

Une équipe avait été rapidement dépêchée sur les lieux du drame pour se débarrasser de tous les indices et ramener le corps de l'héritière Hyuuga au domaine. Les ordres avaient été très clairs : nettoyer la zone et ramener Hinata. Mais Neji en avait assez de devoir se montrer patient. Si on l'avait fait venir de la grande Tokyô où la situation était sur des charbons ardents, ce n'était pas pour qu'il se tourne les pouces. Lui était le fer de lance de sa famille, l'élite parmi les Gardiens éradicateurs et il allait le prouver ! Au diable ces ordres de faiblards et cette habitude de réfléchir dix ans avant d'agir. Sa gentille cousine venait d'être massacrée d'une façon atroce et il n'allait certainement pas laisser ce crime impuni.

Tout ça était la faute de ce clébard. Il aurait dû crever avec ses parents vingt ans plus tôt, exactement comme ce blond. Le destin se foutait vraiment de leur gueule décidément. Épargner le dernier Uzumaki et le dernier Inuzuka et les faire se rencontrer à Konoha. Pire ! Faire tomber Hinata – celle qui devait devenir la nouvelle chef du clan Hyuuga – amoureuse du chien, lui tournant les sens au point qu'elle en oublie les devoirs de sa famille. Quelle pagaille ! À croire que tout cela était inévitable. Tant de coïncidences ... c'en était vraiment trop pour le jeune Gardien qui se remit à sa traque avec plus d'ardeur encore.

Il avait activé la pupille des Gardiens, le puissant byakugan qui lui permettait de voir les effluves des vivants ... et des moins vivants. Un réseau complexe de fils qui s'emmêlaient dans un somptueux bordel lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une cité aussi imposante que Konoha. Des milliers de couleurs, des millions de carrefours. Impossible à suivre pour beaucoup des siens. Mais lui parvenait encore à s'accrocher aux deux liens qui l'intéressaient. Quatre repartaient du lieu du crime, mais un seul avait été imprégné pendant quelques mètres du flux mourant de sa cousine. Le seul qu'il ne lâcherait sous aucun prétexte, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il était pourtant difficile à pister. Ce sale monstre était décidément très doué ... mais Neji devait l'être tout autant.

Il s'enfonçait à présent dans le très vieux quartier industriel à l'extrême nord de la ville. La plupart des entrepôts étaient à l'abandon et l'atmosphère en ce lieu était plus que lugubre et chargée de danger. Mais sa volonté ne vacillait pas. Dans ces rues si désertes, il avait plus de facilité à se guider tant les fils de vie étaient clairsemés. Cela le mena directement à une ancienne biscuiterie. Il pénétra dans le bâtiment à pas de loup et se faufila prudemment dans les différentes salles, montant des escaliers délabrés, sans jamais rencontrer âme qui vive. Il avait beau faire grand jour dehors, les fenêtres condamnées lui donnaient l'impression d'évoluer en plein cœur de la nuit. Les rares rayons du soleil qui arrivaient à filtrer révélaient la poussière en suspension dans l'air, comme s'il s'agissait d'entités ectoplasmiques qui l'encerclaient. Enfin, un bruit discret échappé de derrière une porte attira son attention.

Il se glissa très furtivement vers l'entrebâillement de la porte pour jeter un œil à l'intérieur de la pièce. La colère le prit aux tripes lorsqu'il découvrit enfin ses deux cibles en chair et en os. L'Inuzuka était acculé contre un pilier de béton, stoïque, et en face de lui il y avait un autre jeune homme assez menu et un tout petit peu plus petit que lui qui se rapprochait. Neji restait un peu interloqué, se demandant ce que ces deux cons fabriquaient. Malgré son envie de leur coller une dague dans le cœur, il parvint à se contenir suffisamment pour les étudier. Le vampire lui faisait dos, aussi était-il dans l'incapacité de voir l'expression de son visage. En revanche, il avait une vue imprenable sur les traits du clébard ... et ils semblaient dénués de toute vie. Le jeune homme n'était pas mort évidemment, mais il lui manquait clairement quelque chose. Son regard était trop vide pour être naturel.

Pendant que le brun se collait à lui, enlevant sa veste au passage, une ombre se glissait derrière Neji. Celui-ci la repéra presque immédiatement et se retourna aussi brusquement que silencieusement pour voir qui l'avait ainsi pris en tenaille. Et il dut baisser les yeux ... pour tomber nez à nez avec un grand chien blanc. Il haussa un sourcil, voyant que le chien se mettait en posture d'attaque, ses babines retroussées sur ses crocs tandis qu'il grognait. Le chien bondit sans crier gare et la seule retraite possible pour Neji fut de bondir dans la pièce en défonçant la porte au passage. Les deux occupants des lieux se tournèrent vers lui, sans qu'aucun indice ne montrât une quelconque surprise.

- Calme Akamaru, dit immédiatement Kiba d'une voix absente.

Le chien stoppa de suite, mais se faisait toujours surveiller du coin de l'œil par le Gardien qui calculait à toute allure les différents scénarios de bataille. Dans ses pronostics, il n'avait pas prévu le chien et cela le chiffonna grandement.

- Un invité imprévu ... amusant, remarqua Empty sur un ton détaché.

Neji le fusilla du regard.

- Oh ! Gardien en plus, constata le vampire en voyant les prunelles blanches du Hyuuga, trahissant la présence de son byakugan.

- Gardien ? Comme Hinata ? Demanda Kiba.

- Je t'interdis de prononcer son nom ! S'emporta Neji.

- Un peu de tenue très cher. Point n'est utile de se laisser aller à de telles démonstrations de haine. Ne pouvons-nous discuter comme des gens civilisés ? Demanda Empty.

- Je ne discute pas avec les vampires. Je les tue, rétorqua promptement Neji.

- Il y a eu de sérieuses lacunes dans ton éducation mon ami, se désola faussement Empty. Tu nous interromps à un moment très important, tout ça pour nous servir ton venin. C'est désolant.

Les paroles si calmes du vampire ne firent que déchaîner la colère mal contenue du Hyuuga. Ce dernier avait toujours réussi à faire preuve d'un sang froid sans égal pendant les batailles, mais celle-ci différait tellement de toutes celles qu'il avait dû mener. Il sentait son cœur brûler de chagrin au souvenir de sa cousine. Et sa douleur ne faisait que sublimer son désir de vengeance. Il se savait déraisonnable, il savait qu'il aurait dû faire appel à des renforts, il savait que foncer sans préparation dans un combat était indigne de lui et suicidaire ... mais son cœur guidait ses actes maintenant. Il comprit aussi bien vite que le ''moment très important'' qu'il avait interrompu était celui de la cérémonie de liaison. Il n'avait que très peu d'informations sur le sujet puisqu'il n'y avait eu qu'un seul précédent à ce jour, et cela remontait déjà à plus d'un millénaire. La seule chose dont il était certain, c'était que cela lui offrait une chance – aussi infime fût-elle – de se sortir vivant de ce guêpier. Alors il ne se posa pas plus de question.

Le combat s'engagea avec fureur. Akamaru aboyait comme un dément mais Kiba lui ordonnait de rester hors de l'affrontement. Empty et Neji s'assénaient des coups puissants et d'une rare violence. Plus d'une fois, la lame du Hyuuga frôla la gorge du vampire. Plus d'une fois aussi, les crocs d'Empty effleurèrent la peau du Gardien. Mais aucun ne faisait mouche.

Empty avait activé sa propre pupille, son œil se teintant maintenant d'un bleu-gris très sombre sur lequel étaient visibles quatre petits ovales noirs autour de sa pupille. De l'autre côté, le byakugan de Neji était poussé à son maximum. Grâce à cela, il parvenait à suivre les déplacements inhumains de son adversaire. Malheureusement, le vampire possédait une chose qui lui faisait défaut en comparaison : l'endurance. Son œil lui demandait beaucoup de concentration et d'énergie alors que l'autre ne semblait même pas essoufflé ... il n'aurait pas pu l'être puisqu'il ne respirait pas de toute façon. Le Gardien avait pourtant affronté des vampires par dizaines, mais celui-ci était d'une toute autre trempe.

Empty fit un large mouvement du bras pour saisir le cou de l'autre, qui se déroba in extrémis et passa sous sa garde, contournant le vampire pour le prendre à revers. Mais sa vitesse, qui n'avait fait que décroître depuis le début du combat, ne fut pas suffisante pour prendre le dessus. Et sans qu'il ne le réalisât, tout s'arrêta sur une vive douleur. Il baissa les yeux, pour voir la main d'Empty profondément enfoncée dans sa poitrine. Il cracha du sang.

- Voilà qui met un terme à ta vie de Gardien mon ami. Je suis bien désolé de ne pouvoir m'amuser plus avec toi mais j'ai à faire avant d'aller tuer Raven et son renard. Et puisque de toute façon, un humain ne peut survivre plus de trente secondes après que les battements de son cœur se sont arrêtés, tu es...

Un bruit écœurant (c'est le cas de le dire) se fit entendre alors qu'Empty retirait brusquement sa main de la chair de l'autre, arrachant son organe au passage.

- ... Déjà mort, finit-il tandis que le sang du Hyuuga perlait goutte à goutte depuis le cœur toujours serré dans sa main souillée de carmin.

Neji s'écroula au sol, les yeux exorbités.

_oOo_

Sasuke marchait à une allure telle que Naruto peinait à le suivre. Il se dirigeait sans hésiter une seule seconde et le blond se demandait comment il pouvait savoir avec une certitude si inébranlable où s'était réfugié ce salaud d'Empty. Mais il s'abstenait bien de poser la moindre question tant il doutait encore de son choix de s'embarquer pleinement dans cette histoire... et surtout, il se gardait bien d'attiser la colère de Sasuke qui, malgré son calme apparent, semblait sur le point de perdre son flegme vampirique pour tuer tout ce qui bougeait. Cependant, la légendaire bavardise de Naruto fut bientôt impossible à retenir ... sans parler de sa curiosité maladive.

- Euh ... où on va au juste ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

- Voir Empty, je te l'ai déjà dit, répondit abruptement le vampire.

- Oui merci, ça j'avais compris. Mais _où _exactement ?

- Là où il se trouve.

Naruto se retint de soupirer mais leva quand même les yeux au ciel.

- C'est sympa de pointer les évidences, mais ça me dit quand même pas où on va.

- Je te dirai ça quand on y sera, répondit Sasuke d'une voix de plus en plus agacée.

- Si tu sais même pas où c'est, comment tu peux y aller les yeux fermés ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin de mes yeux. Mon odorat suffit.

- T'es en train de suivre sa piste comme un chien ?

Naruto se mordit les lèvres et se recroquevilla sous le regard assassin que lui lança le brun. Le comparer à un chien n'était probablement pas la meilleure idée qu'il ait eue à ce jour ... et ce n'était pas peu dire !

- Pardon, bredouilla Naruto en baissant la tête.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

Puis sans crier gare, Sasuke s'arrêta net et Naruto (bien évidemment) ne vit rien du tout, continuant à avancer avant de se faire attraper brutalement par le col et tirer en arrière.

- Urgh ! S'étrangla-t-il. Qu'est-ce t'as encore putain ? S'énerva-t-il ensuite.

- Content de te revoir petit frère, dit une voix masculine qui provenait de... quelque part au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Naruto sursauta et leva le nez en cherchant partout juste avant de tomber sur une haute silhouette, debout au sommet d'un lampadaire. Interloqué, il se dit qu'une telle posture n'était pas des plus banales – encore moins discrète – et ... minute là... ''petit frère'' ?

Il tourna la tête si brusquement vers Sasuke que son cou protesta avec un craquement sonore dans la manœuvre. Mais Naruto s'en moqua bien, préférant dévisager intensément le vampire qui se trouvait à sa droite, puis retourna vers la personne perchée sur le poteau. Maintenant qu'il la voyait un peu mieux, il reconnut sans mal l'homme qu'il avait déjà croisé dans ses souvenirs.

- Bonjour à toi Crow. Serais-tu devenu suicidaire pour te tenir bien en vue de tous en plein soleil ? Répliqua nonchalamment Sasuke.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester longtemps ici. Juste quelques minutes pour discuter.

- Discuter, vraiment ? Étrange, je pensais que tu serais pourtant là pour m'occire. Comment va Hawk à ce propos ?

- Ta défection le chagrine. Il ne te pensait pas stupide au point de trahir les tiens pour t'allier à un déchet mi-humain mi-animal.

- Hey ! S'offusqua Naruto. J'te permets pas sale suceur de sang !

- Et en plus il a la bouche en feu. Comment diantre parviens-tu à supporter cela ? Se lamenta faiblement l'aîné Uchiha.

- Je m'y suis habitué. Et tu n'as encore rien vu de son incommensurable bêtise ou de sa curiosité excessive ou encore de son débit de parole impressionnant, répliqua Sasuke.

- Bah allez-y ! Continuez à faire comme si j'étais pas là en plus ! S'énerva Naruto en affichant une moue boudeuse.

- Les humains ne sont décidément bons qu'à devenir notre pitance, lâcha Itachi d'une voix morne.

- Et qu'est-ce t'attends pour me boulotter au juste ? Le provoqua Naruto sous un soupir désespéré de Sasuke. Au lieu de rester sur ton perchoir comme un débile de pigeon !

- J'ai un peu de peine à l'admettre mais il n'a pas tort. Ce quartier industriel a beau être désert, ce n'est pas une raison pour te donner tant en spectacle. Que nous veux-tu Crow ? J'ai autre chose à faire que gâcher mon temps en paroles vois-tu ?

- J'étais curieux de voir si tu avais déjà accompli la fusion mais je vois qu'il n'en est rien. C'est bien dommage.

- Je pensais pourtant que cela te soulagerait. Tu sais bien ce qui se passera une fois que nous l'aurons fait.

- Te tuer maintenant serait trop ennuyeux. Je sais que tu n'es pas assez fort pour me vaincre. Un combat facile ne m'intéresse pas. Je veux éprouver ma force contre un adversaire qui en vaudrait enfin la peine.

- Cette vanité te perdra un jour, rétorqua Sasuke d'une voix acide.

À côté de lui, Naruto assistait avec hébétude à ce curieux échange. Les deux frangins ne pouvaient vraisemblablement pas se sentir (et avec un odorat de vampire ça voulait dire beaucoup !) mais restaient pourtant là à converser alors qu'une guerre couvait et pouvait péter à tout moment. Puis surtout, cette histoire de fusion qui était revenue sur le tapis l'interpelait de plus en plus. De quoi pouvait-il bien être question ?

- Pense ainsi si cela te chante, mais à en juger par ce que je vois, tu as de la chance que je veuille te laisser le temps de procéder car ton compagnon ne me paraît pas prédisposé à accepter cela, continua Itachi, tirant ainsi Naruto de sa rêverie.

- Bon Sasuke, tu vas me dire ce que c'est que cette fusion à la con ? J'en ai marre qu'on parle toujours de sujets qui me sont inconnus comme si c'était une banalité.

- Pas maintenant Naruto. Tu ne comprendrais pas, répondit Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils.

- Arrête de me prendre pour un con ! Explique-moi merde ! J'en ai ras l'cul d'être le seul demeuré du secteur à naviguer dans le flou.

- Ciel ! Quel langage. Il serait bon que tu inculques quelques notions de bienséance à ton futur soumis petit frère.

- Eh va t'faire f...FUTUR QUOI ? Tiqua enfin Naruto en écarquillant les yeux.

Sasuke se contenta de se pincer l'arête du nez, luttant contre l'envie de bondir sur son crétin de frère qui venait sciemment de le foutre dans une merde incroyable. Réalisant que le brun restait silencieux, Naruto reporta sa fureur sur lui après avoir vu le petit sourire satisfait du plus vieux.

- Sasuke, gronda-t-il d'une voix sourde et tremblante de rage, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu veuilles vraiment le savoir, répondit Sasuke sur un ton plus ou moins maîtrisé.

- Oh si ! Crois-moi, je _veux _savoir ... et maintenant ! Rétorqua Naruto en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Sasuke soupira, se passa une main lasse dans les cheveux et se tourna ensuite vers Naruto pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Basiquement, la fusion consiste en une liaison de nos essences tant au niveau psychique... que _physique_. Pendant cette cérémonie, il me faudra te donner une part de moi tandis que tu me donneras une part de toi. Cela créera un lien à double sens dans notre _relation_.

La bouche de Naruto formait un ''o'' parfait alors que ses yeux jouaient à qui sortirait le plus loin de son orbite. ''Liaison physique'' ? ''prendre une part de lui'' ? ''donner une part de soi'' ? ... ''relation'' ? Et ce fut en vérité ce dernier mot qui fit tilt en se connectant avec ce qu'avait dit l'autre brun. À savoir ''futur soumis''.

- Je l'savais que t'étais un putain de pervers ! Hurla de suite Naruto en faisant un pas en arrière. C'est ça hein ? Tu veux me prendre comme une gonzesse ? Ça t'a pas suffit de m'embrasser faut aussi que tu me défonces le cul ? Nan mais t'es complètement à l'ouest mon pauvre ! Jamais j'me plierai à ça moi ! J'suis pas une fiotte !

Et le voilà qui repartait dans son délire. Sasuke retint un énième soupir, parfaitement conscient que le blond se voilait la face quant à son propre désir. Bon ok, ce désir n'allait peut-être pas jusqu'à vouloir se faire prendre par derrière, mais c'était la seule solution pour que la liaison s'étende jusqu'à Kyuubi. Sasuke n'avait pas le choix pour gagner suffisamment de pouvoir afin de les protéger tous deux (et on se demande qui se voile la face là...).

- Merci Crow, vraiment, dit-il d'une voix agacée à son frère qui avait assisté à cette effusion avec une certaine délectation.

- Ce fut un plaisir.

- Et tu croyais vraiment que j'allais gober un truc pareil sale con ? Continua à crier Naruto en se foutant totalement de celui qui avait provoqué cela (et qui continuait à grandement s'en amuser).

- Je voulais te présenter ça plus en douceur Naruto. Ne t'emporte pas tant, ce n'est pas la mort.

- Parle pour toi ! C'est pas la virginité de ton cul qu'est en péril nom de Dieu ! C'est la mienne !

- Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu m'as forcé à tout lui dire sans préparation si tu voulais tant que l'on fusionne ? Demanda ensuite Sasuke en retournant son attention vers Itachi.

- Parce que je me suis déjà chargé de lui donner bien assez de raisons pour accepter cela. C'est la seule chose agréable qui pourrait lui rester ... alors pour la suite, il ne faudra plus oublier de _bien _le _préparer. _Pas vrai petit frère ?

Et sur ces dernières paroles narquoises, Itachi esquissa un sourire plus franc et beaucoup plus malsain avant de s'évaporer, laissant pantois le blond et songeur le brun.

- C'est quoi ces conneries qu'il a dites encore ?

- Je n'en suis pas sûr ... mais j'ai un bien mauvais pressentiment, dit Sasuke d'une voix faible, plus pour lui-même que pour le blond.

- Comment le fait d'être enculé pourrait rester le seul truc agréable de ma vie ? Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ton frangin en plus ?

- Il a été envoyé sur les lieux par Hawk pour contrer mon mouvement et celui que Fake a initié à travers Empty. Il est là ... avec son équipe.

L'estomac de Naruto fit un saut à l'élastique dans le vide ... malheureusement sans élastique.

- Tu veux dire... qu'il y en a encore d'autres ? Demanda-t-il avec effroi.

- Deux autres. Crow est un nettoyeur. Il se charge des sales besognes de Hawk avec deux vampires venant d'une famille aristocratique liée aux Uchiha. Dolls et Sand des Sabaku.

Savoir que deux autres vampires trainaient en ville et qu'ils ne nourrissaient pas des intentions très louables envers eux ne fit qu'accentuer la panique de Naruto. Et puis un nouveau tilt se fit dans son cerveau. Ita... Crow avait dit qu'il s'était chargé de lui donner plein de raisons de vouloir monter en puissance au point de faire un truc qui le révulsait. Il avait dit ... qu'il ne lui resterait plus rien d'agréable. Et s'il y avait bien une chose que Naruto trouvait agréable, c'était de passer du temps avec ses proches.

- Non, souffla-t-il sans vouloir y croire.

- Il faut faire demi-tour... et tant pis pour Empty, dit Sasuke à son plus grand étonnement.

Il savait très bien que le blond avait aussi compris ce qu'impliquaient les paroles de son frère, de même qu'il savait qu'empêcher la fusion d'Empty et Kiba était primordial, mais présentement, il préférait suivre les désirs de Naruto plutôt que ses propres impératifs. Puis il se doutait qu'une fois sorti de sa catatonie, le blond hurlerait comme un dément qu'il voulait retrouver ses amies. Sasuke préféra donc prendre les devants et saisit la main du blond pour se mettre à courir vers la ville.

Naruto se laissa trainer au début, mais il reprit bien vite ses esprits et se mit à galoper de sa volonté. Il voulait vérifier ... ce qu'il avait compris ne pouvait pas être vrai. Aussi étrange que cela paraissait, il avait de moins en moins de mal à talonner Sasuke qui courait pourtant bien plus vite que la moyenne bien qu'il ne fût pas au maximum de son potentiel vampirique. Le blond sentait une force nouvelle couler en lui. Il se déplaçait avec plus de souplesse et de vitesse. Il évitait les obstacles avec une plus grande facilité, il entendait et sentait ce qui l'entourait avec plus de clarté que jamais. Ça lui rappelait un peu son premier cauchemar ... mais là encore, c'était différent.

Sasuke aussi avait perçu ce changement en Naruto. Le jeune homme semblait enfin puiser dans ses ressources cachées. Il devenait un véritable Uzumaki... le chef légitime de son clan en fait, même s'il était le dernier encore en vie. Il devenait animal et se gorgeait de la force des renards. Son instinct était plus éveillé que jamais.

Aucun des deux ne prêtait attention aux gens qui marchaient tranquillement dans la rue et qui les dévisageaient avec étonnement. Lassé d'essuyer tant de regards, Sasuke entraîna Naruto dans une ruelle et en moins de deux secondes, ils se retrouvèrent sur les toits à bondir d'immeuble en immeuble. Sasuke sautait avec souplesse et élégance alors que le blond était presque à quatre pattes dans une posture féline et sauvage. Grâce à leur vitesse, ils n'étaient maintenant plus que deux ombres, imperceptibles aux yeux des humains. Deux minutes d'une course folle plus tard, ils atteignirent l'appartement de Sakura et Ino. Naruto était venu ici directement car même pas une heure et demi plus tôt, les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient trouvées dans son appartement ... au plus proche de lui et donc, au plus proche du danger.

Il entra par une fenêtre du couloir et se dirigea vers la porte de l'appartement ... pour la trouver entre-ouverte. Il se figea sur le paillasson, son cœur battant à une allure ahurissante. Il leva une main tremblante pour repousser le battant. La première chose qu'il vit, fut une chaussure négligemment abandonnée sur le sol. Plus loin, un pied nu, puis une jambe... puis un corps. Il étouffa un gémissement et se précipita près d'Ino, se jetant à genoux à ses côtés. Il n'osa d'abord par la toucher et se contenta de très doucement effleurer une mèche de cheveux blonds qui retombait sur son visage. Elle avait l'air calme et endormie ... mais elle était bien morte. Une larme roula sur sa joue et s'écrasa sur celle de son amie.

Il releva ensuite la tête, la vision troublée par ses pleurs, et tomba sur un deuxième corps. Il se releva immédiatement et courut vers Sakura. Cette fois-ci il n'hésita pas et la prit dans ses bras ... elle respirait encore !

- Sakura ? Appela-t-il précipitamment. Sakura ouvre les yeux ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

La rosée ouvrit péniblement les yeux et sourit douloureusement en découvrant le visage de Naruto.

- Na...ru..., elle fut interrompue par une quinte de toux qui lui fit cracher une gerbe de sang.

- Oh putain ! SASUKE ! APPELLE UNE AMBULANCE VITE !

Sasuke regarda le blond perdre les pédales d'un air contrit. Appeler une ambulance ? Pour quoi faire ? Cette jeune fille ne survivrait pas jusqu'à son arrivée. Cette façon de faire ressemblait bien trop à Sand, et il savait comment le rouquin aimait jouer. Pendant ce temps, Naruto caressait les cheveux de Sakura en débitant des platitudes pour la maintenir avec lui.

- Reste avec moi ma belle. Ça va aller. Je suis là maintenant. Tout ira bien.

- Il ... avait l'air ... si étrange, commença à marmonner Sakura. J'ai vu ... Ino ... Ino ...

Elle répétait son nom en essayant de la chercher du regard, mais ne parvint qu'à cracher une nouvelle vague écarlate.

- Ne parle pas Sakura tu épuises tes forces. Ino ... est déjà partie, finit Naruto d'une voix déformée par la tristesse.

Sakura cessa de s'agiter et contempla Naruto comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Ses lèvres remuèrent, mais aucun son ne sortit. Une larme perla sur sa joue, devenant instantanément rouge à cause du sang qui coulait toujours depuis une blessure sur sa tempe. Enfin, la rosée sourit.

- Alors ... je sais ... où je dois ... aller, dit-elle avec presque du soulagement dans la voix.

- Non ... non NON ! Sakura qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? T'as pas le droit de m'abandonner !

- J'veux pas ... qu'elle soit ... toute seule, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix de plus en plus faible sur un ton d'excuse. Pardonne-moi, souffla-t-elle une dernière fois ... avant de fermer les yeux.

- Sakura ? ... SAKURA !

Il cria mais rien n'y fit. Son amie d'enfance venait de rendre son dernier soupir entre ses bras, et son sang s'épandait lentement sur son corsage. Sasuke avait assisté à cela de loin, ne sachant pas ce qu'il devait faire pour aider le blond. Le pouvait-il seulement ? Et pendant que le blond pleurait, son portable se mit à vibrer mais il s'en moqua. Il resta ainsi pendant encore une minute, avant de passer ses bras sous le corps de Sakura pour la soulever. Il se dirigea ensuite avec lenteur vers la blonde et déposa la jeune femme juste à côté de son amante.

- Tu seras avec elle pour toujours maintenant, murmura Naruto en empêchant ses larmes de couler à nouveau.

Il se redressa ensuite vers Sasuke et se rappela que son mobile avait vibré. Il le prit d'un air absent, essayant de remettre son cerveau en marche pour assimiler ce nouveau choc. Il écouta sa messagerie.

- _Vous avez un nouveau message. Message reçu aujourd'hui à midi... bip_.

Et son expression perdue se transfigura en la plus effroyable des terreurs, blêmissant à mesure qu'il écoutait son interlocuteur parler.

- Oh non ! Souffla-t-il en raccrochant.

- Qu'y a-t-il encore ? S'alarma Sasuke devant l'expression de son vis-à-vis qui regardait son mobile en tremblant.

- Mon père ... il est revenu avec Shizune il y a presque une heure ... mais y'avait pas de réseau et ... j'ai eu son message que maintenant, débita Naruto d'une voix épouvantée.

- On y va, intima derechef Sasuke en se mettant à courir.

Naruto jeta un dernier regard vers ses amies, allongées l'une contre l'autre, avant de foncer à son tour. Cinq minutes plus tard, l'horreur se répétait. Et Naruto fut cette fois-ci, absolument incapable de l'assimiler. Il restait figé à l'entrée du salon, contemplant son père et celle qui était devenue sa mère, dans une posture anormale, enroulés l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé. Il ne put que pleurer, sans bouger alors que défilaient devant ses yeux les images de ses 20 dernières années en compagnie de cet homme qu'il avait tant aimé et qui l'avait tant aimé. On dit que lorsqu'une personne sent la mort venir, sa vie se déroule entièrement devant ses yeux ... mais c'était aussi vrai pour des personnes bien vivantes qui, en même pas une heure, venaient de perdre absolument tout ce qui comptait pour elles.

Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui, et sans les bras forts de Sasuke, il se serait affalé de désespoir au sol. Blotti dans les bras du vampire, il pleurait et suppliait, priant Dieu de lui rendre ses proches, lui demandant pourquoi il devait subir tout ça. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ses parents reviennent justement aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il entraîne ses deux merveilleuses amies, à qui la vie souriait enfin, dans sa chute ? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter d'être accablé par tant de chagrin ?

Il pleurait et posait ces questions. Sasuke le berçait et s'excusait silencieusement. Tout cela était de sa faute. Si seulement il avait décidé d'obéir à Hawk et de ne faire que ce qu'on attendait de lui. Mais il avait voulu venger son père en faisant payer son aïeul pour ses choix stupides. Il voulait voir se réaliser la prophétie pour sortir les siens de la lente agonie dans laquelle ils s'enfonçaient. Mais jamais il n'avait pensé aux dommages collatéraux qu'il provoquerait dans la vie de cet humain. Il n'en était qu'un parmi tant d'autres ... du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait au début. Mais ce n'était plus le cas. Il pensait qu'il pourrait utiliser l'esprit animal pour mener cette grande révolution, et voilà qu'il le tenait contre lui, vivant sa peine en même temps que lui, priant pour que sa douleur cesse.

Mais il n'aimait pas la tristesse. Elle ne menait à rien. Il préférait la colère. Ce sentiment était bien plus puissant. Et il la ressentait plus fortement chaque fois que ses yeux contemplaient l'œuvre de Dolls. Car cette mise en scène stupide avec les corps sans vie des Umino ne pouvait être que de son fait. Lui qui avait toujours considéré les humains comme de simples marionnettes avec lesquelles il était bon de jouer. Et sa colère se mua en rage, si bien qu'il lâcha un grognement sourd. Ce son tira Naruto de ses sanglots. La tête contre le torse du brun, le grognement avait vibré dans son oreille et secoué son être tout entier. Les bras de Sasuke qu'il sentait enfin, lui insufflèrent une force nouvelle et inhabituelle. Cela réveilla celle qui se tapissait au fond de lui.

« Fais-le gamin ! Ne les laisse pas tout te voler sans te battre ! Venge-toi ! Pour tes amies et tes parents, pour Kiba qui s'est perdu aussi ... fais-le pour eux ! Ils le méritent bien ! »

Kyuubi s'agitait, s'énervait, grondait en lui. Et il avait raison ! On lui avait tout pris, lui arrachant ce bonheur qu'il avait eu tant de mal à obtenir. Et il devait leur faire payer. On ne s'en prenait pas à ses proches sans en souffrir les lourdes conséquences. Uzumaki Naruto ne délaissait jamais les siens ... même si on lui disait que tout était perdu, même si on lui disait que c'était inutile, même si on lui disait qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. Lui s'entêtait et persévérait. C'était comme ça qu'il avait toujours vécu. Et si possible, c'était comme ça qu'il allait mourir.

- Sasuke, parvint-il à dire d'une voix ferme, surprenant le brun au passage.

- Quoi ?

- Fais-le, lui ordonna-t-il sans plus attendre.

- ... Tu es sûr ?

- Fais ce qu'il faut pour nous rendre plus forts. Nous allons avoir du pain sur la planche, déclara Naruto d'une voix dure en fichant son regard déterminé dans les yeux du brun.

Celui-ci acquiesça. Il ne voulait pas le faire dans ces conditions, mais il ne pensait pas avoir le choix. Avec précaution, il se rapprocha donc de Naruto et fit se rencontrer leurs lèvres...

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**** : **Et voilà pour la première partie du chapitre... si vous n'appréciez pas le moment de la coupure (ce dont je suis absolument certaine), et bien adressez vos réclamations à ma bêta ! XD ... OK ! J'suis sadique et alors ? J'ai pas eu ma dose de reviews et ça me rend grognon. NAH !

Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire !

Deuxième partie de ce chapitre (et cette fois-ci ce sera vraiment la fin), en ligne le Dimanche 26 Juillet.


	6. Perdre et retrouver 2ème partie

**Auteur**** : **Lonely Seira

**Titre**** : **J'ai les crocs

**Genre**** : **Humour/supernatural/Angst/drama/shonen-ai/UA/léger OOC

**Rating**** : **M

**Pairing**** :** Sasu/Naru entre autres

**Disclaimer**** : **Sasuke ? Naruto ? Bah ... pas à moi ! Et vu ce que je leur fais subir, ils sont définitivement plus heureux avec _Masashi Kishimoto_.

* * *

**Avant-propos**** : **Deuxième partie du chapitre ! La fin de cette petite aventure... savourez-bien et n'oubliez pas l'auteur après votre lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Perdre et retrouver (2ème partie)**

Sasuke embrassait Naruto avec douceur et hésitation. Le brun étant plus dans l'ambiance que le blond (lui avait l'habitude des cadavres alors quelques-uns de plus...), il ne savait trop comment s'y prendre pour faire que ça ressemble moins à une corvée aux yeux de son très futur amant. Au début, le blond répondait effectivement au baiser de bien mauvaise grâce, mais ses hormones furent finalement plus fortes que tout et il se laissa totalement aller. Sasuke en profita pour faire voleter ses mains sous les vêtements de Naruto, le mettant à nu avec une surprenante agilité. Perdus dans une tornade de caresses, de gémissements, de suppliques, ils ne voyaient plus rien autour d'eux. Une fusion pour devenir plus forts, un exutoire pour la haine de l'un, une échappatoire pour la peine de l'autre.

Sasuke prit Naruto dans ses bras et une seconde plus tard, il le déposa dans le lit deux places de Shizune et Iruka, leur demandant mentalement pardon de souiller leur couche avec cet ébat sauvage. Mais il savait très bien que ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer la chambre du blond parce qu'il finirait par s'empaler contre un truc qui trainait en cherchant à déblayer le terrain jusqu'au lit tout en maîtrisant plus ou moins les ardeurs de cet humain déchaîné qui arrachait ses fringues hors de prix.

Se rappelant bien malgré lui des paroles de son frère, il voulait le préparer pour lui rendre la chose moins pénible, mais l'empressement de Naruto lui fit aussi sauter cette étape. Il voulait le faire immédiatement, quitte à souffrir... voyait-il une forme de punition dans cet acte ? Sasuke aurait tellement voulu le faire avec plus de douceur et – il eut un peu de mal à l'admettre – avec plus de sentiments aussi. Mais il devait faire avec ce que lui laissait le blond : brutalité et sauvagerie.

Comme il s'y était attendu, la pénétration fut très douloureuse pour Naruto, mais il serra les dents et ne dit rien, continuant à embrasser son amant. Ils se déhanchèrent l'un contre l'autre, faisant violemment craquer le lit sous leurs assauts. Puis lorsque la jouissance commença à les saisir, Sasuke plongea sa tête dans le cou de Naruto et enfonça profondément ses crocs dans sa chair. Le blond se raidit, crispant ses doigts dans les cheveux ébène. L'orgasme les faucha tous deux et Sasuke se répandit dans le corps brûlant sous lui alors qu'un sang tout aussi chaud coulait dans sa gorge. Donner et prendre. Un voile obscurcit leur vision, des frissons les parcoururent et des grondements sourds résonnèrent. De Sasuke, de Naruto et de Kyuubi.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, ils étaient à bout de souffle et un peu perdus dans un brouillard opaque de sensations diverses. Mais jamais de toute leur vie ils ne s'étaient sentis si puissants. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et une fulgurante décharge les secoua, allumant en même temps leur désir et leur énergie bouillonnante.

- Nous sommes un maintenant, murmura Sasuke en caressant machinalement les cheveux ébouriffés de Naruto sans le lâcher des yeux.

Le blond déglutit, tentant de faire taire cette vague de désir qui le poussait à vouloir un second round (il doutait singulièrement que son postérieur soit aussi partant que le reste de son être...).

- Je m'attendais ... à quelque chose de plus ... cérémonieux, confessa-t-il dans un chuchotement rauque.

- Ça aurait dû être plus formel. Ma race aime bien ce qui est grandiloquent et pompeux... mais tu m'as dit toi-même qu'il fallait vivre avec son temps. Tu... euh ... tu n'as pas aimé ? Demanda ensuite le brun avec une évidente inquiétude. Je sais que tu... enfin... que tu ne voulais pas faire ça. Et en plus je... euh...

Nom d'un humain ! Il n'allait quand même pas descendre assez bas pour lui avouer que c'était sa première fois ? En moins d'une seconde, Sasuke se dit qu'il aurait l'air d'un énorme imbécile s'il osait avouer à son nouvel amant qu'il avait été son seul et unique. C'était vraiment trop honteux pour être ne serait-ce que pensé... manque de chance pour lui, il se doutait un peu que son trouble paraissait légèrement sur ses joues un peu trop rosées (il aurait dû demander à son frère s'il était normal qu'il se sente cramer à ce point et si c'était à cause de sa partie de jambes en l'air ou à cause de sa gêne qui atteignait des sommets alarmants). Fort de son potentiel cognitif vampirique, Sasuke put se torturer tout à loisir alors que le blond lui coupait la parole (sans rien voir de ce qui tracassait son seme) :

- Non ça va ! T'inquiète, répondit hâtivement Naruto (selon les critères humains) en secouant la tête.

C'était étrange à dire, mais avec le recul il devait bien admettre que ça avait été bien meilleur que ce à quoi il s'était attendu ... très bon même. S'il devait entrer dans les détails (Dieu l'en préserve parce que le moindre souvenir de ces instants était suivi d'un lâché hormonal – peut-être même animal maintenant qu'il y pensait – assez dérangeant), il pourrait carrément dire que le brun avait été doué (délicieusement doué). Bon, ça avait été bizarre et un peu inconfortable pour une certaine partie de son anatomie mais pour le reste, le plaisir avait été au rendez-vous. Un peu plus que ça même, car les sensations étranges continuaient à fourmiller partout dans son corps. Et putain ce qu'il avait chaud aussi !

Devant l'empressement de son amant (manifestement sexuellement rassasié jusqu'à contentement) à le rassurer, Sasuke pouffa très doucement en caressant toujours les cheveux blonds. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure pour se retenir de plonger à nouveau sur la bouche invitante de Naruto. S'il continuait comme ça il allait passer pour un obsédé, mais il n'oubliait pas que le moment n'était pas des plus désignés pour ça... son odorat de vampire ne lui permettait pas de passer outre ce qu'il y avait dans l'autre pièce. L'expression de son visage, redevenue sérieuse, remit aussi en place les idées confuses du blond.

- On s'habille et on y va alors ? Proposa timidement Naruto.

- Si j'arrive à retrouver mes fringues ... tu les as mises en miettes.

- Oh ... pardon, s'excusa-t-il avec un air mi-coupable mi-amusé.

Sasuke eut le tournis un instant. Cet humain n'avait vraiment rien de commun. Il avait pourtant vu cinq de ses proches morts et maintenant, il semblait être redevenu cet être un peu enfantin et changeant que Sasuke avait vu dès le premier jour. Il venait pourtant de se faire – selon ses propres termes – défoncer le cul assez brutalement par un vampire et ça semblait l'avoir guéri de son spleen ... ce qui n'était vraiment pas normal au vu des circonstances. Bon, il ne servait à rien de se lamenter sur le passé, mais aller de l'avant à ce point c'était troublant. Quoi que, balayer toute pensée cohérente par un irrépressible désir de vengeance, c'était une chose que le brun pouvait parfaitement concevoir. Sans compter qu'avoir un renard en ébullition et prêt à se fritter avec toutes les canines pointues du secteur dans son corps, ça n'incitait pas non plus à rester prostré pour chialer.

Pendant que Sasuke pensait à tout ça, le blond s'était relevé (non sans étouffer quelques jurons) en boitillant pour récupérer ses fringues. Voyant que l'autre avait du mal à réagir (pour une fois que ce n'était pas l'inverse) il le réveilla en lui balançant ses vêtements à la figure. Quelques minutes plus tard, et après un dernier adieu pour ses parents adoptifs, Naruto suivait Sasuke qui était sur une piste. Elle les mena directement dans le dernier sous-sol d'un parking souterrain, où les attendait un rouquin de taille moyenne au regard turquoise glaçant.

Naruto grogna et ses yeux se fendirent en leur milieu en virant au rouge. Sasuke activa son sharingan et sentit un flux de puissance à l'état brut le secouer de part en part. Ses yeux le lancèrent même douloureusement pendant un instant, tandis que sa pupille semblait changer de forme.

- Alors ... c'est ce que donne la fusion ? dit Sand d'une voix douce.

- C'est ici que ta vie s'achève ... Gaara, rétorqua Sasuke.

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils.

- Tu oses prononcer mon nom devant ce misérable résidu ? Siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

- Sand, Gaara, qu'est-ce qu'on s'en branle puisque tu vas crever de toute façon ! Rétorqua Naruto sur un ton moqueur qui interloqua le brun.

Il paraissait de plus en plus évident que le blond perdait les pédales ... ou au moins son sang froid. Ces morts avaient eu un impact sur lui en fin de compte.

Un feulement mauvais résonna dans le parking vide ... et une bataille sanglante s'engagea.

_oOo_

Au même moment. Empty souriait de cette façon si fausse à son vis-à-vis vraisemblablement hors de lui.

- Comment as-tu pu bafouer l'honneur de notre race en couchant avec cette... chose ? Lâcha dédaigneusement Dolls en faisant un signe de tête mauvais vers Kiba.

Pour toute réponse, Empty se rapprocha de Kiba qui ne broncha pas d'un pouce alors que le vampire lui roulait une provocante galoche sous le regard furibond de Dolls.

- Je l'ai fait voilà tout. Et si tu voulais m'en empêcher, tu arrives un peu tard, dit ensuite Empty avec satisfaction.

Dolls grogna et se mit en posture d'attaque, sachant pourtant très bien qu'il n'avait pas la moindre chance face à Empty, secondé par Kiba et son énorme chien. Mais pour l'honneur des siens et par respect pour Hawk qui lui avait confié la mission d'en finir avec les frasques de Fake, et donc avec son plus fidèle serviteur, il se lança tout de même dans cette bataille perdue d'avance. Les bois étaient silencieux autour d'eux et si des promeneurs s'étaient aventurés jusque là, ils auraient fui bien vite en entendant les bruits retentissants d'un combat entre quatre fauves. Même si celui-ci ne fit rage que le temps d'un soupir.

_oOo_

Le combat durait depuis bien dix minutes, mais aucune des deux parties n'arrivait à prendre l'ascendant sur l'autre plus de quelques secondes. Sasuke et Naruto – qui n'avaient jamais eu l'opportunité de se battre côte à côte – apprenaient encore à maîtriser leurs nouveaux pouvoirs. Sasuke y arrivait bien plus aisément que Naruto car il avait déjà pris part plusieurs fois à des batailles de ce type et il s'en sortait donc plutôt bien malgré l'obtention d'un sharingan plus fort dont il devait dompter la puissance. Naruto en revanche, partait un peu dans tous les sens. Il n'avait jamais été initié à de quelconques stratégies de guerre et il en résultait que son mode de combat consistait à foncer dans le tas sans se poser de question, à frapper autant qu'il le pouvait et adviendrait ce qu'il adviendrait. Son coéquipier devait donc bien souvent s'interposer pour que leur adversaire ne le fauche pas ... et même sauver sa propre peau à certains moments tant le blond montrait un certain enthousiasme à se démener comme un beau diable. Naruto semblait être quelqu'un de bordélique quelle que soit l'activité qu'il entreprenait.

En face d'eux, Gaara devait gérer deux feux en même temps. D'abord Raven qu'il savait redoutable et qui l'était d'autant plus avec cette nouvelle pupille, bien qu'il peinait à en faire usage continuellement et convenablement. Ensuite cet humain qui s'évertuait à transformer leur grande bataille en rien de moins qu'un pugilat ignoble. Et comble de l'outrage, ce sale gamin ne cessait de le provoquer en l'appelant bien trop familièrement par son prénom. Quelle mouche avait donc piqué Raven pour qu'il se croie ainsi en droit de le révéler ? Sans compter qu'au fil des années, Gaara en était venu à apprécier tout autant (voire plus) son nom de chasseur que son nom de naissance. Sand... celui qui réduit tout en sable. C'était une matière qu'il adorait depuis toujours. Le sable est sournois, innombrable, il se faufile partout et personne ne peut lutter pour l'arrêter. Quand un désert progresse, aucune puissance sur Terre ne peut l'empêcher de grappiller le sol centimètre après centimètre. Gaara avait toujours voulu cette force. Avant même d'être en âge de chasser les humains, il s'amusait à capturer les animaux pour aiguiser son talent. Et quand il en avait fini avec eux, les morceaux de chair et d'os étaient réduits à la taille d'un grain de sable. C'est pour cela que le jour de sa première sortie, le nom de Sand lui fut attribué et à l'acquisition de sa pupille – shukaku comme on la nommait dans sa famille – il avait perfectionné ses illusions pour établir son style personnel. Et ce maudit blond qui s'agitait en tous sens face à lui allait bientôt y goûter.

Son shukaku actif prenait la teinte jaune du sable et en son centre, s'étendait un losange noir autour duquel étaient visibles quatre petits points. Instinctivement, il avait compris que son œil, aussi puissant fût-il, ne serait pas de taille contre le nouveau sharingan de Raven. Il tenait déjà difficilement la distance avant cela alors maintenant, ce n'était même plus la peine d'y songer. Depuis le début de l'affrontement, il s'était efforcé de ne croiser que le regard fauve du blond ... dont les crocs saillants rivalisaient de plus en plus avec l'aspect meurtrier des canines de vampire. Gaara avait vite vu que plus le combat gagnait en intensité et en sauvagerie, plus ce blond perdait le contrôle de lui-même ... et plus il devenait animal. S'il continuait ainsi, le rouquin se retrouverait bientôt dépassé. Il devait agir.

Raven fonça sur lui une fois de plus à une vitesse défiant l'entendement, même pour un vampire. La précision de ses coups devenait alarmante et Gaara ne les évitait plus que de justesse. Naruto s'élança à son tour et court-circuita bien malgré lui l'attaque de Raven. Gaara saisit cette opportunité pour asséner un coup violent au brun, lui laissant les quelques secondes nécessaires pour plonger dans les yeux du renard. Naruto se figea alors.

Devant lui, il n'y avait plus rien des teintes grises et ternes du parking. Il ne restait que le jaune et le marron d'une vraie tempête de sable. Ses yeux le piquèrent violemment tandis qu'il sentait les grains entrer dans sa bouche et s'amonceler dans sa gorge. Il commença à suffoquer, une seconde à peine après que le rouquin avait croisé son regard. Ce dernier sourit. La force d'un esprit humain était vraiment quelque chose de terrifiant au point qu'elle surpassait bien largement celle du corps. Faites croire à votre esprit que le corps s'étouffe, et vous deviendrez incapable de respirer. Et une fois pris dans la toile, aucun humain ne pouvait s'en tirer. Du moins c'était ce qu'avait cru Gaara.

Raven se remit du coup porté par son adversaire en moins de trois secondes, mais c'était déjà bien trop long. Naruto avait été piégé. Sachant que l'illusion ne s'arrêterait sous aucun prétexte, pas même à la mort de celui qui l'avait provoquée, il dut trouver un moyen de libérer Naruto de l'emprise du roux. Seulement, c'était quelque chose d'impossible... enfin ça, c'était avant. Au cours de la bataille, il avait réalisé que la proximité de leurs corps provoquait un afflux de puissance en lui, même si c'était si fugace qu'il doutait que le blond s'en soit rendu compte. Mais après tout, il n'avait plus rien à perdre et il devait même tenter le tout pour le tout car l'humain n'arrivait déjà plus à respirer et ses lèvres – avant d'un rouge si invitant qu'on les aurait léchées et mordues avec plaisir – prenaient maintenant une couleur bleutée effrayante. Ni une ni deux, Raven se retrouva derrière Naruto et passa ses bras autour de son ventre, glissant sa bouche dans son cou et murmurant à son oreille.

- Ce n'est pas réel Naruto ... mais moi je le suis. Me sens-tu ?

À travers la tempête de sable qui menaçait de l'engloutir, Naruto sentit une violente décharge électrique lui émoustiller toutes les cellules d'un coup. Et il sortit de l'illusion aussi brutalement qu'il y était entré, prenant une grande bouffée d'air tandis que des petits points lumineux dansaient devant ses yeux, indiquant une très prochaine perte de connaissance. Il chancela, mais fut retenu par les deux bras forts de Sasuke. Au sein de Naruto, l'explosion hormonale qu'avait provoquée le soudain contact du corps du brun contre le sien avait déversé un flot de puissance animale dans ses veines. Kyuubi grondait de plus en plus fort et réclamait son dû : la tête du roux.

Ce dernier fronçait les sourcils et avait l'air plus froissé que jamais. La proximité entre Raven et l'humain ne lui plaisait absolument pas, surtout depuis que cela avait eu le miraculeux pouvoir de libérer le blond de son joug en plus de faire brusquement monter leurs pouvoirs à tous deux. Gaara esquissa un pas en arrière quand les cheveux sur sa nuque se dressèrent dans un frisson désagréable. Le combat prenait une tournure qu'il n'aimait guère et son instinct le poussait à une retraite. Mais dans ces cas-là, il n'avait jamais écouté son instinct, préférant se battre encore et encore. Il aimait les guerres, la mort et le sang et contre ça, il ne pouvait rien faire. C'était tellement plus fort que lui, ça obscurcissait sa raison et débridait ses envies primales. Et là, il n'avait envie que d'une chose : séparer cette petite tête blonde du reste de son corps.

Les deux parties venaient d'atteindre les limites de leur patience. Le roux était submergé par sa soif de sang humain, aussi puant ce dernier fût-il. Le brun sentait poindre son irritation comme jamais auparavant à la vue de _son _Naruto en train de suffoquer. Et enfin le blond était énervé comme un dément de s'être fait avoir par l'autre vampire et ne rêvait que de le mettre méticuleusement en pièces. Les images du roux démembré avaient quelque chose de fort délectable dans son esprit, et il se dit que ça le serait encore plus une fois que ça serait devenu réel. À cette pensée, il s'humecta les lèvres d'un langoureux mouvement de langue alors qu'un sourire à vous donner froid dans le dos étirait sa bouche. Sasuke en sursauta même, puis fit un pas en arrière lorsqu'un épais halo rouge enveloppa le corps de Naruto. Ses crocs déjà proéminents devinrent encore plus aiguisés, sa pupille fendue s'étrécit dangereusement et des griffes acérées poussèrent sur ses doigts, en lieu et place de ses ongles rongés.

L'instant d'après, alors que la stupeur avait statufié les deux vampires, le blond – devenu plus renard qu'autre chose – se jeta en avant, fondant sur le roux qui eut à peine le temps de réagir. Il évita les griffes de justesse mais se prit un violent coup de genou dans le ventre. Un peu sonné, il ne put éviter la main qui se referma sur ses cheveux flamboyants, et se fit tirer la tête en arrière alors qu'un bras se serrait autour de lui, bloquant toute possibilité de mouvement. Il était fait comme un rat ... piégé par un misérable humain à l'odeur pestilentielle. Aussi chaste fut son langage jusqu'à présent, des obscénités se mirent à surgir hors de sa bouche, hurlées avec véhémence pour que ce blond le lâche. Il n'avait pas le droit de souiller son corps avec sa chair chaude et grouillante de vie.

Sasuke quant à lui, était resté figé comme un con, hébété devant la vitesse incroyable du blond et encore plus devant sa force qui matait Gaara, l'empêchant de bouger malgré le déchaînement du roux. Et quand ce dernier se mit à crier des mots qui n'était définitivement pas permis aux moins de 100 ans (considéré comme la majorité vampirique), il se dit que Dolls avait enfin eu l'influence qu'il souhaitait sur son petit frère. Après tout, le marionnettiste avait voyagé sur tous les continents dans le seul but d'enrichir son vocabulaire avec toutes les expressions humaines les plus ... colorées dirons nous. Une activité dont jamais personne n'avait vu l'intérêt. Mais voir à présent le si stoïque Gaara, le maître du sable, le psychopathe certifié, le sadique en puissance, le glaçon bien élevé, péter les plombs contre Naruto (qui répliquait d'ailleurs avec amusement avec des expressions encore pires) avait quelque chose de ... euh ... plutôt comique.

Ce qui le fut moins par contre, fut le sourire qui déforma l'expression du blond en celle d'une folie meurtrière. Gaara avait peut-être bien trouvé son maître, dans tous les sens du terme. Sasuke laissa pendre sa mâchoire d'étonnement (et d'effroi, mais ça il ne l'avouerait jamais), quand le blond lâcha d'une voix pétrifiante :

- Tu sais ce qu'on dit chez les humains mon pote ? ''Œil pour œil, dent pour dent''.

La main qui agrippait les cheveux roux fit basculer la tête de Gaara dans un angle inquiétant et tandis que ses crocs de bête plongeaient dans sa gorge en lui en arrachant une bonne partie au point que le sang en gicla partout sur lui, sa main descendit des cheveux vers le visage et il enfonça ses griffes pointues dans les yeux de sa proie, lui arrachant un hurlement déchirant. Sasuke ne put réprimer une moue dégoûtée... peut-être même aurait-il gerbé ses tripes si seulement il l'avait pu.

Gaara cessa bien vite de se débattre et quand Naruto le lâcha, il retomba mollement au sol. Son cou amputé sur une moitié et ses orbites vides laissant suinter des flots de sang. Souillé de carmin, le blond passa une fois de plus sa langue sur ses lèvres pour en récolter le liquide grenat, puis il sourit de contentement en regardant Sasuke ... qui était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, limite verdâtre.

- Tu t'sens pas bien ? Lui demanda le blond en se débarbouillant grossièrement avec sa manche.

- C'est sans doute la scène la plus dégueulasse à laquelle j'ai jamais assistée. Et pourtant, j'ai vu et fait des choses au cours des siècles qui feraient tourner de l'œil même les plus robustes.

Naruto haussa un sourcil interrogateur et Sasuke soupira. Réalisait-il seulement ce qu'il venait de faire ou alors sa raison s'était-elle définitivement faite la malle après la découverte des cadavres n°4 et 5 ? Le vampire préféra ne pas chercher de réponse à cette question. L'important c'était le résultat : Sand était mort.

_oOo_

Le combat s'était achevé bien plus rapidement que ne l'avait escompté Empty. Sa toute récente fusion avec Kiba devait encore être travaillée et pourtant Dolls n'avait pas tenu la comparaison bien longtemps. Être appuyé par un chien féroce avait aussi grandement facilité les choses et Dolls avait fini en plusieurs morceaux, dont certains avaient été partiellement dévorés par Akamaru. On aurait pu penser qu'avec sa petite bouille, sa queue remuante et son pelage blanc, ce sac à puces était la gentillesse même, mais Empty avait bien vite révisé son jugement quand, dès le début du combat, Dolls avait foncé sur Kiba, lui provoquant une égratignure après esquive du châtain. Il s'en était donc sorti sans bobo, mais ça avait suffit pour que son fidèle ami à quatre pattes ciblât le vampire au pantin avec une férocité bien peu commune. L'attachement des chiens à leur maître était assez difficile à comprendre... enfin pas tant que ça maintenant qu'il y pensait, car lui-même était devenu comme le maître de Kiba. Et ce dernier n'avait pas failli à la tâche en démontrant son ardeur à prendre les coups à la place d'Empty. L'humain pourrait se révéler vraiment utile dans une bataille plus ardue.

Et puis cette force si bizarre qui l'envahissait quand ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre... cela ne pouvait que découler de la fusion. Pourtant, Empty sentait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose pour la sublimer au maximum de son potentiel, et il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Peu importait de toute façon, leur force était bien suffisante telle qu'elle était. Et puis la fusion de Raven et de son renard serait aussi embryonnaire que la leur alors il n'était pas utile de s'en préoccuper. Une fois les deux autres abattus, plus rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de détruire Hawk et de lui ravir son trône. Car bien évidemment, même si Fake l'avait manipulé pour qu'Empty devienne son petit soldat et se charge du sale boulot afin que lui en récolte les lauriers, il était évident qu'il n'allait pas tout lui laisser comme ça. Ce vieux avait fait son temps et c'était à présent aux jeunes d'entrer en scène. Si sûr de son lavage de cerveau, Fake ne verrait jamais le bâton lui revenir en pleine tête.

Empty n'avait jamais eu d'ambition autre que celle de peindre jusqu'à en mourir, mais puisqu'on lui avait volé son seul plaisir, ce n'était que justice que lui-même volât celui des autres. Et Fake était en tête de sa liste des personnes à persécuter. Toutes ces pensées ne purent que lui arracher un doux sourire... même s'il avait essayé de sourire d'un air mauvais.

- Allons-nous chercher Raven et Naruto maintenant ? Lui demanda une voix qui le sortit de sa rêverie.

- Oui, je pense qu'il est temps, répondit Empty sur un ton absent.

Le vampire, l'humain et le chien quittèrent ensuite la forêt, suivant la trace de leurs futurs adversaires. Ce combat à venir, qui allait opposer deux amis d'enfance, promettait d'être intéressant. Empty en jubilait d'impatience et à son côté ... Kiba ne ressentait rien.

_oOo_

Naruto avait réussi à nettoyer une bonne partie du sang qui le recouvrait, mais ses vêtements teintés de rouge lui donnaient toujours l'apparence d'un tueur en série. Perdu dans les limbes d'un dévorant désir de vengeance, il lui semblait que la découverte de tous ses proches assassinés remontait à des années en arrière. La sensation était si étrange. Il suffisait de se donner un but à atteindre coûte que coûte pour que plus rien n'existe autour. Quand il se concentrait sur ça, tout lui paraissait vraiment bizarre.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis plus triste ? Demanda-t-il à brûle-pourpoint à un Sasuke un peu absent.

- Mmh ?

- Je sais ... que plus jamais je ne les verrai, que plus jamais je ne leur parlerai ... alors pourquoi je ne suis plus triste ? Demanda à nouveau Naruto en regardant ses mains comme s'il essayait de se convaincre que c'était les siennes. Pourquoi ne tremblent-elles pas alors que je viens d'ôter la vie à quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Si tu as peur d'être devenu indifférent et dénué de compassion, sache que ce n'est pas le cas, répondit Sasuke en se doutant de ce que le blond pensait. La vengeance a cet effet sur beaucoup de gens. Il viendra un temps où tu feras ton deuil et où la douleur sera telle que tu ne désireras plus que la mort. Mais ce temps n'est pas encore arrivé. Car tu t'es inconsciemment assigné la mission de venger leur mort. Tu as déjà eu Sand, mais ce n'est pas encore suffisant. Et c'est parce que ton esprit est tourné vers la prochaine étape que tu ne peux saisir pleinement l'impact de la présente étape. Comprends-tu cela ?

- Oui ... je crois. Mais il n'empêche que c'est bizarre. Je ne pensais pas être capable de faire une chose pareille, continua-t-il en lançant un bref regard vers la dépouille du rouquin.

- Kyuubi y est pour beaucoup là-dedans. N'oublie pas que c'est un esprit très fort et celui d'un animal sauvage qui plus est. Il a vécu bien plus longtemps que toi ... et même bien plus longtemps que moi alors il a vu des choses que tu ne pourrais jamais saisir. Tuer n'est pas un problème pour lui quand il s'agit de protéger les siens. Et tu es un membre à part entière de sa meute. Il se battra avec toi en toute circonstance et son esprit t'imprègnera, autant pour les meilleurs côtés que pour les plus vils.

Naruto acquiesça doucement, montrant ainsi qu'il avait bien suivi le raisonnement de son vis-à-vis. Mais s'il devait se montrer totalement honnête, même s'il savait qu'il comprenait, au fond de lui il se sentait toujours perdu. Peut-être était-ce trop à supporter pour un seul homme. Une vie entière pouvait-elle s'effondrer aussi vite ? Par moment, il avait l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar. Un simple cauchemar qui serait bientôt interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone portable à l'autre bout duquel Kiba s'impatienterait, se demandant ce que Naruto attendait pour bouger son cul de flemmard et répondre. Mais la réalité était bien ce qu'elle était : triste et cruelle.

Perdu dans ses tourments et ses interrogations, il ne vit pas Sasuke se remettre sur le qui-vive, scrutant les alentours du sous-sol glacial et terne à la recherche de ce qui avait provoqué un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Un lent applaudissement retentit alors, faisant échos dans le grand espace vide.

- C'était assez impressionnant je dois dire, dit une voix froide qui surpassa le claquement des mains.

- Crow, siffla Sasuke avec haine entre ses dents serrées.

La sombre silhouette de l'aîné Uchiha se dessina ensuite, tranchant avec le gris du sol et des murs. Oubliant ses pensées fort peu réjouissantes, Naruto se renfrogna, repensant à sa précédente confrontation avec le vampire. Il se souvint immédiatement que tout ce qui était arrivé était de sa faute. La mort de Sakura, Ino, Shizune et Iruka. Sa soumission à un vampire (classée dans les passages obligés et pas forcément agréables alors qu'au fond de lui il en redemandait encore et encore... c'est beau la mauvaise foi), son combat avec Sand/Gaara, et puis le troisième larron de sa bande qui trainait toujours dans la nature. Bien malgré lui, il émit un grognement mauvais qui résonna comme un sinistre grondement sorti tout droit du plus profond de ses entrailles.

- Reste calme, lui dit immédiatement Sasuke, redoutant que le blond se laissât une fois encore dépasser par son instinct animal.

Sasuke savait parfaitement bien que s'ils avaient pu limiter la casse face à Gaara, avec son frère, ils ne joueraient certainement pas la même musique. Même encore maintenant, il le craignait plus que quiconque. En face, Itachi ne se déparait pas de son air calme et c'était sans doute ce qui était à la fois le plus irritant et le plus effrayant quand on se retrouvait devant lui.

Naruto et Sasuke se raidirent de concert lorsqu'Itachi glissa une main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, en retirant un objet noir qu'il brandit d'un geste nonchalant.

- Quoi qu'il en soit cher petit frère, tu as eu de la chance que je sois venu assister à ta petite joute avec Sand, dit-il d'une voix grave en agitant toujours l'objet.

- Qu'est-ce que..., commença Sasuke avant de voir que ce qu'il tenait était une cassette vidéo.

Il haussa un sourcil surpris, puis son frère pointa la cassette vers leur gauche. Intrigués, les deux jeunes gens tournèrent la tête pour voir une petite caméra de surveillance balayant l'espace du parking.

- Aaaah, soupira Itachi en secouant la tête dans un léger mouvement de découragement. Ces humains et leur paranoïa. Toujours à se reposer sur leur technologie pour espionner partout. L'avantage malgré tout, c'est que j'ai pu regarder la retransmission de vos exploits, assis confortablement dans un fauteuil. Et j'ai même eu droit à un encas, finit-il en souriant faiblement tout en faisant mine de s'essuyer le coin des lèvres.

- Tu n'as quand même pas fait ça ? Demanda Sasuke l'air légèrement offusqué alors qu'à son côté, Naruto lâchait un nouveau grognement, plus sourd que le précédent.

- Et pourquoi non ? Je n'ai fait que respecter notre loi du secret. Tu ne voulais tout de même pas que je laisse un lamentable humain bedonnant, qui passe son temps à dormir ou à lire des magasines pornographiques, devenir célèbre pour avoir apporté la preuve de l'existence de créatures ... non-humaines ?

Itachi soupira de nouveau, lâchant ensuite la vidéo au sol pour l'écraser du pied et la réduire en micro-bouillie... qui pourrait difficilement être récupérable, même avec une pince à épiler.

- Enfin bref, une chose de réglée. Même si j'aurais bien voulu garder ce petit film pour me repasser la dernière scène encore et encore ... vraiment Sieur Renard, vous avez un certain talent pour la mise à mort, complimenta-t-il en décochant un étrange petit sourire (vraiment très sadique à première vue) à Naruto.

- Il l'avait bien cherché ! Cracha celui-ci avec haine. Et quand j'aurais mis la main sur le salaud qui a eu mes parents, il subira bien pire encore !

- Allons jeune homme ! Calmez vos ardeurs voulez-vous ? Il est un peu tard pour Dolls de toute façon. Empty et son clébard se sont déjà chargés de sa personne.

- Empty a eu Dolls ? S'étonna Sasuke.

- En effet. C'est notre belle Fan qui ne va pas être ravie d'avoir perdu ses deux frères. Elle est déjà fort désagréable et autoritaire en temps normal, mais alors là, plus rien ne pourra la retenir de faire s'abattre sa colère sur les humains, se désola Itachi.

- Mais si je suis bien tout cela, tu viens de perdre toute ton équipe et ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger plus que ça, poursuivit Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il est vrai que c'est un peu dommage, mais ce sont des choses qui arrivent, dit Itachi en haussant les épaules. Et puis tu sais parfaitement bien que le travail d'équipe n'a jamais été ma coupe de sang (version vampirique de la tasse de thé). Je m'y pliais uniquement pour contenter Hawk. Peut-être me laissera-t-il agir comme il me convient maintenant.

- T'auras pas le temps pour ça mon grand. Si t'es le dernier encore en vie et vu que t'es responsable de tout ce bordel, tu vivras pas assez longtemps pour balancer tes nouvelles exigences à ton boss, contra Naruto avec aplomb.

- Veux-tu vraiment jouer à ça avec moi gamin ? Demanda Itachi en faisant rougeoyer son regard.

Avant même que Naruto n'ait eu le temps de répliquer, Sasuke l'arrêta d'une main et planta son regard noir intense dans ses prunelles félines avant de lui dire à voix basse :

- S'il te plaît Naruto, ne te mêle pas de ce combat. C'est à moi – et à moi seulement – de tuer mon frère.

- Mmh... tu es sûr que...

- Fais-moi confiance, l'interrompit Sasuke en faisant à son tour passer son regard d'un noir profond à un rouge éclatant.

Naruto acquiesça ensuite d'un petit mouvement de tête et après un dernier regard assassin vers l'aîné Uchiha, il se recula pour leur laisser le champ libre.

- Ce sera entre toi et moi alors ? Demanda Itachi en donnant l'impression de se réjouir.

- Il devait en être ainsi ne crois-tu pas ? Notre ardoise est plutôt chargée. Il est grand temps de l'effacer.

- Très juste. Même s'il m'aurait plu que cet affrontement entre nous soit celui annoncé par la prophétie, il semblerait que tu veuilles me contrarier jusqu'au bout, préférant ce faux frère à ton frère de sang.

- Je n'ai pas choisi. Mais sache en effet qu'Empty est bien plus un frère pour moi que tu ne le seras jamais. Je répugne même à l'affronter ... mais avec toi je n'attends que ça depuis des décennies.

- Nous sommes donc d'accord... ce sera bien la première fois.

Puis les deux frères se sourirent de la manière la plus vile et glaçante que Naruto eût jamais vue, avant de se jeter l'un sur l'autre.

Un jour plus tôt, Naruto aurait été absolument incapable de suivre un combat de cette intensité. Mais grâce à ses perceptions accrues par Kyuubi, il était à même de déceler le moindre déplacement des deux Uchiha ... et il fut totalement soufflé par l'habileté des combattants. On aurait presque dit qu'ils dansaient tant chacun de leurs gestes était élégant, précis et calculé. On sentait aisément toutes les années (voir les siècles) qui se cachaient derrière une telle maîtrise. Itachi paraissait légèrement plus fort que Sasuke, mais le plus jeune ne se laissait en rien impressionner et avait même de moins en moins de mal à tenir tête à son frère.

Pour le moment, les deux sharingan étaient au même niveau, Sasuke ne dévoilant rien de la toute nouvelle puissance de son œil, ce qui sembla contrarier Itachi. Ce dernier voulait manifestement plus. Il voulait un combat difficile, un combat digne de lui. Il voulait que son petit frère lui montre enfin ce qu'il avait dans les tripes. Il voulait qu'il se montre enfin digne de la grandeur de ses ancêtres pour rattraper la disgrâce de ses décisions. Leur famille partait à la dérive depuis la mort de leurs parents, et tout ce que souhaitait Itachi, c'était avoir la preuve qu'en toute circonstance, le sang qu'ils partageaient ne perdait jamais de son éclat. Depuis des lustres il avait rêvé de tester ainsi Sasuke, mais Hawk l'en avait toujours empêché. Il refusait les conflits entre les membres de son clan. Raison pour laquelle la défiance du dernier de ses descendants l'avait agacé au plus haut point. Car s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne fallait jamais attaquer, c'était bien l'égo d'un Uchiha. Mais Sasuke ressemblait tellement à Fugaku (psychologiquement du moins) qu'il aurait pu s'y attendre. La prophétie ne pouvait parler que de lui bien sûr. Quel autre vampire aurait pu avoir assez de cœur, de conviction, d'ambition, d'audace (voire de culot) et d'aplomb pour oser s'élever ainsi contre un système qui perdurait depuis des millénaires ? Au fond de lui, Itachi en ressentait autant de jalousie que de fierté. Voilà pourquoi il devait lutter contre son petit frère. Afin qu'il meure de sa main, ou qu'il se fasse tuer par lui.

La violence de leurs coups résonnait avec encore plus de force dans le parking que lors du précédent combat. Face à cette rage, Naruto se sentait autant désireux de foncer dedans qu'effrayé d'en voir l'issue. Malgré l'air fatigué du brun qui tenait tout juste tête à son aîné, Naruto voyait avec une évidence surprenante que Sasuke appréciait ce combat. Itachi le testait, mais lui-même se testait tout autant. Il voulait voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller... et apparemment, il pouvait aller loin.

Lassés de se porter des attaques physiques, les deux vampires décidèrent – sans même se concerter – de passer à un niveau qui réclamait plus de concentration et de savoir-faire : le duel des esprits. Ils verraient ainsi lequel des deux avait la plus forte volonté, la psychologie la plus puissante... donc qui pourrait définitivement prendre l'ascendant sur l'autre. La bataille devint plus silencieuse, mais certainement pas moins brutale. Chacun essayait d'entraîner l'autre dans son monde et il devenait plus difficile de s'en sortir sans dommage. Ils ne se faisaient jamais coincer plus d'une seconde, mais cela équivalait tout de même à quelques heures de torture ignoble. Seulement leur résistance mentale était telle que ça ne suffisait pas pour les terrasser.

Sasuke grinça des dents. À ce train-là, le combat allait s'éterniser et ce n'était pas bon du tout. Mais ils n'avaient aucune autre solution car il était clair que leur technique de lutte physique était sur un pied d'égalité. Malheureusement, il ne maîtrisait pas encore son sharingan au point de pouvoir en user pour tuer son frère. Et ce dernier en avait bien conscience.

Ce que les deux vampires avaient oublié en revanche, c'était qu'il y avait une troisième personne toute proche d'eux qui, elle aussi, avait parfaitement saisi le malaise du plus jeune. De plus, ce que Naruto avait retenu de leur précédent combat avec Gaara, c'était que si le brun pouvait augmenter sa force par contact, le blond serait capable d'en faire de même pour lui. Il ne savait trop comment s'y prendre, mais se dit néanmoins que tenter la chose ne pouvait rien lui coûter. Il plongea alors profondément dans ses songes, recherchant en lui la source même de son pouvoir.

« Il suffit que tu m'appelles et je viendrai à toi », lui dit la voix rauque de Kyuubi. Naruto s'employa donc à puiser ses forces en lui pour les sublimer jusqu'à leur maximum... ou jusqu'à un niveau approchant du moins. Son pouvoir se mit à monter en lui. Il sentait sa chaleur irradier de tout son être, puis s'étendre toujours plus loin. Enfin, les ondes brûlantes et animales atteignirent leur but : Sasuke se sentit frémir de la tête au pied, réveillé par une vague d'énergie si puissante qu'il eut soudainement envie de faire des choses... pas franchement très catholiques. Mais après avoir rapidement réussi à chasser ses pensées salaces, il put mieux se focaliser sur le regain de force qui le remplissait. Il sourit et cela fit grimacer son frère.

Le sharingan de Sasuke changea de forme. Les trois virgules noires qui tournoyaient autour de sa pupille s'étirèrent et s'entrelacèrent dans une configuration nouvelle. Le processus fut encore plus douloureux que la fois d'avant et l'Uchiha sentit ses yeux le brûler atrocement. À peine eut-il mis en place son œil de chasseur qu'Itachi fut happé par le regard de son frère.

Une larme de sang coula depuis l'œil gauche du cadet tandis qu'il se concentrait jusqu'au bout de ses limites, grimaçant de souffrance. S'il lâchait prise maintenant, jamais il ne pourrait reprendre le contact. Itachi était piégé dans un monde de torture et d'agonie éternelle. Attaché sur une croix, il souffrait de l'assaut de lames par centaines qui, évitant soigneusement ses points vitaux, lui assénèrent une douleur telle qu'il n'en avait jamais connue. Ses cris déchiraient le silence de cette réalité alternative distordue, teintée de rouge et de noir.

De l'autre côté du miroir de l'illusion, Sasuke fatiguait de plus en plus. Il voyait et sentait son frère souffrir mille morts mais ce n'était pas encore assez. Fort de son pouvoir d'illusion, le sharingan de Sasuke ne se cantonna pas au simple fait de faire croire au corps qu'il subissait une attaque, il lui en laissa aussi les marques physiques. Dans le monde alternatif de son esprit, il continua à lacérer Itachi encore et encore. Enfin dans la réalité, des gouttes de sang se mirent à tomber au sol après avoir imprégné les vêtements de l'Uchiha d'un carmin sombre. Ses yeux écarquillés se vidèrent peu à peu de toute lueur de vie et à la fin, les deux mondes distincts se rejoignirent, laissant Itachi exprimer toute l'horreur de sa torture par le biais d'un hurlement qui perça les tympans de Naruto.

Sasuke sourit avec sadisme quand le corps de son frère fut secoué de tremblements violents et que ses vêtements se déchirèrent aux endroits exacts où il avait porté ses coups, permettant de voir la chair dépecée de sa victime. Une seconde plus tard, Itachi s'écroula au sol, son corps ne ressemblant plus qu'à un amas de viande, d'os et de sang sous des lambeaux de tissu noir. Sasuke vacilla à son tour juste après avoir désactivé son sharingan, mais Naruto le rattrapa avant qu'il tombe.

- Merci, marmonna le brun d'une voix faible.

- Je t'en prie, répondit le blond en ne quittant pas l'autre vampire des yeux. Tu peux bien dire de ma cruauté après ça tiens, se moqua-t-il sur un ton un peu nerveux.

- Tsss. Ne me dis pas que tu as peur maintenant ? demanda Sasuke sur un ton sarcastique.

- Tu viens de réinventer l'expression humaine du ''regard qui tue''. T'as littéralement ''fusillé ton frangin des yeux'' ... c'est impressionnant quand même !

- Nh. Mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça puisse être à ce point harassant, continua le brun en se redressant avec un peu plus de facilité.

- C'est vrai que t'as une sale gueule...

- Trop aimable.

- Bah, pour une fois que c'est pas à moi qu'on le dit.

- Nh.

- ... Sasuke ? Appela Naruto avec hésitation.

- Quoi encore ? Soupira le brun qui aurait bien voulu quelques minutes de silence histoire de reprendre tranquillement ses esprits (mais c'était vraiment trop demandé à cette pile électrique blonde à la langue incroyablement bien pendue ... alors qu'elle était si douée dans d'autres activités tellement plus agréables !).

- Euh... juste... tu comptes laisser ça comme ça ? Demanda le blond en faisant un bref signe vers chacun des cadavres qui souillait le sol du parking.

- Les Gardiens se chargeront de nettoyer. C'est ça l'avantage de les avoir aux trousses, ce sont eux qui nettoient la misère après notre passage, répondit Sasuke en souriant d'un air mauvais.

- T'es vache, dit Naruto.

- Ils veulent nous tuer, ils peuvent bien nous rendre ce petit service non ? D'ailleurs, il vaudrait mieux qu'on file avant de les voir débarquer. Au train où vont les choses, je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse les éviter encore longtemps.

- Comme tu veux.

Les deux hommes sortirent ensuite du parking, laissant là les deux cadavres éparpillés qui se répandaient toujours plus ou moins sur le sol (mine de rien ça peut aussi pas mal saigner un vampire !). Une fois revenus à la lumière du jour, dont l'après-midi commençait à être bien avancée, Naruto remarqua que Sasuke – encore plus taciturne que d'habitude – semblait plongé dans une intense réflexion.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le blond en regardant son vis-à-vis avec une légère inquiétude.

- Rien ... j'étais juste en train de voir si je connaissais le plus beau point de vue sur la région. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, répondit distraitement le brun.

- Le plus beau point de vue ? Pourquoi faire ? Des photos ? Un pique-nique ? ... Un rendez-vous coquin ? Tenta d'ironiser le blond.

- Du tout, répondit le brun d'une voix monocorde sans faire plus attention que ça aux âneries débitées par son interlocuteur (qui se renfrogna d'ailleurs à cause du nouveau flop de sa blague). C'est pour savoir où nous allons mener notre combat contre Empty et Kiba.

- ... C'est quoi le rapport avec la vue ? Se bloqua immédiatement le blond en oubliant sa bouderie.

- Oh désolé, j'oubliais que tu ne connais rien d'Empty, réalisa soudainement Sasuke. Et bien en fait, Empty est un artiste, un peintre pour être plus précis, poursuivit-il.

- Un peintre vraiment ? S'interloqua Naruto qui imaginait difficilement cette espèce de boucher mener une activité artistique délicate.

- Un excellent peintre même, affirma Sasuke. Et grâce à sa peinture, il y a deux choses qu'il a appris à – ne disons pas aimer parce qu'il ne sait pas ce que c'est – mais au moins à apprécier plus que tout : les couleurs et le paysage. Il adore se battre dans des endroits qui lui plaisent et comme ce combat est d'une importance capitale puisqu'il représente un point charnière de notre existence, il voudra d'autant plus y mettre les formes.

- Oh ... je vois. Il est... complètement pas net ce gars, lâcha Naruto en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pour cet aspect je ne suis pas d'accord. Si nous venions à mourir, je préfèrerais que ce soit dans un endroit magnifique que dans un lieu pathétique comme le parking que nous venons de quitter. Alors je peux aisément comprendre ce désir d'Empty et c'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais remis en cause le choix de nos destinations quand nous étions ensemble et qu'il prenait les choses en mains.

- Quand tu meurs, le lieu ne change rien à ce fait. Je trouve ça stupide, rétorqua le blond.

- Parce que tu n'as jamais été confronté à la mort, réfuta Sasuke. C'est pour cela que tu ne peux pas comprendre.

- Excuse-moi mais je pense pourtant avoir eu mon compte de ce côté-là et je continue à trouver ça débile ! S'énerva Naruto.

Sasuke soupira avant de répondre :

- Laisse-moi reformuler cela : tu n'as jamais été confronté à _ta _propre mort. Bien sûr tu as été en danger aujourd'hui au point de l'effleurer, mais tu ne l'as jamais regardée dans les yeux, expliqua Sasuke avec gravité.

L'ombre qui voila le regard du vampire provoqua un serrement de cœur chez le jeune humain. Ce petit discours avait eu au moins le mérite de lui rappeler qu'ils n'avaient définitivement pas le même vécu et qu'il devait bien s'abstenir d'affirmer des choses dont il ne connaissait rien. Il se contenta donc de se taire (un exploit pour lui il fallait bien le dire) et d'attendre que le brun poursuive ce qu'il avait commencé à expliquer sur leur futur combat (auquel il n'avait pas franchement envie de penser).

- Ainsi que je le disais, en plus du paysage – le point de vue donc – il faut les couleurs. Et celles-ci seront apportées par le soleil, reprit Sasuke en poursuivant sa route à vive allure (alors que cette fois-ci il ne savait vraiment pas du tout où il allait). L'aube et le crépuscule sont les deux moments qu'Empty savoure plus que n'importe quoi dans une journée. Il n'aime pas le jour car le soleil est dangereux et il a encore plus horreur de la nuit parce que les couleurs sont fades.

- En gros, si je suis bien ton raisonnement, nous ne retrouverons pas Empty avant que le soleil se couche dans le plus bel endroit du coin, récapitula Naruto.

- Exact. Et pour ce qui est dudit endroit, aurais-tu une idée ?

- Sans problème : la falaise des Hokage. C'est le coin le plus réputé pour sa beauté... tellement que tous les amoureux des environs s'y rendent pour diverses célébrations genre demande en mariage, fête des un an de vie commune, l'annonce du premier bébé ... ou le dépucelage pour les ados, énuméra Naruto.

- Bien, c'est là-bas qu'il nous faudra aller alors parce que Kiba le connaît certainement tout autant que toi et c'est là qu'il conduira Empty, conclut Sasuke. Et d'où vient-il ce nom de ''falaise des Hokage'' au juste ? Demanda ensuite Sasuke, piqué par sa curiosité.

- C'est comme ça qu'on appelle les fondateurs de la ville, mais j'sais pas bien pourquoi, répondit le blond en haussant les épaules. Il paraît qu'ils sont arrivés dans le coin un jour et que c'est depuis cette falaise qu'ils auraient vu la vallée et auraient décidé d'y établir leur village. De fil en aiguille, le village est devenu une ville prospère et voilà. Y'a même une espèce de petit monument pour commémorer ça.

Sasuke ne fit aucun commentaire et continua son chemin dans les rues blindées de monde, se faufilant ensuite dans les ruelles sombres et peu fréquentées ... jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que le blond ne le suivait plus. Il stoppa net et se retourna, retrouvant Naruto quelques pas derrière lui et qui le dévisageait avec curiosité.

- Quoi ? Demanda le brun en se mettant sur le qui-vive, pensant qu'une nouvelle tuile allait leur tomber sur le coin du nez.

- J'peux savoir où tu vas comme ça ?

- Euh ... bien à cette falaise des Hokage, répondit le brun en se détendant (et en se demandant où était le malaise).

- Oui ... sauf que c'est dans cette direction, dit Naruto en pointant son doigt à l'exact opposé de là où se dirigeait le vampire.

- Oh. Je te suis alors, dit Sasuke avec indifférence (alors qu'au fond de lui, il se trouva soudainement très bête).

Naruto esquissa un sourire moqueur qui irrita le brun, mais il devait bien avouer qu'il l'avait un peu mérité. Il était si habitué à voyager seul et à n'aller que là où il avait décidé d'aller qu'il n'avait prêté aucune attention à son chemin. S'il devait y réfléchir un peu plus posément d'ailleurs, il s'était contenté d'accrocher une odeur subtile et fort alléchante qui l'avait fait avancer avec assurance ... mais ça n'avait foutrement rien à voir avec ce qu'il voulait atteindre. En fait, il commençait à avoir un peu faim alors c'était son estomac (où dans ce cas disons son cœur) qui l'avait poussé à vouloir étancher sa soif... mais ça bien sûr, il se garderait bien de le dire au blond.

- La vache, j'ai les crocs ! Lâcha subitement Naruto en se massant le ventre avec contrition. T'as pas faim toi ?

- Euh ... si, un peu, avoua Sasuke en se sentant à nouveau très gêné.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit Naruto en décochant à son interlocuteur un petit sourire entendu.

- Cela se voyait-il tant que ça ?

- Non... j'ai juste eu une intuition. Bon, on va bouffer ?

Sasuke haussa un sourcil surpris et se sentit encore plus gêné. Le blond aurait-il oublié sa condition de vampire ? Aurait-il oublié de quoi il se nourrissait ? Le silence du brun intrigua un peu Naruto, mais il l'interpréta totalement de travers :

- T'inquiète, on a le temps avant le coucher du soleil. Il nous faut prendre des forces ... et la jouer discret pour pas se faire serrer par les Hyuuga. Mais ça ira, le rassura-t-il inutilement.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste ... que notre régime alimentaire est un peu différent.

- Ah... j'avais oublié, dit le blond en rougissant. Bah euh ... on a qu'à aller chacun se chercher notre casse-croûte et ... éviter d'entrer dans le détail du menu, proposa-t-il ensuite avec hésitation. On se retrouve sur la colline où tu t'es arrêté quand t'es arrivé en ville. La falaise n'est pas loin.

Le brun acquiesça et les deux hommes se séparèrent, autant gênés l'un que l'autre. Avec tout ça, Naruto avait eu vite fait d'oublier que le brun n'était pas vraiment comme lui... il combattait ceux de son peuple (enfin certains du moins) mais il était toujours l'un des leurs. Alors pour ne pas rester bloqué sur cette idée, l'Uzumaki fit ce qu'il faisait de mieux pour passer à autre chose : il s'intéressa à son estomac.

_oOo_

Le ciel se teintait d'un complexe enchevêtrement de rouge, de jaune et d'orange alors que le soleil descendait lentement vers la ligne d'horizon. Repus jusqu'à satiété, Naruto et Sasuke s'étaient retrouvés au point de rendez-vous convenu avant que le blond ne les menât vers la falaise des Hokage. Chaque pas devenait plus dur à faire que le précédent et s'il n'y avait pas eu les regards encourageants de Sasuke, Naruto aurait déjà pris ses jambes à son cou depuis belle lurette. Tout le temps où il s'était retrouvé seul, se fiant à Kyuubi pour éviter les endroits jugés dangereux, l'Uzumaki avait pu replonger dans ses pensées et réfléchir à sa situation. La conclusion qu'il en retira fut que sa position n'était vraiment pas brillante (mais alors vraiment, vraiment pas).

Car si Sasuke arrivait à prendre sur lui, marchant sans hésiter pour aller se confronter à celui qui était comme son frère, Naruto ne pouvait pas se vanter de jouir des mêmes certitudes. Évidemment, les évènements s'étaient bousculés à un rythme tel qu'il n'avait pas vraiment pu s'interroger sur ce qu'il trouverait au bout du chemin et encore moins comment il allait l'affronter. Ils devaient se battre contre le duo adverse. Un tandem puissant qui ne désirait que leur mort... sauf que lui était extrêmement loin d'avoir les mêmes attentes. Kiba n'était plus maître de lui-même et ferait ce qu'Empty attendait de lui, mais la conscience de Naruto était un obstacle non négligeable. Ce que Sasuke appréhendait d'ailleurs.

Pour ce dernier, Kiba était mort. Enfin juste son esprit, mais le résultat était le même. Bien entendu, Naruto ne l'entendrait pas de cette oreille. En bon Uchiha – et malgré un élan d'humanité hérité de son père – il avait appris à vivre sans remords et sans scrupules. Parfois il en oubliait jusqu'à la signification de ces mots. Alors voir maintenant ce blond s'agiter, trépigner, trembler, s'énerver, piaffer (et la liste était encore longue) le renvoyait directement à ses premiers pas en tant que vampire... enfin, en tant que chasseur. Quand il avait dû prendre la décision de tuer de ses propres mains (ou crocs). Ça n'avait été qu'une question de survie, mais comme le lui avait dit son père, ce n'était pas pour autant un choix aisé. Ce qui est inéluctable ou nécessaire n'est pas forcément bien. Après, tout dépendait de ce que l'on appelait ''le bien''. Ce concept était devenu assez flou pour les siens.

Naruto recherchait des échappatoires, des issues diplomatiques, un moyen de régler le conflit sans heurt. Mais ainsi que le lui répétait Sasuke encore et encore, la conjecture actuelle les obligeait à se battre. Une fois face à Empty et se rappelant de ce que ce dernier avait fait (à Hinata notamment) il était peu probable que Naruto se retienne de vouloir le découper en morceaux (ce pourquoi il semblait être très talentueux d'ailleurs). S'il s'en prenait à Empty, Kiba rentrerait dans le jeu et Sasuke n'aurait d'autre choix que de suivre le tout.

- Mais je te dis que je ne l'attaquerai pas enfin ! S'emporta Naruto pour la centième fois. Je n'ai aucune envie d'amorcer cette mise à mort !

- Tu ne pourras pas t'en empêcher. C'est inscrit dans tes gènes. Ton instinct animal est bien plus puissant que toi et...

- Aux chiottes mon esprit animal ! Tempêta Naruto. Je sais que je pourrai le maîtriser si ça peut nous éviter des emmerdes.

Et plus la dispute durait, plus le blond perdait patience. Il ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais à mesure que son sang froid lui échappait, les ondes énergétiques de Kyuubi se répandaient autour de lui, faisant rougeoyer son regard, fendant sa pupille, allongeant ses crocs et ses griffes. Sasuke essayait de le tempérer mais rien n'y faisait. Empty n'était même pas encore là et Naruto pétait déjà les plombs. La pression accumulée était devenue bien trop forte pour lui. Si bien que les manifestations physiques ne s'arrêtèrent pas aux symptômes déjà connus. Il y eut une surprise supplémentaire qui fit écarquiller les yeux du brun, le rendant fiévreux et fébrile au point qu'il ne cessait de s'humecter nerveusement les lèvres alors que devant lui, Naruto s'énervait toujours.

- Qu'est-ce t'as à me regarder comme ça bordel ? J'essaie d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec toi et on dirait que tu ne m'écoutes même pas !

- Difficile de rester concentré quand on te voit comme ça, marmonna Sasuke en se retenant de sauter sur son vis-à-vis.

- En me voyant comme quoi ? S'impatienta Naruto, les poings sur les hanches.

Pour toute réponse, le brun appuya son regard sur la chevelure couleur des blés et sur une partie un peu moins en altitude de son anatomie. Vérifiant le cheminement des yeux charbons, Naruto porta les mains à sa tête et resta interdit... il avait des oreilles ! Enfin en plus de ses oreilles normales... il avait des oreilles pointues et poilues qui se dressaient dans ses cheveux ! Et il frémit même en se les caressant, comme si elles faisaient naturellement partie de lui.

- Oh merde... me dis pas que..., commença-t-il en faisant descendre sa main vers ses fesses.

Il couina et se contorsionna pour voir ce qu'il avait effectivement saisi : UNE QUEUE ! Il avait une queue ! Enfin ... une deuxième plus touffue et à poils roux qui ondulait derrière lui. Il planta son regard interloqué dans les yeux amusés (et excités) du vampire avant de balbutier :

- Non mais c'est quoi ce cirque ?

- Ta forme guerrière découlant du sang des renards, dit une voix haute et claire venant de plusieurs mètres plus loin.

Naruto fit un bond de deux mètres, mais Sasuke ne fut même pas surpris.

- Bonsoir Empty, répliqua-t-il sur un ton poli en se tournant vers les nouveaux venus.

Émergeants de la forêt bordant la falaise, Empty se tenait dans une posture très délicate et à côté de lui, il y avait un grand chien blanc ... ainsi que Kiba qui était pourvu des mêmes attributs animaux que son meilleur ami (même si pour lui il s'agissait d'oreilles de chien noires ainsi que d'une queue courte avec quelques poils blancs au bout).

- Kiba, murmura Naruto.

- Salut Naruto, répondit le dénommé d'une voix absente.

- Je vois que tu as pris la peine de chauffer à bloc ton combattant, remarqua nonchalamment Empty en faisant courir ses yeux sur la silhouette de Naruto.

- Et je constate que tu as fait la même chose, rétorqua Sasuke avec indifférence.

- Kiba ! Appela Naruto en se fichant totalement des vampires qui papotaient tranquillement. Reprends-toi mon vieux ! Qu'est-ce tu fous avec lui ?

Sasuke soupira... il n'y avait qu'une chance sur un million pour que Naruto se résigne et ne tente pas de raisonner le châtain.

- Je suis avec celui que je dois être. Il est ma moitié, répondit Kiba de la même voix éteinte.

- Arrête de délirer espèce de crétin ! T'as oublié ce qu'il a fait à Hinata ?

- Elle était mon ennemie, répondit abruptement l'Inuzuka alors que son regard s'assombrissait dangereusement.

- QUE...

- Suffit Naruto, l'interrompit Sasuke. Je t'ai dit qu'il n'était plus lui-même.

Mais loin de calmer le blond, ça ne fit que provoquer encore plus sa fureur. Tout ce qu'il avait supporté ces dernières heures ... NON ! Hors de question d'en prendre davantage ! Empty avait ouvert les hostilités et il devrait payer pour ça. Une aura rouge brûlante s'échappa du corps de Naruto et, ainsi que l'avait prédit Sasuke, il bondit sur Empty.

- MONSTRE ! Hurla-t-il. TU VAS ME LE RENDRE !

Empty ne broncha pas ... et ce fut Kiba qui s'interposa. Il se jeta avec force contre le blond, toutes griffes dehors et immédiatement, Akamaru suivit. Les deux chiens firent claquer leur mâchoire en essayant de déchiqueter leur opposant qui esquiva au dernier moment. Déserté par la raison et sentant le danger qui le menaçait, Naruto répliqua.

Alors que les humains s'étaient engagés dans un combat d'une férocité sans égale, les deux vampires se toisaient toujours avec retenue.

- Ton humain est impétueux, dit Empty d'une voix suffisamment forte pour couvrir les chocs de la bataille.

- Il a du caractère... on ne peut pas en dire autant du tien. Comment as-tu osé faire ça ?

- J'ai fait ce qu'on m'avait demandé de faire.

- Ne feras-tu donc que ça de ta vie ? Obéir ?

- J'ai été élevé dans ce sens ... on ne m'a pas laissé exister.

- Rien ne t'empêche de gagner ta liberté. Je l'ai bien fait moi.

- Et vois où ça t'a mené. Ton propre frère a été envoyé par ton aïeul pour te tuer. N'essaie pas de te voiler la face. Notre société est faite pour que nous nous soumettions aux règles. Tous ceux qui y dérogent ne sont que des déchets.

- Obéir aux règles certes, mais si ça signifie abandonner son identité alors je ne suis pas d'accord.

- Voilà pourquoi je ne peux pas faire comme toi. Je n'ai aucune identité pour laquelle je puisse me battre. Je suis vide. Je suis Empty.

- Je suis désolé que nous devions en arriver là.

- Moi j'aimerais l'être...

Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, Sasuke avait espéré jusqu'au bout que les vaines paroles de Naruto se réalisent. Mais rien n'y ferait. Son humain espiègle, rieur et naïf était en ce moment même perdu corps et âme dans une lutte à mort contre celui aux côtés duquel il avait traversé tous les obstacles de la vie. Et lui-même était sur le point de faire exactement pareil. Le destin avait décidé qu'il ne les épargnerait pas. Dieu avait décidé de les haïr et de les abandonner. Cette prophétie avait décidé de l'enfer de leur vie. S'il s'arrêtait maintenant, il serait désigné comme seul coupable de ces malheurs et la mission secrète assignée par Fake à Empty le resterait. En revanche, s'il s'engageait dans ce duel et que l'un des deux venait à périr de la main de l'autre, les Ne et les Uchiha le prendraient comme une déclaration de guerre et tout sombrerait. Deux frères vampires se déchirant et plongeant la société de l'ombre dans le chaos.

C'était ainsi que ça devait être. Une amitié humaine brisée, une lutte sans merci, et le lien formé avec leurs alter-ego vampiriques qui forcerait ces derniers à se battre pour les défendre.

C'était ainsi que ça devait finir.

Sasuke et Empty activèrent leurs pupilles à pleine puissance et plongèrent simultanément dans des réalités alternatives angoissantes... des représentations du néant qui les engloutirent.

_oOo_

Akamaru suivait les directives de Kiba pour essayer de coincer ce démon blond à l'aura de feu, mais les ondes qui s'échappaient de l'humain étaient trop puissantes et trop douloureuses. Chaque fois qu'il tentait une approche, il se faisait violemment repousser et se cramait quelques poils au passage. Sa magnifique fourrure d'un blanc immaculé commençait à sentir le brûlé et à prendre des teintes un peu bizarres. Mais s'il ne pouvait pas attaquer son ennemi, il pourrait au moins indiquer ses déplacements à son maître.

La colère du blond était exacerbée par les encouragements de Kyuubi. Le seigneur des renards était en ébullition. Ça faisait plus de 400 ans qu'il n'avait pas eu affaire à un représentant du clan Inuzuka et ça lui avait manqué. Pour dire les choses franchement, les renards et les chiens vivaient en bonne entente tant qu'ils ne se croisaient pas trop souvent, mais la réalité c'est qu'ils ne pouvaient absolument pas se supporter. Le grand démon avait bien senti les réticences de Naruto et il avait peiné à passer outre. Mais le blond maîtrisait bien mal sa colère et c'est par ce biais que Kyuubi avait pu le duper... juste un peu. Suffisamment pour qu'il accepte de lutter pour sa survie sans quoi il se serait laisser tuer sans répliquer. Bien sûr l'autre humain était son meilleur ami, mais ça ne justifiait pas de se laisser mourir comme ça. Les chefs de clan Uzumaki avaient toujours été forts, et il était hors de question de laisser ce gamin bafouer l'honneur de ses ancêtres. Il était inutile de préciser que Kyuubi n'avait pas une once de moralité ... et à ce train, Naruto n'en aurait plus pour bien longtemps.

En face de lui, Kiba se battait sans réfléchir. Il suivait son instinct, frappait pour que ça fasse mal et même pour tuer. Cependant, dès qu'il portait un coup en espérant qu'il soit fatal, sa tête se mettait à tourner et à lui faire mal. Il sentait qu'il avait oublié quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il chassait ses doutes en rendant les coups assénés par l'autre avec plus de rage encore, mais il suivait difficilement. Il entendait les paroles d'Akamaru dans sa tête. « Fais attention sur ta gauche ! ». « Essaie de l'acculer au bord de la falaise ». « Je vais le distraire à droite ».

Ainsi qu'il le lui avait promis lors de leur première rencontre dans les bois, Akamaru était à ses côtés pour le soutenir dans ces épreuves. Il lui était dévoué et il se battait avec tous les moyens possibles pour le garder en vie. Mais même la pensée de rester en vie lui était douloureuse. Il avait oublié quelque chose. Et ce blond, son regard rouge, sa pupille fendue... il ne devrait pas être comme ça. Il devrait sourire et non serrer les dents. Mais pourquoi pensait-il cela ? Il devrait avoir un regard bleu pétillant de malice et non un cramoisi vomissant de la haine. Mais pourquoi était-il convaincu de cela ? Il devrait rire et non grogner. Mais pourquoi voir le contraire de tout ça le faisait autant souffrir ?

Ce blond n'était rien. Juste une connaissance, un ennemi qui voulait sa mort. Tout comme cette femme brune, cette Gardienne, celle qui l'avait trompé... trompé ? Pourquoi penser cela lui faisait-il si mal ? Trompé... il l'avait été. N'est-ce pas ?

Ses pensées au début si cohérentes, devenaient erratiques et insensées. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, ses convictions s'effritaient. Il y avait quelque chose sous la surface. Il ne voulait pas se battre contre Naruto. Il ne devait pas le tuer. Lui le pouvait, mais Kiba n'en avait pas le droit. Pourquoi refusait-il sa vie ainsi ? Empty... Empty était pourtant son monde, son univers. C'était son amant et son protecteur. Sa moitié avec laquelle il devait vivre. Mais tout comme le nom de son compagnon, ces pensées lui parurent vides. Ce n'était pas de lui dont il avait besoin... c'était de quelque chose qu'il avait déjà perdu.

Naruto se démenait comme un dément et n'avait rien vu du changement progressif qui s'opérait chez le châtain. Il ne voyait pas le trouble dans son regard, il ne voyait pas les hésitations dans ses gestes. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il pouvait plus facilement le toucher. Il pensait être plus fort, mais c'était seulement sa volonté qui l'était. Parce que lui savait pourquoi il se battait, il savait pour_ qui _il était prêt à mourir. Une seule certitude qui faisait basculer l'issue de tout un combat.

Autant perturbé par les pensées incohérentes de son maître, Akamaru fut le premier à tomber, le ventre tranché par une griffe affutée comme une lame de rasoir, ses entrailles se déversant au sol alors que lui pignait dans une lente agonie. Il avait échoué, et son maître se retrouvait à nouveau seul.

La vue de son chien à terre secoua Kiba, ébranlant son esprit déjà trop fortement sollicité par ses nombreux doutes. Il avait perçu l'ultime regret d'Akamaru : la solitude qu'il lui imposait. Mais pourquoi devrait-il se sentir seul ? Il avait Empty après tout. Empty qui était toujours à ses côtés, qui était là pour lui, qui ne l'abandonnerait jamais... mais où était-il dans ce cas ?

Nulle part. Il était seul face à Naruto. Face à sa haine. Face à ses coups. Seul... il se sentait aussi seul que lorsqu'il avait vu cette petite brune si mignonne se dresser entre lui et le vampire pour l'empêcher de le prendre. Quand elle s'était battue pour le défendre alors que lui ne comprenait rien. Quand elle était morte pour lui en lui demandant pardon pour n'avoir pas su l'emmener loin de tout ça suffisamment tôt. Seul ... quand il avait vu la lumière de ses yeux s'effacer et son sang couler.

Kiba hurla de douleur alors que le lien si incertain qui l'unissait à Empty se brisait. Au même moment, Naruto avait enfoncé sa main dans son ventre, le traversant de part en part, et s'était figé l'air interdit. Pris dans son élan, il n'avait pas réussi à s'arrêter à temps alors que Kiba semblait avoir recouvré une partie de sa raison. Il cessa de respirer, se précipitant maladroitement pour rattraper son meilleur ami qui s'effondrait dans ses bras.

_oOo_

La lutte était intense entre les deux vampires même s'ils ne s'étaient porté aucun coup. Ils avaient choisi de ne se battre que sur un plan psychique et aucun ne pouvait prendre le pas sur l'autre. Leurs deux amants qui se déchaînaient à côté laissaient fuser tant d'énergie animale que leurs propres pouvoirs se retrouvaient sublimer à un point qu'ils n'auraient jamais imaginé. Pourtant, il y avait aussi un malaise qui leur parvenait en même temps que cette force. Un malaise ressenti surtout par Empty. Il avait encore cette impression que quelque chose lui manquait pour obtenir le summum de la puissance qu'était en mesure de lui apporter la fusion. Il voyait que les yeux de Sasuke étaient plus stables que les siens, plus précis, plus puissants... ce n'était qu'infime mais la différence était bien là.

Chacun essayait de faire plonger l'autre dans son monde ... et à ce jeu-là Sasuke était plus doué. Empty fatiguait et s'acharnait pour tenir la distance, mais l'écart entre lui et son adversaire se creusait de plus en plus. Pourquoi ne jouissait-il pas du même apport que lui ? N'était-il pas lui aussi lié avec un esprit animal ? Il avait effectué la fusion dans les règles de l'art et y avait même trouvé un certain plaisir mais ce quelque chose qui manquait ... peut-être bien que Sasuke l'avait trouvé lui ? Pourtant Empty ne parvenait pas à voir de quoi il s'agissait.

Sasuke avait tout perçu des doutes d'Empty. Car ce qu'il avait vite remarqué, c'était qu'à ce stade d'évolution, leur pupille devenait une sorte de transmetteur. Inconsciemment, ils faisaient étalage de très furtives parts d'eux-mêmes dans les visions qu'ils utilisaient pour terrasser l'autre. Lui qui comprenait les sentiments, avait su voir ce qui troublait Empty. Ce qui lui manquait était exactement la chose que Sasuke savait pouvoir utiliser pour faire pencher la balance : le choix. Naruto avait choisi de venir avec lui et Sasuke avait choisi de lui laisser prendre cette décision en lui faisant confiance. Empty avait simplement balayé la volonté de Kiba et ce dernier était donc devenu son talon d'Achille autant que la source de son pouvoir.

Et lorsque le talon d'Achille se rompit, Empty se sentit amputé d'une part de lui-même... une part dont il n'avait même aucune connaissance. Son esprit se fit submerger par des images incongrues. La rencontre de Sasuke et de Naruto, la tactique d'approche, les discussions, les explications, le soutien, la confiance, le libre arbitre ... tant de choses qu'il n'avait pas su offrir à Kiba. Tant de moments gorgés de sentiments. Les sentiments qu'il ne comprenait pas. Et tout se mit à tourner dans sa tête encore et encore et encore.

Pour écraser son frère, Sasuke avait choisi de rendre réelles les illusions d'attaques physiques, mais pour réduire Empty à néant, il fallait lui donner ce que son nom lui refusait. Et dans ses illusions, il fit passer la moindre de ses pensées pour Naruto, ses troubles, ses doutes... et son cœur qui avait battu de cette pulsation unique si étrange.

Le cœur d'Empty se mit alors à battre. Fort, trop fort, trop vite. Mais il ne devait pas battre ! S'il n'y avait pas de sang à véhiculer il ne devait pas ! Il battait de plus en plus, poussé par ces sentiments, par ces images. Et si un cœur tambourinant était un signe de bonne santé chez les humains, il n'était autre que le signe de la fin chez un vampire. Un cœur qui pulsait alors qu'aucun apport de sang n'avait été effectué repoussait le sang du précédent repas de façon désordonnée et déséquilibrée. Alors Empty se sentit pantelant et nauséeux. Sa vision se troubla et s'assombrit, désactivant sa pupille. Puis il s'effondra.

Sasuke reprit son souffle inutilement. Cette deuxième tentative avec un sharingan de haut niveau avait été éreintante mais moins troublante que la première fois avec Itachi. Il s'avança vers Empty qui suffoquait au sol, comme s'il avait été privé de sang humain pendant des semaines. Sa force vitale s'éteignait... mais il souriait.

Sasuke en fut estomaqué. Car Empty ne souriait pas de cette façon si fausse et dénuée de joie. Son sourire irradiait du bonheur le plus pur qu'il était possible. Pourtant il suffoquait.

- Tu ... l'as tué, croassa Empty en toussant mais en ne cessant pas de sourire.

- Qui ? Demanda Sasuke en s'agenouillant près de lui.

Empty saisit sa veste avec vivacité et planta son regard pétillant de joie dans les yeux de plus en plus perdus de Sasuke.

- Empty...

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Diable parlait-il de lui à la troisième personne ? Empty était bizarre mais quand même pas à ce point.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je comprends... maintenant. Jamais vu... mais à travers toi... j'ai compris ce qui... manquait.

- ...

- Je suis... plus Empty. Je sais ... ce que c'est ''aimer''. J'ai vu... par toi.

Le vampire à terre se tortilla dans une douleur absolument abominable mais son rire franc s'éleva au-dessus de la peine.

- Je suis... SAÏ !

Sasuke recula alors que son frère d'arme criait son nom avec force en riant de soulagement. Puis il mourut après avoir lâché un dernier ''merci'', le regard perdu vers la voûte céleste.

- Adieu, murmura Sasuke qui peinait toujours à croire ce qu'il venait de voir.

Et une larme perla sur sa joue. La première depuis la mort de ses parents et la dernière après la mort de son camarade. Le silence retomba sur la falaise.

_oOo_

Naruto n'avait pas assisté à la fin de l'affrontement entre les deux vampires. De son côté, toute la tension était retombée et ils avaient retrouvé leur apparence humaine. Ils étaient redevenus les mêmes bons vieux Kiba et Naruto... du moins l'espérait-il. Naruto ne voyait que son ami dans ses bras alors qu'il l'appelait d'une voix fébrile. Il avait vu son regard revenir à ce qu'il était. Le voile qui le ternissait s'était levé. Enfin c'était ce qu'il croyait... peut-être avait-il rêvé ?

- Hi... nata, chuchota Kiba. Hinata... Hinata... pardonne-moi. Mon amour... Hina...

Des paroles décousues dans lesquelles s'emmêlaient des suppliques, des mots d'amour et le nom de son amante, sortaient inlassablement de la bouche de l'Inuzuka alors qu'il avait les yeux fermés et qu'il tremblait. La mémoire était effectivement en train de lui revenir et le poids de la douleur ouvrit les vannes. Les deux hommes se mirent à pleurer de concert alors que Naruto appelait encore Kiba, autant soulagé que dévasté tandis que d'une main peu assurée, il essayait d'arrêter l'hémorragie qu'il avait provoquée.

Le cœur de Naruto oscillait entre de terrifiants battements et des moments de blocage qui lui donnaient la nausée en plus d'une atroce douleur dans la poitrine. En quelques heures, il avait malheureusement pu s'habituer à la vue de ses proches morts... mais quand le mort (ou très futur mort) en question devenait son meilleur ami, en train de lâcher son dernier soupir après que ce soit _lui _qui avait asséné le coup fatal, l'horreur atteignait une apogée autant inimaginable qu'épouvantable.

La respiration de Kiba était rocailleuse et extrêmement difficile. Son corps devenait de plus en plus froid à mesure que les secondes passaient et les spasmes qui le traversaient étaient autant d'aiguilles qui s'enfonçaient dans le cœur du blond. Leurs larmes à tous deux coulaient sans interruption, les gouttes salées ruisselant depuis les paupières closes de l'Inuzuka. Enfin, Kiba ouvrit les yeux et les planta dans ceux dévastés de Naruto. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé jusqu'à ce que le blond trouve enfin le courage de balbutier ce qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

- Pardonne-moi frangin. J'voulais pas...

Les mots moururent dans sa gorge et il se mordit la lèvre, ravalant ses sanglots tant la culpabilité lui ôtait tout droit d'exprimer son désarroi. Aussi étrange et improbable que ça pouvait paraître cependant, Kiba ne lui reprocha rien... et sourit.

- Rien à pardonner, chuchota-t-il de sa voix éraillée. Tu m'as... libéré. Et on t'attendra... avec les filles... on t'attendra de l'autre côté.

- Kiba... je...

Le châtain interrompit le début pitoyable d'excuses qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. Il resserra sa main sur la chemise de Naruto, usant de ses ultimes forces pour y parvenir. Le blond se tut, et les yeux toujours baignés de larmes, il attendit que son meilleur ami finisse. Il savait que ce serait ses derniers mots.

- On t'attendra, répéta le châtain. Saku, Ino... Aka...maru, Hina et moi. Mais si t'es... en retard... on t'en voudra pas cette fois. Faut que... tu prennes ton temps hein ? On... on t'attendra, répéta-t-il encore.

Naruto parvint à lâcher un petit rire nerveux au milieu de ses hoquets et reniflements. Il se sentait un peu lamentable de pleurer comme une fille et en même temps, heureux que son meilleur ami soit enfin redevenu lui-même. Il avait même pu le taquiner sur sa (maintenant très célèbre) tendance à être en retard où qu'on l'attende. Alors le blond acquiesça simplement. Ils l'attendraient... mais lui ne pourrait pas les rejoindre de suite.

- Et arrête... de chialer fillette ! Parvint encore à marmonner Kiba.

- J'suis pas une fillette, tenta de bouder Naruto alors que ses larmes se calmaient doucement.

- Franchement... qu'est-ce qu'il va penser... de toi... ton mec ?

- M'en fous. Lui aussi a fait une tête de déterré en tuant son meilleur ami. Alors j'ai le droit. Parce que c'est moi qui ... qui t'ai fait ça.

- Merci, murmura une dernière fois le châtain.

Un autre sourire, une lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux noisettes, une ombre d'excuse aussi. C'était un merci formulé pour tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu et partagé. Pour toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient pu traverser en se soutenant. Un merci parce que le blond ne lui en voulait pas de ce qu'il avait fait. Un merci parce qu'il était venu le libérer et qu'il s'en sentait coupable. Même dans la mort et l'adversité, leur amitié survivait toujours. Et c'est donc en souriant que mourut le tout dernier descendant de la noble famille Inuzuka. Puissant clan aux esprits chiens, effacé par l'avancée du temps et l'acharnement du destin. Naruto rapprocha le corps sans vie contre lui et se permit d'étouffer ses pleurs en fourrant sa tête dans le cou du défunt. Juste pour cette fois... pour cette fois et après il ne s'autoriserait plus jamais une seule larme. Juste cette fois... et après il tirerait un trait sur tout ce qui avait fait son existence.

Il fallut encore quelques minutes à Naruto pour se ressaisir. Derrière lui, Sasuke avait fini de faire ses adieux à Saï depuis des lustres. Saï ... c'était tellement bon de penser à nouveau son prénom. Car l'artiste avait raison, Empty était mort ce soir-là, et Sasuke voulait se rappeler de lui comme il avait toujours aspiré à être : vivant et libre. Empty était la machine à tuer, le soldat conditionné, celui qui ne ressentait rien et ne désirait rien. Saï était son ami d'enfance, son frère d'arme et de cœur, celui qui voulait apprendre. Pensant à cela, l'Uchiha sourit. Naruto et lui étaient pareils. Ils avaient perdu une part d'eux aujourd'hui, mais dans le fond, ils l'avaient retrouvée aussi. Kiba et Saï les attendraient de l'autre côté.

Naruto se releva enfin, jetant un dernier regard sur Kiba avant de laisser divaguer sa vision jusqu'à la ville illuminée en contrebas, qui ne se doutait de rien et qui bouillonnait d'activités. Les Gardiens s'y rassemblaient pour mener leur guerre contre les vampires, les Ne et les Uchiha allaient se déchirer, entraînant toute leur société derrière eux, leurs têtes étaient mises à prix des deux côtés du champ de bataille (chez les humains comme chez les canines) mais leur combat contre les ombres de la prophétie s'était enfin achevé... ou presque.

Le blond avait toujours le regard perdu dans le lointain, Sasuke debout à quelques pas derrière lui. Le soleil se lèverait dans quelques heures... mais sur quoi ?

- C'est toujours à ce moment dans un film, commença Naruto d'une voix calme et grave, que l'un des héros dit ''Enfin, c'est fini'', d'un air soulagé et que l'autre répond...

- ''Non, ça ne fait en vérité que commencer'', acheva Sasuke en souriant tristement.

Naruto grogna et se fourra les mains dans les poches, mais n'ajouta rien. Le brun s'avança alors vers lui, le dévisageant avec intensité.

- Ensuite, le deuxième héros va voir le premier pour lui demander s'il veut bien l'accompagner jusqu'au bout de sa quête, aussi périlleuse et incertaine l'issue soit-elle, poursuivit Sasuke.

Dans la profondeur de ses yeux nuit, on pouvait y deviner autant ses doutes que ses espoirs. Il était vrai après tout, que le blond avait pu assouvir sa vengeance sur les meurtriers de ses amis et de ses parents. Que voudrait-il faire à présent ? Accepterait-il réellement de s'engager dans un combat mortel, au cœur de toute la nation vampire qui était sur le point de se déchirer dans une des guerres les plus sanglantes de son histoire ?

- T'as peur que je ne veuille plus venir ? Demanda Naruto en souriant d'un air moqueur. Ça ne te ressemble pourtant pas d'être si peu sûr de toi.

- Je dois bien avouer que ton imprévisibilité ne m'aide pas.

- C'est juste. Mais tu oublies que je n'ai plus rien ici. Il n'aura suffit que d'une journée à tes petits copains pour foutre en l'air toute ma vie. Et franchement, pourquoi rester à Konoha alors que plus rien ne m'y attend ? Sans compter qu'après la découverte de tous ces cadavres, les flics auront vite fait le lien avec le seul point commun entre eux : moi. Vous avez fait de moi un fugitif en gros... alors autant l'être jusqu'au bout.

Sasuke lui sourit avec mélancolie, soulagé que le blond l'accompagne, mais aussi peiné d'en connaître les raisons. Il acceptait de venir parce qu'il n'avait plus le choix... pas parce qu'il le voulait... pas pour Sasuke. Un sentiment de rejet naquit en lui, l'oppressant quelque peu. Il n'avait plus ressenti ça depuis la mort de ses parents et son abandon par son propre frère. Il s'était promis de tout faire pour que ça ne se reproduise jamais, se terrant dans une solitude qui le protègerait de tout ça. Mais il avait échoué, et il en payait le prix maintenant. Il se sentait égoïste de penser ainsi, mais malgré tout, il avait espéré que Naruto le choisisse... ce qu'ils avaient commencé à vivre en valait la peine, Sasuke en était certain. Même si le blond n'était qu'une créature éphémère comparé à lui, ils pourraient vivre quelques décennies avec plus de passion et de vie qu'il n'en aurait été capable en des siècles interminables de solitude. Cependant, on en revenait toujours au même problème : ils étaient de mecs et sur ce point, l'humain était encore plus traditionaliste que lui (et pourtant il avait placé la barre sacrément haut !).

Aussi bizarre que cela parut aux yeux du blond, les troubles de l'Uchiha transparaissaient presque sur la totalité de son être. Ça le fit sourire, content que pour une fois ce ne soit pas lui le plus facile à déchiffrer des deux. En peu de temps, il avait peut-être réussi à avoir une certaine influence sur le brun, lui insufflant une petite part de cette humanité qui lui faisait cruellement défaut depuis la perte de ses parents. S'il devait vraiment l'avouer, il ne partait pas que parce qu'il n'avait plus rien. Il voulait simplement rester avec lui un peu plus longtemps. En trois jours il avait appris à le connaître, à l'apprécier ... et un peu plus que ça peut-être. Bon ok ! Il avait aussi couché avec lui et il avait adoré au point de vouloir remettre le couvert. Quel mal y avait-il à ça ? Et puis il y avait une troisième raison...

- Tu sais, les tiens ont réussi à foutre un boxon monstrueux dans ma vie en une journée, mais le roi du grand chambardement c'est moi, continua brusquement Naruto, étonnant Sasuke au passage. Alors s'ils croient que je vais les laisser me ravir le titre c'est qu'ils me connaissent mal. On verra bien ce que je serai capable de faire avec quelques années devant moi pour dégommer cette petite société bien rangée.

- Tu vas te faire pas mal d'ennemis je pense, en rit presque Sasuke.

- Y'a du monde à épurer d'après ce que j'ai compris, alors suffira de les tuer, répondit Naruto avec dédain. Mais franchement, révolutionner tout un peuple de coincés en faisant ce que je sais faire de mieux – avec toi qui plus est – tu crois vraiment que je serais passé à côté d'une telle occasion ?

Le blond décocha alors un sourire aussi radiant que le soleil. Le brun sentit son cœur bondir dans une unique pulsation qui le ramena directement à l'instant de leur toute première rencontre. Naruto l'avait changé de la façon la plus naturelle qui fût, alors Sasuke ne s'étonnerait certainement pas de le voir réussir à changer tout son peuple. Et puis s'ils devaient mourir en cours de route, ça n'avait plus grande importance. Ils n'avaient plus rien à perdre après tout... pas vrai ?

_**FIN**_

* * *

**Infos**** : **Un petit récap' pour être sûre que tout le monde a suivi...

_Raven, Crow =_ Corbeau  
_Hawk_ = Faucon  
_Eagle = _Aigle  
_Wind = _Vent  
_Empty = _Vide  
_Fake = _Faux  
_Dolls = _Poupées  
_Sand = _Sable  
_Fan = _Eventail  
_Ne = _Racine (en japonais)

Le plus d'erreurs de suppositions a été sur l'identité de Dolls, avez-vous bien vu qui se cache derrière ce nom de chasseur ?

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**** : **Le mot fatidique est tombé... que cela ne vous dispense en rien de continuer à faire vivre cette histoire quelques minutes de plus en me faisant part de vos impressions. Une occasion pour ceux qui sont restés muets à mes appels tout au long de la publication de s'exprimer enfin, et à ceux ayant eu la gentillesse de me dire ce que leur avaient inspiré mes écrits de me laisser un dernier mot !

A très bientôt pour une nouvelle fiction !

**Note de la bêta-lectrice**** : **Ceux qui critiquent mon idée de couper le chapitre en deux ne se sont sans doute jamais retrouvés à ma place et ne se rendent donc pas compte du travail que ça demande... Déjà 20 pages, c'est énorme, alors 40 pages, c'est mission impossible pour commenter et corriger. Alors je préfèrerais plutôt des mercis sur mon travail et également sur le fait que sans moi, Seira n'aurait jamais publié et que ses œuvres seraient restées les nôtres ! (_auteur :_ et je confirme que sans elle j'aurais jamais osé publier ... stupide hein ? XD).

**P.N**** : **Bon, vous avez deux fois plus de raison de reviewer maintenant ! XD Et je préfère vous prévenir dès maintenant qu'à ce jour, aucune suite n'est prévue. Ni en chantier, ni envisagée, ni même désirée. Ce sera donc inutile de demander ! ^^

MERCI A TOUS LES LECTEURS !


End file.
